Her Fox, Her Flower
by AreYouFrikkenSerious
Summary: When Naruko was running from a Mob one night, her way of thinking changed drastically. Strong!Naruko (Not OP) VeryDense!Naruko (At first). Rated M for (some) swearing and to be safe. NarukoIno. Review if you wish. other pairings added throughout the series.
1. Prolog - Chapter 3

Reference:

"Rasengan" - Human speak

' _What the Hell..._ ' - Human Thinking

 _flashback_ \- Flashback

I do not own Naruto. That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **A/N: Please Note that I have changed the Academy Graduation Age to 14, not 12. I think it is just ridiculous to send people into possibly life threatening situations at that age.**

 **Prolog**

 _"GET BACK HERE, YOU DAMN DEMON BITCH!" was heard across the town. A group of drunken civilians and shinobi wearing green flak jackets with numerous pockets were chasing after a young girl, who was literally running for her life. She had three pairs of whisker scars on her cheeks, unkempt knee-length crimson-red/blond hair and opaque sapphire-blue eyes. She was about 4 1/2 feet tall, was wearing drabs that barely covered her modesty and looked as though it would disintegrate at the next running step. She was extremely malnourished; she appeared to be a skeleton with a thin cover of skin instead._

 _The chase continued for a while until one of the shinobi started throwing kunai and shuriken at her, an action that was soon mirrored by his fellow shinobi. The already exhausted girl barely managed to dodge most of the deadly missiles, although a kunai hit her in the shoulder and left thigh whilst three shuriken buried themselves in her back. Letting out a scream of pure agony, she forced herself to ignore the pain and ran into a small ally. Unfortunately for her, that ally was a dead end. She leaned against the wall, knowing that there was nothing she could do but accept the inevitable. Turning back to her pursuers, she felt another group of missiles strike her, this time in her torso and arms. Pain and exhaustion finally overcame her as she fell onto the ground. As she fell, she saw some of the men start unbuckling their belts._

 _Moments earlier_

 _"Those Bastards! They have gone too far this time." muttered a woman, who was wearing a grey flak-jacket, black pants, arm and shin guards and a cat-mask. Her companion, dressed in a similar way except for him having a dog-mask, nodded in agreement._

 _"Let's go, Neko." he said, jumping of the roof and in front of the unconscious girl, drawing a pair of kunai to deflect the missiles. The female landed behind the group and was slashing at their exposed backs with her sword, mowing down several before they reacted. Her assault caused the group to turn around, exposing their backs to the dog-masked man, who came closed the distance in less than a heartbeat. This caused massive chaos amongst the surviving drunks and before long they were cut down. Moments later, two more figures appeared, wearing a bear and a monkey mask respectively._

 _"Inu-taichou. Neko-senpai." They greeted the male and female._

 _"Kuma. Saru. Send word to the Hokage. Tell him 'Orange Kitune Red'." The man, identified as Inu, said. Kuma said "Hai.", and then disappeared._

 _"Taichou. New record. This is the 6th time this month that she is being chased." Saru half joked sadly. He was a little fond of the 4 year old girl._

 _'Damn the council.' He thought._

 _"Neko. Take her to the hospital. Make sure she gets treated properly and stay by her side until she awakes, then hide in the shadows. Saru, go to HQ and send a...helpful...ANBU-medic to check up on her." Inu told them, then started cleaning up the mess he and his companion had caused. He looked up after finishing his work, only to see the sun rising in the east._

 _'Better go report to Hokage.' He thought._

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen was in his office, trying to keep his headache under control. He was haf-shocked when he heard Inus' report, but what horrified him was that Neko reported that one of the Hospital staff tried to poison the little girl. Needless to say, she had given the hospital another patient before the deed was done._

 _"Naruko..." Hiruzen said, tears appearing on his face. It was her 5th birthday, and he had failed to protect her...again._

 **Chapter 1**

Hiruzen looked at the council. He had just gone through a long and strenuous discussion about a new act where the Genin teams would live under the same roof, minus their Jonin, without any grownups around. All of the shinobi side and most of the civilian side agreed to it, with a few stubbornly disagreeing as it would take away their children.

' _Fools_ ' He thought.

"Then by a majority vote the Genin Housing Act is in place. This council is dismissed." After everyone had left, he unsealed a small orange book. Opening it at the bookmark, he giggled as he read, blood slowly flowing from his nose.

Naruko woke with a start. She kept having the same nightmare about what happened 10 years before. She groaned as she sat up and looked around. Her small apartment, a present to her from the Hokage, was her home for 7 years now. She was wearing a heavily patched grey set of sleepwear and had a impressive mid C-cup bust and proportional hips. Looking at the clock, she groaned as seconds later the alarm went off.

 _'What is the point of having an alarm if you wake up before it goes off?'_ she mentally moaned, then got out of bed, washed herself, changed into a set of clothes that had more patches than original material, had breakfast and left her apartment. She didn't notice the silver haired man with a large shuriken on his back enter her room.

"Alright Class. When I call your name, please go into the next room for your exam. First up..." Naruko heard her teacher, Iruka, say. He was one of the few people she trusted and was one of the only four males in the village not to set off her severe androphobia. She had gotten the condition on her 5th birthday, after some drunken males nearly raped her. The other two were the Hokage, whom she saw as a surrogate Grandfather; and the masked man Inu, although in his case he kept a respectful distance from her, but she enjoyed his company. The fourth was Teuchi Ichiraku at Ichiraku's Ramen, who practically adopted her for the business she brings in (read people who come here with her and end up paying for her Ramen). When Iruka finally called her name, the class immediately turned to face her. She had a reputation for having an odd temper (it took a lot to anger her, but the line between angry and not angry was thinner than paper), as well as being a bit of an anomaly. Her physical examinations left all her classmates in the dust.

She wasn't surprised by this, as she was secretly going through the ANBU training regime since shortly before her 6th birthday, where it was discovered she was completely unable to cast even the slightest illusions. Dispelling it proved difficult for her as well. She showed greater than normal talent in kenjutsu and ninjutsu, while her taijustu was barely standard. She showed a strong affinity for fuinjutsu. Very few people knew of her training with the ANBU, even within the ANBU itself.

However, her written exams put her at dead last. Added to that, Iruka was the only teacher in the entire school who doesn't try to sabotage her from graduating. It was her second attempt at becoming a shinobi, meaning she was a year older than her classmates. Unfortunately, the phrase "respect thy elders" didn't apply because everyone of her class bullied her, with the exception of 3 boys and 2 girls. Shikamaru Nara was a lazy boy who spent most of the time sleeping or staring at clouds thought it was too 'troublesome' to partake in the bullying, and treated her the same as he treated everyone else. Choji Akimichi, a fat boy was constantly eating chips. He was best friends with Shikamaru and was the most respectful of the boys towards Naruko. Sasuke minded his own business. The black-haired boy had made it clear that he was not a bully, but he also didn't help anyone either. Hinata Hyuuga, a girl with short navi-blue hair, lavender eyes and a surprisingly well developed body, rivalling Naruko in cup-size. Ino Yamanaka, a girl with waist length blond hair with a well developed slender body, gave her a silent 'Good luck'. She was Naruko's best friend who was referred to as the 'Bladed Gossip Queen', due to her impressive talent with bladed weapons and the fact she liked talking, a lot.

"Ha! The dead weight loser is having a go? Sensei. Just skip her and call the next person. Everyone knows that she will just fail again. She should just give up and..." Sakura, the so-called 'Wailing Banshee Queen', didn't finish as she was sent flying by a pissed Naruko who punched her in the face. Chairs fell over and tables were turned, creating a makeshift barricade between Naruko and her nearby classmates. Ino and Hinata meanwhile where trying to calm down the 'Brutal Prankster Queen'. **(A/N: Naruko, Ino and Sakura are known as the three Queens of their grade!)** Even Iruka was wary of her when she was angry. The last time someone truly angered her she kicked the poor boy between the legs so hard she broke his pelvis. Poor guy was never expected to leave therapy for the rest of his life. When Sakura got up, she nearly fainted by the amount of killing intent Naruko was focusing at her, but before she could start living up to her nickname, Naruko was ushered into the next room.

The previous year, the invigilators of the Genin exams put casting genjutsu into the test, knowing fully well that Naruko was unable to cast genjutsu. This year, Iruka promised her it would be the standard substitution, henge and cloning/bunshin techniques/jutsu. She was fine with the first 2, but for some reason her clones always came out crap, even though she had gotten advanced chakra control training with ANBU. Thus, she inevitably failed that year again, which brought her to tears. Crying, she ran out of the building.

Ino was next, successfully replacing herself with a log and creating 2 ordinary clones and successfully transforming into Naruko. When she prepared to leave the class, she asked

"Sensei. Do you know where Naruko is? I haven't seen her return to class." Before Iruka could answer, Misuki, the second proctor, sneered

"Who cares? She failed once again. That demon bitch..." SLAP. He was interrupted by Ino who slapped him, hard, sending him and his seat crashing to the floor. She then went to find her best friend, leaving a stunned Mizuki with a shocked expression on the floor.

Naruko ran crying into her apartment, and was about to jump onto her bed when she saw the scroll lying on her table. Pushing back her tears, she opened it and read

"There is a large scroll in the Hokage's office. Bring that to the given location, and I shall teach you a bunshin that I guarantee you will work."

Next was a description of the scroll as well as a map showing the location where she had to bring the scroll. She was by no means stupid, but she was desperate, so she didn't think about the message. A short time later, Ino walked into the room and saw Naruko sleeping on a damp pillow on her bed. Ino smiled, approached her sleeping friend, brushed her hair out of her face...and then gave her a peck on the lips. Realizing what she had just done, Ino's face went cherry red and steam started coming from her ears. Embarrassed, she quickly left the apartment and ran home. She locked the door to her room and then buried her head amongst her bed pillows. Her mind was overflowing with thoughts.

 _'She looks sooooooooo cute...'_

 _'Did I just kiss her?'_

 _'That felt kinda good…'_

 _'What the Hell is going on with me?'_

 _'I should appologise…'_

 _'But she was asleep, so it doesn't count…'_

 _'Oh kami, why is my heart racing?'_

 _'Should I ask her out?'_

 _'No. She is not that type of person…'_

 _'What if she was?'_

 _…_

Just before Midnight

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize how much time had gone by. She was only roused when she heard the alarms blaring and saw numerous Chunin and Jonin running across the rooftops. She wondered what was going on. And then her train of thoughts about her recent action with her friend resumed with a vengence.

1 hour earlier

Naruko had snuck into the Hokage office.

 _'OK. Now where is the scroll?'_ she thought, looking around. After 10 minutes of search, she finally found it.

"And what are you doing here, Naruko?" she jumped as she heard the voice. Attempting a turning kick, she realized it was the Hokage, who easily caught her kick in his hand. What she didn't realize is that the sudden movement caused her already worn out underwear to tear completely, revealing her lower openings. Unfortunately, the Hokage saw this, making him blush. A short while later he was sent flying by a massive nosebleed that sent him through the door and into the wall on the far side. Due to her life on the streets of Konoha, Naruko didn't mind going commando and actually preferred it, "less trouble with restricting clothing" was her reasoning. She had been doing it for 4 years while living on the streets. She didn't understand why the old man had a nosebleed. She decided to ask Ino if she goes commando and about nosebleeds. In her room, Ino was brought out of her embarrassing thoughts by a cute sneeze. By the time Naruko reached the forest, she was staring to have doubts about her actions that night.

 _'Fuck this, let's see what is in this scroll.'_ She thought. She was still some distance away from the designated goal, yet far enough from the village to risk opening the scroll. The first two entries made her groan.

 _'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, why cloning jutsu of all things?'_ she mentally cried, then remembered the scroll from earlier mentioning that she would learn a cloning jutsu that would work for her. Attempting the kage bunshin, she was…surprised wasn't a complete statement…happy…confused…a mix of all three was what she felt. She had managed to successfully perform a cloning jutsu, creating not one, but **30** clones on her first try…each a physical clone of her. She decided to continue looking at the scroll for now. Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu would take her a while to do.

 _'Oh well. I still have time.'_ She thought, then proceeded to learn what she could from the scroll.

 _'Where the hell is Naruko?'_ thought Iruka as he raced through the forest canopy. He and many other shinobi were sent by the Hokage to find and bring Naruko back with the Forbidden Scroll of Seals that she had stolen.

 _'I need to ask her how she managed to get past the Hokage.'_ He thought, remembering the old man refusing to talk about it.

"Iruka sensei!" he heard someone call out to him. He stopped at the next branch and looked at the girl who had called out to him. Her already worn out clothes were in tatters, she had scratches all over her hands and face, hell it looked like she just returned from a training exercise which included the demon cat, Tora…make that a group of Toras.

"Naruko. What the hell have you done? Where is the Forbidden Scroll of Seals you stole?" he half shouted, half asked her.

"And why do you look like you just returned from hell?" scratching the back of her head, Naruko answered

"I passed sensei." She said with pride, then the rest of Iruka's questions hit her.

"The Scroll of what?" she asked. Before Iruka could answer, a large Shuriken came flying through the forest, straight at Naruko. Acting on instinct, Naruko tried to dodge, however Iruka was faster, throwing himself into the shuriken's path. Grunting in pain, Iruka fell to the ground, the large shuriken imbedded in his back. Loud laughter ensued as a man with silver hair stepped into view.

"Mizuki. Why?" Iruka asked.

 _'Why is that Son-of-a-Bitch here?'_ Naruko thought. She hated the man. He tried to sabotage her chakra control and her taijutsu skills and would have succeeded had she not been trained by ANBU.

"Iruka. You shouldn't have come here." Mizuki told his 'friend', then turned to Naruko.

"Ok, demon. Hand over the scroll, and I shall make your death quick and painless." He sneered.

"It was all your fault!"

"Mizuki. Don't…" Iruka began, but was cut short by Mizuki.

"You are a demon who tried to destroy Konoha. By killing you I will be a Hero." Naruko was shocked.

"W-W-What are you talking about?" she asked. Mizuki laughed.

"You have the Kyubi no Kitsune sealed inside you. I will kill you and avenge the deaths that it caused 14 years ago." He laughed again. Iruka had a pained expression with tears in his eyes. If Naruko was shocked before, she was near paralyzed now. She couldn't even speak. Continuing to laugh, Mizuki unsealed another large shuriken and was about to throw it at Naruko when Iruka managed to throw down a smoke bomb.

"Naruko. Run." He called out to his pupil. Mizuki just laughed more.

"Allowing the Demon Bitch to escape will only delay the inevitable. Forgive me Iruka, but I shall kill you now, then reclaim the Scroll for myself."

"You shall not hurt Naruko. She is a member of Konoha. She is not the demon nor a bitch. I know she can become a great kunoichi. And someday, she will be able of fulfilling her dream of becoming Hokage." Iruka said, then winced on pain from the shuriken in his back. Mizuki had stopped laughing.

"Just shut up and die already." He shouted. He was about to throw his other shuriken when a stone struck him in the head.

"Don't you dare hurt my Sensei!" shouted Naruko. Mizuki retaliated by throwing a kunai at her, striking her in her shoulder. She let out a scream of pain, but managed to cross her fingers in a hand seal.

Ino suddenly felt the urge to look out the window towards the forest, because she felt something pull at her heart, when she suddenly saw a massive smoke cloud appear.

 _'The hell…?'_ she thought.

Mizuki was stunned. Surrounding him was hundreds, if not thousands of Narukos.

"W-What is this? You shouldn't be able to use Bunshin no jutsu." He stammered. Not bothering to answer, the army of Narukos spent the next half hour beating the living daylights out of Mizuki, much to Iruka's initial shock, then amusement. Here was the Academies P.E. teacher being beaten by a girl less than half his age. Needless to say, the shinobi that arrived during the fight were also shocked at first when Iruka explained to situation to them. During the fight, the real Naruko walked over to Iruka, apologized to him, and told him she was ready for her punishment for stealing something from the Hokage office. She also said that she would return the scroll to him personally. When the beat down was complete, all the clones dispersed, causing Naruko to fall on her back, hands holding her head as the memories of thousands of clones rushed to her. Unfortunately, her skirt flipped up as well, revealing her commando status, causing mayhem amongst the spectating shinobi as most of the males passed out with nosebleeds and the females either staring at her with faces of anger, surprise or embarrassment, some even with nosebleeds. When her headache finally stopped, she looked around.

 _'Ok. I am definitely going to ask Ino-chan about the nosebleeds.'_

Ino was trying to fall asleep when she sneezed again. "I must be getting a cold." She said.

Naruko was standing in front of Iruka, head hung in shame, as she awaited her punishment. She didn't expect him to tie a headband onto her head.

"You did well, Naruko." He told her, then passed out. Naruko screamed, thinking he had passed away. A Jonin with long Purple hair wearing an open vest over a mesh shirt checked his vitals, then assured Naruko that her sensei was still alive, but needed medical care ASAP. A pair of ANBU appeared to escort Naruko to the Hokage. They arrived just before dawn. Hiruzen gave her a 'you shouldn't steal' and 'be careful whom you trust' lecture, much to her horror, as well as congratulating her on becoming a Genin. Just then there was a huge explosion from the outside. Rushing to the window, Naruko saw a smoke cloud coming from the direction of her apartment.

"NOOOOOOO…" she screamed

"My stock of Instant Ramen…" the ANBU's sweatdrop was larger than their heads.

"Kuma, Saru. Find out what that was." The Hokage commanded. The aforementioned ANBU disappeared in puffs of smoke. Naruko meanwhile was continuing about the loss of her ramen.

 _'I think it's time to give her her graduation present.'_ Hiruzen thought. Before he managed to speak to her, Naruko suddenly turned on him

"Hokage-jiji. Is it true? Do I really have a demon inside of me?" she asked. He was taken aback.

 _'Yep. Definitely the most unpredictable ninja in existence.'_ He thought.

"Later, Naruko. For now, let us talk about your new home." He said. Just then the two ANBU from earlier appeared.

"Hokage-sama. The apartment building in which Uzumaki-san was residing has been destroyed. Preliminary evidence suggests numerous explosive tags casing the main explosion." Saru reported.

"Casualties?" Hiruzen asked.

"23 lightly wounded, all of them civilians walking on the street. No fatalities. Uzumaki-san was the only resident for some time now. Squads Tatsu and Ryu are setting up a perimeter and are taking the wounded to the hospital." Kuma said. Naruko growled. Everyone in the room knew she hated it when someone got hurt because of her. Just then, Ino burst through the door, asking the Hokage if Naruko was alright. He merely pointed at Naruko who was standing at the window, who turned to look at Ino. Ino jumped at her, her eyes full of tears, and embraced her so hard, Naruko was starting to turn blue.

"Now, now, Hime. Don't strangle her to death." Came a voice from the door. Ino's Father, Yamanaka Inoichi, and her twin brother, Yamanaka Shiro, stepped through. At the sight of them, Naruko hid behind Ino, her androphobia kicking in. Shiro smirked, he was one of the major bullies in the class. The smirk dropped when he felt Naruko's killing intent flooding the room, causing him to hide behind his father.

"Naruko." Hiruzen said, letting anger seep into his voice. Immediately the Killing Intent was gone. A discussion ensued between Inoichi, Ino and the Hokage before Naruko suddenly fell onto Ino's shoulder. Squeaking in surprise, Ino turned to see her friend leaning unconscious on her shoulder.

 _'She still looks…'_ she began thinking, before stopping herself. Needless to say her face still went crimson. Inoichi sighed. He knew that Ino had a crush on her friend. He also knew that Ino didn't understand her own feelings.

"Ino. Why don't you take her Home? She is probably tired from last night and needs a place to rest." Ino looked at her father.

"What did she do this time?" she asked/grumbled, picking up Naruko.

"That is what I want to find out. Shiro, go to the academy. Or you are going to be late for class. Tell the Senseis that Ino is preoccupied today but don't tell them it is about Naruko, understand!" he told his son, who paled, nodded and left. Hiruzen sent the 2 ANBU to help Ino carry Naruko to the Yamanaka clan estate.

"Ok which clan did she prank this time?" Inoichi asked the Hokage. He remembered the time when Naruko snuck into the Hyuuga estate and exchanged all of the male underwear with pink thongs or pink G-strings while most of the females, with the exception being Hinata and her sister Hanabi, with knotted shibari rope. Then there was the time when she snuck into the Uchiha compound and placed crackers, fart bags and stink-bombs into the shoes of most of the clan (basically everyone who didn't wear sandles). The Hyuuga clan was too embarrassed to leave their estate while the Uchiha were so angry they chased her all over Konoha.

"She didn't prank anyone." Hiruzen told Inoichi. As he explained what happened, except for what happened when he tried to stop Naruko from leaving his office (too embarrassed to tell that a 15 year old got the better of him), Inoichi's eyes widened. After the explanation finished, he said

"The ANBU had better clean up THAT estate quickly…and disable the traps."

"Hmm, agreed." Hiruzen said, then sent a Kage Bunshin to disable the traps.

"However, I think that having to clean the place up is fitting punishment for her, don't you agree?" Hiruzen grinned mischievously. Inoichi shuddered, but smiled. Whilst in her dream world, Naruko felt a chill crawl up her spine.

 **Chapter 2**

Yamanaka estate

Ino finally managed to bring her friend to her room. The ANBU had said they would go and try to find some clothes that would fit her, as the ones she was wearing looked like they were taken from a grave. Ino put her friend down on her bed, and then closed the door. Taking her friends clothes of Ino was shocked to discover that Naruko didn't wear a bra and that her panties were practically non-existent. Quickly rushing to her wardrobe, Ino got out some clothes that she hoped would fit on her friend. Trying not to look at her friend's private area, Ino first put on the panties, only for the elastic to tear. Ino grumbled, but left them on, proceeding to put the shirt on her friend. The shirt fit to tightly that it hugged every curve of Naruko's body, causing a moment of jealousy for Ino when she saw that her friends bust was (way) larger than hers. She had to stop herself from groping her friend to see if her breasts were indeed real.

 _'What is she eating to get such a nice figure and such soft, pale skin…'_ she thought, not knowing that she wouldn't WANT to know. Then she saw the scars. Eyes widening in surprise, she called her mother, who arrived carrying the clothes that Kuma and Saru bought for Naruko. At first Ino's mother didn't see the scars due to the pale skin, but when she looked closer she realized just how scarred the young girl was. She also noticed that the girl was mostly covered in fake-skin, but decided not to tell Ino about it.

'I think I understand now why she always wore those silly orange clothes…nobody would see the scars…' Ino thought _._

 _'Still, just makes her seem even more appealing…did I just think that?'_ Ino's cheeks turned crimson. Moments later the clans medic entered the room.

"Give her a checkup. Ino's mother told him. He nodded, and barely even touched her when she flinched, nearly punching the man. The medic looked surprised.

"Severe androphobia." Ino explained. The medic looked surprised, as did Ino's mother.

"Better a female Med-nin then. I cannot do a proper diagnosis, but I estimate about 20-25% of her skin is scar tissue, including the scars under the fake-skin. Whether or not the wounds have healed properly, I cannot say." He whispered to Ino's mother, then added aloud

"Shall I call the Hospital?" Ino's mother was about to agree when Ino violently cut in

"NO!" They stared at her.

"Naruko hates it at the Hospital. And in truth, I would be surprised if there is a certified medic there that DIDN'T try to poison her at some point." Ino told them. To say they were horrified would be an understatement. After a long while, the medic said

"I'll see if I can find a female med-nin willing NOT to…" he left the rest unspoken. After he left, Ino's mother asked

"Why is she wearing your shirt and broken panties? Since when are you into something like that?" she teased, making Ino blush furiously before shooing her mother out of her room. Letting out a yawn, she decided to get some shut-eye. Between floods of thoughts and sneezing she didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Minutes after lying down, she was asleep.

Neko landed on the roof next to Ino's room and looked through the window. She was met with the cute view of Ino using Naruko as a body pillow. She thought she could even hear hear muttering something about "soft" and "comfortable". Taking out a camera, Neko took a few pictures, grinning underneath her mask, then left. She couldn't wait for the next training session with Naruko. She wasn't the only prankster in Konoha.

School Academy (same time)

"THE DOBE/DEAD LAST/DEMON BITCH IS A WHAT? HOW THE HELL…?" screamed most of the classroom. Iruka held his hands to to his ears. The Inuzuka siblings, Kiba and Kina, as well as their canine partners, Akamaru and Kuromaru, had fainted at the loud noise. Shikamaru managed to sleep through with the aid of ear-plugs, whilst Choji was too focused on his snacks to hear the screams. Hinata felt her eardrums bursting and let out a cry of pain. Sasuke was smiling to himself.

 _'So the Dobe made it after all.'_ He thought. He knew the reason why the academy teachers were sabotaging Naruko's school life: There is a seal on Naruto. Although what is sealed he didn't know _._

 _'Whatever. Now I have someone with whom I can compete.'_ He thought to himself.

Ino Yamanaka's room, Afternoon

The first thing Naruko noticed when she began to wake up was the fact that she wasn't in her room, meaning that she didn't have a weird dream. She then noticed she was being held onto tightly. Opening her eyes and looking down, she saw Ino's head lying face down in her cleavage, both of her arms wrapped around Naruko, hugging her tightly, mumbling something about "soft" and "comfortable" and, did she just hear that right

"I dove you". Shaking her head at her friend's antics, she tried to remove Ino's grasping hands, but they just didn't budge. Luckily Ino's mother entered the room just then. She smiled mischievously, sending a chill down Naruko's spine, and then asked

"Sleep well?" Naruko nodded, then asked

"How do I get out of here?" she indicated Ino hugging her. The older woman sighed.

"You can't. Once she gets her arms around something in her sleep, she will only let go once she wakes up." She had taken Naruko's clothes for a wash and was returning them just then.

 _'Oho. So this is who Ino has true feelings for…'_ Ino's mother thought.

 _'This is going to be interesting.'_

 _'Oh great, what am I going to do now. If her mother doesn't know how to wake her up, how should I be able to wake her?'_ Naruko thought. After some thinking, she had an idea.

 _'I hope this works…'_ she thought, then gave Ino's breasts a hard squeeze. "EEEEEEEEEEP." Ino woke up.

"Well that worked well." Naruko muttered dryly. Ino meanwhile was crimson red and steaming.

"Good morning, Ino-chan. Sleep well?" Naruko asked. It took a while for Ino to fully digest what had happened.

In his office, Hiruzen was busy writing a report when he heard someone scream," KYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" causing him to accidentally write the kanji for 'kya'.

"Oh for Kami's sake. Who the hell was that?" he shouted. He had just written an actual report and the kanji for 'kya' was the very last spot of the page, meaning he had to write the entire page again. Before he could call the ANBU, Neko dropped in and handed him a picture, saying

"This will explain the scream." Mirth barely kept under check. After she had disappeared, he took a look at the picture.

 _'Nice. I think I'll keep this.'_ He thought, grinning perversely. He then sent Neko to bring Naruko to her new residence. She could use the picture if she wanted.

New Uzumaki estate Early Evening

"What the hell is this place?" Naruko asked Neko. She giggled and replied

"Welcome Home." She looked at her and could barely contain her laughter; the look on Naruko's face was priceless. The building in front of them looked like a cross between a Japanese Castle and a Nobles manor.

"So you are saying this ruin is my new Home?" Naruko asked. Neko nodded.

"And I have to clean it up and fix it myself?" another nod. Neko was enjoying this so much she didn't pay attention to the next question.

"And you and the ANBU promise you will help me?"

"Hai…wait…WHAT?" Neko shouted, and then started crying waterfalls.

 _'Damn Brat…If you ever prank me, I shall make your life very miserable.'_ Neko thought, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke after giving a 'Be Back Soon' message. Naruko grumbled, shrugged and made an army of kage bunshin to help her.

 _'Well, the sooner this is finished, the better.'_ She thought. Then called out

"Team 1, go get lumber.

Team 2, go get tools.

Team 3, head to the quarries.

Team 4, use scrolls and clear out this castle.

Team 5, go make an analysis of the overall structure. Mark of any areas that need extensive repairs. Team 6, Work on the Doton, Futon and Suiton Jutsu Jiji gave us.

Team 7, Chakra control."

The original Naruko went to town in order to speak to the Hokage, who had requested her presence. To her joy, he told her to meet him at Ichiraku's Ramen, she was going to eat her fill today. In his office, Hiruzen thought he felt his wallet try to bury itself deeper in his pocket.

Ichiraku's, mid-evening

"Oi, Naruko, take pity on the Hokage's wallet, will ya." Inoichi told Naruko, who was busy on her 14th bowl of Miso Ramen. Ino had tried to keep up, but barely finished 2 bowls.

"Is your blood made up of ramen, or do you have a black hole in your stomach?" Ino gasped, her belly was so full she looked like she was pregnant. The Hokage was mentally crying buckets as the he saw the bill becoming higher and higher.

"Nope…Just…hungry." Naruko said between each mouth full of ramen. She finished her bowl when Teuchi, regrettably, informed her that they had run out of supplies for the ramen and had to close shop for the day. Naruko's head slumped down. It was not the first time this happened. Hiruzen let out a sigh of relief. She had finally stopped eating. Ino on the other hand had to pick up her jaw from the floor as she saw the mountain of ramen bowls next to a still slim Naruko.

"So Naruko, how are you fitting in at your new home?" Hiruzen asked, piquing Inoichi's and Ino's attention.

"Wait, new home? Does she have a new apartment or something?" Ino asked. Inoichi however was thinking about something else.

"Have you already decided on the team placements?" He had a feeling he was not going to like the team rosters.

"I may have to make some adjustments. Fugaku Uchiha had personally requested Hatake Kakashi to be Jonin Sensei for his son, Sasuke. I had originally thought about placing him under someone else. As for these two youngsters" he indicated Ino and Naruko

"I had originally intended to place Ino together with the Nara and Akimichi heirs, with Shiro being together with Naruko and Sasuke…" Narukos head crashed into the table.

"…however, Naruko is more likely to just slice and dice those two than work with them, given her…problems." Hiruzen finished.

 _'And you wouldn't like the team I had put her on…'_ He then remembered Naruko's new residence.

 _'On the plus side, her teammates would enjoy staying there.'_ Inoichi suddenly had the feeling that his little 'Hime' would soon move to a place he wouldn't like.

Suddenly Naruko sprang up.

"Damn, I am late for training. See you later, Ino-chan." She called as she ran out of the store. Hiruzen smirked. Inoichi raised an eyebrow. Ino just asked

"How is she able to eat so much food, yet remain completely slender, and be able to exercise immediately after eating? I am sooooooo going to find out her secret…" she said, grinning evilly. Naruko suddenly felt a shiver run through her, making her run faster, thinking her ANBU sensei was planning a grueling training program for tonight.

When she entered ANBU HQ, she immediately went to the training field, where she saw Neko and another female ANBU with a Ne (Rat) mask, already waiting for her.

"You are almost late. 3 seconds later and I'd have given you hell." Neko grumbled, clearly wishing she could have. She still had those photos from earlier on her persona. Ne on the other hand was almost motionless. It was her first time seeing blonde/red haired girl, but her no-one knew this because of a certain mask.

"Na-chan. This is Ne. she will be testing you today." She said, using her pet name for Naruko (one she only used when she was in her ANBU persona). Naruko was confused.

"Test? What test?" then the word 'test' sunk in.

"NOT ANOTHER TEST!" she screamed, her voice resonating throughout the chamber. Neko merely shrugged. She had expected this reaction, so she had already placed sound-dampening seals on her ears. Her companion, however, had blood flowing out of her ears.

 _'Don't say I didn't warn you.'_ Thought Neko, looking at Ne, then sighed.

"Na-chan. Do you want to join ANBU?" Naruko may be a person who acts on instinct, but she did take life-changing questions such as this seriously and Neko was blessed with the rare experience of witnessing Naruko actually THINKING.

"But I am not even a Genin yet." She answered. Neko countered

"Your skills already place you at low Jonin levels."

"What about my friends? What will happen to Ino-chan and Hinata-san? What will they think of me when I suddenly disappear?" Naruko was overflowing with questions. Neko just looked at her for a moment, then started laughing.

"Inu senpai. Hokage-sama. Did you hear that?" she called out. Naruko's jaw would have struck the floor if she hadn't smelled the latter in the shadows.

"Indeed I have." Hiruzen said.

"Naruko, Hokage-sama had thought about this already. If you accept, you shall be fulfilling both roles as a Genin and as an ANBU. While not on missions with your Genin team, you will be an ANBU. Don't worry; you will be spending enough time with your friends." Inu spoke up.

"By when do I have to answer?" Naruko asked. Everyone else smiled at the question.

"If you gave an answer immediately, we wouldn't have accepted you. You have until the Genin teams are revealed in tomorrow." The old man told her.

"For now however we need to find you a new proctor, seeing you defeated this one without lifting a finger." Everyone laughed at the joke. Naruko truly hadn't lifted a finger.

Naruko stumbled into school the next morning. Kiba was surprised that she was there. Before he could start questioning her however, he saw the state she was in. She looked like she had been chased across Konoha again, which wasn't far from the truth. She had indeed been chased, just not by a mob of drunken shinobi.

"Word…of…advice,…Kiba." She barely managed to say between breaths, her lungs hurt with every word due to the hard breathing they had to do during the night.

"NEVER…make…jokes…about…your…elders. Especially…if…they…are…sober." She finished. She staggered to her seat, and fell asleep the moment she sat down. At that moment Ino and Hinata walked in. Noticing the atmosphere, they followed everyone's gazes towards Naruko.

"Is it just me or has Hell frozen over?" They heard Iruka say.

"Hell probably froze." said over half the class simultaneously, while the other half said, "It's just you." Naruko-chan/san, what happened to you?" asked Ino and Hinata. Kiba told them what she had told him.

' _Dam it, Dad. What did you do now?'_ Ino thought, thinking her father had done something. In a Flower shop, Inoichi sneezed. Once Iruka managed to get everyone to sit down, Hiruzen walked in. Almost immediately everyone stood up and bowed, except for Naruko and Shikamaru, both of whom were sleeping: the one due to exhaustion, the other because it was to 'troublesome' to stay awake. Suddenly there was a cry of pain. One of the boys had tried to wake Naruko up, but out of sub-conscious reflexes, she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder, only to collapse and curl up into a ball on the floor, snoring lightly. With an evil grin, Hiruzen strode over, taking out a camera.

"In case she refuses to clean up after her pranks." He explained, taking a few photo's. Iruka had to suppress the urge to laugh. Ino just stared at her crush's baby face.

 _'So CUUUUUTEEE!'_ she mentally squealed. She decided to ask the Hokage if she could have one of the pictures later. The unfortunate boy, who got thrown, had woken up by now, but with a skull-splitting migraine.

Iruka announced the Teams:

(Teams 1 - 6 will be skipped as they weren't mentioned in the original story.)

Team 7: Assault and Pursuit

Jonin Sensei: Hatake Kakashi

Members: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kino

Team 8: Scouting

Jonin Sensei: Yuhi Kurenai

Members: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata

Team 10: Combat & Support

Jonin Sensei: Sarutobi Azuma

Members: Yamanaka Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji

Team 11: Assault and Infiltration

Jonin Sensei: Uzuki Yugao & Mitarashi Anko

Members: Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruko

"Wait. Why does Team 11 get 2 Jonin?" Sasuke asked. Hiruzen explained.

"You know it is standard procedure to form teams of 4 people, correct?" Sasuke nodded.

"Well the boy Naruko just shoulder-threw would have been on their team, but I think that is not going to end well…" Hiruzen let the sentence trail off. Everyone saw what had just happened. Everyone knew Naruko had androphobia. Yet only a few knew just how severe it was.

"Besides," Hiruzen continued. "Mitarashi Anko is from Konohas T&I. She is a little bit of a sadist, yet has never crippled or killed anyone she wasn't supposed to…at least not to my knowledge…" that last bit made most of the class pale.

"Anyway, who is volunteering to awaken the 'Brutal Prankster Queen'?" he asked. No one, not even Sasuke, raised their hand. The Hokage sighed.

"How little you know about her." He stated, then unsealed a cup of instant ramen and a thermos flask. Giving he ramen a while to cook, he told the class to watch and learn; this method of awakening Naruko had a 99% success rate. He then turned to Naruko and bellowed

"Naruko. Wake up. Your Instant Ramen is getting cold." With a scream, some swearing and a grumbling stomach, Naruko awoke. Most of the class, including Ino, face planted on their tables while a grinning Naruko was happily eating away at her Ramen. The answer to one of the greatest riddles of their class came in a large plastic cup and a thermo flask; the riddle was how to awaken Naruko during class.

"So, let me get this straight. I just sent our ex-teammate flying; the banshee was teamed up with the Bitch and the Emo (ouch). Hinata-san is with Mr. Insects and the Mutt, your moron of a brother is with Shikamaru-san and Choji-san. Team 7 has to wait for 3 hours for their scarecrow of a Sensei to arrive, Team 8 is with Red-eye sensei, Team 10 is with Smoker sensei and we get Yugao-san and the snake dancer." Naruko asked. Kino didn't mind being called a bitch due to the fact that in her clan terminology that refers to their canine counterparts was widely used. Kuromaru was making herself comfortable in her lap. Sakura was too busy fawning over Sasuke, who didn't hear what Naruko called him over Sakura's yapping. Shino was not bothered by his Nickname. Kiba bristled, but stood his ground, Akamaru was curled up on his head. The most violent reaction came from Shiro, whose temper was even shorter than Naruko's.

"OI, DEMON BITCH!" he shouted. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU…" he was stopped when a massive killing intent **(A/N: I'll abbreviate killing intent as KI from now on)** flooded the room and a sword was held to his neck. Suddenly he let out a yell of pain as a snake bit him in the crotch; he crumpled to the ground.

"Don't worry. The poison she injected into you isn't deadly. It will just cause severe pains for the next week." said a happy voice by the door. Everyone turned, seeing a tall voluminous woman in a skirt, open flak-jacket revealing her cleavage and armor mesh shirt. She was busy eating dangos.

"Wasn't that a bit excessive though, Anko?" asked the woman who held the sword eariler. She wore the standard Konoha flak jacket and combat suit. Across her back was strapped a sheath, where she placed her sword. She had long purple hair reaching down to her lower back.

"Meh. He was acting like a prick. This should take him down a notch." Anko said, then tunred to Iruka to speak with him. Meanwhile, Yugao turned to Ino and Naruko.

"Ino-san, Naruko-san. Would the two of you please follow us. We will begin our introductions on the roof." With that both she and Anko disappeared in bursts of smoke. Naruko was tempted to follow suit, but she doubted Ino knew the technique. Seconds later, she regretted her decision as Ino dragged her out of the classroom and onto the roof. Anko was laughing freely when she saw Ino drag Naruko, while Yugao merely giggled into her hands.

"Let…let us start our introductions." She said.

"I'll start. My name is Uzuki Yugao. I like Hayate Gekko, swords, practicing kenjutsu and helping others. My dislikes are perverts and those who look down on women and swordmen. My dream for the future is to have a happy family with Hayate."

Anko went next.

"Name's Mitarashi Anko. I like dangos, torturing, throwing dangerous objects, snakes, scaring people, etc. I dislike my bastard of a sensei, those who steal my dango, those who act like pricks. I never really had thought about the future though. Ok, Flower Girl, you're up." Ino bristled at that.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. My likes are…" she looked at Naruko. "…tending to flowers, kenjutsu, training…" another look towards Naruko "…My dislikes are Perverts, those who destroy nature unnecessarily, those who hurt others without reason…" another look towards Naruko "…My dreams…" eyes turned to Naruko "…I'd rather keep those to myself for now."

 _'Why does she keep looking at me like that? And why is my heart racing like this?'_ Naruko thought.

 _'Hmm. Ino-san seems to have some obvious obsession issues, but it doesn't look like it will disrupt her training.i'_ Yugao thought.

"I guess I am next. My name is Uzumaki Naruko. I like ramen, swords, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, pulling pranks, my friends, Ino-chan, Hinata-san, gardening, practice, cooking and sitting on the Yondaimes head. My dislikes are people who don't look underneath what they see, those who tried to poison or kill or rape me, cursed seals, written tests, being looked down on and most of all, Rapists, bullies, and worst of all MEN. My dreams for the future is to one day have a person to love and to be the Hokage." Naruko said. Yugao was stunned, Anko was shocked and Ino was horrified, to say the least. None of them expected her to have spoken so much, but her dislikes were clearly ones she gained from experience, not from what other people told her to dislike. There was some hope for Ino though; Naruko wanted someone to love, and she wasn't gunning for men. She hoped nobody saw her blush.

"Naruko-san. You are being summoned by the Hokage-sama." an ANBU suddenly appeared behind Ino, causing her to literally jump out of her shoes. Naruko merely shrugged, then shunshined away. Ino fainted from the additional shock; she had thought Naruko just popped like a smoke-bomb. Anko had a mischievous smirk on her face.

 _'Ohh little flower, this is going to be so much fun!'_ she giggled.

"Yo, Jiji. You called me?" Naruko announced, walking into the Hokage's office. Hiruzen just smirked at the informality of his surrogate granddaughter.

"Yes I did. I have a few things to discuss with you." Naruko waited for him to continue when he motioned for her to take a seat.

"The first is that I would like to hear your answer for the question yesterday." He continued, handing her a form. Naruko read the form, took a deep breath, and then signed it. It held a cover story for her in case she was late to any meetings with her team; she was given a job. Hiruzen said

"Report to ANBU HQ this evening at 10PM."

"The second is this." Hiruzen continued, handing her another form. Naruko was surprised; it was an application for adoption by…

"Stop joking, Jiji. There is no way this person would adopt me. I mean she doesn't seem the mother type to me." She laughed, but stopped when she saw the seriousness in Hiruzens eyes. She gulped.

"I…I'll think about it, then give her an answer later." She stammered. Hiruzen nodded at that, fully agreeing with her.

"Next is this." He handed her a stack of large boxes. Naruko looked from the stack to the old man and back, clearly confused.

"It's your Inheritance." Hiruzen clarified. Naruko felt her eyes tearing up. She never thought she would receive anything from her deceased parents.

"The last thing I wish to speak to you about…" here he stopped, called for his ANBU guards to leave, then activated numerous seals. Before he could continue, Naruko asked him "What about the guy hiding inside your drawer?" Hiruzen blinked a few times, then rushed to the indicated drawer. He pulled out a young boy with a long scarf around his neck.

"Konohamaru." Hiruzen half growled, half sighed. Naruko felt oddly at peace with the boys presence; he gave of a similar feeling to that of the Hokage.

"Aw man. How did you find me?" he asked. Naruko merely pointed to her nose, indicating she had smelled him. Walking to the door, Hiruzen handed the boy to his secretary. After he had closed the door, he apologized.

"Sorry about that. My grandson is always trying to scare me at work." Naruko gave a grin that would make Anko proud.

"And don't you dare teach him how to prank people." Hiruzen added, causing her head to drop.

"Anyway, before we continue our discussion, let me ask you about what the people who kept on chasing you called you." He saw her take a deep breath, then proceded to list the various names she had been called.

"Demon"

"Demon Bitch,"

"Demon Whore"

"Lift-skirt Demon" _'Whatever that is'_ she thought.

"Murderer"

Before she could continue, she was embraced by a tearing Hiruzen. He knew about the first three, but it was the latter two that got to him.

"Naruko. I didn't want to tell you this, but I have no choice. Do you remember what Mizuki told you that night?" he asked. When Naruko nodded, he continued, well that was half true and half lie." She was confused.

"You don't have a Demon sealed inside of you. You also weren't responsible for the attack on our Village by the Kyuubi 14 years ago." He saw her ease up a bit.

"However, you are not Human." He felt her tense up.

"What do you mean, I am not human?" she asked him. Hiruzen didn't respond for a moment, before letting out a sigh.

"The demon who attacked Konoha…was…your mother." He forced himself to say the last bit. By now Naruko could feel his tears soaking the fabric on her shoulder. She was shocked. All this time, she had been a demon? All of the times she was chased, it was because of her mother? All this time… her train of thoughts was interrupted by Hiruzen asking, no, sobbing at her for forgiveness for hiding the truth from her, telling her it was for her own safety as well as that of the village.

"If any of the other villages found out, they would have sent agents to trick you into joining them." Suddenly he felt her arms wrap around him.

"It's alright, Jiji. I understand." she said, and then kneed him hard in his crotch.

"That is for keeping the truth from me." She added as he rolled around on the ground. By sheer luck or coincidence his head landed in such a way that he looked up Naruko's knee-length skirt, getting a full view of her womanhood. Much to Naruko's confusion, he passed out with a bleeding nose, and a perverted grin, a combination she decided to call a happy knockout. She shook her head and left the office, after sealing the boxes she had received inside of a scroll. She then went back to her new home to see what her clones had done so far.

 **Chapter 3**

New Uzumaki estate/castle

Letting out a whistle, she looked at the progress. It turns out only the roof needed repairs and new flooring for most of the building. Deciding to dispel her clones, she walked through the front door when she got a massive headache as the memories of several hundred Clones rushed to her.

 _'Ok. What the hell?'_ she thought. When the headache passed, she proceeded to continue walking to the master bedroom, not finding it odd that she didn't get lost. It was as if she had the entire layout ingrained into her memory. When she arrived, she unsealed the boxes and was about to open one when a seal on the wall lit up. It took a while for her to realize that the seal was telling her someone was at the gate. Quickly hiding the boxes, she ran through the building. At the gate she saw her friend Ino as well as their sensei's, Anko and Yugao. Anko gave a wolf whistle after they crossed the barrier. Naruko knew that from the outside the building looked completely different.

"I didn't know you had a place like this…" Ino found it difficult not to agree with her. Yugao, not wanting to let them know she already knew, feigned surprise.

"What can I do for you, Anko sensei, Yugao sensei, Ino-chan?" she asked politely, surprising them.

"Short story or long story?" Yugao asked.

"Short." Came the answer.

"Well, Ino is moving in with you." Ino face planted into the cobblestones. She hadn't been told about this.

"Huh?" said Naruko.

"Doesn't she already have a home?" Anko explained them about the Genin Housing Act, or GHA for short. If pictures could be explained in a thousand words, Ino's face could be explained by a hundred emotions.

 _'I am going to live with Naruko-chan under the same roof…'_ she fainted when her mind exceeded its mental processing capacity.

"We…should take her back to her parents…and get her stuff tomorrow." Yugao said, sweat dropping.

At 9:55 Naruko arrived at ANBU HQ and was waiting at the recruitment table. At 10 PM sharp a man wearing a Tatsu (dragon) mask came and handed her a tray with her gear, telling her to try them on and then report to the armory. The gear fit her well. The chest plate fit her like a 'T'. When she arrived at the armory, she was greeted by Neko and to her surprise Anko as well. Anko took her leave, then handed Naruko a white ceramometallic mask **(A/N: I made caramometallic up, it doesn't exist to my knowledge. It means a mixture or a cross between ceramic and metal)** which looked like a Kitsune (Fox). Before Anko could leave, Naruko slipped a folded paper on her vest pocket. Turning to Neko, she donned the mask and positioned it comfortably over her face.

"Neko-sensei. I was told to report to here." She said. Neko nodded, told her to drop the sensei part, then motioned her to turn her shoulder to her. Naruko felt a sharp and hot pain but didn't flinch. She knew that she was being branded with the ANBU emblem. Next Neko gave her a set of ANBU equipment: kunai, shuriken, 1st Aid kit, storage scrolls and more. Lastly she gave Naruko a katana. Unlike the regular katanas she had seen with the ANBU, this one was different.

"This, Kitsune-kohai, is made from Chakra metal. It will react to your elemental affinity more easily than a normal katana. Use it wisely." Naruko, now Kitsune **(A/N: when Naruko is working as an ANBU, I'll refer to her by her ANBU name)** nodded, and strapped the sword over her shoulder. With a smooth motion, she drew the katana from its sheath, swung it around a bit to get a feel for the balance, and then re-sheathed it in a smooth motion. Nodding happily, she took her leave. Tomorrow she had a long day ahead of her.

Anko was in her apartment when she felt the piece of paper in her pocket. Opening it, she smilled happily. It was the adoption paper for Naruko, signed by the Hokage and the aforementioned girl. On the back was a short message.

"I shall keep my previous name, Kaa-san" Anko froze at that. Then it hit her.

 _'When did she slip this into my pocket?'_ she thought, before moving to seal everything she owned into various sealing scrolls.

 _'I wonder if Naruko-chan would like this.'_ She smirked, holding up a set of orange lingerie. She nearly had a nosebleed when she imagined her new step-daughter wearing it. Somewhere over the roofs of Konoha, a girl wearing a Kitune mask sneezed.

Morning came after a peaceful night. She washed herself, packed away her ANBU gear, minus the sword and weapons, got dressed, ate breakfast, made another army of Shadow Clones and and had them start fixing the floor in the building, focusing on the area's where she and her new house mates would be most often. After about two hours of work, Naruko decided to take of her shirt. She had been training her physical body with training weights, gravity seals and resistance seals, and was sweating and felt like she had just been in an oven. Just that moment Ino and Anko walked through the Gate, having received the access permit the last time they were there. Ino stopped and stared at Naruko's topless sweating form. She had expected there to be some baby fat on her slender body, but found none of that. She felt herself getting turned on by the sight.

"Yo, Flame." Anko called out. Ino smiled at the new nickname. Naruko did indeed look like her head was on fire when she ran over to them, greeting them with a hug, not caring that she was nude from the waist up.

"Morning Ino-chan, Anko-sensei." She greeted back.

"Meh. I saw the page. And I must saw, my new musume(daughter) has got style." Anko told her, seeing the way she was dressed. Ino looked at Anko, blinked, then looked at Naruko, blinked twice, not knowing what is going on.

"Mom, show it to her." Ino looked at the Page Anko held out.

"Adoption Certificate for one Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko K. by Mitarashi Anko." She read. She was surprised at seeing the full name of her crush, but wondered what the 'K' stood for. After getting over her shock, she jumped at Naruko and gave her a hug, resisting the sudden urge to kiss her on the cheek. However, she didn't think about what she said.

"Congratulations, Naru-koi." She felt Naruko tense up. Realizing what she had just said, she thought _'Screw this.'_ And planted a kiss full on the lips. Naruko was momentarily paralyzed by shock, but soon returned the hug and kiss. Ino melted into the embrace.

"Took you long enough." muttered Anko, and then hugged both girls, thinking that she would soon have two kids.

"How about the two of you take this into a room, or do you want to continue outside?" she asked. Ino blushed at that, while Naruko shrugged her shoulders.

"Most of the rooms are still being repaired, and thus far only the hallways, kitchen, living rooms and bathroom are complete." Naruko said, not getting the hidden meaning.

"…although the master bedroom, which I dibs, is complete. My clones are finishing off in your rooms, so you can move in shortly." Anko pouted, and then whispered into Inos ear.

"Get him to lead you to the master bedroom, and then finish what you started there." Ino blushed furiously.

"It is too early for that. First we'd need to have been dating for a while to avoid suspicion and all that…" she was interrupted by Naruko.

"What is 'dating'?" Both Anko and Ino looked at her as though she said something stupid.

"There are many things I don't understand, ok. Most of my life had been about surviving until the next day, and I didn't really pay much attention to what was being said in my surroundings." Naruko said, embarrassed.

"Dating is the act of taking the person you love out to an event, most commonly dinner or the movies, where you deepen the relationship between both yourself and your friend/partner/lover." Anko explained, putting some emphasis on the last word. Naruko thought for a moment.

"So you are saying that you could take me on a date, mom, because you love me?" This time it was Anko who face planted into the cobblestones. Ino was giggling.

 _'She took the explanation a bit too literally.'_ Anko meanwhile was wondering just what she had gotten herself into.

"Anko-san. I's never thought I'd see the day where you would face plant." A voice laughed. They turned to see Yugao standing behind them, laughing. Anko immediately had a thundercloud above her head.

"So, what did I miss?" Yugao asked.

"My kid here is the biggest and densest air-head I have ever seen." Anko said, before shooing Naruko and Ino into the building. Yugao was confused. Anko explained about the adoption as well as the events of the past 15 minutes. Yugao looked at her with a mix of shock, disbelief, mirth and happiness.

"So our little Kitsune-chan finally got the girl, eh?" she said. Anko nodded, then asked

"Think they are going at it?" with a smirk. Yugao shook her head.

"I doubt it is more than hands over clothing action, if they are going at it." Anko laughed at that.

"Yu-chan. Didn't you realize that Naruko has been going commando for some time now and just now she was only wearing a skirt and her fore-head protector?" Yugao was surprised. She had realized that her pupil was half nude, but didn't know she was going commando.

"Ino is in for a major surprise." She said to Anko, who nodded. Neither of them expected the surprise to be something else entirely. Anko started counting up from 0 and got to 33 when they heard a loud "WHAT?" coming from the castle. **(A/N: from now on I am simply going to refer to Naruko's home as 'the castle'.)**

"Ino, can I ask you something?" Naruko asked. She was showing her girlfriend around the castle.

"Sure, Naru-koi. What is it?" came the answer.

"Why do people sometimes have nosebleeds?" Ino nearly face planted.

"W…Whe…Where did this come from all of a sudden?" she stuttered, her face turning red.

"Well, yesterday I kneed Jiji in the crotch for withholding something from me, and when he rolled around on the floor, he looked up my skirt. Next thing I knew he was unconscious and had a bleeding nose." Naruko simply stated. Ino was both pale and blushing at the same time.

"Could it maybe be that he wanted to see if I was wearing anything under my skirt so I don't get a cold, or…" Naruko thought out loud. Ino blinked once, twice, AND then screamed

"WHAT?" Naruko was holding her hands to her ears and was wincing in pain.

"You don't have to scream to ask a question. I have mostly been living without this restricting piece of cloth people call panties for most of my life, and the last one I had tore when I performed a spin kick. I actually prefer going without them." Ino had fainted by then. She had a crush on a person with no sense of decency as well as being completely oblivious to so many things, not to mention she focused on the weirdest of things at times.

"Ino-chan?" Naruko asked.

 _'Oh well, better put her into a bed or onto a couch.'_ She thought, then picked Ino up, bridal style. Carrying her to one of the rooms her clones had just finished, she put Ino down onto the Futon that her clones set up, then left.

 _'Maybe I should have given her a kiss instead of asking her about the nosebleeds…'_ She was about to close the door when she heard Ino say softly

"Naru-koi." Naruko saw Ino getting up whilst looking around. Remembering the conversation, she said.

"Naru-koi. I'd better answer your questions before you do something really stupid." Unknown to Ino, but not to Naruko, Anko and Yugao were listening in, the former grinning mischievously and the latter grinning in amusement.

Evening, in the Castle

Ino was exhausted. She had spent most of the day teaching Naruko about, well everything that she was lacking, decency being one of them. She was surprised at how long it took, but once she learned to 'dumb down' the basic concepts, Naruko was able to automatically understand up to intermediate level situations.

"Hey Ino-chan. Do you remember in the academy if there were any lessons that I didn't attend?" Naruko asked her as they cuddled on one of the couches in the living room. Ino thought for a while

 _'Indeed there are several classes, most of…them…about…'_ Ino thought shocked. Before she could ask, Naruko told her bluntly

"The teachers didn't allow me to attend those classes."

"Which classes?" Anko asked. Yugao had already gone home long ago and she had just finished unpacking her things.

"What were they called again…" Naruko started, but Ino stepped in.

"Injutsu, Body-language reading, Shibari, Seduction…basically she was being trained the same as a ninja, not as a kunoichi. Iruka Sensei was the only adult in the academy who didn't try to fail her on the spot." Anko was mad. It took Ino and several of Naruko's clones to restrain her.

"Hey, Anko-kaa-chan. Ino-chan. Do you guys want to join me in pranking them?" Naruko asked, a foxy grin spreading across her face that sent shivers up even Anko's spine. Ino was scared. She knew Naruko had certain criteria for her pranking targets; the people had to have done something she didn't like.

Also she had numerous self-imposed restrictions;

a) Her pranks may not go beyond what the targets can handle themselves (Physically and mentally).

b) No physical harm may befall onto the targets.

c) The severity of the prank must be proportional to the severity of the 'crime' committed beforehand.

d) Civilians don't get the same pranks as Shinobi.

e) No prank may be executed twice against the same target(s).

"I'm in, but I think Ino shouldn't accompany us." Anko giggled. She was one of the lucky ones not to be pranked by her adopted daughter, though she always had been curious about how in the world she managed to sneak into some of the most secure compounds in Konoha.

"Why?" Ino almost shouted, making her girl(?)friend holding her ears.

"S-sorry." Ino apologized and kissed her cheek.

"2 reasons." Naruko told her. "One is that you need to be able to make yourself near undetectable. The second one is where you can actually take part in. I am going to make a pair of clones and henge one of them into Anko-kaa-chan. Then you and the two clones go to Ichiraku's for some ramen. That way when people ask you where we were, you can safely say that you were with me and Anko, eating Ramen. And have at least two witnesses." Ino thought about that. True, she didn't enjoy lying, but now that she thought about it, she realized that Naruko had given her an opportunity to help her friend by not lying; well she would not really be lying. Thinking about it some more, she turned to Naruko.

"Ok, I'll do it…on one condition." She said. Naruko and Anko lifted an eyebrow. Suddenly Ino felt embarrassed, but her hormones acted without her thinking…again.

"I-I-I'd l-like t-to m-move into the m-mas- _master bedroom_ _and sleep with you from now on_." The last bit she spoke so fast that it sounded like a single mixed word. Her face matched a tomato in color.

"Repeat the las…" Anko began but was cut off by Naruko who smiled.

"Sure. Need help with moving your stuff?" she asked. Ino seemed to run on auto-pilot, as she nodded robotically, surprised that she managed to understand what she said. Little did she know just how much she was, subconsciously, going to enjoy sleeping with her girlfriend.

Next morning, Master Bedroom, the Castle

Ino woke up slowly from her deep sleep. The last night had gone by without a problem, but with a slight variation to the original plan; Anko chose to send a shadow clone of her own instead of having Naruko transform a clone onto her. From the clone, Ino learned that they would start training today in earnest (with a sadistic smirk on Anko's side).

Not wanting to open her eyes, she turned over in the bed and felt her face land on something warm and soft.

 _'Hmm. So warm and soft and round…'_ she began to think, her hands moving to touch the soft mounds she was thinking about. Touching the mounds, she heard a soft moan. Her eyes shot open and she found herself looking at two large breasts being cupped by her hands.

 _'Large C-cups at least…'_ she began jealously thinking before realizing what she was doing. Looking up, she saw the cute sleeping face of Naruko, lips slightly apart and breathing softly. Ino smiled.

 _'How does she manage to look to cute and beautiful?'_ she thought to herself. Looking down, her face went beetroot red.

 _'The heck Naru-koi?'_ she shouted mentally. She could understand sleeping without PJ's. Sleeping without a bra was something she could understand, but wouldn't try herself. BUT sleeping in ones birthday suit was something completely unknown to her. Trying not to faint, she turned her head so her face was pointed at Narukos, then lowered her head.

 _'What is Ino-chan doing? This feels nice…relaxing.'_ Naruko thought. She was awake since Ino began waking up, the slight movements waking her from her (very) light sleep. After years of living on the streets and people trying to murder her while she slept, she developed an ability to acutely sense KI in her immediate area, as well as being awoken at the slightest touch or disturbance. Deciding to enjoy the warmth of her girlfriend, Naruko decided to pretend to be asleep a little longer, not minding the blonde using her breasts as a pillow. However, their beauty sleep was interrupted by the arrival of a certain scantily dressed Anko.

"Rise and Shine, you lovey-doveys." She yelled out from her position at the door. Ino 'eeeep'ed in surprise, while Naruko just shrugged and stretched her stiff muscles. Getting out of bed, Anko, joked

"Are you sure I am not your biological mother?" Naruko shook her head.

"Normal parents wouldn't just burst into their children's bedroom like that." Ino yelled, embarrassed. Before she could say more, Anko giggled.

"Unless you hurry up, you will miss your morning training with me and Yugao-chan." Ino froze at that. She had forgotten that today they'd start their training regime. Naruko, seeing her hesitate, took her hand in her own.

"If we shower together, we can be there on time." She smiled brightly. Ino smiled back, having finally processed all the information, then her smile changed slightly. Let's just say that during their shower they did more than just wash up. (If a make-out session had an actul temperature, they'd have turned the shower into a sauna.

"Morning Naruko, Ino, Anko." Yugao called out. The thee had just entered the training field. Anko arriving first, followed shortly by Naruko, then by Ino, who seemed to be thinking about something.

Flashback

 _They had just left the compound when Ino realized the sword strapped across Naruko's back._

 _"Hey Naru-koi. Where did you get that katana?" she asked. Her own katana was strapped to her back as well, but it was a good 3 inches shorter than Naruko's, as well as being standard Issue grade. She could tell that the sword that Naruko was carrying was at least a grade higher than hers._ _ **(A/N: just to give an idea, I used the following set of grading: Poor, Intermediate/Standard Issue, Advanced, High)**_

 **** _"I took it from the armory." Naruko answered. It wasn't exactly a lie; she had stored her sword in the Castle's armory amongst some of the Advanced quality katana. Ino, sensing that she didn't tell a lie, nodded her head._

 _"Wait…Armory?" she asked._

Flashback end

2 Hours later

Teams 7, 8, 9 and 10 stood at the edge of a battlefield. Even the more experienced Genin of team 9, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten, had their jaws hanging limply. Their Jonin, Might Guy, was stunned and muttering something about 'Youthful Overkill'. Kakashi had dropped his book, for once. Kurenai and Asuma were both just standing there, eyes wide. Hiruzen was face-palming.

 _'This is going to cost…a lot.'_ He thought. They had arrived just after Team 11 had finished warm-up, as Hiruzen had suggested, half jokingly, they watch and think about how much they had to catch up.

Flashback, 30 minutes earlier

 _Team 11 had just finished their warm-up._

 _"Alright brats." Anko said._

 _"Time for a mock Battle." Ino and Naruko nodded._

 _"Yugao-chan. Would you please be the ref for this." Anko told Yugao. After both sides had gotten ready, she called out_

 _"Hagime." Immediately Naruko rushed forward, rapidly engaging Anko in close quarter combat. Ino meanwhile was circling around Anko and attacked from the rear. Anko swore as she had to twist and turn without break as the near-flawless team-work of her two pupils was giving her no room for a counter-attack. After 10 minutes, though, Ino collapsed due to fatigue, and Naruko managed to hold out for a few more minutes alone, until Anko managed to slip past her defence and land a heavy punch in her stomach._

 _'What the…' Anko thought._

 _"Alright, Naru-chan. Release those seals on your persona and go all out. Seriously, you are one crazy…" before she finished, Naruko stood up, made a few hand signs, then got back into position._

 _'Anko is in for a surprise.' Yugao thought. During the fight, she had evaluated Ino's skills and realized that Naruko was holding back considerably in order for the two of them to have such teamwork. She also needed to work greatly on her reflexes, strength and stamina. Making a mental note to ask for ANBU training for Ino, Yugao looked at the spectators._

 _"Request Permission for Yamanaka Ino to undergo covert ANBU training" she covertly signaled the Hokage. The Hokage signaled back._

 _"Permission granted, but first speak to involved parties." Yugao knew what that meant. She first needed to get permission from Inoichi for Ino to undergo ANBU training, and then speak to Ino herself, and finally she had to go find a couple of teachers. 'This is going to be a long day.' She thought to herself. Returning her focus to the battle, she saw that Ino had collapsed and Naruko was being pushed back._

 _Moving at a speed that surprised Anko, Naruko charged in again. Soon Anko was forced to resort to using Ninjutsu, and Naruko followed suit. For the next 15 minutes the field was bombarded by various Fire, Earth and Wind jutsu, as well as the occasional water jutsu._

Flashback end

Naruko and Anko were both panting heavily, though the former more so than the latter.

"You… _pant_ …are… _pant…_ a bit of a… _pant_ …pain in… _pant_ …the ass." Anko said.

"How… _pant_ …am I… _pant…_ that when… _pant_ …I haven't… _pant…_ even… _pant_ …poked you there… _pant…_ with Himiko yet." Naruko returned, then collapsed from exhaustion. Anko smirked, then stumbled over to the tree where Yugao had placed Ino. Lying down, Anko muttered

"Hey, Flower girl. Your girlfriend packs a punch. Never, ever, make her fight you seriously." Moments later, Yugao walked over, carrying a sleeping Naruko. Casually laying her down next to Ino, she turned when she heard a stampede. Turning around, she was greeted with the (horrifying) sight of Guy.

"Hold up, Guy. Before you and your Miniguy begin I have something to say. No, Anko and I won't give our pupils to you for lessons, nor is she going to tell you about her techniques." Moments later she added

"And shut up. My fellow Jonin and my pupils are resting." Guy and Lee hung their heads, depressed. Sasuke meanwhile…

"Teach me!" he ordered. "Nope." Yugao and Anko said without delay. Getting angry, he tried to grab Naruko, forgetting about her…reactions. Moments later, Sakura and Kino were trying to wake Sasuke, who had been thrown face first into a tree by an unconscious Naruko. Everyone else, except for Guy and Lee, who were still in their depressed state, and Anko and Yugao, was shocked when Naruko reached over and pulled Ino in as if she were a teddy-bear. Moments later, Ino snuggled into Naruko's neck.

"Oh well, guess the cat is out of the box." Anko muttered. Those that still could turned their heads to look at her.

"What? Can't my daughter be in a relationship?" Yugao, Kakashi and Hiruzen could hardly contain their laughter as most of the Genin, except Hinata and Lee, fainted. Hinata because she knew of the growing relationship (the Byakugan was rather handy for spying), and Lee didn't know what was going on. Asuma was the first to recover.

"Well, there is no law forbidding such a relationship and it is for the better given her androphobia…Wait. DID YOU JUST SAY DAUGHTER?" he shouted.


	2. Chapter 4 - Chapter 6

Reminder, I do Not own Naruto

 **Chapter 4**

Anko smirked. The shout had brought the two green-spandex clad taijutsu freaks out of their depression, only for them to have faces like a fish (lower jaw bouncing up and down, eyes wide). Even Kakashi was shocked.

 _'This sadist is Naruko's adoptive mother?'_ he thought in horror. He knew of Anko's sadism and her…'playful'…personality (meaning: lock picking, occasional vandalism, heavy drinking, mild exhibitionism, sadistic tendencies, sexual preferences, etc. **[A/N: If you watched the Anime and read some of the other Fanfictions, such as Uzumaki Naruko: To the Victor, the Spoils V2 by SeerKing, you can get a mild Idea]** ) were to rub off on Naruko…

 _'Better ask for a long term mission as soon as my team has been fully trained.'_ He thought, shuddering.

After everyone had recovered…sort of…

"Well, now that almost everyone is back with the living…" Anko began. The only ones not awake were the two young lovers, sleeping in each other's arms. At that moment Naruko opened her eyes.

"Oi. Shut the Fuck up." She shouted groggily and then snuggled back into Ino.

"Let's take this someplace else, shall we?" Yugao suggested, sweat dropping.

A few minutes later she explained the relationship between the blond and the fire-ette **(A/N: writing 'blond/red head' is, as a certain lazy shinobi would say, troublesome. I think it describes her hair very well)**. Then Anko explained her new relationship with Naruko, that she was now legally her mother. She even brought out a copy of the documents. Hiruzen explained that since Naruko's Apartment was blown up and Anko's apartment was too small for a famliy, he had provided them with new residence for the GHA.

"Ano, would it be possible to see their new home?" Hinata asked, surprising many by not stuttering. Hiruzen, Anko and Yugao looked at her.

"Ask Naruko." They said in unison, then looked at each other, surprised.

"OH FUCK NO!" Sasuke yelled.

"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT BI…" He froze when he felt a massive KI behind him.

"Sasuke-kun. Want to finish that sentence?" he heard someone say. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Ino with a sickly sweet smile that promised pain if she got the wrong answer. Next to her stood Naruko with a "as-long-as-boys-stay-away-from-me-I-don't-care' expression face. Sweating buckets, Sasuke stammered

"…beautiful (read: Bi-U-Tee-Full) lady." (wrong answer). Next thing he knew he had a knee in his crotch.

"No hitting on my girlfriend." She said innocently. Her deadly aura was anything but innocent. _'Note to self: stay away from blondes!'_ Sasuke thought.

"A-ano, N-Naruko-s-san…" Hinata began.

"Yeah, I know, Hinata-chan. I will allow you to visit. But it will have to wait for after training though." Naruko answered, then asked eveyone

"Want to join in the training?" Lee immediately stepped forward. Tenten also stepped forward, eyes sparkling at the katana strapped to Naruko's back. Soom all the Genin had stepped forward, Sasuke standing on the far side of the group, away from the couple. Kino then piped up.

"Before we train, there is something we need to do." Everyone looked at her, question marks floating above their heads. Kino blushed slightly at the sudden attention.

"Girls, I think Naruko needs a fashion renewal." Almost immediately all eyes turned to the fire-ette, who looked confused. Only then did most of them realize the worn out drabs she was wearing were almost falling apart. Before hell had the chance to let a bunch of girls loose on a clothing store, Anko spoke up.

"Meh, I have got that already covered. She will get custom tailored outfits in two days, as well as travelling outfits and Combat outfits."

 _'But NO underwear.'_ She thought evilly. Back in Konoha, several shop owners first shuddered, then sighed in relief for reasons not known for them.

Training field, 2 hours later

The Jonin looked down at the group of Genin (minus Lee) lying on the floor at their feet. Anko had sent them through what Anko called her Boot-camp Mark I. It involved each of them running laps around Konoha with resistance and gravity seals on their bodies. Everyone except for Lee and Naruko were at stage 1 seals. Lee had his usual set of weights and Naruko had upped her seals to stage 3. Deciding that enough was enough, Yugao interrupted the training, and everyone made their way to s seemingly unimportant gate outside of Konoha. Naruko opened the gate slowly (She didn't remove the seals on her body), and ushered everyone through. The moment they were through the gate, every guest, except for Yugao, gasped in surprise. On either side of the path in front of them were large flower beds. Beyond one side there was a large are with freshly cut grass, where 10 clones were meditating and an additional 40 clones were practicing fuinjutsu, and on the other side there was a mid-sized training field, where around 50 of Naruko's clones were running through various Stances with a katana. Kakashi blanched as he recognized the style. It was a style used by Kushina Uzumaki when she wielded a sword. Kakashi remembered kushina dubbing it the Uzu-ken.

 _'I hope I won't be her enemy when she masters that style.'_ He thought, not knowing that Hiruzen was thinking the same thing. Fortunately Naruko had only just started on the Basic form of the Uzu-ken. Tenten meanwhile was chatting to Naruko about her sword.

"Her name is Himiko." Naruko explained and gave the cover story about where she had gotten it. Tenten immediately asked if she could see the armory, unconsciously taking an storage scroll out. Naruko, seeing the scroll, immediately declined with her own version of a sickly sweet smile (think of a sickly sweet smile with a lot of cuteness). Tenten found herself unable to hold a grudge. Ino giggled at that, knowing all too well that look, but decided not to tell Tenten about her receiving permission to enter the armory. The others meanwhile were staring at the mansion-castle building at the end of the path. Seeing their faces, Naruko unconsciously gave a vulpine smile, stepped forward, turned around, bowed and formally said,

"Welcome to the new Uzumaki Clan Estate, otherwise known as 'the castle'." She gave them another smile, and was about to lead them to the building when a troop of clones came through the gate carrying lumber and masonry.

"Boss, the renovations on the Castle are mostly complete, however the main wall is started to crumble when we cut back the vines there." The one said.

"Carry on guys, but dispell soon before you use up too much chackra." Naruko told them. Anko stared at her. "YOU HAVE BEEN AT TRAINING WITH ONLY ABOUT A HUNDREDTH OF YOUR FULL POWER?"

"Nope. Only about half of my full power. I had left a clone here." Naruko returned bluntly, as if it wasn't important, and started walking, the others too stunned to do anything but follow, except for Ino. She had also been at the training field at half of her full power as she had made a shadow clone **(A/N: Yeah. I had Naruko tech Ino the Shadow Clones during one of their earlier training sessions, but gave her current a limit is one. If you don't like it, think about how far you'd go for someone you love…)** who was in the library searching up for a taijutsu style that would suit her. Needless to say, that would take a while as she had to search through several thousand scrolls, all relating to Taijutsu.

As Naruko continued the tour, she deliberately skipped the area with the armory, claiming that that area was still under renovation, as well as the area with the library, saying she was still busy archiving most of the scrolls. After the Tour, everyone gathered outside on the grass where Naruko's clones brought them something to eat. Sasuke, skeptical at first due to 'the dobe's cooking' entered a eating competition with Choji after they had tasted the food.

"How… _slurp…_ can… _gulp…_ you… _bite…_ cook… _crunch…_ this… _gulp_ …good?" Kiba asked. Several, if not all, heads turned to look at the fire-ette, who shrank a bit under the intensity of their gazes.

"Well…I'm an orphan. I had to learn to provide and look out for myself with what I had." The questioning looks turned to looks of sadness. Even Sasuke felt sympathetic. **(A/N: The Uchiha Massacre didn't take place in this story-line, so he didn't turn into a complete ass)**

"What is in this? It is so good." He said, not knowing he'd regret asking. Everyone blanched when Naruko told them the ingredients, a variety of Bugs, fish, several herbs, worms, vegetables…she stopped when she saw the half-sick looks.

"Ano, this is the most nutritious and tasty food I could prepare on such short notice." Everyone looked at her in surprise.

 _'She has an even tastier and creepier recipe?'_ they all thought.

"…and compared to what I had to eat during my time living on the streets…" Naruko immediately hung her head in sadness. Almost everyone could feel her emotion just then. Ino reached over and gave her girlfriend a hug, trying to comfort her. Sasuke, trying unsuccessfully to imagine what Naruko's life must have been like, got back to eating. Now many were looking at him like he was crazy.

"What. The food is good, so who cares what is in it. Judging by her reaction, Naruko grew up eating stuff that tasted much worse than this. Who are we to complain?" He said and then asked

"By the way, WHAT exactly did you eat when you were young?"

"Rotten meat, spoiled vegetables, bugs…basically anything she could get her hands on." Kakashi answered for her.

"Back in my ANBU days I was the leader of the group assigned to guard over her, or rather, step in when the Villagers went too far." He explained, sadness in his voice.

"From what I heard the civilian council prevented a more active role by the ANBU, therefore they couldn't help Naruko in her everyday life." Yugao said. She remembered the day when that happened. She had been furious. Ino meanwhile had managed to mostly break Naruko out of her sadness and was busy french-kissing her, much to the embarrassment of the other Genin, one of whom fainted with a bleeding nose and a near perverted smile. Unknown to everyone there, Sasuke was holding back a nose bleed whilst trying not to blush and stay conscious.

Only Lee, Sasuke, Neji and Tenten didn't have nose bleeds out of the Genin. When the couple stopped kissing, Naruko was back to her old self, happily chatting with the others while Ino was doing the same. When asked how they managed to act so casually, Naruko said

"We decided to act like friends in public. But we are all friends here and besides, we are not the only ones who have feelings for another person." When asked whom she meant, Naruko said

"Well Tenten is attracted to Neji, judging by the way her Aura is drawn to him and how close and in what manner she is sitting by him. Sakura, as everyone knows is head over heels with Sasuke and Kiba, judging by his Aura, is unconsciously enjoying the pheromones that Hinata gives off." Most of the mentioned people were horrified. Tenten, because she wanted her feeling to remain a secret. Neji, because he hadn't realized his team-mated feelings for him. Sakura, because she hadn't realized just how obvious her feelings were. Sasuke, because he didn't know the depth of Sakura's feelings. Kiba, because he realized that she was right. Hinata was still unconscious.

"I don't know about Hinata though, because she almost always blushes and falls unconscious when I am near her." Naruko added. The Jonin looked at her in amusement. Anko was outright laughing.

Soon after the teams left to go do some missions while Team 11 stayed behind. Whilst Anko was training with Naruko outside, Yugao was quietly talking with Ino.

"Ino. I have asked the Hokage permission to put you through the ANBU training regime. He agreed on the condition that you are the one to decide if you want it. Personally I think you should, because as you are now, you will be hard pressed to keep up with Naruko." Ino was surprised. She never expected to be offered the ANBU training, partly because she thought one had to be at least a high Chunin, partly because she didn't think she had the aptitude for it. She had to agree, she was far behind Naruko in terms of stamina and strength.

"I guess. I'm in. Who will train me, may I ask?" Ino asked. Yugao answered.

"That hasn't been decided yet. I will see if I can get you a easy-going ANBU to train you."

"Can't you train me? I mean, you and Kakashi were ANBU before, right?" Ino asked. Yugao shook her head.

"As your Jonin sensei I'm not permitted to be your ANBU sensei." With that, they left to practice their kenjutsu.

Ino's training with ANBU began the next evening. Yugao led her to the ANBU HQ, then gave her instructions on how to get to the training room. A few minutes later, Ino walked into a large room occupied by only 4 ANBU. The first wore a Tatsu mask. He was a large man, easily towering over Ino. The second was a female, wearing a green-striped Saru mask. She had her hair wrapped up in black cloth. The third person didn't need a mask as anyone would have recognized Kakashi by his gravity defying silver hair. The fourth was a female about Ino's height with a Kitsune mask. Like Green Saru, her hair was covered in black cloth. Strapped to her back was a standard issue katana. The four figures were talking amongst themselves, but turned towards Ino when Ino approached. Kakashi excused himself.

"I'm just here talking with old colleagues." He told Ino. That meant one of the three remaining people were her teacher.

"Yamanaka Ino." Tatsu began. Ino snapped to attention.

"Before we decide to begin training, we would like you to answer some questions first." Tatsu continued. At Ino's nod, Kitsune began.

"Yamanaka Ino-san. This training is not to taken lightly. Few manage to pull through to the end. My question to you is: Why do you wish to take on this training?" Ino felt intimidated by the ANBU's voice. Thinking for a moment, gathering her words carefully, she answered

"I wish to be able to stand alongside my team. I wish to be able to protect my girlfriend from harm instead of having her defend me. I wish to be able to protect Konoha better than I am able to now." Ino spoke honestly. Kitsune nodded. Next, Green Saru asked

"Yamanaka Ino-san. What makes you think you will be able to complete this training?" Again Ino thought.

"I don't. But unless I try, I will never know whether or not I can manage it or not. I am prepared to surpass my limits, though, if it will help me help my beloved." Tatsu was next.

"Yamanaka Ino-san. Who are you?" Ino was taken aback by the question.

 _'What does he mean? "Who are you?" I am Yamanaka Ino, Genin of Konoha.'_ She thought, but caught herself before answering. Instead she gave the question some more thought. After a few minutes thinking, she answered.

"I…I am not sure." Tatsu nodded his head, apparently satisfied. Then he motioned Kitsune forward.

"My name is Kitsune. From now until the end of training, you will refer to me as Kitsune sensei, understood?" Kitsune asked Ino.

"Yes sir…mam…Kitsune-sensei." Kitsune nodded, trying not to giggle. Six hours later she finished training. Kitsune had made Ino do training that made the group training session days earlier seem like a walk in the park in comparison. Seals had been applied to her body that not only made movement more difficult, Ino also got seals that made her Skin highly sensitive. Not to mention a weak aphrodisiac that was slipped into her drink. Finally Kitsune had Ino strip completely, after Tatsu and Saru left, and then tied her up with a knotted shibari rope that rubbed against numerous sensitive spots as Ino moved to dress again. Then came to training weights. To start off, Kitsune put 10kg on her wrists and ankles. Then came the training proper. Kitsune made Ino run up the spiraling staircase and down again until she dropped. After running, Ino was panting and blushing heavily. She felt like a dog in heat and found it difficult to concentrate. Then Kitsune began teaching her wall climbing. Warning her that for every time she dropped, she would remove one piece of Ino's clothing to be returned the next training session.

In the shadows watching, two figures watched them.

"Isn't she overdoing it a bit?" the one asked.

"No. This is about half as bad as what she had to go through." The second figure said.

"What did Kitsune-san have to go through?" a third figure asked.

"Much stronger aphrodisiacs injected directly into her bloodstream, Vibrators in addition to the Shibari, and nothing to drink. She didn't get seals though. She must have learned them after her inauguration." The second figure said. The first and third whistled. They continued to watch as Ino tried time and time again to walk the wall. Soon, she only had the Shibari rope on her body.

Running over the roofs of Konoha, Kitsune carried the exhausted Ino to the Castle. Quietly tucking her into their shared bed, she quickly stowed her ANBU gear in its hiding spot, then climbed naked into bed next to Ino. Soon she was asleep as well.

Next morning

Ino woke up slowly. She was having a very wet dream about her and Naruko, which she didn't want to let go of. Soon though, she noticed something different. Looking around, she noticed that Naruko had already left the bed and was walking around the room, as naked as the day she was born. Then Ino felt it. Removing the blanket, she saw a massive wet stain on the mattress. Blushing furiously, she didn't realize that Naruko was talking to her.

"Ino-chan. Hurry up. You are going to be late for our mission today." She groaned. This had better not become a habit.

Hokage tower, 2 weeks later

"Team 11, I am sending you as backup for Team 7 in Nami no Kuni." Hiruzen said as he looked at the 4 figures in front of him. Anko and Yugao hadn't changed much over the last few weeks. Ino had grown considerably since she began training with Kitsune and her body had matured as well, her curves becoming more distinct and she had lost all of her baby-fat. She also held considerably more muscle and her stamina and chakra reserves where greatly increased. Her former B-cup bust was now a mid C-cup. On her back was a sword that Naruko had chosen for her from the armory.

Naruko held the greatest change. She was wearing one of her new outfits, which consisted of a open dark-red vest over a mesh shirt together with an orange knee length skirt. Her hair, which now reached her thighs, was tied back in a braided tail that ended with a Kunai. Across her back she had Himiko strapped and she had two kunai holsters strapped to each leg, strapped to the belt at her waist was a bag that carried her medical supplies as well as storage scrolls and shuriken. Her forehead protector was tied to her upper arm.

Hiruzen continued. "Also, I will make an exception to the confidentiality rule concerning ANBU identities." Anko, Yugao and Naruko sighed. Ino looked surprised.

"Naruko. Show her." Anko said. Turning her right shoulder to Ino, she removed a piece of fake-skin revealing her ANBU brand. Ino's eyebrows rose to her hairline. If they weren't connected to her skin, they would have reached the ceiling when Naruko unsealed her Kitsune mask from one of her armbands. Hiruzen quickly activated sound suppression seals around the room and braced for imminent scream.

"WHAAAAAAT?" Ino was turning furious.

"You, my girlfriend made me do all those things, humiliated me, made me feel embaraced and damn near killed me?" she screamed at Naruko, who was holding her hands to her ears.

Yugao spoke up. "Ino-chan. Naruko had no choice in the matter. It is part of the training curriculum to do all that. Besides, Naruko had it worse." Ino turned around.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well for one, she only had one chance before she had to wait for the next training session to get her clothes back, the aphrodisiac she got was at least 10 times more powerful and was injected directly into her bloodstream, Anko was the one who tied her shibari, she was dodging missiled the entire time while sparring and she didn't have anyone to carry her home after every training session." Anko snorted.

"Not that she minded walking in her birthday suit." Ino only gasped. She suddenly felt sorry for snapping at Naruko and decided to make up for it later.

"When do we leave?" asked Naruko, gried seeping into her voice, applying a fresh patch of fake-skin to her shoulder.

"In one hour." Yugao said. Hiruzen dismissed them. 10 minutes later, the four of them arrived at her armory.

Sooner than expected, Team 11 was on the move and on their way to Nami no Kuni.

 **Chapter 5**

Near Nami no Kuni, the next day

"So Kakashi Sensei got his ass handed to him 2 days ago by this missing nin called Zabuza. Mabey he is getting rusty. He doesn't sound like the Inu who taught me all those years ago." Naruko muttered. Ino had given up on being surprised long ago while Yugao and Anko sighed. It was true though. Kakashi was definitely becoming lax in his training. They had arrives at the shore opposite Nami no Kuni. By now Ino had begun learning how to walk on water, but hadn't gotten the hang of it yet. Deciding it would be faster to cross immediately, Naruko had no choice but to carry Ino on her back (She was still hurt feom when Ino had shouted at her the previous day), but obeyed the order. Whilst running on the water, Ino whispered into Naruko's ear.

"I am sorry, Naru-koi." Naruko didn't have to look back to know that Ino had tears in her eyes. It didn't mean that it lifted the pain in her heart. After a few minutes running, they reached the shores of Nami no Kuni, where they split up, Ino going with Yugao to report in with Kakashi and Team 7, while Naruko and Anko went to have a look at the Bridge. Ino was heartbroken when Naruko gave her the cold shoulder when she and Anko left.

"Give her some time. She is hurting, you know." Yugao said as they were walking.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Ino was trying to hold back her tears.

"Naruko's trust in people is strong, yet fragile. Break it once, and it may never be restored. She grew up not trusting anybody, other than me, Kakashi senpai, the Hokage, and the Ichirakus." Ino looked at her with teary eyes.

"I was on the team assigned to protect Naruko when she was younger. I also was one of her teachers during her ANBU training. Therefore I know this from experience. Prove to her that she can still trust you, if not as a lover, than at least as a friend. Yes, I agree that your accusations were valid, but compared to what she had gone through, being shouted at for something that small…the point is that she was trying to help you without revealing who she was to you." Yugao told her sternly. Ino was now crying freely. Her heart felt like it was falling apart, but continued walking.

Team 7 was sitting at the table eating Supper when someone knocked at the door.

"Kakashi senpai? It's Yugao. Identification code:…" hearing the code, Kakashi signalled Sasuke to open the door while Sakura, Kino and Shiromaru flanked him. They all calmed down when they saw it was indeed Yugao but were shocked when they saw Ino. "If you want to remain friends with her, don't ask what happened." Yugao told everyone as she walked over to Kakashi to be briefed.

Nami no Kuni Bridge, same time

The bridge was a battlefield. Naruko and Anko had arrived to see some thugs setting up explosives on the bridge. The resulting fight…massacre took less than a minute as an enraged Naruko tore through their ranks, followed by a worried Anko. Naruko was being to reckless, and she knew why. After the fight, Naruko sealed the explosives in one of her scrolls while Anko went about trying to identify the corpses. Suddenly there was an explosion as the last explosive that Naruko was about to seal blew up, hurling a severely wounded Naruko over the side of the bridge and into the water below.

"Naruko!" Anko screamed, jumping after her.

Team 7 & Co.

Ino dropped the plate of food she was holding and grabbed at her heart. Everyone turned to see what had happened, only to see Ino running out of the door, still clutching at her heart. Shortly afterwards, Yugao followed.

"Ok. The heck just happened?" Kino asked. Nobody answered

Yugao quickly caught up to Ino and after hearing Ino out, decided to find Anko. Several minutes later they came across Anko carrying…Ino screamed, her heart shattering anew…a bloody and bruised Naruko.

"How did you find me?" Anko asked. Yugao answered.

"Ino believed something bad happened to Naruko and almost ran straight here. Your swearing also helped." Anko grunted and then explained what happened.

"Naruko wasn't being herself. It was as if she has lost the will to live. Some thugs were planting explosives on the bridge and Naruko was busy sealing them up when one blew up as she was sealing it. She flew into the raging ocean." Anko swore some more. Shortly afterwards they arrived at Tazuna's house, where a room was quickly set aside for her treatment.

"She won't be waking up for some time." Anko said, after she had finished bandaging Naruko up (she looked like an Egyptian Mummy). Ino decided to stay by her side, quietly weeping into her hands.

 _'What on earth happened?'_ was the collective thought of everyone other than Team 11. An hour later, Ino had wept herself to sleep. Meanwhile Anko reported what had happened at the bridge. Sasuke was swearing under his breath, Sakura was pale and Kino and Shiromaru were both quiet. Each of them swore revenge on Gato for what had happened.

Three days later

Today was the day of the final standoff between Zabuza's team and teams 7 and 11. Only Naruko wasn't present, as she was still recovering, much to Ino's displeasure. The last week had been hell for her, and it was starting to show. Even Sasuke was showing concern for his fellow Konoha Shinobi.

Flashback, the previous day

 _Inari was throwing another tantrum about Gato being unstoppable…and Ino had had enough. Walking up to him, she slapped him in the face._

 _"Inari. Whilst I agree you had a tough life, do you honestly believe you are the only one who had it hard?" she snapped at him._

 _"Yes. Gato took my Father from me. He had him killed for standing up to him." Inari retorted. Anko then said._

 _"Oi, Inari-gaki. You know nothing." Inari turned on her, furious._

 _"Let's make a bet though. You tell us the bad things that happened to your life starting from when you were born. And we shall do the same to the best of our knowledge for Naruko. If we win, you will stop being such a pain in the ass and obey one order from us. If you win, we will accept that Gato cannot be stopped and we will leave. Deal?" Anko continued, holding out her hand. Without hesitation Inari shook it. Kakashi spoke up._

 _"We shall start. When Naruko was an hour old, she lost both her parents." Everyone was stunned. Kakashi then continued to list a few events per year until two years ago, and then Yugao asked._

 _"Inari. Do you want to admit defeat or do you want to speak about your pain?" Inari merely shook his head, realizing he had no chance._

 _"How? How is she still alive?" asked Sakura. Every other Genin nodded, even Ino. Anko answered._

 _"What Bakashi here forgot to mention is that on all of the events he mentioned, minus the very first, Naruko got of relatively easy compared to what she had gone through. As to Pinkies question: Hope. Apart from being Hokage, she wants her clans name to be remembered for all eternity. As long as she is alive, she won't give up. As long as won't give up, she can fight. As long as she can fight, she has Hope." Anko paused and took a breath._

 _"I may just be her adoptive mother, but in the short time I had known her, I can tell with all certainty that she follows her own creed, not what we refer to the Will of Fire." Ino continued for Anko._

 _"During one of our training sessions, she told me her creed._

 _'Never break a promise, even if it causes pain._

 _Trust is earned, not freely given._

 _Never give up. Once you do, it is over._

 _Never lose hope. Without hope, there is no life.'_

 _I still don't understand the deeper meaning to her creed."_

 _At that moment there was a loud crash from Naruko's room. As everyone ran into the room, they saw that the bed was empty and the window stood ajar. Naruko was gone._

Flashback end,

Meadow near the Bridge, Naruko

Sitting in the meadow was Naruko, deep in thought about what the boy had told her.

Flashback, 12 hours earlier

 _Naruko was crying. When the Jonin were telling the others about her, she remembered the times she didn't want to remember. So, she had burst out of the window and ran into the forest. After a while she arrived at a meadow where she collapsed and started crying. She didn't know for how long she cried. She didn't care. That was the state that the boy found her in. At first she didn't notice him, but as he continued to gather plants from the meadow, she slowly became aware of his presence. Oddly she didn't mind his presence; it was as if she felt a connection of some sort between them._

 _"Who…" Sob "Who are you?" Naruko asked. "My name is Haku, and before you ask, I am a boy." She realized that the boy in front of her, although looking like a girl, was telling the truth; she smelled the pheromones he gave of._

 _"My name is Naruko, and don't worry. I am not into boys." She said. Haku lifted an eyebrow._

 _"Did you break up with your boyfriend? Or are you a lesbian?" he asked. Naruko gave another sob._

 _"Second option. And the people I trusted the most have just broken my trust in them." She broke down crying again. Haku knew what she meant. He walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder. To her surprise, she didn't react. All she felt was understanding from the boy._

 _"I understand your pain. I have gone through similar situations. Therefore I know for certain that if you continue like this, you will walk a road that will end only in death and destruction. I have seen it before." He said gently. With teary eyes, Naruko looked at him._

 _"Forgiveness." He said, confusing her._

 _"That is the only thing that will release you from the pain you feel. It won't be easy if you lived a life that is unforgiving, but I hope you aren't one of those unlucky ones." He explained, not realizing just how great the term "Wishful Thinking" applied to his last sentence._

 _"Nobody can walk the path of life alone. If you find a person and the two of you truly love each other, then you should always forgive them." Haku continued with a smile. By now Naruko had calmed down. What he had said was going through her mind and she realized just how much pain she must have caused Ino._

 _"Thank you. Do you need help gathering Plants? I know a lot about them as well." She offered. Haku nodded. Half an hour later the basket Haku brought was full. Turning to Haku, Naruko then told him_

 _"Thank you again, Haku-san. You left me with a life to rethink. Oh, and tell Zabuza that Gato may try to double-cross him." Haku immediately went on the defensive._

 _"I faintly smell blood on you. If you were one of Gato's thugs, you would have killed me on sight. You are not from Konoha. That leaves only one option. You are with Zabuza. Don't worry. I would like to avoid pointless conflict, and since you didn't attack me earlier, I see no reason to fight you now." Naruko clarified, making Haku sigh in relief._

 _"Why do you think Gato will try to double-cross Zabuza-sama?" he asked._

 _"Gut feel and Woman's intuition." Naruko answered with a sigh._

 _"I went through so many times similar to this that I just get the feeling that Gato won't uphold his end of your bargain. Let me guess, he pays you and you get rid of the Bridge builder? Or was it to plant explosives on the bridge like three days ago?" Naruko asked. Haku was stunned._

 _"We were supposed to get rid of the bridge builder, and Gato wasn't allowed to send any of his cronies to assist in any way. You said someone tried to destroy the bridge?" he asked. Naruko nodded._

 _"Zabuza is not going to like this." Haku said._

 _"Well, it was nice meeting you, Naruko-san. I hope we won't have to fight tomorrow."_

 _"Likewise, Haku-san." She returned. He then left, leaving her to ponder his words._

Flashback end

"Forgiveness and second chances." She muttered to herself. She felt ready to apologize to Ino. She made her way to the house. On the way she heard a woman scream, and she started running at great speed. She arrived in time to see a boy box a man in the crotch, while another man was trying to rape a woman. Both men had swords.

 _'Gato's thugs.'_ Naruko thought with certainty. The other man turned to the boy and was about to strike at him with his sword when Naruko arrived, delivering a powerful bunch to the head, knocking him unconscious. After checking on the boy and the woman, who were none other than Tsunami and Inari, she tied the thugs up and had her clones carry them towards the bridge. Tsunami and Inari thanked her for saving them and asked her to help the others from Konoha at the bridge. Naruko nodded and left.

Nami no Kuni Bridge, 5 minutes later

Ino was panting. She and the three other Genin were facing off against the two Demon-Brothers and were getting their asses kicked. The two sides were about to engage again when a short fat man came walking through the fog.

"Zabuza. It seems that you don't live up to your reputation." He cackled. Snapping his fingers, a few hundred figures appeared behind him.

"My friends here will help you enjoy yourselves, seeing as all of you look worn out." It was true. Both the Shinobi from Konoha as well as the shinobi from Zabuza's group looked worn out.

"Well, kid, seems you were right." Zabuza said to a masked figure beside him.

"Oi, Kakashi. How about we end our hostilities and see if we can survive this?" he called over to Kakashi. Gato cackled again.

"Even if you fight together now, there is no way you can all survive. Go get them boys." Gato shouted. Just then Ino screamed. A second group of thugs had arrived behind them and had grabbed Ino. Just as the one holding her was about to lick her, Ino kicked him in the crotch. Ino, trying to escape, was stabbed in the stomach by one of the thug's katana. Screaming in pain, Ino fell to the ground. Just then everyone heard a roar. Naruko had arrived, KI overflowing. At that moment, Kino burst into the group with Shiromaru in a Gatsuga jutsu and grabbed Ino.

"Naruko. I leave them to you." She called out. Meanwhile Sakura was carrying an injured Sasuke away whilst telling the two nuke-nin Chunin to stand back. The Thugs didn't stand a chance. Naruko slaughtered them all, and then looked over to Ino. Seeing her wound, Naruko grew very Angry. Suddenly she double over in pain. Everyones eyes widened as a bushy tail grew from the base of her spine, colored similar to her hair, and cute fox ears from her head. Suddenly her shacking stopped, and everyone felt a massive wave of KI. With a burst of speed, Naruko appeared between the Jonin and the advancing Thugs.

"Kitsune Fire." She roared, bathing the Thugs in a massive torrent of blue flames. So intense were the flames that they were burned to ash within seconds. But the flames didn't relent. Less than a minute later only Gato remained.

"He is yours, Zabuza-san, Haku-san." Naruko said, collapsing onto the floor.

At first everyone didn't move. Anko was the first to move, running towards Naruko. Picking her up gently, she carried the girl over to the other Genin, where she laid her daughter down next to Ino. Moments later Yugao appeared beside her, already going through the hand signs for a diagnostic jutsu.

"Huh? Naruko is completely healed from her previous injuries." She said in shock. Anko meanwhile was performing the same jutsu on Ino. She sighed in relief.

"Ino just got a deep flesh wound. The blade missed her internal organs." She said, then switches to a medical ninjutsu. Green light covered her hands as she held them over the wound, which slowly closed. The Genin (and secretly the Demon Brothers) sighed in relief. Meanwhile, Zabuza was turning Gato into fish-food.

Tazuna's house, same day, just before midnight

Naruko woke up with a groan. Looking around, she saw Ino lying next to her, her stomach covered on bandages.

 _'Right. We had that battle earlier.'_ Naruko thought, then reached over and caressed Ino's cheek. Suddenly Ino's eyes opened.

"Naruko?" she whispered. Naruko grinned sadly.

"I am sorry for my cold attitude, Hana-koi. I wasn't thinking straight." She said, using her new pet name for Ino. Ino's heart leapt in her chest: it meant Flower-love. Ino's eyes teared up.

"When we return home, I promise to tell you the truth." Naruko continued. Ino felt tears come to her eyes.

"Then we shall see if I am still worthy of the name Naru-koi." Naruko said gravely. She was surprised when Ino reached out and pulled Naruko's head over to hers. Ino then planted a firm kiss on Naruko. Momentarily stunned, Naruko eventually returned the kiss. When they seperated, Naruko moved her body alongside Ino's and the two gently wrapped their arms aroung each other. Moments later, they were asleep.

Next morning

Naruko awoke to the sound of giggling. Lifting her head, she accidentally woke Ino as well. The giggling, as well as every other activity in the building and within a radius of one kilometer, stopped when both Ino and Naruko unleashed their full KI. Whilst they were getting up, Ino noticed that Naruko was wearing only her skirt. Her Mesh-shirt and vest were neatly folded together with her sword, armbands and kunai and shuriken holsters to the side. She herself was dressed similarly due to her bandages forming a pseudo sports bra.

 _'At least my modesty is intact.'_ Ino thought. She saw her own gear next to Naruko's, also neatly folded and prepared. Next she heard Sakura and Kino scream as Naruko opened the door, her facial expression causing them to lose control of their bladder, though that wasn't all they saw. Ino was shocked. Covering her girlfriends body were numerous scars that she had never seen before, as well as a cute bushy tail and equally cute fox ears.

When Naruko felt she had intimidated the two peeping girls enough, she stopped releasing her KI and closed the door. Turning back to Ino, she saw her girlfriends eyes widen even more. Looking down, she realized that all of the fake-skin she had applied to her body to cover the scars was gone. Sighing, she told Ino

"As I said. I will explain everything back home.

Ino was horrified. She saw scars even on Naruko's breasts, which seemed to have grown again.

 _'How much fake-skin sis she use?'_ Ino thought, realizing that Naruko had been using it to cover her scars from the beginning. Walking over, she embraced her girlfriend in a hug. She couldn't help it as tears rolled down her cheeks. After the discussion with Inari she didn't want to believe the Jonin. She couldn't believe that Naruko had gone through all those things and worse. She couldn't believe it, because her heart wouldn't have been able to handle it in the state it was in then. But now that she saw some of the scars, she found herself accepting the truth, albeit grudgingly. Giving in to her feelings, Ino gave Naruko a long kiss.

 _Thud_. Their kiss was interrupted by an unconscious Sasuke with a bleeding nose. He had opened the door just as the two girls started their kiss and had felt the blood rushing into his face. Looking down at him, Naruko and Ino saw a blush on the boys cheeks, although they recognized it as a non-perverted type.

"Sasuke-kun, you are by far to innocent." Naruko said in a vulpine voice, then held her stomach in laughter. The Jonin had appeared shortly before the comment after hearing the 'thud'. There were mixed reactions to the comment. Anko was laughing, Yugao was blushing and giggling at the same time, remembering how Hayate was at the start of their relationship. Kakashi meanwhile was blushing furiously and was trying to hold back a nose-bleed. He had just read a section in his Icha-Icha Paradise book that almost ran exactly like what had just happened; a massive amount of KI, followed by the male main character walking in on a lesbian makeout session, then falling unconscious and ending with one female saying the exact same word in almost exactly the same manner as Naruko. The only difference was that in the book both females were completely dressed.

Ending her laughter, Anko told them that they would remain in Nami no Kuni until the bridge is completed. Zabuza and his gang had decided to join Nami no Kuni, not as its leaders, but to reform the Shinobi corps that was destroyed by Gato. Naruko smiled.

 _'I am glad that Haku-san didn't die.'_ She thought. Anko, misreading her smile, said

"Don't get your hopes up yet, kiddo. There is still training to catch up on." A shiver ran through both Ino and Naruko when they saw the sadistic grin on Anko's face.

The days padded with the bridge progressing nicely. Naruko even some of her clans Seals to the structure that, she explained, would allow it to withstand storms the strength of a hurricane.

"They should be able to withstand even a tsunami. No pun intended." She joked. Many laughed at that as Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, was also there. When not helping the bridge builders, the 5 Genin were being sent through hell in a meadow where, ironically, Haku had saved Naruko from Hell. During these sessions, Zabuza came over with Haku to join in the training. Naruko had become weaker during her time recovering, but with the resistance seals, gravity seals and training weights, coupled with her new advanced healing factor made her get back to normal within days. At night, Ino's ANBU training continued, without the embarrassing bits, and with Naruko training her, Yugao believed that by the time they are Chunin, she would be ready to join ANBU. Sasuke meanwhile was getting teased…'inspirated' by Kino to put more effort into training. By now everyone knew that Sasuke was far to innocent for his age.

 **Chapter 6**

By the time the bridge was completed, Ino had managed to complete the water walking training while the other Genin completed the tree-climbing training. Finally the time came for the grand opening of the bridge. **(A/N: I am going to skip the speech because it is one of those super long 'Thank you' speeches that I am sure everybody knows)**

"…and after much discussion with the other Villagers, I have decided a name for this great bridge. But first…" Tazuna finished. Tsunami stepped forward.

"Although most here do not know her or her actions, Uzumaki Naruko saved more than just the Village, but also brought my Son out of his depression." She spoke out, then added

"Let it be known that the doors of my Family home will always be open to our young hero." A shout of agreement erupted from the crowd. They all knew about Inari's depression. Naruko was surprised at Tsunami's speech and felt tears of happiness. Her tail meanwhile…

"Naru-koi, reign in your tail. It's hitting my legs with each swing." Ino whispered into Naruko's ear. Naruko couldn't help it. She was just too happy. Zabuza then stepped forward.

"Naruko-san. The evening you and Haku met you gave him a warning about Gato. You gave a warning to the ones who should have been your enemy. Yet I ignored the warning until it was nearly too late for us all. That day, I learned valuable lessons. 'If your enemy is the type who doesn't attack unless attacked, they are trustworthy.' And 'Trust you Team-mates.' This most certainly thanks to you." He said. More cheers. Then the newly elected mayor of Nami no Kuni, a middle aged woman, stepped forward.

"We will now complete the Opening Ceremony." She said, as she pulled away the cloth covering the arch that symbolized the entrance of the bridge. Naruko inhaled sharply.

"The Great Uzumaki Bridge" was written on the arch. The Symbol of the Uzumaki Clan as well as another symbol she didn't recognize (a wave of water originating from a spiral **[A/N: think about a wave placed atop the Uzumaki spiral]** ) flanked the sentence. Seeing her face, Ino explained

"The villagers came to us to help with the naming of the bridge. Sasuke, well, you know what he would have wanted to name it, but everyone else agreed to this name, as you prevented its destruction several times over the last two weeks. There are many other reasons, but Tsunami-san gave the most important reasons…" Ino was interrupted by Naruko who created an army of clones, giving most people (read: all the Females) a hug and the rest (read: the males) a bow, thanking them over and over for their gift. The real Naruko meanwhile was hugging Ino so tightly Ino was having difficulty to breath. Kakashi was actually laughing when he saw the look on Zabuza's face as well as that on the Demon-Brother's faces. Haku was laughing as well at the unexpected reaction from Naruko while the Females were trying to calm the girl(s) down. The Narukos inadvertently sent several men flying with nose-bleeds when she bowed, giving them a clear view down her cleavage. Tazuna avoided that by bowing back at Naruko with his eyes closed. After Naruko had calmed down, the group from Konoha departed. They didn't see the plaque on the other side of the bridge.

"This bridge is dedicated to Uzumaki Naruko.

The second Hero of Nami no Kuni

May her name never be forgotten."

Three days later

The group from Konoha finally arrived back home. They had decided to move at a more leisurely pace. Naruko had also upped her seals to level 5 and Ino's to level 3. By the time they had returned, the two of them had gotten used to them already. Checking in with Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, Konoha's eternal Chunin, they were told to report to the Hokage ASAP. 15 Minutes later, the 5 Genina and 3 Jonin stood in the Hokage Office.

"Team 7, well done on your first C-rank mission." He said. Said team nodded.

"You all may receive payment for an A-rank mission at the pay-desk. Dismissed. Miss Yamanaka, please wait a moment. Ino looked uncertain, but Naruko reassured her.

"Don't worry. He is not as scary as he looks." Hiruzen's eyebrows twitched. Naruko closed the door behind her, wondering what the old man wanted to discuss with Ino.

"Cheer up, Kit. The Old man probably just wants to know if the two of you forgave each other." Anko told her, using her new nickname for Naruko (Kit is short for Kitsune). During the return journey they came up with a reasonable explanation for Naruko's new features.

"The seal holding the Kyuubi weakened momentarily when Naruko was at her lowest point, mentally at least, thus allowing the Kyuubi's chakra to enter her system, causing permanent Fox-features to appear." Only Anko, Kakashi, Yugao, Naruko and Hiruzen knew the truth. The ears symbolize Naruko's legacy and the tails symbolize her power. Just to be safe, however, Naruko had Ino, Sakura and Kino style her hair into fake Fox ears that covered the real ones. Unfortunately her human ears had disappeared during the transformation. As for her tail, she had discovered she could extend it somewhat, thus made it long enough for it to act like a fluffy belt. Finally she tied her forehead protector in such a way that the straps 'covered' her ears.

"You're probably right, sensei…kaa-chan. It's just I…promised to tell her...the truth." She whispered.

"Are you sure that would be ok, Naruko?" Yugao asked. Naruko thought a bit.

"I…I am not sure, but I made a promise." Naruko sighed.

"I should probably get back to the Castle and get things ready. The Hokage told me Tatsu wanted to talk with me." Anko looked surprised.

"When did he say that?" Yugao giggled.

"Whilst he was congratulating Team 7, he used a silent alphabet to pass the message." Naruko giggled as well. "And YOU are the one telling me to pay attention…" Anko growled. They walked for a bit until Yugao bid them fare well. Once they were outside the walls of Konoha, Naruko asked a question that made Anko nearly trip.

"Mom, what should I do to take my relationship with Ino to the next level?" Anko was speechless. "Where did this come from?" she asked. Naruko bluntly said

"I want to be closer to Ino." The bluntness of the answer combined once again reminded Anko that she had adopted Konoha's No.1 Unpredictable Hyperactive Prankster Kunoichi, Uzumaki Naruko.

Anko thought a moment.

"Target the sweet spots." Was all she said smirking. Before Naruko could say anything, Anko added

"Now we should hurry, before Tatsu becomes restless." And disappeared in a burst of speed. Just then Ino appeared beside her. Holding each other's hands, they continued to walk to the Castle. Once there, Naruko immediately went to the bathroom, dragging a happy Ino in behind her.

"Hana-koi. I am afraid my promise will have to wait until later. Tatsu summoned me." Naruko told her after they had gotten in the bath together.

"Well then let us just make up for lost time then for now." She giggled, giving Naruko a tender kiss. When she broke it, she made a trail of kisses going down the neck until she reached Naruko's breasts, which she began to grope as Naruko was groping hers.

Anko was currently resting in the rock pool behind the Castle when she heard faint moaning. _''You work fast, Kit.'_ She thought.

ANBU HQ, 20 minutes later

"You are here sooner than expected, Kitsune." Tatsu said.

"Honestly, you could have spent some more quality time with Yamanaka-ojou-san." He said.

"Well, Tatsu-senpai. The sooner the mission is done, the sooner I can return home." Kitsune replied.

"It's not a mission, kohai. I called you here to get your opinion for Yamanaka Ino's membership for ANBU." Kitsune thought for a moment.

"Well, she has made significant progress, however I don't think she will be ready for a long time. The soonest she will be ready would be after the Chunin exams that are coming up soon. Also, I don't know how she will handle taking the life of another person." Nodding his head in understanding, Tatsu said

"You really care for her, don't you?" Kitsune nodded.

"Then I have a mission for you, one that may take you a month. This mission is optional, but only for you. No one else will receive it. Find the Kitsune Summoning Contract." Tatsu said. Kitsune twisted her head in a confused manner.

 _'The Hell?'_ she thought.

Unknown location, same time

"Mistress, the rumors are true. A new Heir has arisen." Spoke a voice.

"I just received confirmation that she has reached the first stage. However, her current whereabouts are unknown." A second figure held its head in thought.

"Send out our agents to all the major hidden villages. Find her, but do not initiate contact unless her life is in danger. Find out if she is worthy." The voice ordered, clearly being female. The first figure nodded.

"I'll send them out shortly, Mistress." The female nodded, then went into her personal chambers.

 _'Whatever happens, we shall not allow anything to happen to Hime-sama this time.'_ She thought sadly.

 _'This time, the Kitsune clan will stand with her to the end.'_

The Castle, Master bedroom, evening

"…that concludes the first three years of my life." Naruko said. Ever since she returned from ANBU HQ, she had told Ino about her life. She was completely naked and had removed all of her fake-skin to reveal all of her scars. Ino meanwhile was wearing only G-string panties (Naruko's habits seem to be rubbing off on her). She didn't mention that she was the Kyuubi, just that she was connected to it.

"That is all I can tell you for now. I have an ANBU mission to attend. I should be back in time for the exams though." She added. Ino pouted.

"Why? We just returned from a mission, so…" before Ino could complete her sentence, Naruko grabbed her and gave her a long searing kiss.

 ** _Lemon scene. Skip if you don't want to read it._**

Ino was surprised by the intensity of feelings she was getting from Naruko. Closing her eyes to delight in the sweet bliss of her lover's embrace, she moved her hands up and down Naruko's scarred and muscular back. Naruko meanwhile was moving her hands all over Ino's sides. When she momentarily broke the kiss, she pulled the strings of Ino's panties, resulting in both of them being completely nude. Resuming the kiss, Naruko cupped one of Ino's small C-cup breasts in her right hand and gave gentle squeezes while her left hand made its way along the inside of Ino's thighs. Ino shivered with the amount of pleasure she was feeling, but decided not to outdone. She mirrored Naruko's movements and soon felt her shiver with pleasure as well.

 _'Time for the next step.'_ She thought. Breaking the kiss again, she kissed her way down Ino's stomach, stopping to gently nibble Ino's nipples. When she reached Ino's lower lips, she decided to tease Ino a bit. Breathing gently on the folds, Ino couldn't help but shiver in ecstasy. Suddenly, Ino screamed out as Naruko pushed one of her fingers into Ino. Pulling out her finger, Naruko gave it a lick.

"Delicious." She said with a mischievous smile. Ino's face had a look of mock horror that was replaced by a look of purest bliss as Naruko gave her folds a light lick. As Naruko was licking, Ino suddenly changed their positions.

"Time for payback, Na-ru-ko-i." she teased. Now, Ino lay above Naruko, their heads pointing in different directions, with each having a clear view of the others lower lips. Naruko shivered when she felt Ino playing with her.

Soon though, both girls were kissing, licking and fingering the other, enjoying the love-juices. They did manage to climax together (rather, Ino had already climaxed once), after which they both began kissing again, breasts pressed against each other. After a final climax after grinding their lower lips against the others thighs, both girls slumped down, exhausted ad their adrenalin gave way.

 ** _Lemon scene over_**

Breathing heavily, Naruko said

"Th…That was incredible." Ino nodded, breathing just as heavily.

"I agree…We should so this more often." she said, giving Naruko a kiss.

"Aishiteru, Naru-koi." She added. Naruko smiled sadly.

"Koishiteru, Hana-koi. But we must wait for after my mission. I promise I shall return to you." She gave Ino a long, drawn out kiss, then slowly got up. As she dressed, Ino asked

"Do you always go commando? Don't you have any underwear? Heck, do you even want to own any?" in mock anger. Naruko turned to her girlfriend and smiled.

"Yes, No and No. They tend not to last more than a week with me. Besides, give it a try. It feels less restricting without them." Naruko answered with a playful tone. By now she had finished dressing in her ANBU clothes.

 _'Hmm. I think I need a bigger chest-plate soon.'_ She thought.

As Naruko was walking down the main hallway, Ino ran up to her.

"Who will continue my ANBU training?" she asked.

"The same people who treated me. Prepare yourself. My training was a lot easier than theirs." Came the reply.

"Anyway, are you going to stay like that the whole day, or are you deciding to train like this in the yard?" Naruko asked Ino, who was still in her birthday suit. Ino blushed and said

"I'm giving your advice a try." She gave Naruko another loving kiss.

"For luck." She whispered. Naruko smiled at that.

South eastern border of Hi no Kuni, three days later.

Kitsune had been running for three days straight with her newly assigned squad. All three of her teammates were young female recruits who had just recently joined the ANBU ranks. The first one was a brunette with a Kuma mask. The second was raven haired with a Hebi mask. The third girl was a short haired blond with an Inu mask.

"Kitsune-taichou. Can we take a break?" Hebi asked.

The three girls had been assigned to her at the last minute as they wished to be with her on the same ANBU squad after seeing her give Ino her first ANBU taining lesson. (they were the ones who were talking in the shadows. Needless to say Hinata wasn't the only one with a crush on Naruko…)

"We are nearly at one of our border posts. We shall spend a night there, and then proceed tomorrow." Kitsune answered. Just then they heard a scream. Immediately hiding in the trees, they saw a young woman wearing torn clothes running past them, or rather underneath them. Kitsune inhaled sharply, as did the others. The woman had a fluffy sky-blue fox tails and matching ears. Behind her came a group of Bandits wielding a large variety of weapons.

"Senpai, your orders?" Inu signaled.

"Center Point triangle." Came the simple answer as Kitsune simply walked of the branch into thin air. Landing in the middle of the Bandit group, Kitsune immediately drew Himiko and starting cutting down Bandits. Inu, Hebi and Kuma landed in a triangular formation around the Bandit groups, with Inu standing between them and the young fox-woman. Between the 4 of them, they made short work of the dozen-or-so Bandits.

After the fight, Naruko first turned her attention to the female they saved. Giving her a quick check up and giving her some sugar water for her shock, she turned to her three comrades. Kuma and Hebi were shivering as this was the first time they had killed before. Inu meanwhile was trying to comfort them.

"Hey girls. You did well. I know it not easy to take a life…" Inu was saying but Kitsune cut in.

"This is the method that I use to deal with it. Think of the many people you have saved. If we'd let them live, then the poor woman over there would have been subjected to a fate worse than death." She said soothingly, holding Kuma and Hebi's heads on her breasts. Inu felt a bit jealous (As do most woman when they see another woman with larger breasts).

"How did you get such impressive breasts?" Inu muttered under her breath, but soon regretting her question when Naruko gave her a list what she had to eat when she was younger **(A/N: to give an idea, think of the Food Naruto ate when he was undergoing his Sage training with the toads. Just take away any liquids…you get the idea)**. The Fox-woman looked up at this.

"That is an impressive amount of food for growing up in and near Konohagakure. But what is their problem? That stuff is great." She said in a vulpine, yet scared voice. She was feeling great power from the one wearing a Kitsune mask, numerous times greater than her own, yet also a sense of familiarity. Kuma and Hebi, who had recovered thanks to Kitsune's administrations, joined Inu with a stunned look, not knowing whether to be turned on by the vulpine voice or be horrified that insects and worms were amazing food.

"Girls, I didn't have much of a choice. I was hungry and I couldn't afford to be picky. And you…" she turned to the fox-woman hybrid, who immediately hid behind a tree, causing the three younger ANBU to giggle amongst themselves whilst Kitsune just sweat dropped.

"Am I that scary?" she asked. Sighing, she removed her headwear and revealed her tail, shocking both her team and the Fox-woman.

 _'A two colored Kitsune!'_ she thought in awe, then remembered her mission. Slowly walking around the tree, she made her way shakily to the Kitsune masked woman, who was uncertain about what she was doing. Lifting her hands slowly to remove the mask, the blue Kitsune trembled at the thought at what she would find. Her eyes widened when she saw the three whisker marks on the girls cheeks. _'She is the one.'_ She thought feeling a mixture of happiness, sadness and guilt. Happiness because she had found the one she had been looking for. Sadness due to the pain she was feeling deep in her Queen's heart. Quilt because said Queen had been the one to save her. She paused a moment, then to everyones surprised kneeled as one would to a King or Queen.

Two kilometers away the border guards heard a loud "Ehhhh!" from somewhere nearby.


	3. Chapter 7 - Chapter 9

**Reminder: I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story**

 **Chapter 7**

At the border post

"Taichou, what the hell was that?" asked a young shinobi.

"Team's Delta and Echo, head out to find out what that was. Team's Alpha, Bravo and Charlie, stand by in case of an assault. The older Jonin shouted. Moments later, six Shinobi were racing through the trees in the direction of the scream.

With Naruko, same time

"Wh…what do you mean? I-I-I'm not r-royalty." stammered Naruko. **(A/N: as her mask had been removed, I can refer to her real name)**

"Someone's coming." She suddenly whispered, replacing her mask. "Hebi, Kuma. The two of you go into ambush position. Saru and myself will guard…" she trailed off.

"Asatsuyu. My name is Asatsuyu." The blue Kitsune said.

"…Asatsuyu-san." Naruko finished. Immediately Hebi and Kuma disappeared. A minute later the six Shinobi arrived.

 _'Four Chunin and two Genin.'_ Kitsune thought. Upon seeing the three figures, the group stopped, getting into a defensive stance.

"Stand down. We are Leaf ANBU." Kitsune called over to them, whilst signaling the two hidden ANBU to appear behind them.

 _'Scare them, but don't attack.'_ was the message. Silently the two ANBU dropped down behind the six Shinobi. Even from 30 meters away, Kitsune could feel the mischievous intent coming from them. She couldn't help but smirk beneath her mask. Signaling them to wait a moment, Kitsune stepped slowly approached the group until she was just under half-way between the groups. She saw a Chunin approach.

"How can we be certain that you are Leaf ANBU? We weren't notified of any ANBU operation in the area." He said. In answer Kitsune unsealed a scroll and handed it to him. His eyes widened when he saw the official Hokage seal on it. Handing it back, he apologized.

"You were only doing your job…" Kitsune began saying when suddenly the other 5 shinobi gave a loud shout of surprise. "…but they sure aren't paying attention to their surroundings." The Chunin in front of her was stunned. He then saw the blue Kitsune leaning against the tree.

"Demon." He shouted as he tried to push Kitsune out of the way…key word here is 'tried'. Grabbing him at the wrist, she shoulder threw him into a nearby tree. The other 5 shinobi were shocked at this.

"Please forgive our leader. She has Androphobia." Saru called over. "And the woman over there is not a demon. If you want to see demons, go pay the civilian council a visit." She added jokingly. Most of the Konoha shinobi laughed at that. They all knew that the civilian council was trying to interfere in shinobi affairs for years now. The only one not to laugh was Kitsune. If they could have seen the look on her face under the mask, they would have needed a change in under-garments; unlike Kitsune, they didn't know that the civilian council was responsible for a lot of the grief that she had experienced.

"As Saru said, Asatsuyu is not a demon. And forgive me for my reaction, Chunin-san. It was pure reflex on my part." She bowed to the man she had thrown earlier. He was still a little dazed, but nodded his head.

"Head back to your post. We will be following shortly." Kitsune said. Once the border guards had left, Team Kitsune turned their attention back to Asatsuyu.

Removing her mask, Naruko asked "Ok. What is this about me being your queen?" she had also hidden her other features during the encounter with the border guards, but she released them now.

"I am merely a seeker. Only the elders of the Kitsune tribe can answer that question." the blue Kitsune said.

"I am afraid I cannot make a detour to your tribe, Asatsuyu-san. We are currently on a mission." Naruko told her.

"Let me guess…finding the Kitsune summoning contract." Asatsuyu said with a vulpine smirk. The four ANBU were shocked.

"How?" Inu asked.

"Lucky guess. Besides, now that I have found you, I just need to report back to my elders. You don't need to find us. We will find you. Where can we meet you on say a week's time?" Asatsuyu asked. Naruko gave her the co-ordinates for her estate and watched as her fellow Kitsune gave her another bow and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well she was kinda hot." Saru said.

"Well know, you never told me you were into such things." Hebi teased. Saru lightly punched her arm. Everyone laughed at the joke.

"Admit it, Hebi-chan. You have the hots for people like Asatsuyu-chan." Inu joined in the teasing. Shi blushed at that.

"As do you, Inu-chan." Saru giggled. Naruko felt herself heat up slightly at the hidden implications.

"Sorry, but I'm taken." She said bluntly, much to the mock-horror of her team-mates, and created a shadow clone. Giving the scroll to the clone, she sent it to the outpost. Then she put her mask back on.

"If you want to have me, you'll have to ask my girlfriend. Let me warn you though, she may not be the type to share." She said.

"Is that an offer?" Hebi teased.

"Well I am pretty sure by now you know that I am a lesbian. And there is little I can hide from the one I love." Kitsune said and took on a thinking pose. "Hmm I wonder what would happen if I told Anko-kaa-chan about you three…" she thought out loud. The other three paled.

"Please don't. We don't want to be sent to…" they began simultaneously. Kitsune just laughed.

"She will probably just lay you first to see if you are good enough for me." Kitsune laughed, and then took off in the direction of home. Moaning, the other three followed her. Little did they know that they were in for a tough time.

One week later, the Castle

Ever since Naruko returned from her mission, she barely had a moments rest. Between Training with Anko and Yugao, as well as the ANBU training for Ino, she was almost constantly spending time with Ino, either in bed or at the sparring field. Fortunately, she could make Shadow clones, which she sent to study and practice her clans fighting styles as well as learning about other things, such as tactics and higher calligraphy. Soon she had also upped the seals on her body to the next level. Ino had, in addition to upping her own seals, started training the same way Naruko is: Nude from the waist up. It was during one of these half-naked sparring matches that the Kitsune arrived. She had a voluptuous body with wide hips and large E-cup breasts. She was using her brown 5 tails as clothes, wrapping them around her like a bandage. She was also carrying a large scroll. Behind her came three other Kitsune, each of them with a single tail and all of them identical, except for their color. The one had bright silver-grey hair and the second had crimson hair. Naruko recognized Asatsuyu as the third Kitsune. What surprised her, though, was that her, now official, ANBU squad members were with them (each one of them happily chatting with one of the young Kitsune). The elder Kitsune smiled warmly when she saw Naruko. Anko had arrived, though she didn't bother hiding anything. She had been tanning on the grass when the group arrived. She and Ino were surprised when the four Kitsune bowed to Naruko while the ANBU merely giggled. Naruko meanwhile had steam coming from her ears due to her blush.

"I greet you, Naruko-sama. I am Yasashi Chikyu, carrier and defender of the Kitsune Summoning Contract. The brown 5-tailed Kitsune said.

"I greet you, Naruko-sama. I am Meigetsu, the messenger." said the silver-gray Kitsune.

"I greet you, Naruko-sama. I am Guren, the Healer." said the crimson Kitsune.

"Once again I greet you, Naruko-sama. I am…" the sky-blue haired Kitsune began, but Naruko finished for her.

"Asatsuyu, the Seeker. May every morning bring new adventures to your life. It is good to see you again." Naruko smiled then turned to the other three.

"I greet you, Yasashi Chikyu-san. May the earth stay strong under your feet and support you during your travels. I greet you, Meigetsu-san. May the Moon light your path during your travels. I greet you, Guren-san. May the Crimson Flower guide your path to helping those in need." She greeted the other Kitsunes. All their faces lit up with what could only be described as joy. Just then, Hiruzen walked through the Gate…and immediately fell unconscious with a nose bleed.

"Ji-chan. Either you are a pervert or you are far too innocent to be Hokage." Naruko joked making everyone laugh.

"And you, Naru-koi, are to clueless for your own good." Ino said.

"Meh. Being like this has its benefits: less money used on clothes means more money for Ramen." Naruko returned. She then turned to her ANBU squad.

"And why exactly are you here, if I may ask?" The three girls looked at each other, then removed their masks.

"Sandaime-sama told us to come here and stay with you. Must say though, I am feeling a bit jealous…and a bit intimidated…by your home. Don't get me wrong, I think it looks great, just it looks like it is meant to withstand a bloody Shinobi War…" Inu said.

"Ok, I understand that it is an order from Jiji, but I only know your ANBU names and I get the feeling there will be some…added benefit…for you staying here." Naruko said. Immediately Ino spoke up.

"Spill it. NOW!"

"W-well we were friends since the academy days. One of the things that we bonded over was our…" she muttered the rest so nobody could hear her. All three of the girls were literally glowing red.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that. Could you repeat please." Naruko asked, curious. Even the Kitsune leaned forward to listen in.

"We are…t…ter…teraphiliacs." Inu stuttered and then fainted from embarrassment. **(A/N: just to clarify to those who don't now, teraphiliacs are people who get aroused or turned on by monsters. Don't believe me? Google teraphilia.)**

"A…and so i…is your lover." Kuma added, also stuttering. Ino paled and fainted from not having enough oxygen flowing to her head. Naruko sighed.

"We will continue this discussion later. For now, make yourselves comfortable. Yasashi-san, I'll meet you after in about ten minutes." **(A/N: I am just shortening the name of the 5 tailed Kitsune)** With that she picked Ino up and carried her to their room. On the way, she noticed that the 5 tailed Kitsune was following her.

"My Queen, there is something I need to discuss with you AND with your mate. It is about the Contract and your…status." Yasashi said. They didn't have to wait long. Using a method she hadn't used on Ino since the day she had first awoken in Ino's room at the Yamanaka estate, Naruko woke her up.

"Thank kami. I thought I'd never wake up from that nightmare." Ino said. Naruko looked at her curiously.

"Nightmare?" she asked. Ino took on a horrified expression.

"Don't ask. Please just don't ask." She half pleaded. Naruko nodded in understanding.

"Well now. That was an interesting method of waking up a mate." Yasashi giggled, then turned serious. "Just never do it to anyone else." She growled.

"Meh. I just use that method when time is short and only on Ino-koi." Naruko told her. Ino mock glared at her.

"Well now that the three of us are **awake** …" Yasashi put some emphasis on the last word. "…we can talk about the Kitsune Contract." Naruko and Ino perked up at that. "The old man who keeps cursing all the paper-work has agreed to let you sign the Kitsune summoning contract. And when I say you, I mean BOTH of you." Naruko and Ino stared at her. Yasashi then opened the large scroll on her back. There were numerous tabs that Naruko and Ino had to fill in.

"Ano, Yasashi-san. Are we the first people to form a Contract with the Kitsune tribe?" Naruko asked. She remembered Anko telling her about Summoning Contracts, that usually there had been several people who had signed the contract before.

"No. Only one couple can sign the Contract per generation, and the terms of the contract change depending on the summoners." Yasashi explained. "We Kitsune don't just let anyone sign the contract as well. There are numerous conditions that need to be met by a person in order for them to sign the contract; first and foremost, they need to be of Royal Blood. Second they must have someone they love AND they must have copulated at least twice with them." Naruko and Ino blushed. Sure they had Copulated, just more than twice…and they hadn't been silent while at it either.

"Third, both of them need to be as loyal as an Uzumaki." Yasashi continued. Both lovers smiled. They knew the saying 'They don't get more loyal than the Uzumaki.'

"Lastly, both sides need to have known the pain of losing their heart." Here Ino and Naruko winced as they remembered their relationship during the mission to Nami no Kuni.

"Since Naruko-sama here is of Royal Blood and has even started awakening her true powers, the first condition has been met. Also, judging by your reaction when I mentioned the second condition I am assuming you also meet those requirements." Both girls nodded crimson faced. "Next, as Naruko-sama is an Uzumaki by birth and Ino-sama would rather wallow in a pile of manure and then run through Konoha naked than become disloyal to her heart, the third condition has been met." Ino paled slightly, not because of what had been mentioned, but because…well…the alternative mentioned was true.

"I must ask you about the last condition though…" Yasashi began, but was interrupted by both Ino and Naruko, both of whom gave her an account of their feelings during the mission to Nami no Kuni. Yasashi raised an eyebrow.

"The fact that you kept your sanity at your age for going through all that speaks Volumes of your Mental strength. Impressive. Most impressive." She then told them about summoning, teaching them the hand-signs for the jutsu.

"Oh and I forgot to mention. You only get one summon each. That will be your personal summon." Yasashi said. "Also, some of the new summons tend to be…" she trailed off.

"Tend to be what?" Ino asked. Yasashi giggled.

After an explanation

Signing the Contract was relatively simple. All Ino and Naruko had to do was fill in several areas with their blood as ink.

Names: Uzumaki Naruko Yamanaka Ino

Race: Kyuubi no Kitsune Ningen

Allies: Konohagakure no Sato

Gender: Female Female

"Simpler than I thought." Ino commented. Naruko nodded. They had put their answers in adjacent tabs next to the questions (except for the allies part). As one they added their hand prints to the Contract, which then began glowing.

"Congratulations. The two of you can now summon a Kitsune." Yasashi said, smiling. Not being able to contain her excitement, Naruko immediately ran outside, followed by an equally excited Ino. As they went through the hand signs, Yasashi arrived.

With a smoke puff, Ino's summoned a 3 tailed platinum Blond Kitsune who held her tails in a similar fashion to Yasashi, causing Ino to blush slightly, but was happy, remembering Yasashi's explanation.

 _Flashback_

 _"There are three main types of Kitsune: Playful, Seductive and Combat. The Playful and Seductive types all wear clothes; the former wears what is referred to as Casual clothes amongst you Humans. Seductive Types wear Kimonos of varying lengths, the longer the Kimono, the more seductive the personality. Combat types are easily mistaken for Seductive types due to their appearance. Simply, the more tails and the bigger the Bust, the stronger the Kitsune. The reason why they don't wear clothing is rather simple…end embarrassing." Here Yasashi paused, a small blush dusting her cheeks._

 _"Our Chakra is so potent that it would affect our clothes the instant we put them on. Those with a Fire affinity would have their clothes burst into flames. Those with a Wind affinity would have theirs shredded instantly. Those with an Earth affinity would find their clothes harden and crumble. Those with a Lightning affinity would have their clothes contract, making it hard to breath. Finally those with a Water affinity would find their clothes soaked to such an extent that their movements would get sluggish, if the clothes don't fall apart due to their weight."_

 _Flashback end_

Yasashi nodded, recognizing the summoned Kitsune.

"Well done, Yamanaka-sama. Your summon is a Combat Kitsune who specializes in defensive combat." Yasashi said. The blond Kitsune turned to Ino and bowed, giving Ino a view of her low D-cup bust. Ino bit her lower lip in jealousy.

"Greetings, Yamanaka-chan. My name is Kōsa. So I am contracted to this Brat?" she asked Yasashi, who nodded and giggled. Ino grew a tick mark.

"She also likes to act informally and holds those who are smaller than her in slightly less regard. She is very friendly once you get to know her though, and loyal to a fault to those she cares about. She likes to cook and is very helpful. You should be honored to have her." Ino's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Well, Kōsa-san, if you don't like to address me formally, I will make it simple for you. I'll let you call me by my given name if I can simply call you Kōsa. Less talking for eveyone. Deal?" she asked. Said Kitsune lifted an eyebrow, then smirked.

"Girl, I like you. If you weren't already taken by her majesty, I'd kidnap you and make you my woman, Ino-chan." Kōsa said, making Ino blush. Suddenly Ino felt herself squashed between Kōsa's breasts as the Kitsune leapt forward and embraced her.

"Aww. You are so cute when you blush." Kōsa said. Ino now knew how the Demon cat, Tora must feel like. Naruko and Yasashi giggled at the two.

"Oh I forgot to mention. Kōsa act like a small child to those she considers friends. Now, Naruko-sama, it's your turn." Yasashi said.

Making the hand signs, Naruko slapped the ground. " _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ " she called out. A huge smoke cloud erupted from the floor. When the smoke cleared, Naruko found herself standing before a young girl whose 7 tails didn't bother to hide her mid D-cup breasts and her lower lips. Yasashi was shocked while Kōsa was hiding behind Ino, scared. The young Kitsune was just as tall as Naruko, about 5 foot 6 inches. Her smooth pure white hair fell was so long it was slightly dragging on the floor behind her. Looking at Naruko, the Kitsune smiled, releasing pheromones that made Naruko warm up slightly, but didn't affect her whatsoever. The smile widened and became friendly when the White Kitsune realized that Naruko and Ino weren't affected by her pheromones. She kneeled before Naruko.

"Naruko-Joō-sama. It is my greatest honor to have been summoned by one such as yourself. I am called Shirayuri." Said the Kitsune. Yasashi was surprised.

"Shirayuri-san. I never thought I'd see the day that you would show respect to anyone you have just met." She said. Shirayuri glared at her.

"Oba-sama would have my tails if I were to be disrespectful to the Queen. And besides, I like these two. Being able to resist my pheromones shows they have a large amount of potential." Shirayuri said. Naruko had a puzzled expression.

"Shirayuri-san is one of the rarest types of Kitsune in existence. She is the embodiment of all three main types of Kitsune, showing large potential in all fields even at an early age. As I mentioned, she is usually completely disrespectful to those she just meets. But Like Kōsa, she is fiercely loyal and devoted to those she likes. Being a Combat Kitsune, she cannot wear clothes. When she is playful, she can adapt to any age-group and have fun with them. Her Seduction side doesn't really need explaining, does it?" Yasashi said, earning a playful glare from Shirayuri.

"Alright. Now that we know who we are, I'd like to point out a few things. Firstly, JUST CALL ME Naruko ALREADY, DAMIT!" she Naruko shouted. Constantly being treated as royalty had been grinding away at her nerves.

"Secondly, what do you do to your hair that it looks so beautiful?" she asked, making everyone except for Shirayuri and Ino face palm. A long discussion ensued between the three.

"Has she always been so talkative?" asked Kōsa.

"Only if it is about a topic she enjoys talking about." Yasashi answered, then looked around. "Where are the triplets?" she asked. Anko looked at her with her usual smirk.

"The three ANBU girls took them to get to know them better." Yasashi smiled at that.

Time skip, 2 weeks later

During the past two weeks, Naruko met Konohamaru in person **(A/N: Their relationship is similar to the anime, except there is no perverted Jutsu and no hugging between the two)**. She was horrified by what he had to say about his training with a Jonin called Ebisu: Lectures, lectures…nothing but lectures. No physical exercises, no chakra training, not even giving him any exercises even related to being a shinobi. Naruko was by now already coming up with a plan to give Ebisu a trip to hell.

That evening she and Ino had gone on a date to Ichiraku's. They had (rather Ino had) learned early on in their relationship that Naruko wasn't welcomed by most, if not all, restaurants other than Naruko's favorite Ramen Temple **(A/N: Yes. She calls it a Ramen Temple)**. This time though, Naruko paid for her meal (read: snack) of three bowls of Misu ramen and even began paying her tab. Afterwards they had a romantic time sitting in each other's arms on the head of the fourth Hokage.

When they returned to the Castle, they heard the newest residents giggling and squealing, making them both smile. Things have become a lot livelier since the three Kitsunes and the three ANBU moved in.

Flashback

 _"My real name is Suzume." Said the brunette. "I like…" she looked at Meigetsu, who blushed, showing mutual feelings. "…my friends, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and animals in general. I dislike those who look down on my friends and Kunoichi in general. Also, although I don't dislike males, I don't like them either. As for my dreams…I have never really had any dreams as I was content with what I have."_

 _The ravenette introduced herself next."My real name is Kuroka. I like Guren-chan, my friends, Taijutsu, Botany, Hot springs and exploring. I dislike rapists, bullies, Bandits, people who can't tell the difference between a scroll and the kunai it seals and MALES. I also haven't given much thought about my future." She lovingly laid her hand on a blushing Guren's thigh._

 _Lastely the blond introduced herself. "My name is Umi. I like…" Umi blushed when she looked at Asatsuyu, who smiled back at her. "…my friends, Nature, Swords, causing Havoc to my opponents, hot springs and Konoha. I dislike males, rapists, fangirls,…" she listed at least 15 things she didn't like. "…My dream had been to join ANBU. Now that I am in ANBU, I don't have one." Asatsuyu laid a hand on her shoulder._

 _Ino giggled, making the 6 new residents look at her. You three," she said, speaking to the three young kunoichi. "…have dreams similar to mine…and for each of us, SHE has a tail." Ino continued to giggle, while everyone blushed, knowing it was true. Naruko joined Ino, giggling._

 _"Just keep your activities quiet when you get a room, ok." She said. Anko snorted._

 _"As if you are one to talk. When the two of you go at it, one can hear Ino moan from the out-door bath." Ino blushed deeply. Naruko smirked._

 _"Are you so jealous about us, kaa-chan?" she asked. "If so, why don't you ask Iruka Sensei out?" she teased. Anko paled at that._

 _"How did you know?" she asked._

 _"You just told me." Naruko answered smiling victoriously. Anko was stunned for a moment, then growled. "Come 'ere, you!" she shouted as she chased Naruko around. Everyone watching laughed at the dislay._

 _Flashback end_

"Well, Naruko-san, Ino-san. We have nominated you to take part in the upcoming Chunin exams." Yugao said. Naruko and Ino smiled and gave each other a hug, congratulating each other.

"Just remember to go easy on your opposition. No one needs to know about your training with ANBU." Yugao added. Anko just snorted.

"Naruko, just remember not to throw the boys too hard and keep the girls innocence intact." She teased. Naruko playfully gave her a " _puppy eyes jutsu_ ".

"Aw, Mom. Even Sasuke-teme?" she asked. Anko gulped. Naruko wasn't giving her a normal " _puppy eyes jutsu_ " but an upgraded version that even she found hard to resist: the " _vulpine puppy eyes jutsu_ ". Naruko and Ino knew that their senseis were being constantly asked (read: ordered) by Sasuke to teach them something, each time he was sent off sulking (If it was Yugao) or was sent flying (If it was Anko). He constantly said that Kakashi was teaching him things, but that he wasn't learning enough jutsu. He even challenged Naruko several times to spars **(A/N: Think of is like the rivalry between Kakashi and Guy, with Naruko being Kakashi and Sasuke being Guy)** , all of which she without using Nin-, Ken- or advanced Tai-jutsu.

"As much as I am tempted to make an exception for that brat, I must still say no. He see's you as a rival, which is good as it takes his mind away from his blood-lust and revenge. I just hope Bakashi doesn't live up to his name and teach him THAT jutsu…" Anko said. Naruko was immediately put into a depressed state. Ino tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry, Naru-koi. I asked Kurenai-sensei to teach me a rather difficult Genjutsu, the " _Jigoku de Ai Jutsu_ ". It will make him feel tied to a chair and he is forced to…" she whispered the rest into Naruko's ear. Naruko grinned eavily, making even Anko sweat a bit.

Team 7 apartment

Sasuke suddenly felt a massive chill crawling up his spine.

 **Chapter 8**

As they made to the Building where the first part of the exam was to be held, Ino was happily chatting to Naruko about what their future would be like when they were Chunin.

"Well for one, there would be more exciting missions…" Naruko joked. Ino scowled. The last time they had an 'exciting' mission, both of them had to deal with major emotional issues.

"I'll pass on that. I am looking forward to the periods between missions though." She said with a vulpine voice, making the message clear to Naruko. Their conversation was interrupted when they saw a large group of people trying to enter a building. Ino took Naruko's Hand in her own and whispered "Kai". Suddenly Naruko saw what was going on. There had been a genjutsu surrounding the building making it look like the one they should be going to. Still holding Naruko's hand, Ino lead her Girlfriend o the correct building. Once inside, they saw a group of shinobi inside already. One of them, a man with a grey pineapple hairstyle and glasses, walked over to them and introduced himself.

"I am Yakuski Kabuto. Congratulations on making it here. As you can see, over half of this year's applicants didn't notice the genjutsu. If you seek any information about anyone here, feel free to ask me. I have a lot of information on most of the people here." He said.

 _'He smells of snakes."_ Naruko thought. After she and Ino introduced themselves, Naruko was about to ask about a red haired shinobi from Sunagakure no Sato when Sasuke joined the conversation.

"What can you tell me about this bitch?" he asked, pointing at Naruko, who bristled slightly. Taking out a pack of Cards, Kabuto made a single handed Tiger hand sign, then seemingly picked a card at random. Flipping it over, they all saw that is was about Naruko.

"Let's see here. Uzumaki Naruko, rank Genin. She is part of Team 11 under Jonin Uzuki Yugao and tokubetsu jonin Mitarashi Anko, the latter of whom legally adopted Naruko some time ago. She has completed 38 D-rank missions 6 C-rank missions and 1 B-rank mission. Her favorite jutsu is the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and she has immense Chakra reserves. She also sufferes from a severe case of Androphobia." Kabuto said surprised. "Other than being known as a prodigy in Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu, nothing is really known about her." Alarm bells went crazy inside Naruko's head. The fact that she was talented in Fuinjutsu was an A-class secret, yet Kabuto knew about it. She made a note to contact the Hokage about it.

"Now young lady, you had someone you wished to know about." Kabuto said to Naruko.

"A suna shinobi named Gaara." She answered, remembering the time she met the group from Suna.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruko was giving Konohamaru some pointers on Chakra control when the boy bumped into a boy with purple facepaint and black clothes. Beside him was a blond girl who was carrying a large folded fan._

 _"Watch where you are going brat." The boy growled as he lifted Konohamaru by the scruff of his neck._

 _"Put him down, Suna shinobi-san." Naruko told him. The boy smirked._

 _"I don't think so. This brat needs to apologize for…" he began but froze when he saw the deadly aura coming from the fire-ette._

 _"That 'brat' is the Hokage's grandson. Now unless you want to turn this into an international incident, I'd sugest you put him down now." She growled. The blond haired girl paled._

 _"Kankura. Put the brat down now." She told him._

 _"But…" he started saying, but seeing the expression on the girls face, he relented. Letting Konohamaru drop, he hissed,_

 _"What was that about, Temari-nee-san?"_

 _"You nearly ruined my chance to finally become a Chunin, you idiot." She hissed back. Her eyes though spoke of something different. Just then a red-haired boy arrived in a sand shunshin._

 _"Temari, Kankuro. What were you doing?" he asked with a voice colder that ice._

 _"Nothing mush, Gaara. Just having a conversation with the lass here." Kankuro said and Temari nodded. Both were scared shitless._

 _'What is this immense malice I am feeling from him?' Naruko thought behind a straight face. Sending Konohamaru home to do the practice she had given him, she turned to the three Suna shinobi._

 _"My name is Uzumaki Naruko." She greeted politely._

 _"My name is Sabaku no Temari. The idiot with the make-up is called Kankuro and the one with the red hair is Gaara. We are siblings." Temari said._

 _"Not to be rude or anythin, Temari-san, but Kankuro san isn't wearing make-up, but war-paint…" She saw Kankuro smile a bit._

 _"Finally, someone who see's the markings for what they are." He almost called out, but restrained himself to a low voice._

 _"…which has been applied to make it look like he is gay." Naruko finished, making Kankuro lose his happy smile. In its place Naruko saw a massive amount of hatred welling up._

 _"However, I can give you several styles you can have a look at that are easy to apply, make you look intimidating to more than just straight males and will not make you look gay…unless you keep using that girly pink paint…" Naruko told him, removing a scroll from a pouch. Opening it, she began to paint a few pictures that were indeed easy to apply. Temari shuddered a bit when she imagined Kankuro with some of the styles._

 _"I'll take that offer, but what would you like in return, Naruto-chan." He said, moving forward slightly with an easy to read intention on his face._

 _"For one, I'd like you to stay away from me. I am an androphobic lesbian and already have someone I wish to spend the rest of my life with." Kankuro nearly tripped over his own feet after hearing this._

 _"Second, I'd like you to try to not cause any more problems than you already have. If you put on one of these war-paint styles, most people would stay out of your way. Third, I'd like Gaara-san to stop staring at me, please." She nearly pleaded the last bit. Gaara was indeed staring at her, but not her face. Walking slowly towards Temari, giving Kankuro the scroll along the way, she whispered,_

 _"Does Gaara-san always look at girls in that way? I mean I can physically feel is gaze on my Tits…" Temari gave her a sad smile._

 _"Unfortunately he doesn't have many friends back home, and none of them are female._ _ **(A/N: Yes. I made a less dark Gaara. Not to worry though, he still has Shukaku sealed in a shoddy seal. Be surprised by the events)**_ _His utter lack of emotions tends to scare them away. Don't worry though. He isn't a pervert. He just doesn't have the social skills to make us females notice him." Temari told her. "I am just glad you are here now, because he now has his eyes on someone else's Tits." She added in a whisper._

 _"That just makes this situation awkward." Naruko deadpanned, while she slipped a note into Temari's pocket._

 _As she was walking away, Naruko felt the stare move from her breasts to her butt and thighs._

 _'Not a pervert my ass!' she thought._

 _Flashback end_

"Here we go." She was brought out of her memories by Kabuto, who was holding out a card.

"Sabaku no Gaara, the youngest son of the Kazekage. Unknown number of D- and C-rank missions, a couple of B-ranks and even an A-rank mission whilst being a Genin. Like his teammates are his two siblings, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro. Other than that nothing is really known about him, except for one puzzling rumor. He apparently completed all his missions without receiving even a single scratch on him." Kabuto said in a low voice so that only the few people in the immediate vicinity could hear him.

 _'He either has insane talent or a healing ability equal that or greater than mine or he has ridiculously insane physical resistance do damage. He didn't seem to have any of those though…'_ Naruko thought

 **(A/N: I am going to skip the first set of exams because as Naruko isn't an idiot like in the main story, she aced the exam, with a bit of help from Ino using a Telepathy Jutsu… Anyway, the second part of the exam was still in training ground 44)**

After exiting the room, Naruko gathered everyone from teams 7, 8, 9 and 10. Together they made their way to the next exam location. When Neji asked what this was about, Naruko answered,

"Stay away from the Suna shinobi." Everyone gave her 'Are-You-Stupid' stares. "Look, I know they seem to be weak, but trust me when I say this: Stay away from them. Especially Gaara, the one with the red hair and the giant gourd on his back. The guy reeks of blood and death. His siblings do too, but nowhere near the intensity of him. Also, he is socially awkward." She continued. She could still see doubts in their eyes, but at least they were now considering what she had said. Hinata asked,

"What do you mean by socially awkward?" Naruko told them about her earlier meeting with the Sand Siblings. The girls were horrified at the pseudo perverted habits of Gaara while the guys are laughing at their expense. Just then Temari approached them.

"Greetings Naruko-san. I didn't know you were partaking in the exams as well." She said, scaring the hell out of the guys who didn't see her approach.

" Good day, Temari-san. Where are your brothers?" Naruko asked.

"Gone ahead to Training field 44." Came the answer, much to Naruko's relief.

"Thank Kami. If I have to suffer him staring holes at my tits again, he may just kill me for trying to run away." Naruko said. While everyone blushed at that, Temari just grinned.

"He would actually…unless you interest him that is." Her grin turned into a smile at the looks of horror on their faces. "Well, see you brats later." She said and left.

In front of Training field 44, 2 minutes later

Morino Ibiki was staring (read: glaring) down at the assembled crowd of Genin, releasing a small (by his standards) amount of KI.

"What you see before you if the Forest of Death. Here, there is a chance that you may die, either from fighting another team or from the dangers that lurk in the forest." He said in a deep intimidating voice. Naruko knew why he was putting up the act…he was trying to decrease the number of participants. Looking around, she saw about 30 Genin walk away, muttering something about not being paid enough for this.

Having achieved his goal, somewhat, he had several Chunin hand out scrolls to the individual teams. He then announced the rules. **(A/N: same rules as in the anime. Get the Earth scroll from another team if you have a Heaven Scroll and vica versa)** Naruko and Ino received a Earth scroll. At his command, every team then entered the Forest from various different locations. Less than half an hour in, Naruko and Ino were ambushed upon by a team of hidden grass shinobi. Needless to say Naruko smelled them and and warned Ino about the team before they deliberately sprung the trap. After a short battle, two of the grass shinobi were down and the last one was backed up against a tree.

"Which scroll do you have?" Naruko asked. The shaking boy lifted an earth scroll. Naruko showed their own scroll, indicating that they didn't need to continue fighting. As they were leaving, the Grass ninja asked,

"Who the hell are you?"

"Just two normal sword-wielding Konoha Shinobi." Ino answered, making it sound like all the other Konoha teams were as strong as theirs. The shinobi paled at that, then tossed them his scroll. Picking up his comrades, he headed straight for the nearest exit.

When he was out of sight, Naruko spun Ino to face her and gave her a long kiss.

"Did you have to put us on the same level as the teme?" she asked, gently groping Ino in mores code.

'There-is-another-Team-up-ahead.' She signalled. 'They-know-we-are-here-and-heading-right-for-us.'

Ino was blushing by now, but she knew it was one of Naruko's tactics to prevent an enemy from seeing the message being passed. They also got to kiss, so Ino didn't really mind. During the next kiss, Ino darted her tongue in and out of Naruko's mouth, also in mores code.

'Let's-give-them-a-warm-welcome.' She signaled. Both of them began running through various hand signs and ended together.

" _Fūton: Reppusho._ " Naruko shouted.

" _Katon: Enryu._ " Ino shouted.

" _Karyu no Jutsu._ " They said together. The approaching team was surprised at the sudden appearance of an enormous dragon. Fortunately they didn't know that it was only a low B-rank jutsu, the parent Jutsu being a D-rank and C-rank respectively. Still, one of them was unfortunate enough to be roasted by the flames. The team had barely recovered from the surprise when Naruko and Ino engaged them in close quarters. Minutes later, they had defeated the all female team, who appeared to be from Amegakure no Sato. This time, however, Naruko offered a trade to the team, who were still able to stand.

"We have a pair of earth scrolls. How about we trade and you let us be on our way?" she asked. The three Rain shinobi just starred at her. But they nodded eventually. Naruko and Ino stayed with them for a short while as Naruko applied first aid to the Kunoichi's wounds. She had been the one to get hit with the initial fire jutsu. Naruko decided to have some fun with them.

"I have a question. Which do you prefer: Males or Females?" the three Ame Kunoichi looked at her with a 'Seriously?' expression.

"Males." They said in unison.

"Aww. That's too bad. The two of us happen to be lesbians. So maybe we could convince you to…" She didn't finish as the three kunoichi high tailed through the trees away from them. "…Stay away from us." Naruko finished, making Ino giggle. Naruko then turned to her girlfriend.

"Let's get to the tower now and enjoy some peace and quiet." She proposed. Ino looked at her.

"I may just give you something better, such as a pair of cushions…" Ino didn't finish as Naruko grabbed her hand and set off at high speed in the direction of the tower.

Ame shinobi, that moment

"I vote we stay away from those two. If we face them again, they may just have their way with us." One of them said. The other two nodded in agreement. Suddenly they were thrown from their feet by a sonic boom.

"The fuck? I didn't know the Otogakure teams were nearby." The bandaged kunoichi said. Looking around, they found they had forgotten where they hell they were.

"Oh Shit." The three said together.

With Team 11

"Naru-koi. I think we just past the Ame team from earlier." Ino whispered into Naruko's ear. Naruko was moving at near sonic speeds by pushing a large amount of Chakra into her legs. She had also removed her training seals completely.

"What?" Naruko shouted, but Ino couldn't hear anything. She realized that due to the speed, their voices didn't carry. Reaching around to grab Naruko's breasts she squeeze-signaled the message from earlier. Ino squeaked when Naruko answered by squeezing her buttocks.

"Did-we?-I-did-not-notice." Ino was trying to suppress the emotions that were rising from her heart, knowing they would be sated later. Instead she lifted her head a bit and enjoyed the air flowing through her hair as the two of them raced along.

Timeskip, 2 hours later

Anko was looking down at her two pupils. They had arrived about one and a half hours ago. Since then, Naruko had been sleeping with her head on Ino's lap while Ino combed and tended to Naruko's hair. It had grown longer since their mission to Nami no Kuni, and Ino was busy braiding it in three individual braids, each with a Kunai at the end of it. They had arrived 10 minutes after the Suna team, which didn't surprise Anko and Yugao as it did the other Jonin senseis. They had been issued a room, but the two Genin decided to stick around in the gathering hall for now. Naruko had sent a shadow clone to set up some privacy seals in their room, a procedure that would take until late evening. Ino was finishing up Naruko's second braid and was about to start on the third when they were approached by the team from Suna.

"Naruko. Sit. Stay." Ino drew out the last word in a commanding voice, using a tone that one would use on a naughty pet. She had felt Naruko twitch when Gaara approached, giving his drilling stare.

"And I thought Temari-nee-san's hair was a pain to take care of." Kankuro laughed. Temari glared at him, but couldn't bring herself to hit him. That was done by Naruko herself. Quicker that the eye could see, she had drawn her sword and slashed several times at Kankuro. Suddenly Kankuro felt cold. Looking down, he noticed that he only had his underpants on. The rest was all lying in shreds on the floor together with some hair.

 _'Hair?'_ he thought. Lifting his hands to his head, he was horrified to find that he was left with only with a thick strip of hair running from his forehead all the way to the back of his neck.

"Sand exhibitionist." Naruko mumbled. It looked as though she hadn't moved at all. Ino was still gently braiding her hair. Kankuro meanwhile was dressing himself in another set of clothes, embarrassed at what happened. Temari was giggling. Gaara meanwhile was still staring at Naruko's breasts. Just then Anko arrived.

"Hey Gaara, how about you look at those instead." Temari told Gaara (Not that Anko minded). Naruko visibly relaxed, making Temari smile. Kankuro meanwhile went to get something to eat. Leaving Temari to speak with the two lovers.

"I am surprised you arrived shortly after us." She said.

"Well, Ino-chan offered to give me a lap-pillow whilst she braided my hair." Naruko mumbled sleepily. Shortly afterwards Ino and Temari heard Naruko snore softly.

"The two of you must be close." Temari commented, sitting down next to Ino who smiled.

"It isn't widely known, but the two of us are an official couple. We will have to wait a few years until we can marry though…and before you ask, yes I did just say that. We are soul mates through and through. If there is someone you love, you'll know what I am talking about." Ino told her, pulling the three ropes of hair through the loop in the Kunai, then slicing the ends into the existing braids so they won't come undone. Finding herself with nothing to do, Ino began scratching Naruko's head, especially behind Naruko's 'faux' fox ears. Temari giggled at the display of affection.

"Well the one I think I have feeling for probably think I am not worth the time." She said sadly. Ino perked at that. "I am horrible at doing chores at home, I see almost every problem from a military point of view and I have little to no experience with talking to males outside of my family and the military." Temari explained. Deciding to leave the two in each other's company, she went to see what Gaara was up to. She found him idly chatting to a group of Chunin and a purple haired woman whose large bust made Temari's eyebrows teitch frantically in jelousy.

 _'Do most woman in Konoha try to make me look flat?'_ she thought envious.

"Oi, Naruko-chan, Ino-chan. Get yer asses over here." Anko called out. She had managed to get the red head o stop staring at her breasts by pulling his face right into her cleavage. He did pass out, but he didn't have a nose bleed. He had awoken moments later and was now acting like a normal person, even starting a conversation on how to grow plants in very sandy soil for instance. Much to both Naruko and Ino's delight, Gaara turned out to be quite interested in plants. He said that they didn't have many in their Village.

Evening, Naruko and Ino's room at the centre of training ground 44

 **Lemon Alert skip if you don't want to read it.**

Naruko was still sleeping when Ino carried her into their room. Looking at the sleeping face of her lover, Ino decided to give in to the roaring feelings inside of her. Smirking, she shed all her clothes and equipment, folding and placing it neatly on one of the two beds. Then she carefully began peeling the clothes of of Naruko, not knowing that Naruko had been awake for some time now and was just pretending to sleep. She had just finished folding Naruko's clothes when she was suddenly grabbed from behind by Naruko who began kneading her breasts. Ino's moan became a gasp when she felt something fluffy move between her legs. She looked down just in time to see Naruko's tail begin to move forward and backward, gently brushing against Ino's moistening lower lips. Shuddering in pleasure, she turned her head.

Naruko, upon seeing Ino turn her head leaned forward and planted a loving kiss on Ino's lips. Not breaking the kiss, Naruko turned Ino around and pulled her close with one arm whilst the other was teasing her lower lips, which were leaking a bit.

"Ohh, Naru-koi. I just can't get enough of you." Ino said, breaking the kiss. Naruko grinned at that.

"Well then why don't we get more of us?" she asked. Ino looked at her confused until Naruko made a certain hand sign. Grinning she followed suit.

" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._ " They said together, creating 2 clones each. While each of the clones paired up, the real Naruko pushed the real Ino against the wall and knelt before her. This time she didn't need to get her wet.

"You are such a bad girl, Ino-koi." She said in sultry voice, her breath hitting Ino's folds.

Shuddering, Ino said, "Then give me my punishment, you equally naughty girl." She said in the same sultry voice as Naruko. As Naruko began to lick, kiss and suck the dripping lips, Ino let out a gasp and looked at their clones. The one pair was busy sucking at each other's breasts whilst the other pair was rubbing their lower lips together while they were touching each other's breasts. With a gasp, Ino climaxed, and then pushed Naruko onto the bed. As Naruko fell, Ino dived forward. Now it was her turn Naruko moaned as she felt Ino's fingers enter her. She arched her back when Ino touched a particular sensitive spot. As Ino continued to finger Naruko, she suddenly felt someone else's tongue enter her. Looking back, she saw one of her clones had crawled up behind her and was happily licking away at her lower lips. Looking further back, she saw a Naruko clone lying on its back with her face between clone-Ino's thighs slurping up the juices. Just as both originals were about to climax, the last pair of clones popped from having climaxed themselves. This caused both the clones and the originals to climax, hard. The clones dispelled, making Naruko and Ino temporarily faint from pleasure.

"Round Two?" Naruko asked, kissing Ino. Smirking, they made more Shadow clones. This time though they all took part in one large orgy. They were so drunk on pleasure that they didn't care whom they kissed or licked, resulting in either Naruko or Ino to make out with one of their own clones. As one the entire group climaxed, the clones dispelling and the originals collapsing in each other's arms. Both of them fell asleep in odd positions, Ino with three of Naruko's fingers stuck in her lower lips; Naruko with Ino's mouth on her nipples. Neither of them cared that the bed they were on was literally soaked in love their love juices and sweat.

 **Lemon Scene over**

Next morning

Naruko was the first to wake up…again. Looking down she smiled as she saw Ino unconsciously sucking at her nipple, which hurt a bit. Noticing the wet blankets underneath her, she thought,

 _'We really did it now…'_ with a smile. Gently removing her fingers, which she found still embedded inside Ino, she gently removed her nipple from Ino's mouth and pulled said girl to her head. Kissing Ino awake, she said,

"Good morning, Hana-koi. Sleep well?"

"My legs hurt like hell but I feel great otherwise." Ino said, returning the kiss. Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Grumbling that they were interrupted, they quickly got dressed on night-gowns and opened the door. Outside stood Temari.

"Forgive me for waking you, but I need to talk to the two of you." She said. Ino and Naruko looked at each other at hearing the worried tone in her voice. Stepping aside to allow Temari access, they let her into the room and closed the door behind them. Guiding her to the single table, they prepared some tea, which Temari gratefully accepted.

"My brothers and I have spoken with our Jonin-Sensei last night and agreed that we should warn both you and the Hokage about an incoming Invasion by Oto, Kumo and several smaller Villages. The Suna Shinobi forces have their hands full dealing with large numbers of Bandits who began appearing some time ago, so we cannot send any aid to our Leaf friends." She said. Ino was shocked.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Naruko asked.

"We received word from our Father that he will be unable to send reinforcements because the Bandit groups have begun uniting recently. The original plan was to destroy the Bandits and then send reinforcements before the invasion began. Now however, Suna may be facing a civil war. Our Jonin Sensei, Baki-sensei, decided to inform the Leaf about what we knew." Temari answered. She let the words sink in before asking,

"What do mean with being able to help Gaara with his Seal?" she asked.

"Oh that? I am a prodigy at Fuinjutsu. I can tell that your youngest brother has something sealed inside him. I could have a look at it and possibly either remove the seal or strengthen it." Naruko said. Temari stared at her.

"How do you know that he has a seal on him?" she asked. The reply came almost instantly.

"The way he expresses his emotions seem abnormal, even for someone who has been trained to utterly suppress them. I have gone through several situations and the only one that made sense was that he had a shoddy seal somewhere on him that is interfering with his everyday life. Also the rings around his eyes seem to indicate he isn't sleeping well." Naruko said.

"You will have to speak to Baki-sensei about that then. I don't have the clearance to discuss something like that." Temari sighed. "When we speak to the Hokage, I'd like the two of you to be there." With that she left the room.

 _'I am glad I didn't go to them last night. I don't think therapy would have helped with what I'd have seen there.'_ Temari thought as she walked away. She had smelled a sweet scent from one of the two beds, where the sheets were crinkled, indicating both girls had more than just slept in it. Forcing the thought out of her head before it was completed; she made her way down to the assembly area to meet up with her team and sensei.

 **Chapter 9**

Time skip, Day 5 of round 2 of the Chunin Exams

"There are far fewer teams here than I expected." Naruko muttered as she looked around the room. Only around 11 teams, excluding Naruko's team and the Suna Team, had made it to the tower over the past 5 days. Teams 7, 8, 9 and 10 were amongst them. There was one other team from Konoha, two from Oto, the all-female team from Amegakure that Naruko and Ino had defeated, and three other teams from various different smaller villages, including one from Kusagakure. One of the Kusa-nin had hair of a similar shade to the parts of Naruko's hair that are red. Both Hinata and Neji commented that the girl also had a huge amount of chakra, at least Jonin level amounts. She also wore glasses over her her pupil-less red eyes. **(A/N: from here on its runs mostly similar to the original timeline. The only differences are that there are more fights, but Kabuto leaving, the fight between Hyuugas, Chouji's fight, Tenten vs. Temari, Kankuro's fight, Sasuke's fight and Shino's fight are all canon…no need to repeat them)**

Battle number 7: Shikamaru vs. Kuso shinobi

Shikamaru caught his opponent in his Shadow Bind technique when said opponent charged in.

Battle number 8: Sakura vs. Karin from Kusagakure

Sakura charged in blindly when Karin had insulted her Teammates, leaving her completely open for a counter attack, which Karin exploited. Delivering a swift and brutal Taijutsu combo, Karin easily won the match.

Battle number 9: Kiba vs. Ame kunoichi

Kiba rapidly closed the distance between him and his opponent. After a short but intense taijutsu melee, Kiba gained the upper hand and used one of his clans' jutsu, which shredded the kunoichi's clothes as she tried to dodge. Needless to say, the kunoichi surrendered quickly, trying to cover her modesty. She was horrified when Naruko appeared beside her placing a blanket around her shoulders.

Battle 10: Naruko vs. Tsuchi Kin

Kin began the battle by hurling several senbon at Naruko whilst she was charging at her. Naruko stopped when she was well outside hand-to-hand combat range, surprising everyone except for Anko, Yugao and Ino. Twisting her body, Naruko hurled her kunai-braids at Kin, landing hits on the kunoichi. The kunai went deep into her flesh, making Kin collapse from the pain. After Naruko was declared winner, she told Kin in a threatening voice.

"You are lucky that I avoided your vital areas. Word of advice: do not trust Orochimaru." With that Naruko left.

Battle 11: Lee vs. Kusa Genin

Lee got caught in the wide area Genjutsu the Kusa Genin cast, forcing Lee to admit defeat. Gai tried to comfort him his way, much to the horror of those nearby.

Battle 12: Kino vs. Yamanaka Shiro

Naruko was cheering loudly as Kino beat the living daylights out of Shiro. **(A/N: the details would be too gruesome for me to add…I don't want to turn this into a Gore.)** Ino meanwhile was not particularly happy. On one side she was happy he got beat due to him bullying Naruko when they were younger. On the other side, he was still her brother. Torn between her lover and her brother, she decided to remain neutral on the matter.

Battle 13: Ino vs. unknown Genin

Ino was being pushed back by her opponent. He was wielding a pair of Tiger claws and was sweeping them viciously in front of him, trying to land a hit on her. When they eventually did land, they only tore her clothes. Fortunately, thanks to Naruko rubbing off on her, she found that she wasn't all to embarrassed about it. The boy however got a full view of her breasts, sending him flying with a nose bleed.

Stunned, the referee said, "Winner by nose bleed, Yamanaka Ino." The man then realized what he had said. By then Ino was back with Naruko who handed her her jacket, leaving Naruko on a dense mesh shirt that hugged her body.

"How are you not embarrassed by that?" several Kunoichi asked, most of them blushing, all of them wanting to know her secret. Waving her finger at them, Ino told them,

"Talk to me again after the exams." They sulked at that and left.

Battle 14: Gaara vs. unknown Genin

The Genin fainted when Gaara flooded the room with KI. Not many were surprised at this; Gaara was been leaking KI since the preliminary tournament began.

 **(A/N: I'm not going to go through all the battles, therefore I am skipping those, as well as the speech afterwards)**

Many were surprised when the proctors told them that the roster for the final tournament would only be revealed at the tournament itself, and that all the contestants had a month to train for the event.

Next morning, at the Hot springs

Naruko was walking with Konohamaru past the Hot springs when they saw Ebisu peeking at the woman in the springs. Getting Konohamaru's attention, Naruko whispered instructions into his ear, instructions for a technique that Kakashi was rather fond of using. Doing as he was told, Konohamaru crept up behind Ebisu.

"KONOHA HIDEN TAIJUTSU OUGI: SENNIN GOROSHI!" he shouted, sending Ebisu flying over the wall…and into a hot spring with full of Jonin-class Kunoichi, including Kurenai and Anko. (Naruko and Konohamaru later learned that Ebisu was admitted into hospital after Anko sent her snakes to bite him in his family jewels whilst Kurenai and several other kunoichi cast layer upon layer of high-level Genjutsu upon him. Apparently he was muttering something out Gay Strip clubs, Guy and mini Guy)

Meanwhile Naruko and Konohamaru had finished laughing and Naruko was teaching him lessons on tree-climbing.

Hokage Office

"Jo Sensei. Long time no see." Said a white haired man from the window. Hiruzen lifted his head from the couch he was on, seeing the man had been talking to his shadow clone.

"I am here Jiraya." He said, startling Jiraya. Laughing at the priceless face on his former student's face, he told him about the conversation he had with Naruko earlier. She had agreed to give him advice on how to deal with paperwork if he would allow her to train Konohamaru.

"I am now regretting agreeing to her offer. She had taught him the Henge jutsu." Hiruzen told him.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Jiraya said. Hiruzen looked at him with a facial expression that said it all.

"She also demonstrated a variation of the Henge that he can use against Ebisu. **(A/N: the Jutsu is the Harem jutsu…)** " Jiraya's eyes widened as her listened to his former teacher describe the effects of the jutsu. At the end of the explanation, Jiraya was bleeding from both nostrils and was grinning perversely.

"Don't even think about it. No matter what, you are still her Godfather." Hiruzen reprimanded him, seeing the expression on his face. This brought Jiraya back to reality.

"Requesting permission to study…to train her, Hokage-sama." He said formally. Hiruzen sighed.

"You are going to train her, no matter what my answer is going to be, aren't you?" he asked. Jiraya nodded.

"Fine. Just be careful with her." Hiruzen continued, then had an evil thought when Jiraya disappeared.

 _'Better not tell him about Naruko's sexual preference or her Androphobia…'_ getting his vision crystal out, he set it to follow his perverted pupil. He was going to enjoy this.

Sometime later, the Castle

"Naruko-sama, there is someone at the Gate to see you. He says he said something about the Hokage sending him to train you." Meigetsu said. Naruko looked up from the scroll she was studying.

"Let him in." Naruko told her, then made several shadow clones to study the scrolls she had on the table. Walking into her room, she put one of her training outfits, then made her way to the main entrance. Along the way she grabbed Himiko, her pouches and a few scrolls.

Jiraya stared at the fire-ette. He had never seen anyone like her. Gaping like a fish out of water, he just stared at her. He didn't recognize her though. Meigetsu giggled.

"Jiji sent this old fart to train me? He acts just as bad as Ebisu." Naruko commented.

"Wait, so you are Naruko?" the man asked.

"No, I am Tsunade of the Sannin…Of course I am Naruko, Jiraya of the Sannin." She told him. "And although I don't mind people staring at my tits, I'd like you to restrain yourself during training, keeping a minimum distance of 3 feet away from me."

At this his expression changed; first to a perverse grin, then to utter confusion. He didn't ask though.

Later, some random location just outside Konoha

"So you have already mastered water walking. Could you tell me what else you know please." Jiraya said. Naruko gave him a list of Jutsu that she knew. When she mentioned her skill using the Kunai attached to her braids, Jiraya took on a thoughtful expression.

 _'Hmm. In that case I could teach her the Hari Jizō.'_ He thought.

"Well, Naruko-chan, I believe I have the perfect Jutsu for you, one you can use to supplement your abilities with your Kunai-braids." He said. Naruko raised an eyebrow, followed shortly by the other as Naruko gained a surprised expression as she saw Jiraya envelope himself in a mass of his hair. Moments later the hair retreated.

"Sweeeeeet!" Naruko called out, unintentionally putting chakra into her voice, sending Jiraya flying with the resulting Sonic shockwave.

With Ino

"Well, Ino. We are going to work you hard and complete your training as soon as possible." Anko smirked. Ino nodded, but had the feeling she was going to regret this choice soon enough.

Time skip, one month later, Chunin Tournament Arena

Naruko was feeling restless. She wanted to get the show on the road and had arrived early that morning. Holding her hand and standing next to her was Ino. The two of them hadn't seen each other for the entire month. But they restrained their greeting to a simple kiss and a long, tearful hug. The seats were starting to fill up with Civilians and Guests. Finally it was time to begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, fellow Shinobi. In the name of Konoha, I welcome you all here to this year's Chunin exam finals." Hiruzen spoke, his voice being carried clearly to every person in the arena. "This year we have an unusually high number of participants, meaning there is definitively some potential in this year's participants." Loud cheers erupted from the audience at this. Hiruzen sat down in his chair.

Moments later the matches were displayed.

Match 1: Hyuuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruko

Match 2: Inuzuka Kiba vs. Inuzuka Kino

Match 3: Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino

Match 4: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara

Match 5: Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari

Match 6: Yamanaka Ino vs. Kasumi from Amegakure

Match 7: Ichigo from Kusagakure vs. Kuroka from Takigakure

Match 8: Karin from Otogakure vs. Sentaro from Hishigakure

"Two of the participants have resigned due to overexertion during the training period." The proctor announced.

"Troublesome. I wish I could so that…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Then why don't you?" teased Temari. The two of them seemed to have become close friends during the training period.

"Because my Mother would never get of my case if I did and you'd have had a greater chance of facing your own brother during this tournament." He said. He didn't notice that she paled slightly.

"Can Uzumaki Naruko and Hyuuga Neji please come forward." The proctor called out. There was a lot of talking amongst the crowd when they heard that Naruko was going to fight the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji was famous due to his massive potential. Approaching him from the other side of the stadium was Naruko. Neji couldn't help but feel that something was different about her. Stating the rules for the battle, the proctor was about to begin the match when Neji spoke up.

"You should surrender whilst you still can, 1st year dropout. **(A/N: Naruko is the same age as Neji. Neji just calls her that because he believes that Naruko failed the first year at the academy.)** It will save you a lot of trouble." Neji said.

"This from the guy who has a stick up his ass and is incapable of moving on from his past." Naruko spit back. Sensing the tension in the air, the proctor shouted "Hajime."

Moments later a ferocious battle began between Naruko and Neji. They both charged and met in the middle. The two combatants were on even footing: Neji was wielding Kunai with both hands in order to completely protect himself from Naruko's sword, which was nothing but a blur of metal in front of her. Naruko was unable to land any hits due to Neji's two kunai, his greater flexibility and his superior combat experience.

"He is actually holding his own against Hyuuga Neji?" was the summed up thought of most every one of the spectators. With the contestants meanwhile…

"Neji must be holding back. There is no way the dobe could stand on equal ground with him. He should just go ahead and finish it." Sasuke said. Tenten agreed with him, though she did grow some respect for the fire-ette for holding out against Neji like this. Ino meanwhile felt like her heart was about to blast its way out of her chest.

"Naru-koi, you are awesome." She said. Amongst the spectators, a lone voice whispered, "Naruko-kun…"

Suddenly the combatants leapt apart. Neji took the time to activate his Byakugan. Naruko meanwhile…

" _Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ " she shouted, filling the entire arena with smoke. From within the smoke several voices shouted,

" _Ninpo: Harige no Ame no Jutsu_ " (Ninja art: Needle Hair Rain Jutsu). Suddenly the air was filled with hundreds of thousands of tiny needles, all of them heading straight for Neji.

" _Kaiten_ " he yelled, turning rapidly and creating a dome of chakra.


	4. Chapter 10 - Chapter 12

**Reminder: I do not own Naruto, just this story.**

 **Chapter 10**

" _Kaiten_!" Neji shouted, turning rapidly. A dome of chakra appeared around him, deflecting most of the Hair Needles that Naruko and her clones were shooting at him. When both techniques stopped, there was only silence. Naruko was smirking while Neji was staring in disbelief at the needles that were sticking out from his skin.

"It seems your _Kaiten_ is incomplete." She said, making Neji growl. He suddenly closed the distance between them.

" _Hakke: Roku-ju-yon-sho_!" he roared, striking Naruko 64 times, effectively closing her chakra points. The accumulated force of the technique threw Naruko into the wall of the arena. Coughing up blood, Naruko tried to get to her feet.

"Give up, dropout." Neji said. "I have closed your…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Naruko interrupted him. Neji frowned because she was slowly rising to her feet.

In the stands

"The heck? She took the full force of that technique and is still standing?" Several people, mostly Hyuugas, said. The Hyuuga head, Hyuuga Hiashi, was sitting there mouth agape.

 _'Neji can use those two techniques?'_ he thought shocked.

Next to him sat his youngest daughter, Hyuuga Hanabi, who looked at him in confusion.

Back in the Arena

Neji suddenly jumped back when he felt a massive chakra buildup from the girl in front of him. Through his Byakugan, he was shocked to see the chakra pathways he had shut being forced open. His shock turned to fear as he literally saw her wounds heal in front of his eyes.

"I commend you for forcing me to resort to my trump-card." Naruko told him with a smirk. "But now it is over for you." She continued, drawing Himiko from it sheath, as well as a new sword that shocked everyone who had taken part in the most recent Shinobi War. The second sword that Naruko drew was the sword of one of the most feared Kunoichi to ever exist. Her prowess in Battle was feared by friend and foe alike. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and the blade's name was Arashi no Ken (Storm sword), or simply Arashi. Even Ino, Anko and Yugao were surprised. They didn't know that Naruko had possession of the sword, nor that she was able to dual wield.

"As my respect to a fellow Leaf Shinobi, I will from now on fight you with all my might." Naruko told Neji. He went into a battle stance.

"For making me truly underestimate you, I shall do the same." He said calmly. The two stood near motionless as a leaf drifted down between them. The instant it touched the ground, Naruko burst forward whilst Neji once again performed the Kaiten. The resulting explosion shook the entire stadium. Once the dust had settled, one could see Naruko lying at the bottom of a crater with a heavily panting Neji standing at its edge. Suddenly a Naruko burst out of the ground underneath him, delivering a heavy uppercut to Neji's jaw. The Naruko in the crater popped in a burst of smoke.

"How…?" Neji began, then he noticed the dirty clothes and the torn nails on Naruko.

 _'She dug her way through the earth?"_ He thought in disbelief.

"You know, you really are strong. I'd rate you are strong enough to become a Chunin." Naruko told him. He and every person in the Audience stared at the kunoichi.

 _'Did she just say that?'_ was the collective thought.

"However, a lesson I learned early on in my life was that one cannot always get what one desires. Well in my case it's: I could NEVER get what I desired." Naruko muttered. "Tell me, do you feel free sticking to all that 'Fate' nonsense? Do you feel in control of your life?" Neji looked at her confused. Then the meaning hit him.

 _'I was so focused on my fate that I ignored other things in life, such as the feelings of other people…'_ Tenten sneezed. _'…as well as my own family.'_ With that thought, he let darkness overtake him.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruko." The referee announced, and then winced when most of the spectators began shouting in protest, with the occasional "She cheated!" shout amongst the racket. Oddly, none of them were members of the Hyuuga clan. The shouting stopped as several members of the Hyuuga clan, including the clan head, walked into the arena. Naruko stepped back nervously. She still remembered the prank she had pulled on the clan when she was younger. She was sweating buckets when the group stopped in front of her, then paled when she saw several of them smile. **(A/N: What would you think when you were smiled at by people who almost always had an expression that said: 'I'll kill you'?)** Taking another step back, Naruko lost her footing as she fell into the crater with a cute 'Kyu', much to the amusement of the audience. Hiashi smiled at the sight.

"Showing respect to your opponent during and after a Battle is an ability that few Shinobi have these days." He said as Naruko stood up, eyes wide. "You stood your ground proudly." He directed his next statements to the spectators. "And she didn't cheat in any way. If she had, then the Hyuuga Shinobi would have noticed it. She merely thought on the move and improvised against a person who had greater experience than her." This stunned both the civilians and Naruko, the latter fainting from being unable to process what Hiashi had said. Many of the shinobi couldn't fault what Hiashi had said, and grudgingly began showing some respect. Shortly later, there was a massive explosion from the main gate.

Minutes earlier

"Hurry up with the summoning." A shinobi from Otogakure whispered. Before him were several other Shinobi sitting around a large seal. A short time later there was a massive explosion of smoke as several monstrous Snakes appeared. Said snaked slammed into the walls around Konoha, smashing them.

Back at the arena

Chaos. That is what happened during the few seconds since the explosion. Hundreds of Oto and Kumo Shinobi seemingly appeared out of nowhere, expecting to have the element of surprise. They were in for a shock.

 _Flashback, Hokage Office_

 _Baki and his team was kneeling in front of Hiruzen while Naruko and Ino were standing to the side._

 _"You are certain this is the truth?" Hiruzen asked Naruko._

 _"I felt no ill intent from them whilst they were reporting." Naruko told him. Hiruzen thought for a moment._

 _"ANBU." He called. Four masked figures appeared in the room. Spread the news to all of our Shinobi of High Chunin class and above. Tell them to subtly prepare for an invasion. Also mobilize what ANBU we have." He continued._

 _"I don't think I could state how glad I am for the alliance between the Sand and the Leaf." He told Baki. "And stand up, please. I have enough experience looking down due to all the paperwork…" he grumbled, making Naruko and Ino cover their mouths, trying not to laugh. The Suna nin stared at the two young kunoichi._

 _"I'd rather have my subordinates laughing at my jokes and misery than rule them by fear. It eases Tension between the various ranks." Hiruzen told the Suna shinobi._

 _"Speaking of Paperwork…" Temari smirked, handing the Hokage a scroll. "…the Kazekage has requested permission to attend the Chunin Finals." Naruko was rolling on the floor when she saw the look of Horror on the Hokage's face. Ino was laughing into her hand._

 _Muttering a wish to ban paperwork, the Hokage read through the scroll, then signed and stamped his seal on the document._

 _Flashback end_

The Battle between Konoha and the invaders was going well for the defenders. They had successfully performed a counter-attack that shattered the enemy's assault formation. The Nara clan in particular played a huge role in the battle, capturing several of the invaders in their shadow binding techniques, enabling their team members to get close and finish off the invaders. Only if one area was Konoha having trouble, and that was at the arena. Here the Leaf shinobi were heavily outnumbered by the invaders and were figuratively fighting with their back to the wall. Above the Kage booth was a large opaque Barrier. Inside the barrier the Hokage and the Kazekage fought against Orochimaru and his Edo Tensei. Meanwhile, the battle had caused the seal on Gaara to become unstable, forcing Temari and Kankuro to carry him as far away as possible, followed closely by both Naruko and Ino. Sasuke meanwhile had for once swallowed his pride and was fighting alongside his teammates in defending a group of civilians. They were being assisted by the other Konoha rookies (Teams 8 and 10) as well as Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi, and another Uchiha, Uchiha Shisui.

With Gaara

"Temari, Kankuro, get away from me. I cannot hold it back for much longer." Gaara said with a strained voice. Looking at him in horror, his siblings continued to move away from Konoha.

"Gaara, hold on for a little while longer. We are still too close to Konoha." Kankuro pleaded.

 _'…and to Shikamaru…'_ Temari thought. Suddenly both Kankuro and Temari were thrown away by Gaara when suddenly his arms turned onto a spiky sand appendage.

"Fuck." The siblings heard someone swear. "I am too late." They turned to see Naruko and Ino.

"Naruko, get away from there." They yelled as Gaara suddenly jumped right at them, grabbing Ino and smashing her against a tree. Slowly the grip tightened, even after Naruko cut of the limb. By this time Gaara was mostly covered in spiky sand **(A/N: think about how he looked like just before he completely turned into Shukaku in the original series)**.

"CURSE YOU." He roared, as he began to grow in size.

Naruko was still trying to free Ino from the sandy grip, but then she heard the creature behind her say,

"Naruko. If you want to save her, you must defeat me. Please, hurry…" Gaara's voice was cut off and replaced by a maniac like laugh.

" **Finally free after all these years. Behold the mighty Glory of Shukaku.** "

The creepy laugh was stopped as a powerful burst of wind enhanced flames crashed into the beast.

" **Hmm, did a fly just try to bite the mighty biju, Shukaku?** " Shukaku asked.

"Shut the fuck up, you oversized Tanuki. Naruko roared. Temari and Kankuro sweat dropped.

"Is she trying to kill herself?" they deadpanned in unison.

" _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ " Naruko roared, summoning Shirayuri. Naruko was surprised when she appeared actually covering herself with her tails.

"You summoned me, Naruko-sama?" she asked.

"Yeah. I did. I need help defeating that overgrown Tanuki there. I think it name was Shitkaku." Naruko said, Shirayuri smirk.

" **What the fuck did you call me, Insect?** " Shukaku roared.

"I believe she called you by a more suitable name, Shitkaku." Shirayuri said. A massive tick mark appeared on the Sand demons face.

" **You and that Bitch dare to…** " Shukaku began, but immediately found himself being attacked by a massive torrent of Kitune fire from both Kitsune.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US, YOU OVERSIZED FREAK?" the two of them shrieked, gradually turning Shukaku into a mass of molten glass. Temari and Kankuro were sweat dropping. They still thought that Naruko was going overboard. Said girl meanwhile was so focused on her jutsu that she didn't feel the immense pain until she ended the torrent of blue fire. By now Shukaku looked half molten **(A/N: Thing Shukaku after Naruto blew up a paper bomb in its ass, just 100 times larger)**. Suddenly Naruko collapsed on the floor.

"Naruko-sama." Shirayuri shouted in concern. The other three conscious members present (Temari, Kankuro and Shukaku) just sweat dropped at the weird event. Finally Kankuro flew back with a nose bleed when he noticed that Shirayuri wasn't using her tails to cover herself. Temari meanwhile was shocked that what she had thought to be a fluffy belt turned out to be a fluffy fox-tail. **(A/N: immagine her surprise when another one grew…think to the anime when Naruko created his army of shadow clones after blowing up Shukaku's ass…)** When the second tail had completely formed, Naruko calmed down. Suddenly Shukaku felt very afraid, letting his concentration waiver.

"YOU…WILL…NOT…TAKE…CONTROL…OF...MY…BODY…" a voice suddenly called out from within Shukaku. Slowly, but surely, the Sand creature was drawn shrieking on protest as though into a black hole. Temari was shocked.

 _'There is someone other than Tou-san who can make the Ichibi cower to the extent that Gaara could overpower it mentally?"_ she thought. Kankuro meanwhile was still happily passed out on the ground.

Eventually Shukaku was back in the seal and Naruko was busy replacing the seal with a more stable one. Gaara was too tired to notice. Temari and a now awake Kankuro were just happy to have their brother back, and Shirayuri was carrying an injured Ino to the Hospital.

Back in Konoha, on the Walls

"Ok, anyone care to explain to me what the fuck just happened there?" asked a surprised Oto-nin, pointing in the direction where moments earlier a massive Tanuki had been causing Havoc.

Timeskip, 1 hour later, Hospital

Naruko was kneeling next to the bed, holding Ino's hand in both of hers. She had been crying ever since she had arrived, so much so that the hospital placed a bowl under her head, which was half-full already, and some (the few that did actually care for Naruko) actually were scared that Naruko would become dehydrated.

"Ino. Please, don't leave me." Naruko pleaded. She didn't notice Jiraya enter the room, along with some…experienced…nurses (Just in case something happens…). He felt sorry for her and placed a hand on her shoulder without thinking. For the next half an hour the nurses who had entered earlier tended to the perverts slightly fractured skull (Hence, experienced). Jiraya decided it was better to stay away from Women…for now…

Few days later

A large crowd consisting of both Konoha and Suna people were standing before a memorial, dedicated to two of the most powerful Shinobi on the five element nations: Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, and Sabaku no Rasa, the fourth Kazekage. Both of them had died during their fight against Orochimaru. Although they had died, they had managed to force Orochimaru to withdraw from the war, together with his 4 bodyguards. Rasa and Hiruzen managed to destroy Orochimaru's arms beyond repair before the edo-tensei that Orochimaru had summoned delivered fatal blows at the two kages. Sarutobi then sacrificed his life to free the controlled puppets from Orochimaru's control. Rasa survived long enough for the Barrier to fall and then tell the ANBU that appeared about their final battle before drawing his last breath. His final wish was for one of his children to continue his legacy.

Back at the memorial, Naruko stepped forward, much to the surprise of everyone present, including Ino, who was confined to a wheelchair. Everyone's surprise grew when she placed her forehead protector at the feet of the memorial.

"Ji-chan. I have failed in my duties as a Shinobi. I wasn't there when people needed me the most. I leave my symbol as a former shinobi in your care, knowing that you would understand." Even through the rain, people could see her tears flowing down her face.

"You were always the one to look out for me when I was at my lowest. You were always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on." Her sobbing was becoming louder. Many people were beginning to be affected by her feelings.

"And now I find that I will forever be unable to repay all the kindness you have given me." With this, Naruko began crying outright. Once she had calmed down sufficiently, Naruko stood up and turned to the crowd.

"When I was little, he told me about his dream when he was younger, a dream that was passed on to him from his teachers: To create a world where people would never have to kill others and where children can grow up leading happy lives. He told me that people who have shared similar experiences find it easiest to get along with each other." She paused, letting her words sink in.

"Both the Leaf and the Sand have lost someone close to the heart of the people. Until now, there has always been some tension between our villages. Yet look at each other now, standing intermingled amongst each other, not in separated groups." Her words caused a murmur to arise as Shinobi and Civilian alike realized the truth in her words.

"Let me ask you this." The crowd became quiet. "Do you wish to continue his dream as well as the Will of Fire and the Will of Wind?" Naruko asked, mentioning the prominent beliefs of the two prominent Villages present. Soon several voices began chanting in agreement, more joining them. Soon, most of the members of the group were chanting in agreement to her words, until a Suna Jonin stepped forward. Naruko recognized him as the Jonin Sensei of the Sand Siblings, Baki.

"Uzumaki Naruko, I believe that whilst you spoke the truth about not being able to return the Hokage's kindness, there is something you have done that would have made him proud; you have protected this village and its population from a threat far greater than any army from Otogakure." Everyone knew about Naruko's fight against the Ichibi by now.

"Added to that, if you end your carrier as a Shinobi, you would only be bringing dishonor to the Village: I have never heard of a leaf Shinobi retiring from military service." Many in the crowd nodded in agreement. Baki then turned to the crowd.

"Uzumaki Naruko has light the fire that will burn brightly in the darkest of times inside many leaf and sand shinobi for years to come. If there is anyone who could become the rope that binds us together, then it is her." He called out. Many answered in agreement as the rain subsided and the day brightened noticeably. Still crying, Naruko picked up her forehead protector, but didn't tie it to her forehead…yet. She first just stood there, looking at the picture of her surrogate grandfather.

After tying it to her forehead, she returned to her position amongst the crowd, taking her place beside Ino, who took her hand in her own.

A day after the funeral

Naruko standing in the door to the Hokage's Office, remembering the times she had interacted with the old man. For the last hour helping several shinobi clear his personal effects out of the Office and bringing them to the Sarutobi Clan estate. Amongst the various items was a picture that Naruko knew very well; she had a copy of it in her apartment. It showed her standing before Hiruzen with a large smile wearing the Hokage hat and mantle, with a grinning Hiruzen standing behind her.

Next day, the Castle

"You WHAT?" The clones outside at the training field winced at the loud voice that their bosses' used just now.

Jiraya was busy recovering from the loud shout.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruko and Anko were having a taijutsu spar with each other under Yugao's supervision when Jiraya arrived. Fortunately for him, Naruko and Ino were fully clothed this time._

 _"Jo, Ero-Sennin." Naruko called over, making Anko laugh and Yugao giggle, while Ino looked confused._

 _"Naruko, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Jiraya huffed. Yugao giggled again._

 _"My apologies, Jiraya-sama. We tried to break her habit of making weird nicknames." She said._

 _Ino piped in. "Jiraya? As in Jiraya the Sannin?" she asked, making Jiraya's face light up in happiness, until "The author of those pointless smut novels that Kakashi sensei reads all the time?" this cracked the dam._

 _"Young lady, you clearly have no idea just what master-pieces those are." He shouted at Ino._

 _"I must say though, those boring books were very informative…" Naruko thought aloud, getting mixed reactions from Ino and Jiraya._

 _"How so?" they asked. Anko paled at that._

 _"Well, they were so boring that I fell asleep several times whilst reading them, but Anko-kaa-chan told me they would pretty much cover all the Academy lessons I wasn't allowed to participate in during my academy years."_ _ **(A/N: word of advice: NEVER tell a Book-writing fanatic that his/her books are boring…unless you are an Naruko)**_

 _"Why you little…" Jiraya began giving Naruko an earful about just how great those novels are. When Naruko admitted that there were a few parts she enjoyed, she crushed Jiraya's hopes when she told him that the part she enjoyed were the parts that didn't have males in it. Grumbling, Jiraya asked if they could speak inside. The girls nodded, before Naruko made a few shadow clones (well a few by her standards)_

 _"Well, I would like to ask you if you want to join me on my upcoming mission." He asked Naruko._

 _"What mission?" Naruko asked._

 _"To find the third Sannin, Senju Tsunade." Jiraya answered._

 _3…2…1… "WHAT?" Naruko and Ino shouted._

 _Flashback end_

Timeskip, midday

"Make sure you come back safely, Naru-koi." Ino whispered, hugging Naruko tightly. Whilst she had been discharged from the Hospital, the Doctors told her to refrain from Shinobi work for some time until she made a full recovery. Naruko looked her in the eyes.

"I will do my best, Ino-koi." She said, giving Ino a gentle kiss, much to the embarrassment of several young shinobi (read: rookie 11 and team 9) nearby. Tenten, Kino, Neji and Sakura were steaming, Sasuke and Kiba were sent flying with massive nose bleeds, Shikamaru and Choji merely seemed unimpressed. Shino showed no emotion as he always did and Shiro just averted his eyes. Hinata did what she was famous for (Blush and faint) whilst Lee was cheering them on, spewing the usual stuff about youth and such. Ending the kiss, Naruko looked her lover in the eyes.

"I will be back." She whispered. By now the steaming Genin had themselves pulled a Hinata and were lying red-faced on the floor.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked, making the Jonin and Ino face palm.

 **(A/N: due to various differences to the original storyline, the Akatsuki incident at the Hotel didn't happen. Other than that, the storyline is basically the same as in the anime, apart from Naruko throwing Jiraya when he got to close, i.e. learning the Rasengan (one handed though), the bet with Tsunade… at least until the battle)**

Timeskip, Battle between the three Sannin

""" _Kuchiyose no Jutsu._ """ Three people shouted, summoning a huge purple snake, a humongous slug and a massive red toad respectively.

"Hey, no fair." shouted Naruko, who moments earlier defeated Kabuto by covering him in Hair-Needles and then slamming a complete Rasengan into his chest. Biting her thumb, she quickly went through the hand-signs and shouted, " _Kuchiyose no Jutsu._ ", remembering the one discussion she had with Shirayuri a week into the journey.

 _Flashback_

 _Shirayuri was sitting cross-legged in front of Naruko._

 _"Naruko-sama, would you like to see my other form?" she asked. Naruko looked at her whilst trying to pop the rubber ball Jiraya had given her_ _ **(A/N: Second stage of learning to master the rasengan).**_

 _"You have another form?" she asked wide eyed. In answer Shirayuri's shape began changing, growing in size as Naruko's eyes grew with it._

 _Flashback end_

When the smoke disappeared, the the previous three summons noticeably shrank back from the huge white 8-tailed Fox. The three summoners plus Shizune were equally shocked.

"Gaki, do you have any idea whom you have summoned?" the snake said.

"Yep, a strong being whom I'd consider a friend." Naruko answered with her usual smile, making the snake and toad pace plant. The slug meanwhile…

"Greetings, Shirayuri-san." The slug, said.

"Oh, Katsuya-chan, long time no see. Same to you, Gamabunta-chan. Manda-chan, I see you still have that ass of a summoner." Shirayuri said.

"You mean 'Long time no beating you up, Gamabunta-chan', don't you?" Gamabunta said.

"That too…" Shirayuri smirked, making Gamabunta leap over the other two and land on the opposite side.

"Gamabunta, what…" Jiraya began, but was interrupted by Gamabunta who told him not to ask. Manda spoke up.

"She wiped the floor with him without breaking a sweat…and nearly turned me into a wallet." He said.

"Shirayuri, that Hebi-teme is the target. If his snake gets in the way, you can turn him into a purse for all I care." Naruko said, making Manda retreat a bit.

"Fuck this. Oi, Orochimaru. After this I am voiding my personal contract with you. I didn't sign up for this Bullshit." Manda said.

"Jiraya, Katsuya-chan, Tsunade-hime, let's get the hell out of here. I am not sticking around and risk getting caught in this fight." Gamabunta said preparing to jump. Moments after the slug got clear, the snake and the fox began their clash.

Manda was immediately put on the defensive by the vicious onslaught from Shirayuri. Soon both sides escalated to using JMD's (Jutsu of Mass Destruction). Meanwhile with the others…

"Is she always this destructive?" Tsunade asked, sweat dropping at the destruction the Fox was causing.

"Nah. This is her letting of some steam." Gamabunta and Katsuya deadpanned. To say Jiraya and Tsunade were shocked would be an understatement. Getting over the shock, they turned their attention back to the fight, where Naruko and Shirayuri managed to make Manda and Orochimaru withdraw.

Timeskip, 1 weeks later

Upon their return to Konoha, Naruko was surprised by what greeted her: For once people were actually glad to see her (She later learned that her speech at the funeral made many people see her in a new light). Someone in the crowd even called for her to receive a field promotion. Unfortunately, only the minority was glad she was back. Those that weren't kept their mouths shut because the target of their ire was in the presence of one Tsunade.

Next day, after the Inauguration

"Naru-koi. Welcome back." Shouted a happy Ino who flung herself into Naruko's arms. Naruko hadn't gone home the previous night for various reasons, one of which being Tsunade getting drunk and sending Naruko into the floor by knuckle express for no apparent reason (actually Naruko called her Granny, or Baa-chan) and spent the night at ANBU HQ, giving a report and being given instructions in dual-wielding swords.

"Ino-koi." She cried happily, wrapping her arms around the blond girl. Before they could go any further, much to Ino's displeasure, Yugao called out to Naruko, telling her that Tsunade wants to see her. Sighing, Naruko gave Ino a short kiss before seeing what Tsunade wanted from her.

5 minutes later

"Uzumaki Naruko. We have received a B-rank request that specifically mentions your name." Tsunade told the fire-ette. She was standing in front of a large table with several people sitting around it.

"Ok, but don't I need to be at least a Chunin before I can go on B-rank missions and above?" Naruko asked. This made several people around the table murmur.

Tsunade looked surprised. "You mean you haven't been promoted yet? I remember giving the order."

Several members of the civilian side of the council turned pale when one of the elders spoke up.

"We felt her undeserving of the rank, and therefore revoked the promotion." Homura said. Next to him, Utatane nodded. Both froze as Tsunade unleashed a huge amount of KI at them.

"And who gave the civilian council the right to intrude in Shinobi business?" she growled, anger barely kept in check. Another person stepped in.

"What he means is that it would be better if Uzumaki-san were to be placed under my control." The man said. The right side of his face were bandaged up and his right arm as in a sling.

"Go fuck yourself, Danzo." Tsunade growled at him. "And if the Civilian Council continues to interfere in shinobi business, then I shall allow the opposite to happen." Tsunade said, causing an uproar from the civilians. Ironically it was a civilian who spoke up next.

"When we joined the council, we all agreed not to interfere with the business of the other side," she said, speaking for them all, reminding them of the contract. "Also I for one haven't heard about Uzumaki-san's promotion until this meeting, meaning that one of the elders…" she glared at the three people who caused this mess "…has intercepted the message. For claiming to work for the good of the village, you have fallen far." She finished. Then she turned to Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama. May I inquire about the reasons behind Uzumaki-san's promotion?" she asked.

Tsunade gave a list of reasons. By now Naruko was getting impatient. Fortunately before she could explode, Tsunade spoke up.

"Uzumaki Naruko. Due to your recent actions, you are hereby granted a field promotion to Chunin rank." Naruko felt her heart rise in her chest.

"I gladly accept the responsibility, Hokage-sama." She said. Tsunade nodded.

"Good. This meeting is dismissed until further notice. Uzumaki-san, meet me at the mission table in half an hour fully prepared for immediate deployment." She said. Naruko nodded and left, racing to the Castle.

Shortly afterwards, the Castle

Naruko was quickly going through her gear, making sure she had everything she would need. Putting on the flak-jacket she picked up on the way out of the council chambers, she filled the pockets with various scrolls and things. She strapped on both of her swords, Arashi and Himiko, across her back. Making sure she had everything, she left.

2 minutes before the deadline

"Chunin Uzumaki, reporting in, Tsunade-oba-chan." Naruko announced as she entered the missions room. Tsunade felt a vein bulge on her forehead. Next to her, Iruka sighed. The other people in the room prepared for an upcoming storm. Naruko then recognized said people. There were four of them.

"Suzume-chan, Kuroka-chan, Umi-chan, Ino-koi. Are you going on a mission?" Naruko asked, giving Ino a hug.

"Naruko, they are going with you." Tsunade deadpanned. Naruko looked at her in surprise.

"Ok. Wo is going to be the Jonin leader?" she asked. The four girls and Iruka face palmed.

"Naruko, there will be no Jonin on YOUR team." Tsunade put some emphasis on the second last word. Naruko was speechless. Ino and the others meanwhile were giggling happily.

 _'This is going to be a long mission.'_ Naruko thought.

2 weeks later, Hokage office

Tsunade starred at the 5 worn out girls standing before her.

"The mission was a trap, Ba-chan. We arrived only to discover the Daimyo never sent out the request. On the way back we were ambushed by two people wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them." Naruko reported, then put her hand on her side.

"One of them claimed to be a former member of the 7 swordsmen, like Zabuza-san. His sword tore into my side and started draining my chakra." She winced at the memories. "The other one was a high level seal-master without a forehead protector. He used a seal that prevented me from summoning Shirayuri. He also placed another seal on me that fucked up my chakra control. I was lucky I knew how to remove the damn seal in time before that shark bastard started chopping up my team to bits." She growled, both of her tails bristling.

"How did you manage to escape?" Tsunade asked.

"With a lot of pain." Umi muttered. "The seal bastard formed a barrier around us all, preventing our escape."

"Taicho ordered us three to take care of the one who controlled the barrier whilst she and Ino-chan took on the shark-guy." Kuroka said.

"It took us a while to finally kill the fucker. Damn, I still remember the strength of his kicks." Suzume continued. "When we arrived to help the Taicho and Ino-chan, we found the Taicho bleeding heavily on the floor whilst Ino-chan was protecting her. Immidiately we attacked, thereby saving both Ino and the Taicho."

Ino nodded. "When they attacked, I grabbed Naru-koi…Taicho and threw a smoke bomb to cover my escape. The others followed suit. When Naruko awoke, he put us all in a sealing matrix that scanned us for any foreign seals."

"Brrr. I am glad that Jiraya of the Sannin wasn't there." Suzume shuddered, making Tsunade look at her questioningly. Naruko spoke up.

"They had several pain and immobilization seals spread across their bodies. The man was a pervert. Most of the seals were focused around the breasts and their…" Naruko indicated the area with her hands. "They also had several locator seals hidden in their hair. Whoever the guy was, he specialized in small scale sealing abilities. Good thing the detection matrix I used checks down to the cellular level. I am glad to have learnt that Diagnostic seal." Kuroka snorted at that.

"If only you knew a matrix that didn't require you to have skin-to-skin contact…you could have at least warned us about the procedure. How are you even still alive by the way?" she asked.

"Well I have a very strong healing factor…" Naruko began, but was interrupted by all three heavily blushing girls.

"Not that. How can you touch a woman in all those places without even a hint of a blush?" they shouted. Ino giggled while Iruka was holding back a nose-bleed and Tsunade was holding the bridge of her nose.

"You should know by now how dense she is to certain things." Ino said.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one she stripped naked on the road just short of the border. She was lucky we didn't encounter anyone." Umi hissed.

"Would you rather have had your tits blowing up once we crossed the border? Those pain seals were similar in construction as those found on explosive tags." Naruko said in monotone. Umi stared at her.

"Point taken." Umi muttered.

Tsunade turned to Naruko.

"How string do you think the swordsman was?" she asked.

"I had the feeling he was holding back quite a bit, as if he only wanted to incapacitate me. Also, he was toying with us." She said. "If any of us are to face them as we are now, we'd stand no chance. If I were to estimate his full power, I'd say…" Naruko thought a bit. "…I'd say he was about as powerful as Orochimaru." She finished. Tsunade groaned.

"Well done everyone. Dismissed. Naruko, please stay. Everyone else, I'd like to speak to her in private please." She said.

For the next 15 minutes she explained to Naruko about the group of S-class criminal organization known as Akatsuki.

"We don't know why they are after you, or what their goal is." She finished and laid a hand on Naruko's shoulder. "If I were you I'd go with Jiraya and train to become strong enough to…" she was interrupted by Shizune who burst through the door.

"Tsunade-sama. Emergency. Uchiha Sasuke has been kidnapped." She shouted.

 **(A/N: The Sasuke retrieval events happen pretty much like in the anime, except for the fight between Naruko and Sasuke)**

 **Chapter 11**

Afternoon, Valley of the end

"Sasuke." Naruko shouted. Said boy stopped in his tracks. He was standing on the head of one of the two large statues, specifically the one of Uchiha Madara.

"Dobe." He said, seeing Naruko standing on the head of the first Hokage, Senju Hashirama.

"Come back to the Village, Sasuke." She called out. Sasuke snorted.

"And do what? I have no reason to stay there." He shouted.

"Yes you do. You know that Sakura loves you, right? Isn't she reason…" she was interrupted.

"Love? You wouldn't know it if it hits you in the face. The person I loved didn't reciprocate the feelings because she loved someone else. Therefore I am leaving the Village to become strong enough for her to notice me."

"What the Fuck are you talking about?" Naruko asked.

"I am saying that if you want me to return, you will have to defeat me. I am much stronger than you are now." He laughed. Suddenly he sent a powerful fire jutsu her way, showing her he was serious.

With Kakashi, 10 km away from the Valley

Kakashi was running as fast as he could following behind his summon, Pakkun, when he felt the first signs of a massive battle happening ahead of him.

 _"Please let me make it in time…'_ he thought.

Back at the battle

Naruko and Sasuke were trading punch for punch, kick for kick, jutsu for jutsu, with Sasuke gradually gaining the upper hand in his 2nd released state. Eventually he landed a Chidori in Naruko's chest and slammed her into the ground with enough force to knock the breath out of her. Using his Sharingan, Sasuke put her under a very powerful Genjutsu. Then he smirked. And grabbed Naruko's clothes.

"The…" he began saying, tearing her vest open. "…one…" next he tore her shirt open. "…I…" he tore open her mesh shirt. "…is…" he tore away the bandages around her breasts. "…YOU!" with that last word, he tore her skirt.

"I see you have come prepared to serve me." He laughed evilly, unbuckling his shorts.

 **A/N: I will not write the Lemon content due to Rape and Brutality. !DON'T ASK ME TO WRITE IT!**

Sasuke grinned as he pulled up his pants. He looked down at his handywork and began laughing crazily as he walked off, hiding the fatigue he felt from the battle.

2 minutes later

Kakashi finally arrived at the Valley of the end only to see if utterly destroyed. Looking around, he noticed a small figure with long hair lying on a rock just short of the waterfall. Jumping down, he was horrified at what he saw. He recognized the figure as Naruko. Her clothes were in shreds all over the place, but that was of little concern on comparison to the state SHE was in. She was staring into nothingness, her eyes void of all light. Further down he saw her chest was covered in lacerations, fortunately only flesh wounds. The worst started at her nipples and headed in a straight line directly away from the nipple down the breasts. There were 3 such cuts (Kakashi recognized then to have been made with a Kunai) on each breast. Her stomach had the Kanji letters for 'Breeding Mare' cut into her. Worst of all, though, was that Kakashi found seminal fluids dripping out of her lower lips.

 _'She has been raped…again.'_ Kakashi thought horrified. All this took him a second to take in. He then saw her skin was beginning to turn blue from exposure to the elements. Moving her to the driest place he could find, he sent Pakkun to get help while he applied what first aid he could. Unfortunately he barely had enough bandages to wrap up her breasts, leaving her still mostly exposed. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long for help to arrive and was surprised when it was Tsunade herself. She immediately began tending to her wounds while Kakashi walked around the tree to be within hearing range but out of sight. Fortunately, Tsunade managed to heal the wounds on her stomach without leaving a scar. The ones on her breasts though would unfortunately be scarred like the rest of her body. Next, she focused all her knowledge onto the wound on her shoulder. A few minutes later, she had that done, and then set about applying a contraceptive seal that would last for 2 months. Lastly the made the Tiger sign and touched Naruko's head…Only to have to knock her unconscious as she went berserk in shock. Swearling silently under her breath, she wrapped the girl up in a blanket, called for Kakashi and left to return to Konoha.

Next morning, Konoha Council Chamber

"You prevented her from bearing the child on an Uchiha?" one of the Civilian councilors shouted in outrage. They had just heard Tsunade say that she had placed a contraceptive seal on Naruko. Surprisingly, it was Fugaku Uchiha who spoke up.

"Are you even listening to yourself, woman?" he shouted so loud that her hair was flapping behind her head. Fugaku relentlessly continued. "How would you like it if someone were to rape you and possibly leave you with a bastard child? And don't you dare call her a breeding cow." He sat down again without being told to. Sensing something wrong, Tsunade signaled for an ANBU to approach her and whispered instructions in his ear. Moments later, he disappeared.

"Naruko currently is in a mental ward due to the event. From what we could gather from mind delves, Uchiha Sasuke put her under a paralysis genjutsu that enhanced her senses to the maximum, yet also seemed to interfere with her natural healing abilities. Then she was forced to endure him raping her and cutting her up." Tsunade said. A loud, menacing growl came from one end of the table where Inuzuka Tsumi sat. She, besides Tsunade, was the only female representative on the Shinobi council. Before she could explode however, several ANBU appeared in the room.

"Shimura Danzo. You are under arrest for theft and illegal possession of the Sharingan." The ANBU from earlier said. Everyone was shocked at this. Moments later the bandages over his right eye was removed and his eye-lids forced apart, revealing his stolen Sharingan. The Nara head had to use his shadow possession technique to hold Fugaku down, but judging by the amount of curses he was spewing, he wanted to rip Danzo to shreds. Suddenly one of the ANBU said,

"Lop of the arm as well. It's not his." He said. By now every Shinobi was releasing his/her KI at the elder. Having secured and de-limbed Danzo, the ANBU left the room with him.

Send the Limb to the Autopsy Department." Tsunade called out. "If I think it is what I think it is, is may prove beneficial to everyone." Turning back to the rest of the council, she started again.

"Now back to the matter at hand about Sasuke raping…"

"He raped someone?" the woman councilor from before shouted, making a complete 180. Everyone looked at Fugaku in confusion.

"You have been put under a powerful Genjutsu that enables the caster to control even the very thoughts of several individuals. The downside however is that the caster must be in close proximity to the targets at all times and the targets must have a weak constitution. It is not common, but it is not rare either. Fortunately it is nowhere near as powerful as the genjutsu used by Shisui." He explained, anger seeping into his voice. "As for Sasuke, I will disown him and strike his name of the register." He all but snarled.

"Firstly we need to get Uzumaki-san out of her state of mind. Inoichi, might I suggest sending your daughter to visit her? I am sure her presence would do well, for both of them." Tsunade told the Yamanaka head.

"I would like to point something out though." Tsunade continued. "What do you think will happen when the Kitsunes find out about her? I mean she signed the Kitsune contract…" almost everyone shuddered. They knew that the Kitsune tribe was unforgiving to events such as this. Suddenly Fugaku spoke up.

"Hokage-sama. How exactly did you remove the Genjutsu placed on the girl by Sasuke?"

Same time, Mental ward

"Naru-koi!" Ino cried, hugging the rag-doll-like figure in the chair, tears pouring out of her eyes. She had been here with Kōsa for about 3 minutes now, the latter completely motionless as she tried to keep her anger under control. If the tribe found out about this, they will tear up the entire Five Element Nations until the bastard is dead.

Back with the Council

"You tried to dispel the genjutsu by normal means?" Fugaku asked. Tsunade nodded.

"I kind of figured out afterwards that the genjutsu itself is booby trapped, set to send the victim go berserk." She said. Fugaku thought for a moment, then stood up.

"Forgive me, but I need to speak with a member of my Clan who can help her. However, she is a bit of a wild card. She may or may not help, depending on what kind of mood she is in." He said and left the room.

"This Council is dismissed until it is determined whether or not Naruko will ever be released from the Genjutsu." Tsunade said. Once she was alone in the room, she slammed her fist into the table, shattering it completely.

1 hour later, Hospital Ward

Naruko was sleeping soundly on the Hospital bed after being successfully released from the Genjutsu. Needless to say she went out faster than a light. Ino was sitting/sleeping next to her and the rest of the recently dubbed Konoha 10 as well as Fugaku, Shizune, Jiraya and Tsunade were in the room as well. Even Shiro found it nigh impossible to hold anything against the girl now. He knew he had bullied and teased her, but now he wondered if he could have become such an ass like Sasuke if he continued walking along his path. Shikamaru for once was actually fully awake. Choji and Neji were both still recovering, but were both present in wheelchairs. Both of them looked deeply troubled. Tenten was busy throwing up in the nearest toilet. The normally positive and joyful Lee had a dark cloud over him. The two Inuzuka siblings were growling promises of revenge. Shino actually for once was clearly showing anger. Hinata surprised everyone by spewing out curses that would have made Anko proud. Unfortunately she was busy hunting down Sasuke for what he did to her daughter. Sakura fainted upon hearing and seeing the acts of violence that Sasuke had done onto Naruko (Inoichi probed Kakashi's mind to see the full damage). None was as affected as Ino though. She nearly broke down upon hearing the news. Tsunade had asked Kōsa to hold off on telling her tribe for at most two days to see if there is any improvement in Naruko. All of them were waiting for Ino to finish her Jutsu.

Inside Naruko's Mind

Ino was floating through the space that was Naruko's mind, searching for her consciousness. She had been at it for what felt like hours now but was in reality only a few minutes.

 _"Naru-koi."_ She shouted, her voice echoing from the Void. Suddenly she saw a distant light and headed towards it.

With Naruko

Naruko had sealed herself in a sphere of her happy memories, completely shutting herself of from the world.

 _"Naru-koi."_ She thought she heard someone call. She brushed it aside, thinking it was something coming to torment her.

 _"Naru-koi."_ She definitely heard it this time. Suddenly Ino appeared inside the sphere, jumping right into her arms.

 _"Please, Naru-koi. Come back to me." She sobbed. "The Genjutsu has been lifted from you, so please, come back to me."_

Real world, 2 minutes later

Ino began stirring. Tsunade moved forward quickly and ran a diagnostic jutsu on her, finding her dangerously low on chakra. Moments later, Naruko made her first movement of her own in over 24 hours, a clear change in her breathing rhythm. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Ino-koi?" she asked weakly. Immediately the mood improved at those words. Ino rolled onto her, as if to make sure that she won't leave her again. Bringing their lips lightly together, everyone was surprised to see Fugaku faint with a huge blush on his face and no nose bleed.

 _'Must run in the Family.'_ was the collective thought.

"Ino-koi, where is my Ramen?" Naruko forced out hoarsely. For a moment everyone just stared at her, except Tenten, who was still busy emptying her stomach contents, and Fugaku, who was still passed out on the floor. Then all of them burst out laughing, except for the aforementioned two and Ino, who had tears in her eyes.

"Welcome back, Naru-koi." She said.

"Tsunade-sama, do you think there is a possibility that the Hospital staff could change their food into something like…" Shizune began asking jokingly when Ino interrupted.

"Most definitely not. In case you haven't noticed, there are still people out there who wish to see her dead." Ino pointed out. The reality of it hit them like one of Guy's kicks.

"Sasuke?" Naruko asked.

"Disappeared. Anko is tracking him." Ino told her.

"She won't find him." Naruko managed, then indicated for something to drink, too weak to sit up, let alone hold the cup, Ino decided to help her. Taking a mouthful of water, she leaned over and kissed Naruko, letting the water slowly pass from her mouth into Naruko's. Sakura began glowing in a shade of pink rivaling her hair, illuminating the people standing or sitting next to her. Once Naruko had her drink (?) she sighed a bit, feeling miles better.

"I may have been under a Genjutsu, but I could still sense what was going on around me. Orochimaru himself appeared and took Sasuke with him." This shocked everyone. Quickly Ino summoned Kōsa, telling her of Naruko's improvement.

Timeskip, 1 week later

For the last week, Naruko has been steadily improving. After 3 days she was able to walk again. 2 days later, she was back to training. Now, on day 7, she was back to her old self. To her surprise, the entire Uchiha Clan council had sent apology letters for the damage done by one of them. However, nothing could undo the damage already done to her. Lee had tried giving her a hug when she was discharged from hospital, only for him to be violently kicked him between the legs. Shortly afterwards the word got out that her Androphobia had reached a new level of intensity.

In their room in the Castle, Naruko and Ino were enjoying each others' company (read: cuddling) and were talking about what they would do in the future. Naruko told Ino she intended to go on a training trip with Jiraya, so she could become strong enough to defend both herself and Ino from Akatsuki as well as one day make sure that Sasuke pays for what he has done. She also asked Ino if she would like to come with her. Ino looked her deep in the eyes.

"Where else would I want to be?" she asked Naruko, who smiled and embraced her.

"May I see them?" Ino asked, gently groping Naruko's breast. Naruko nodded, allowing Ino to open up her Kimono shirt. Inhaling sharply, Ino stroked the scars lightly.

 **Lime scene. Skip if you wish**

"Do they hurt?" Ino asked.

"A bit." Naruko answered, catching the playful tone in her voice. "Would you like to make them feel better?" she asked. Ino responded by leaning forward and gently kissing the scars, one at a time, sending shivers through Naruko from the sensitive scars. Seeing the reaction, Ino moved one of her hands to Naruko's and guided it down her own shirt to her breasts.

"Eeeep." Ino squeaked when Naruko suddenly shifter her position. Now, if anyone were to walk into the room, it would appear as though Naruko was breast-feeding Ino, an appearance that Ino was all too happy to turn into reality. Naruko sharply inhaled as Ino began suckling her nipples. Placing her hand underneath Ino's chin, Naruko waited for her to stop sucking. Once Ino had stopped, Naruko lifted her head and gave her a kiss, beginning a long and hot make-out session.

 **Lime scene over**

Timeskip, 4 days later, Konoha main gate

"Look after yourselves." Tsunade was giving the two girls a hug as she said that. Behind her stood the rest of the Konoha 10, all with tears in their eyes (well Lee was tearing so much is could be classified a waterfall). While the girls gave each other a hug, Naruko managed to suppress her androphobia long enough to give each of the guys a handshake.

"You'd better take care of my cousin...and don't try anything stupid." Tsunade told Jiraya, who was standing next to her, his shaggy hair hiding the fact that both of them were holding hands. If anyone looked at them, they'd think the two were just standing there like old friends.

"I wouldn't dream of it. She is more likely to sterilize me than to allow me to touch her…" he said, remembering the first time they had met. Tsunade smirked at that.

"Forehead, when I come back, I am sure to be a better kunoichi than you." Ino told her rival, who grew a tick-mark.

"In your dreams, Ino-butta. I am going to train with Tsunade-sama. There is no better teacher alive." Sakura's answer brought a smile to Tsunade's face.

"I wouldn't know, Sakura-san. We may be training with a pervert, but he is also my godfather." Naruko said, surprising everyone.

"How…" Jiraya began, but was interrupted by Naruko, who held up a book that Jiraya immediately recognized.

"I read your first ever book, Ero-sennin. I must say, I am surprised it isn't a best-seller. It is very good." Naruko said with a smile. Tsunade smiled at her.

"And besides, who said Ino was the only one joining me?" Naruko asked, making everyone besides Jiraya and Ino turn wide-eyed.

"Sorry we are late…" a voice said behind them, making them jump. Umi, Suzumi, Kuroka, Meigetsu, Guren and Asatsuyu were standing there, all wearing travelling clothes. Jiraya, upon seeing them, immediately face-palmed.

"What kind of outfit is that?" he yelled. "Girls should wear clothes like Naruko here…" he 'accidentally' grabbed her breasts.

"Wow, she actually managed to leave a mark on the gate." Tsunade whistled. Sure enough, Naruko had kicked Jiraya so hard that his impact knocked of a large circle of paint.

"Ero-sennin. I respect that you like my taste of fashion, but that doesn't mean you have the right to force in on others. My fashion is, as you writers call it, protected by copyrights." She shouted, making everyone laugh. True enough; the guys could see what Jiraya meant though. Naruko was wearing a yellow Kimono top which was half open, revealing her bandaged up breasts, as well as a red skirt reaching down to her knees, as well as mat grey stockings and Black heeled sandals. Her Hair had been braided into 9 braids now, each with a kunai at its tip. Ino meanwhile was wearing a tight fitting black body suit that exposed her mildly impressive bust (much to a certain pink banshee's ire) with an open purple vest and a short purple skirt skirt. Like Naruko, she wore grey stockings and black heeled sandals. Her hair was tied into its usual ponytail. The other six though were wearing clothes that seemed to be a cross between Tenten's clothes and the standard ANBU uniform (minus the flak-vest and in different colors).

"Ready to go, girls?" Naruko asked.

"We are ready, but I am not sure about midget over there." Guren said, pointing at Jiraya, who immediately woke up and protested.

"Does the saying 'the more perverted the man, the smaller he is' exist?" Suzume asked, making every female giggle and every male turn red.

"L…let's get going, or we will never get anywhere…" grumbled a crimson red Jiraya. This was going to be a long, long 3 year trip for him.

 **Chapter 12**

3 years later

A group of nine figures made its way towards Konoha. When they entered the gate, the two gate guards looked happy to see them.

"Welcome back, you guys. It's been far too quiet without you." They joked. Truthfully, for a month after Naruko had left everyone enjoyed the quiet, but the joy soon turned to boredom. Naruko's pranks had brought them an unexpected amount of fun in its own way: the joy of seeing other people suffering as they suffered. This actually had brought the villagers together.

"Guess I need to change that." Naruko said with a sly grin that sent shivers up their spines. The other members of their group giggled.

"Please report to Hokage-sama as soon as possible." Izumi said. Nodding, the group continued walking.

"And Yamanaka-san, your father said to tell you to go see him afterwards." Kotetsu said. Ino smiled at them, making them blush slightly. Neither of them noticed the silver rings adorning Naruko and Ino's hands.

10 minutes later, Hokage Office

"Long time no see, Granny." Naruko greeted. Tsunade gave a start when she saw in front of her table with Ino and Jiraya standing next to her, the latter two suppressing a giggle. The other six figures were smiling. Shizune seemed ready to get out of the room at a moment's notice.

"You are back." Tsunade said in (mock) relief as she gave Naruko and Jiraya a hug.

"B-Ba-chan, I cannot breathe." Naruko said.

"That is the punishment for not knocking and calling me that. Also, I get to greet you. Two birds with one stone, don't you…" she stopped speaking as she heard ribs audibly crack. Releasing the two, both people fell to the floor, taking in a deep breath. By now, Ino and the others had put in earplugs, much to Tsunade and Shizune's confusion. With a glass shattering scream, Naruko cried out in pain, drops of blood flying out of her mouth, horrifying Tsunade. Shizune and Tonton the Pig fainted from the loud scream while ANBU were dropping in. A few seconds later, Naruko stopped screaming as her healing factor kicked in. Still recovering from the scream, Tsunade asked them how their journey was.

"About that…" Jiraya asked, wincing in pain. Tsunade's eyes turned into ceramic plates and her jaw dropped to the floor as Jiraya groveled on the floor in front of her.

"Can we please exchange students?" he pleaded.

"Why do I feel unwanted right now?" said Ino. Naruko squeezed her hand reassuringly.

At the gate

"WHAT THE HELL?" came a scream.

"Well, that one thankfully wasn't as loud as the previous one." Izumi said. Kotetsu nodded.

Back in the office

Tsunade was starring at the prone form of Jiraya.

"All of them are like a sponge. In two years they were able to learn most of what I could teach them. Naruko in particular. She is as much of a Demon as her mother…" Jiraya let the message sink in. Tsunade turned her head to Naruko.

"There is something else." Jiraya continued, indicating for Ino and Naruko to show her something. Lifting their hands, Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw the rings on their fingers.

"Congratulations, but don't you need to be 18 for that?" she asked. Naruko grinned.

"Ba-chan. Didn't you know I am a year older than Ino? Do the math. I left when I was 15." she said. Realization hit Tsunade like a truck.

"Congratulations you two, but I don't think Inoichi will like this…" she said. The two looked at her.

"You may leave to see him now." Tsunade said. Once the engaged pair left the room, she turned her attention to the remaining people.

"So…when did this happen?" she asked.

"When Naruko turned 18." They all said bluntly.

"Should I have told them that Ino was elected by the civilian council for a political marriage?" Tsunade asked them. They all sighed.

"I hope the graveyard has several empty graves. They may be full by week's end." Jiraya muttered.

"Naruko-sama is a Kitsune through and through. We value Family above all others." Meigetsu said. Tsunade shuddered, but smiled.

"I hope she does. It would make my life somewhat easier." She said. Just then Homura and Utatane walked in.

"Tsunade-hime. The council has decided to finalize the marriage agreements for Miss Yamanaka." They smirked, handing over a folder.

"We shall discuss this at the council meeting tomorrow." Tsunade said, smirking. This made the two elders feel uneasy.

Yamanaka estate

"THEY WHAT?" Ino and Naruko shouted. Inoichi had just told them about the civilian council's plans. He and every member of the Yamanaka clan council were holding their ears.

"I am not going to let anyone touch my Fiancée." Naruko roared. Many Yamanaka looked at her at that.

"Fiancée?" they asked. Ino and Naruko showed them the rings.

"As I am 18, I had the right to propose to Ino, which I did." Naruko said.

"And I would rather die than marry someone else." Ino put in. "Besides, isn't there a law that stated that once someone is engaged, they cannot be married of, even for political matters?" Ino asked.

"Yes there is. However the law only applies if both parties are from clans." An elder said. Naruko smirked.

"Not a problem. Not only are both of us from a clan, I myself am Clan head." She said, startling everyone other than Inoichi and Ino.

Standing up, Naruko bowed. "Let me formally re-introduce myself. I am Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko K." she said. "Daughter of Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage as well as Konoha's yellow flash, and Uzumaki Kushina K., Konoha's Red hot Habanera." Most of the people in the room just starred at her.

"However, in light of certain situations, particularly our relation with Iwa, I will for the time being I shall continue to go by the name of Uzumaki. The reason I am telling you this is because you as Ino-koi's clan have the right to know who I really am." Naruko smiled warmly at them. "Also, I am sure that like myself, none of you wish for Ino to be put into an unhappy marriage." She said. Without fail, every head in the room nodded in agreement.

"But what about offspring?" asked a female.

"There exists an Uzumaki seal that allows lesbian couples to conceive children. The only downside is that both parties will become pregnant, not just one." Naruko explained, smiling. There were many gasps. "Both Ino and I have agreed to first gain at least High Jonin status before we use the seal, so don't expect anything just yet." Naruko continued.

"Well now, that will help indead. Naruko. Would you like to prank the council?" Inoichi asked. Many members of the Yamanaka council smirked as they realized what he was thinking.

"Prank the council? Old man. I didn't know you could speak my language." Naruko's grin was overflowing with mischief.

Timeskip, the next day, Council Chambers

"…As to the matter of Ino Yamanaka's engagement…" Tsunade was saying. Several members of the civilian council were grinning victoriously, whilst at the same time sweating from the glares they were receiving from the Shinobi side.

"…I am happy to inform you that it is denied." She said.

3…2…1…The civilian council burst into roars of outrage while a certain blonde member of the Shinobi council smirked in victory.

"Sit!" Tsunade roared, making the civilians sit down in fear. Suddenly the doors opened, allowing both Naruko, who was wearing formal clothing (for once), and Ino to enter.

"The reason why it is denied is because Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Naruko are engaged." She said. Naruko and Ino showed them their rings.

"That is ridiculous. Granted, there is a law that states that an already engaged party cannot be married off, that law only applies if both are clan members." A civilian shouted. In response, Naruko took out a scroll. From it she read,

"I quote: As long as a member of Uzumaki flesh and blood remains, the bond of friendship between the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure shall remain in place. If that member were to be the very last Uzumaki, the Clan status shall not be revoked." She said.

"What is that?" another civilian council member asked.

"That is a copy of the official treaty between Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. If you wish to verify, please look it up yourself." She handed the man a scroll. Naruko gave the man the article and paragraph of the section she had just read. Grumbling, the man muttered that what she read was true.

"I'd advise you to read another section as well." Naruko said, giving another another article and paragraph. The man paled as he read.

"I quote: If the last member of the Uzumaki clan were to live in Konoha at the time, he or she has the right to veto the decision made by Konoha's council that would directly impact her life. If so, he or she has the right to call for a vote of no confidence on the members who tried to enforce the decision." Naruko read out aloud for him. Moving to another section and giving that location to the man with the other scroll, Naruko read out again.

"I quote: If the last member of the Uzumaki clan is part of the Shinobi force of Konohagakure, his or her rank will be determined by the standards of the local shinobi." Naruko moved to yet another section.

"I quote: Unless the Uzumaki clan is formally registered as a member of Konoha, its members will receive ambassadorial rights and will abide by the same laws that are common to both parties." Naruko finished here and tucked the scroll back in her sleeve.

"Since you were trying to pass an act that directly contradicts the Law that was mentioned earlier, many could call for a vote of no confidence. Added to that the fact that I would have vetoed it anyway, as well as called for a vote of no confidence, you are fortunate that I have decided to be lenient this time. And before you bring up the matter of my age, I shall let you know that I am 18 years old, meaning I can legally marry a person older than 16 years of age." She said, then turned to Tsunade.

"With your permission, Hokage-sama, I shall take my leave." she bowed. At Tsunade' nod, she turned and left the room. Ino stayed behind.

"Hokage-sama, request permission to freely speak my mind without fear of retribution." She said.

"Granted." Tsunade said. _'This will be interesting.'_ She thought.

Turning to the Civilian side of the council, Ino said,

"This is directed at those who took part in this. Anyone who didn't, forgive me." Ino took in a deep breath. 'You can go to Hell and Fuck yourselves. Instead of asking me for permission, you fuckers just thought you could fucking make decisions for me. Go marry of your own fucking daughters before turning to girls who aren't your own." She screamed at them.

"Once again, I ask that those who were not part of this scheme to forgive me." She bowed, then left the council.

"Arrest her." squeaked a council member.

"Belay that. I have granted her permission to freely speak her wind without repercussions." Tsunade said, barely containing her mirth.

"Now unless there is anything…" here Inoichi interrupted.

"Hokage-sama. I'd like to request the permission to witness the test on just how powerful my daughter and her Fiancée have become." He said, then slyly added, "It would also be interesting to see just how close they are, ne, Fugaku-san?" At this Fugaku blushed furiously.

"Agreed. Everyone is invited as well, though from what Jiraya told me, it will be a very short test." Tsunade said. Ignoring the confused looks, she dismissed the council.

Three hours later, Training ground 11

Naruko, Ino, Suzume, Kuroka and Umi were busy doing warm-ups. They had been called to the field and were told that they would be tested to see how far they had come. Standing to the side was Anko, Iruka, Yugao, who was holding a small child in her arms, and Hayate Gekko. Whilst still in the middle of warming up, several teams arrived, including team 8. The other teams were ones who were formed during the past three years.

"Naruko, Ino, Umi, Suzuma and Kuroka. The five of you will be tested by the combined teamwork of these five teams." Tsunade announced.

"Tsunade-oba-chan. This isn't fair." Naruko mock wailed. The other 4 also had looks of mock disappointment.

"If you want to give us a challenge, you should have brought 5 team… **each**." Naruko continued, then said. "Who wants to take on this lot?"

Umi volunteered. "Ok. Don't forget to hold back." Naruko told her, then returned to streching her muscles. Kiba meanwhile had his eyebrows twitching frantically.

"Naruko, these are your opponents. If you don't like it, you can go back to the academy. Naruko froze, then grumbled.

"Ok. Ok. But I still think we should be handicapped somehow." She muttered.

"FUCK THAT. FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY." Kiba roared. Several other shinobi were shouting in agreement.

"Alright, everyone. Get into your positions." Tsunade said.

"Alright. Hajime." She shouted. Almost instantly Naruko and her team tore into the opposing teams, using light team combos too systematically knock them unconscious. Kiba was regretting his words though, as he and Akamaru were being used for badminton by Ino and Naruko.

2 minutes and 12 second later

Naruko was snoring lightly in Ino's lap under a tree while Umi, Suzume and Kuroka were busy chattling idly with the Jonin senseis, telling them where their teams could improve on. Hinata was the only person not to be punched, yet was the first victim to fall. Naruko's face had appeared inches from hers with the same old smile, but then Naruko groped her breasts. The sensory overload causing her to pass out. Hiashi was speechless, but Ino explained what was going on.

"Hinata always has had a crush on Naruko and would always faint when she was in the vicinity." She said with a smile. Hanabi looked down at the sleeping fire-ette, finding it hard to disagree with her sister's preference.

"Oi, Naruko." Kiba yelled out. "I thought you intended to hold back."

A loud laugh caught their attention. "Young Inuzuka-san. That **was** them holding back. Each of them are able to hold a candle to me alone. Their teamwork is also flawless. And don't even get them started on Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Ken-jutsu." Jiraya spoke up. Tsunade's eyes widened, as did most of the other spectators.

"They are at Jonin class right now, however there are some aspects where they heavily lack." Jiraya said sadly.

"Those being?" Shikaku asked.

"Experience." Jiraya said. "Give them half a year of missions and they could very well become one of the strongest teams in Konoha."

"So that is why you wanted to trade students?" she asked.

"Not entirely. Naruko has surpassed me in Fuinjutsu. I am a level 5 in comparison to her. Some of her seals could be very useful." He said. "I also wasn't able to continue my research for my latest book." He added.

"Hmm? So that is why you haven't published anything in three years?" Kakashi asked. Jiraya nodded at that.

"Pfft. Research my ass. You were just looking for an excuse to see our tits." Naruko muttered, having woken up.

"Well you for one should take those bandages off. You are hiding a great pair of assets…" Jiraya began until a sword appeared at his neck and his crotch. He had forgotten about Naruko's Flash step **(A/N: a technique that lets you momentarily move at supersonic speeds, but puts tremendous strain on the user, meaning it cannot be used in quick succession, and one cannot change direction)**. Sweating heavily, he apologized to Naruko, who sheathed her swords, Himiko and Arashi.

Talking quietly with the other members of the council, Tsunade spoke up.

"Very well. Uzumaki Naruko and Yamanaka Ino, the two you are granted the rank of tokubestu Jonin. Suzuma, Kuroka and Umi, the three of you are granted the rank of Chunin. The five of you shall be kknown as the Gonin." she said. "Gonin, come to my office at 8:00AM sharp for your first assignment as a legitimate team."

Evening, the Castle

"So Iruka Sensei, when did you and Kaa-san get together?" Naruko asked. Everyone was sitting around the fire in the lounge eating (read: enjoying) some food that Naruko had prepared.

"About a year ago." He said. "I lost a bet with Konohamaru and his gang and the punishment was asking Anko-chan out on a date. At first I was nervous and scared shitless, but as the evening went on, I realized that she possessed all the traits that I believed would make her a good friend."

"At first he just asked me out as a friend would. But after about 6 weeks, we began to notice our grwing feelings for each other." Anko said.

"So when did you first kiss?" Ino asked. Immediately Iruka and Anko turned red.

"We got drunk at a bar one night and the next thing we remembered we woke up in my bed." Iruka said embarrassed.

"At least both of you woke up without having your significant other squeezing the life out of you." Naruko muttered. Ino blushed when she remembered the first time Naruko had slept over at her place.

"Why? What happened?" Iruka asked.

"Ino-koi was using me as a body pillow and I couldn't get her of me. To wake her up, I gave her breasts a strong squeeze." Naruko said. "It was, and still is, the only method that will wake you up when you hug me like that." She said. Ino blushed even harder, but returned to normal when Naruko gave her a kiss.

"And besides, the two of us are further along than you two." Naruko teased, showing her ring. Anko and Iruka just stared at them.

"Iru-chan, we have some catching up to do." Anko said (read: commanded).

Next Morning, Hokage Office

Tsunade looked at the 5 shinobi standing in front of her.

"Gonin, you are to assist Team 7, 9 and 10 in rescuing the Kazekage. Kakashi's latest report indicates that Gaara is being held a mercenary group affiliated to Akatsuki in a heavily fortified strongpoint just inside Kaze no Kuni. Dismissed." Tsunade said. Moments later, five figures were racing across the roof's of Konoha.

"Taicho. How far till the rendezvous?" Inu asked. Kitsune looked at the map Tsunade had given her.

"If we push ourselves without breaks we can be there tomorrow at sunrise." She said. Tori (Ino) moaned. Out of the 5 of them, she had the least amount of stamina. She would manage the journey, but would be out like a light for a while afterwards.

"However, lets plan to arrive there between noon and sunset tomorrow." Kitsune added.

"Or you make a clone for each of us to ride on and be there by midnight…" Tori began hopefully.

"…and be stiff as a blackboard for the entire mission." Kuma said, remembering the last time Kitsune (Naruko) had given her a piggy back. She couldn't walk properly for a day afterwards. Tori slumped. Kitsune sighed.

"Tori, have you ever released those resistance and gravity seals during the three years?" she asked. The others stared at her.

"As many times as you have, though I have only upped them half as many times as you." She answered. Now the other three were looking from one to the other and back.

"WHAT?" they shouted.

"Release them." Kitsune said, going through some hand-signs, followed closely by Tori. Suddenly both of them shot forward, gone within a heartbeat.

"Still regretting not choosing that piggyback?" Hebi asked Kuma, who barely managed to nod. Moments later three shadow clones arrived.

"Hop on. The boss is not going to wait for long." The one said.

"This is going to hurt." Kuma said as she climbed onto her clone. Seconds later, three loud screams could be heard echoing through the forest.

8 hours later, shinobi camp outside the stronghold

Kakashi, Asuma and Guy were in a meeting with the three Suna Jonin: Kankuro, Temari and Baki. With them was a Suna Village elder who had fought in the area numerous times.

"If they push it, the reinforcements from the leaf will arrive by sunset tomorrow." Kakashi sighed. "Until then we won't be able to do much other than maintain our siege at this point."

The elder female, Chiyo, was studying the map in front of them.

"They have expanded this place since last time I was here." She muttered. "For goodness sake, can't you youngsters make it easy for us older folks?" she asked. Just then a Suna shinobi walked in.

"Reporting, 5 Chakra signatures incoming at high speed. The sensory team estimated them to be here in about 3 minutes." He said.

"Have everyone stand by." Baki shouted, sending the camp into a frenzy.

3 minutes later

Everyone was waiting for the figures to arrive. The last three minutes had felt like hours to him. Finally from out of the tree-line five figures emerged at truly high speed. Recognizing them as Leaf ANBU, he told the gathered Shinobi to stand down.

"What the heck?" Neji said out loud, making everyone look at him.

"The one in the middle has a ridiculous amount of chakra." He said. "At least 6 times the amount that Naruko had three years ago." The Leaf shinobi and Temari stared at him. Seconds later the 5 ANBU arrived in front of them, letting the shinobi have a clear look at them. All of them dressed the same, except for their masks. They all wore the standard leaf ANBU outfit from what Kakashi could see as well as a black cloak with hood. Kakashi of course knew who they were, but decided to keep it a secret.

"Kakashi-san. Hokage-sama sent us to aid you in saving Kazekage-sama." Said Kitsune, holding out a scroll. Recognizing the Hokage's seal, Kakashi opened it to find her words were true.

"Would it be possible for us to know the situation?" Kitsune asked.

"We are low on explosive tags and the enemy is holed up in a heavily defended position." Kakashi said lazily.

"Ok. Baki-san. Could you give a more in-depth sit-rep than Kakashi-san here?" Kitsune asked, annoyed that Kakashi's habit of being lazy was still there.

"Indeed I can…" He launched into a detailed description of the situation.

"My Team and I carry a deck of explosive tags each. We will bring down the walls for you. Be ready to begin the attack at first light tomorrow." Kitsune said and disappeared.

Temari looked at Kakashi.

"Do you think they can really manage to bring down the walls?" she asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Their leader learned Fuinjutsu from Jiraya-sama. If they carry the tags I hope they are NOT carrying, then they will indeed be able to bring the walls down." He said. The others looked at him in confusion.

"Jiraya-sama knows how to make Uzumaki standard explosive tags. They are so powerful that if all their tags are of that class, they could level the entire stronghold twice over." They stared at him.

"And of all the squads to send, Hokage-sama just had to send Team Kitsune. I have a feeling we may not actually be needed tomorrow." He finished.

"So they could be carrying the most powerful explosive tags in existence?" a dark-haired girl asked.

"Yukata. Weren't you listening? That is what he just said…" another girl, Matsuri, deadpanned.

"The ones I mentioned earlier are just the standard variant used by the Uzumaki clan. There are rumored to have been even stronger ones…" Kakashi answered when Kitsune appeared.

"Relax. I am just a clone. About our explosive tags, Kakashi-san, they are not the type of tags you described." The clone said, making Kakashi visibly relax. "They are Shinkū Kibaku Fuda." At that both Kakashi and Chiyo jerked their haeds at her.

"Are you nuts?" they dead panned.

"Nope. Each of us only carries one each, unfinished though. The boss will finish them shortly after we attach them to the wall. She isn't stupid enough to carry them primed around with her. Also Kuma and Tori are busy setting Uzumaki grade Kibaku Fuda at various points as well to create a distraction." The clone told them.

Kakashi and Chiyo sighed in relief, getting confused looks.

"The Shinkū Kibaku Fuda is an explosive tag that destroys soundlessly." Kakashi said. Many eyes widened and questions arose about why they weren't standard issue.

"Because of the difficulty in creating them and the unstable matrix that it requires." Chiyo said. The others looked at her puzzled. "The 'explosion' itself is a miniature black hole that draw matter in for a certain period of time. Not even sound will escape. All the absorbed matter is then compressed into a small ball. As for why it's not standard issue is that it requires at least a level 6 seal master to create and once primed, the matrix is so unstable the impact from a single step could set it off." The gathered shinobi stared at her.

Daybreak

True to her word Kitsune managed to breech the walls. The Suna and Leaf Shinobi watched in awe as large parts of the walls seemed almost pulled towards a single point. Meanwhile large explosions were going off at various locations on the outer walls. Charging forward, the Suna and Leaf Shinobi entered the breech only to find Team Kitsune sitting on a large mound of corpses.

"Yo. You are late." Hebi said, wipping blood from her Tanto. "Taicho is busy preparing to blow the front door while her clone is busy preparing another Shinkū Kibaku Fuda towards the back. She said to tell you to get ready to assault the front while our team enters the back." She continued, sheathing her blade. Tori then spoke up.

"I am numerous chakra signals from within the walls. When the front door blows, most will converge at that location. Be careful." She said. Shiro whistled.

"Does the term 'Never piss of a woman' ring a bell?" he joked. "Because I they sounded pretty pissed off to me."

"Nope. That was them being bored." Kitsune appeared next to Shiro, scarring the crap out of him.

"What is the matter with you? Were you so focused on their asses that you didn't hear me approach? My word, how did you even reach Chunin level?" she asked in mock horror. As the other Shinobi laughed, she turned to Kakashi.

"I have prepared a wire detonation set up." She told him, then took off after her team.

"…And that was her being lazy." Kakashi deadpanned.

With Kitsune

"Did you have to make him wet his pants?" Tori asked.

"Wet his pants? He shat himself." Inu said.

 **Boooom**.

"That is our cue." Kitsune said as she activated the tag on their end.

Other side of the wall

"The Suna and Leaf Shinobi have breached the main entrance." A merc shouted. The two Akatsuki members looked at each other.

Then I think it is time to show them my Art, hm." The blond haired male said. His companion agreed…sort of.

"Those explosions are not Art. True art last in things that last for long times."

The blonde was about to retort when suddenly the wall behind them seemed to disappear soundlessly.

Through the resulting hole in the wall 5 figures leapt, three of them instantly heading to engage the two akatsuki members while the other two went straight to the staircase.

"Deidara, be careful. These are not ordinary ANBU. Their teamwork is utterly flawless." The short squat man said. Deidara meanwhile was cursing. He was engaging a female whose very body seemed to be emitting lightning, rendering his clay bombs useless.

"Are you enjoying our art?" Inu asked.

"The art of…" Hebi continued.

"…teamwork?" Kuma finished.

With Kitsune and Tori

"Over here." Tori called. Kitsune ran over to the cell. Inside they found Gaara lying on the floor. Tori stood back at Kitsune channeled chakra into her sword, making it emit a blue-white glow. Moments later the gate fell into pieces. Checking for vital signs, Tori nodded her head.

"Get him back to camp. Those two bastards are going to pay." Kitsune said.

When they had learned that Gaara was safe, the Suna Shinobi rallied. One of the akatsuki members managed to escape though. Deidara used his clay to create a clay bird and managed to escape after his partner, Sasori, was killed by Umi and Kuma. Unfortunately, Chiyo was struck down by Deidara, who had thrown a claybomb at her back. The older woman collapsed where she stood. Shortly afterwards Kitsune appeared, mowing down the remaining enemies with utter brutality.

"Now this is her pissed." Kakashi told Shiro, who paled.

Kuma, Hebi and Inu were breathing heavily, having had to go all out against the Akatsuki members. Tori had managed to bring Gaara to the camp, where the medics were giving him first aid, and was standing guard.

Later, after Kitsune had ushered them all back to camp, she blew the place from the face of the earth.

1 week later, Hokage Office

"And after Kitsune blew the place up, she and her squad left for Suna to deliver the news that the Kazekage survived. After Chiyo-san's funeral, Temari escorted us back to Konoha." Kakashi reported. Kino snorted.

"More like she wanted to stay with Shikamaru…" Temari bonked her on the head with her fan, hiding the embarrassment on her face at how close the real reason had been.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said. Tenten meanwhile,

"Tsunade-sama. Please, oh please can I meet the one who makes those awesome explosive tags those ANBU make." She pleaded, stars shining through her eyes. Tsunade sweat dropped. Suddenly Tenten was grabbed by the the collar of her shirt.

"Let it drop. She is not going to make any of those for you." Kitsune had approached her and grabbed her. Turning around, Tenten made to grab the collar of Kitsune's shirt, but grabbed the mask instead. Kitsune reacted by punching Tenten several times and grabbing the mask before she could remove it.

"Watch where you put those hands." She said, watching Lee help Tenten back to her feet. The girl was glaring kunai at the ANBU. Tsunade decided to end any potential conflicts.

"Well done everyone. You may take the next week off. Kakashi, Asuma, Guy. Please stay." She said. Once everyone else had left, she asked them,

"What do you think of this ANBU captain?" she asked.


	5. Chapter 13 - Chapter 15

**Reminder: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 13**

"Scary." Asuma said bluntly. "She took out those mercs faster than Kakashi could…if he wanted to." Asuma said.

"Her moves were flawless. Her youthful fire burned far too dimly at the end though." Guy added.

"I am just glad I didn't teach her the chidori when I was still ANBU…" Kakashi said. Asuma and Guy stared at him.

"You WHAT?" they shouted. Kakashi merely continued reading his book.

"He was tasked with teaching her Ninjutsu whenever that particular teacher was away on missions." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Back to matter at hand…Gaara-san has had most of the Biju chakra extracted from him. From what he said in the message that Kitsune delivered, he said that he and his tenant have begun coming to an agreement of sorts, the details of which haven't been figured out yet." The three jonin looked at her.

"At least the two of them are finally making peace with each other." Kakashi said.

 **The Castle**

"Ah this feels much better." Naruko was stretching herself, having removed her ANBU uniform, finally allowing her 4 Tails some movement room. She had received her third tail about 2 1/2 years ago during an ambush by several Iwa nuke-nin whilst Jiraya was doing "research" (Hence the ban on his research), and her fourth a year ago, whilst Jiraya was training them. During the fight, Ino was hit with a powerful Doton ninjutsu, flipping her switch (Let's just say there was little if anything left of the Iwa shinobi who used the Doton after she calmed down). Shortly afterwards, she collapsed in pain as her 3rd tail grew. **(A/N: I think you can safely imagine what followed…)**

"Sure does, Naru-koi." Ino said. "Hey girls, why don't we go take a bath?" she asked. They were currently in a room that they had set aside to store their ANBU gear, located next to the armory.

"Definitely." they said in unison. Minutes later they were relaxing together with the Kitsune sisters in the outdoor bath, their bathing towels hanging on a railing to the side.

"So, I hear that the three of you have been officially accepted as a shinobi squad of Konoha." Naruko said. The three Kitsune nodded.

"Yeah. We were ranked Chunin level, meaning we didn't exactly need a Jonin leader." Meigetsu said, leaning into Suzume's shoulder.

"Congratulations." Naruko said, not noticing the looks (read: stares of envy) she was receiving from them.

"No fair." Umi said, pointing at Naruko's breasts, the largest in their group.

"W…wha…what do you mean?" Naruko stammered. Suddenly Ino grabbed her from behind in a firm hold.

"Ino-koi?" Naruko asked.

"This is punishment for making us look small." She said, mischief in her voice. Next thing Naruko knew, she was either being playfully groped or tickled by 6 pairs of hands. Naruko didn't last long: she fainted from not being able to breathe because she was laughing so hard.

"Oi, brats. What are you doing?" came a new voice. Their heads turned to a new reason of envy.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

2 minutes later

"Like what you feel?" Anko asked smugly, clearly enjoying the envy of the younger girls, who were groping her breasts, not believing they were real.

"How do you and Naruko-san get such nice breasts?" Suzume asked.

"The same way you are. It is in our blood." Anko smirked. "Or it was from having several partners suck on them." She said.

"Several Partners?" they screamed.

"I used to be a bit of a nymphomaniac." Anko explained. "And I gunned for both teams." The others looked at each other.

"What is going on?" Naruko asked, regaining consciousness. Ino didn't bother answering. She just grabbed hold of Naruko's head and pulled her into her breasts.

 **Lime scene. Don't read if you don't want to**

"Please, Naru-koi." She whispered into Naruko's ears. Naruko just didn't know what was going on. But eventually began nibbling at Ino's nipples. Ino scowled a bit.

"Kit, she wants you to suck them…hard." Anko said. Ino let out a gasp in pain and pleasure when Naruko did so. Everywhere else in the Bath, the three other couples were doing it as well. Anko just sat there, watching in amusement. Ino let out a squeak when Naruko made a pair of shadow clones to 'attack' her breasts while the original began making out with Ino, who was massaging Naruko's breasts in her ecstasy. Suddenly Kuroka sharply inhaled.

 **Lime scene end**

"Naruko…what the hell happened?" she asked. Eveyone stopped what they were doing and were looking at Naruko, trying to see what Kuroka had seen. Ino began sweating, realizing that she had rubbed of the fake-skin covering Naruko's breasts, revealing the scars they held, clearly defined by the pink skin. Naruko realized this as well and immediately began sinking into depression. Ino tried to help her and laid Naruko's head onto her chest. The other sox females froze as Anko released a wave of KI.

"That bastard of an Uchiha. After their fight, he placed her under a brutal genjutsu that effectively turned her into a ragdoll, then raped and brutalized her. I swear, when I get my hands on him, I shall make him suffer dearly for what he did…" she growled. Ino was crying silently at the memory and as gently rocking Naruko, humming a low melody.

"Ino. Why don't you take her to your room? I think you could use the rest after having to remember that." Anko told her. Ino nodded, picking a still depressed Naruko up in her arms and carried her to their room, forgetting that they were in their birthday suits.

Master bedroom

Ino gently laid Naruko down onto their bed and was about to leave when Naruko suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. Naruko started crying into Ino's shoulder.

"Please. Stay with me." She said. Ino was unsure about what to do, but eventually returned the hug with one arm while the other began petting Naruko's hair. Suddenly Naruko leaned forward, making them both lie down on the bed with Naruko on top. Ino squeaked in happy surprise when Naruko shifter her head and used Ino's breasts as a pillow. Within moments, Naruko had fallen into a deep slumber, her mouth placed suspiciously close to Ino's nipple. Ino didn't mind though. They had been sleeping together for so long that each others' presence calmed them down. Suddenly she felt something running down the inside of the cleavage, tickling as it went. With a half-scowl, half-smile Ino realized that Naruko was drooling on her breasts. Kissing the top of her head, Ino decided to get some sleep as well.

25 minutes later, main Entrance, the Castle

"I am sorry, Fugaku-sama, but Naruko-sama is currently recovering from a sudden memory laps from the she fought at the Valley of the End." Meigetsu said, bowing to the head of the Uchiha clan.

"Well, please let her know when she recovers that I came by. Also, my condolences. I cannot even imagine what she is going through right now. Also, Tell her that I have called for a meeting between the clan heads at the Hyuuga compound in two days time. Hiashi-san has already given his consent to it." He said, bowing back.

Timeskip, 2 days later, Hyuuga main gate

"Sorry, but no Civilians are allowed at this meeting." A Hyuuga guard told the two old people who were trying to gain access. The two were about to complain when Hiashi called out.

"Let them in. As long as they don't interfere in the discussion, they can stay." The guard nodded, then allowed the two to pass.

"Homura-san, Utatane-san. I'll say this only once. This is strictly a meeting between clan heads. We will allow your presence so you can see that we do not plan anything that will affect the Civilian side of Konoha. You will however keep your mouths shut and take no part in the discussions. Am I clear?" he growled. Both elders nodded.

At the meeting

"I would like to welcome you all here to this clan-head meeting. As I am sure you are all wondering as to why you are all here, I shall get to the point." Hiashi took in a deep breath. "I propose a unified task force made from members from most of the present clan, aside from the Uzumaki clan who unfortunately is a bit low on members. The purpose of this task force is to prove that we can indeed work together and set aside any differences. This task-force will also act like a rapid response Unit in case of emergencies." The rest of the people began to think about that, when Homura interrupted.

"Not to be rude or anything. Personally, I support this Idea. However, wouldn't it be better if you also include at most 2 civilian Shinobi? That way, you would also create a bridge between the Civilians and the shinobi." He said. "It is just a personal opinion. You don't have to accept it if you don't want it." He finished. Naruko spoke up.

"For once, I agree with Homura-san. However, I believe that we cannot just make a list of people to join. I suggest the Task-force should only contain people who want to be in it. If possible, there should actually be two task-forces, so one can be on standby while the other is doing missions with other Shinobi. That way, none of them will get rusty on their skills and they still have a decent income." She paused for a moment." That is if we have enough volunteers." She added. Several clan heads nodded in agreement. Everyone knew it would be difficult to find many shinobi who were able to set aside their differences.

"Before we continue, we should first see if Konoha has the resources to support such a Unit. Even if they aren't included, the civilians will feel the effects made by the team." Akimichi Choza said. This casued a murmurs of discussion to arise.

"That is true. However, it is possible to lessen the strain on the Villages resources." Nara Shikaku said. "If each Clan were to contribute somehow, that will help with the unity."

"Agreed." Naruko spoke up. "The Uzumaki clan could provide superior Fuinjutsu for the task-force."

"I hope they aren't the ones used during the mission to rescue the Kazekage…" Asuma said.

"Did Kitsune use the Skinkū Kibaku Fuda?" she asked in a deadpan voice.

Asuma nodded and shivered, remembering the effects. The prominent Clan heads paled slightly at the news.

"Don't worry. I'll only provide standard Uzumaki Kibaku Fuda, albeit only a small number, and a sinlge Uzu Kibaku Fuda. The Vortex variant uses an a lot more stable sealing matrix and is only half as powerful as the Shinkū varient. Just be careful though not to accidentally channel any chakra into it." Naruko said.

Shikaku lifted an eyebrow at that. "Anything else you could provide?" he muttered sarcastically.

"Actually yes there are, but it would be better if I don't." Naruko said.

"Why not?" someone asked.

"Because of the Chakra requirements and the possibility of misuse." Naruko answered. "Look, I know I made it sound like I don't trust you, but would you willingly give away some of your greatest clan jutsu, techniques or secrets?" Naruko looked at them all. "The Seals I am going to provide require someone of Ero-sen…forgive me, Jiraya-sama's level of seal mastery to copy. Any higher, and the seal might just activate by accident if someone tries to study it. I will not take that risk." She finished. Shikaku nodded his head.

"It seems you have come a long way in the last three years." He said.

"Meh. I was actually thinking of pranking the civilian council after they tried to send Ino of to an unhappy marriage." Naruko said, making the two civilians present pale.

"To continue…" Hiashi began. The discussion continued, with Shikaku offering some of his clan's medicines. Several smaller clans also offered their support.

After the meeting, the Castle

Naruko sat back onto the couch in exhaustion. Next to her sat Ino, who leaned her head onto Naruko's shoulder.

"Sometimes I wonder why I don't just use the Blood Adoption seal to increase the number of members in my clan." She exhaled. This caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Blood Adoption seal?" Iruka asked. Naruko sighed.

"It is a seal that uses my Blood and Chakra to forcefully change a person into a full blooded Uzumaki, complete with the Chakra reserves and the hair. It just doesn't grant the talents of the original clan. Also, it requires some rather drastic actions and a ton of chakra. Even I would be left drained if I use just my human chakra." she said. "Also, the person who I am going to use it will suffer extreme pain as the seal will forcibly change the body to adapt to the changes." Umi immediately spoke up.

"A small price to pay for the honor of joining your clan, Naruko-san. I'd be willing to join your clan." She said in a voice that left little room for discussion. Kuroka and Suzume agreed as well, making Ino sweat-drop. Iruka smiled.

"I heard that Uzumaki woman weren't very gifted. Are you sure you still want to undergo the change?" she asked, carefully hiding any hint of the lie she had just told. Naruko, of course, caught on. The three girls stared at her, then looked down at their breasts, contemplating whether or not they'd risk it. The three Kitsune siblings just smiled at the test. Finally, the three girls stated they still wanted to undergo the change. Anko just laughed. Naruko decided not to tell them she could alter their appearances with the Seal.

"Seems you'd do well in my clan. You just showed your determination with your answer to the lie Anko just said." Naruko told them and then rolled around on the floor when she saw their faces. Ino was holding her stomach due to laughter. Even Iruka was laughing a bit. After calming down, Naruko asked Umi to follow her. Leading her to a vacant room near the top floor of the building, Umi discovered a large sealing array covered the entirety of the floor and even some of the walls.

"For this to work, you would need to be naked, Umi-san." Naruko told her. Without question, but with a little bit of hesitation, Umi took off her clothes and lay down in the center of the sealing array. Biting her thumb, Naruko began to draw numerous symbols all over Umi's body, sending shudders through her body when she drew close to some very sensitive parts. After about 10 minutes of careful drawing, Naruko stood up.

"Last chance to turn back, Umi-san." She said. Umi shook her head.

"Very well." Naruko went through a series of hand seals. " _Uzumaki Fuin: Kettō Henkan no Saiyō_ " Naruko said. Suddenly Umi's body convulsed in pain as the seals on her body and on the floor began to glow brightly. Opening her mouth, Umi found herself unable to scream due to the pain as she felt her body beginning to change. For the next hour, Umi felt nothing but pain, yet refused to pass out. Even her private areas were hurting badly and she was painfully conscious of every single muscle in her body. When the pain finally subsided, she was covered from head to toe in sweat, as was Naruko.

"Welcome, cousin." Naruko said, holding out her hand. Umi took it and stumbled a bit, unfamiliar to her new body. Naruko helped her to another room, where she looked at herself in a mirror. What she saw left her stunned. Her eyes had changed to a bright blue-violet color, and her short blond hair was now deep red and reached her shoulder-blades. Her chest has grown from a small B-cup to a mid C-cup and her waist was fuller. Turning, she unconsciously gave Naruko a kiss on the lips to express her gratitude.

"Enough with that. Why don't we go introduce you to the others, Uzumaki Umi?" Naruko asked with a smile. Umi was out of the room before she noticed that she wasn't wearing anything. Sweat dropping, Naruko returned with a now clothed Umi to the others.

One unfinished introduction later

Naruko barely said 4 words when Umi was assaulted with questions about how it was and how she feels. She answered the latter ones, but the former ones she kept quiet about. Apart from that, the others bombarded her with compliments on how beautiful she now looked.

Naruko smiled. "I need to rest for now. I will be able to adopt one of you two tomorrow." She told Suzuma and Kuroka.

That night, master bedroom

Ino and Naruko were lying in bed in each other's arms.

"How are you feeling?" Ino asked. Naruko looked at her.

"About finally not being the only one in my clan or about right now?" Naruko asked with a grin.

"Both." Ino answered.

"Well, It feels…different, knowing that the Uzumaki clan now has a chance to expand again. In some ways the news still hasn't sunk in yet." Naruko said, seemingly looking into the distance. Ino nodded.

"And now?" she asked. Naruko turned to face her and flipped her over so she was on top.

"Now I feel like having round two." Her grin was full of mischief. Ino giggled as Naruko left a trail of kisses ending at her thighs. The night was one of passion for the two of them.

The next day, Hyuuga meeting room

The meeting began like any other, with the chairman announcing the agenda. At the end of the meeting, Naruko spoke up.

"Before we end the meeting, there is something I would like to mention to the Clan-heads…In private." She directed the last bit at the two civilians in the room, who stubbornly refused to leave. At least until Naruko mentioned that she wanted to discuss about a change in venue. At this the two elders nodded and left. As soon as the door closed, Naruko made several clones and set up a sound barrier.

"Forgive me for this, but what I am going to mention here is to stay with you and only you. Understood?" Naruko asked. After getting nods from everyone present, Naruko continued.

"Last night I have used a powerful Uzumaki Sealing array to adopt someone into my clan in more than just name. She now carries most to the traits of the Original Uzumaki: Violet-blue eyes, red hair and tremendous chakra reserves." She said, letting the news sink in.

"And this is relevant why?" Inoichi asked.

"She is saying that she had found a way to alter a person's DNA, physique and chakra nature." Shikaku said, deep in thought at the implications. Naruko nodded, confirming his statement.

"However, the _Uzumaki Fuin: Kettō Henkan no Saiyō_ is not something just anyone can do. Once a person had gone through it, he or she will never be able to revert to his or her old self. The change is permanent, and once it has been used on a person, that person can never use it again." She explained. "I wish to tell you this because when the civilian council members, especially the two relics, find out about it, they will undoubtedly try and force me to hand the secrets over to them."

"And will then try it out on you, thereby destroying your Uzumaki side, thereby enabling them to force you to become their puppet." Shikaku finished. "And by telling us, you made sure that when they find out, they will be unable to press charges against you for keeping a potentially valuable Fuinjutsu from them." He looked at the other clan heads. "I am certain that if Uzumaki-san hadn't told us about this particular Seal, many here would back the council in the claim…and probably still would." A handful nodded their head.

"There is something I forgot to mention, and that is the amount of chakra required." Naruko said, getting their attention again. "Only one who holds the amount of chakra equivalent to two Jonin class shinobi can begin to consider using the Seal. If that person wants to be on the safe side, he or she needs to hold at least an amount comparable to three Jonin class shinobi."

"What do you mean 'On the safe side'?"

"I mean: guaranteed not to die." Naruko answered. "Also, the _Uzumaki Fuin: Kettō Henkan no Saiyō_ can only be used by one person. If more than one person uses it at a time, the resulting conflict in chakra will spell death to both the caster and the target via chakra backlash."

"Now, we told the Elders we would choose a new Venue, so let us do that." Hiashi said, looking at Naruko. "Uzumaki-san, are you willing to offer your own residence as the future venue?" he asked.

"Well, seeing as I was the one who proposed it, I guess I have to accept." Naruko said. Then she gave a vulpine smirk that sent shivers up several backs. "While I can allow access for Shinobi, Whether or not I can open the Barrier around my estate for civilians is another matter…" she said, making the message clear as to what she meant. Most, if not all, of the shinobi grew evil grins when they understood.

"As to the date, let us make it in a weeks' time, giving each one of you the opportunity to make a list of those willing to become a member of the task force." Hiashi said.

"As the Uzumaki Estate is outside of Konoha, I shall allow you to bring an escort of two Shinobi of your choosing. They will remain at your side during the meeting." Naruko said.

Evening, the castle

"Last chance to change your mind, Suzume-san." Naruko said, looking at the nude form of the brunette lying in the middle of the sealing array. Like Umi, Naruko had used her blood to draw seals all over her body.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be here." Suzume said. Naruko nodded and activated the seal. (The process is pretty much the same as with Umi)

Timeskip, one Hour later

"Fuck me, that hurt like a bitch." Suzume muttered.

"Your face told me just how much. Why don't we go next door so you can see yourself in a mirror?" Naruko asked. Helping her new cousin to get to the other room, Suzume gasped at what she saw in the mirror. She had thigh length red hair, Violet eyes that paled as the Iris's approached the pupils. Like Umi, she now had mid C-cup breasts, though her thighs hadn't filled out as much. She also saw that she had grown somewhat longer and her face was more angular. Overall, she found her new look to be even more beautiful than her old one. This time though, she would greet the others in the nude, as she had left her clothes in the room she shared with Meigetsu (Kuroka had moved in with Guren and Umi had moved in with Asatsuyu).

That night, Master bedroom

"Naru-koi, do you think it would be possible for you to use that Fuin on me?" Ino asked. Naruko looked at her. "Not to become a full blooded Uzumaki. Just wanted to know if you could work on my chakra reserves…" Ino explained.

"I cannot do that Ino. The Seal doesn't allow for just the increase in Chakra reserves. It only delivers entire packages." Naruko answered. Ino sighed in sadness. "However, I know of a way in which you can increase your stamina." Naruko said, stroking the inside of her thighs.

"And I am sure that I would enjoy it very much." Ino said, giving Naruko a loving kiss. "But I am going to work on some family jutsu tomorrow with my dad, so unfortunately I cannot do the exercise tonight." She gave another kiss. Naruko returned the kiss.

Next morning, Training field 11

The sound of sword striking against sword echoed through the field as Yugao and Anko were giving the two newest Uzumaki's and the soon-to-be Uzumaki lessons in close quarter combat (Read: Yugao giving sparring lessons and Anko being a sadist). Naruko and Ino meanwhile were sparring nearby. They had learned during an earlier training session that they had surpassed Yugao in swordsmanship using styles they had learned and refined during their training trip. Ino was sweating heavily whilst Naruko was just beginning to breath noticeably.

"Naruko-san wasn't joking when she said you'd turn into an Uzumaki in both body and chakra…" Kuroka muttered. She was finding it difficult to keep up with the other two.

"At least you still have complete control over your muscles…" Umi returned. She and Suzume were still getting used to the new bodies, meaning their chakra control was back to square one.

"I see now why the Uzumaki clan doesn't have any Genjutsu in their arsenal. They had too much chakra." Kuroka added. "I'd like to see you do better than us tomorrow." She grumbled.

"Incoming." Naruko shouted. She had accidentally sent a razor wind flying their way. The warning came just in time. "Sorry. I sneezed." Came the shout, followed by light laughter. Kuroka, Suzume and Umi sweat dropped.

 _'Seriously?'_ they thought.

Evening, after Naruko used the Fuin of Kuroka

"Wow." Kuroka said. She was currently looking at herself through the mirror. Instead of violet, her eyes were a light purple. Her dark red hair ended at her feet, making it longer than Naruko's (which currently went just lower than her knees). She now had large C-cup breasts and matching hips. She was also noticeably more muscular then the other two, but not so much that she could be classified as a macho woman.

"Welcome…" was all Naruko managed to say when she heard Kuroka's racing down the stairs. "…to the Uzumaki clan, Uzumaki Kuroka." Naruko finished, sweat dropping as she did. Moments later she heard shrieks of welcome, jealousy and embarrassment from downstairs.

The next evening, the castle outdoor bath

Ino and Naruko sighed as they both sank into the warm outdoor bath, which they had for themselves. Umi, Kuroka and Suzume were out on a B-rank mission while the Kitsune sisters were doing a C-rank mission. Anko had been called out for a field interrogation. That left the young couple alone in the estate.

Naruko turned to look at Ino and felt herself heat up slightly. Making her way towards Ino, she sat down next to her lover. As she always does, Ino leaned her head against Naruko's shoulder. Suddenly Naruko reached around Ino and gave her breasts a light squeeze, making Ino squeak. When she turned to face Naruko, she saw the vulpine grin that Naruko had, but her eyes were full of love. The two came together in a long passionate kiss.

 **Lemon. Skip if you want to**

Naruko and Ino's arms wrapped around the each other, pressing their breasts together. Naruko began moving one of her hands down, making Ino squeak inn her mouth when she began stroking the fold of Ino's snatch. Ino broke the kiss and moaned at the ministrations. Turning her body so that she sat on Naruko's leg, she grabbed hold of Naruko's hand and guided her fingers inside of her. As both of their fingers entered her, she gave a loud moan as she climaxed. She could feel her love fluids gushing out even whilst still in the bath.

Suddenly feeling tired, she leaned into Naruko. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted out of the water and laid onto the cool, coarse sand. Then she felt Naruko's weight settle itself on top of her, giving her long tender kisses whilst rubbing their snatches together. During their journey to their climax, they rolled around in the coarse sand, getting some between them. The coarse particles adding more pleasure and pain as it got between their breasts and into their snatches.

Breaking the kiss, Ino moved their legs and began scissoring Naruko. Grabbing some of the coarse sand, Ino let it slowly fall from her hand right where they connected. With the added friction and pain, both girls moaned loudly as both Naruko and Ino took handfuls of sand and groped each other's breasts with it. Eventually they Climaxed, spraying a mixture of love juices and coarse sand over one another. Still in the scissoring position, both girls failed to summon the energy to walk to their room, let alone move a muscle. Instead, they both found themselves feeling tired and promptly fell asleep.

When they woke up the next morning, their love-making continued, with Naruko taking some sand and pushing it past Ino's snatch. Inserting two fingers, Naruko began rubbing the sandy walls making Ino squirm in pleasure and pain. Just as Ino was about to climax, Naruko withdrew her fingers.

Deciding for payback, Ino flipped Naruko over on her back and kneeled between her legs. Lifting Naruko's hips up so that her thighs rested on Ino's shoulders, Ino used her thumbs to hold Naruko's fold apart. Giving her a light lick, she felt as a shudder ran through Naruko. Ino smirked. Using one hand to keep the snatch open, Ino grabbed two handfuls of sand and slowly let it fall into Naruko's depths. Using the same hand to hold the snatch shut, Ino began massaging the area just above the snatch, where Naruko's triangle of Flaming hair was situated. By now, Naruko was squirming and moaning. All of a sudden Ino felt Naruko pushing her fingers into her snatch again. Soon both girls Climaxed once more, with Ino getting a face full of love juices and sand while Naruko's arm was covered in the same mixture.

Deciding that enough is enough (Yeah right), Naruko and Ino walked back into the bath-house were they firstly hosed down their bodies, washing them clean of dried love juice and sand. Getting Naruko to sit against the wall with her legs apart, Ino slowly moved the hose over towards her opening and slowly pushed in, making a mixture of water and coarse sand flow out…and a moan from Naruko. Slowly pushing deeper, Naruko gasped as the water sprayed against the entrance to her womb, but by now all the sand had been washed out of her. Moaning in disappointment, Naruko felt Ino pull the hose out.

"Naru-koi. Please wash me as well." Ino said in a seductive purr as she spread her own legs. Doing the same as Ino, Naruko gently and slowly pushed the hose into Ino's snatch. Ino shuddered violently at the feeling of having her insides washed out. Naruko stopped when she felt a barrier and began to slowly pull out when Ino grabbed her wrists.

"Please, Naru-koi. Make me a woman." She pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Naruko asked. Ino nodded. Throwing her head back she felt the water pressure against said the barrier again, where she felt Naruko hesitate.

"Please, Naru-koi." She wailed. Seconds passed as minutes as she felt the barrier stretch and then tare. Screaming in pain, Ino felt a wave of…satisfaction wash over her. Naruko meanwhile saw a mixture of blood and water flow out. Worried, she asked Ino if she was alright.

"It hurts a bit, Naru-koi, but I am fine now. Please, continue." Ino said, looking at Naruko happily and with a smile, tears in her eyes. Pushing through the final parts of the barrier, Ino let out a scream of pleasure as for the first time in her life she felt something hit the doors of her womb.

Not wanting to be the only one to feel pleasure, Ino reached over and turned off the tap. Pulling of the hose, she sidled up to Naruko and gently pushed the other end of the hose into her depths.

Seeing Naruko resisting the urge to punch her, Ino was reminded that Naruko's first time wasn't as pleasurable as hers, but thankfully she saw her relax after a while. Soon, both of them were pumping the hoses in and out of each other's snatches as they kissed each other, finally Climaxing together again. As one they fell onto the wet and sandy floor, still connected by the hose, and tried to regain their breaths.

 **Lemon end**

"Ha. Ha. We should do that again with something a bit more solid." Ino said between gasps. She felt Naruko tense up beside her. Reaching out and grabbing her hand reassuringly, Ino looked lovingly into Naruko's eyes.

"It doesn't have to be **that** shape though." She said, seeing Naruko calm down a bit at that.

Finally having found their breath again, Ino and Naruko pulled the hose out of them, seeing one end partially covered in blood. Ino looked at it, then smiled, saying it would make for an excellent reminder for the day she became a woman. Seeing Naruko take on a dark look, Ino placed her hand on her shoulder. Then Ino bit Naruko's thumb, letting the blood drip onto the un-blooded end of the hose.

"Now we both can remember the day we BOTH made women out of each other." Ino declared, letting the blood dry. Suddenly a tearing Naruko embraced Ino.

"Tha…Thank you." Naruko cried into Ino's shoulder. Ino realized she must have unknowingly lifted a large weight of Naruko's shoulders. She returned the embrace.

"I think that you two should either get a room, or you should find a priest to tie the knot for you." A voice said next to them.

Jumping back in fright, Naruko and Ino immediately took a defensive stance until they recognized Anko, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Welcome back, Kaa-san." Naruko greeted her, giving her a hug. Before they connected, Anko 'accidentally' dropped the towel, making Ino freeze at the sight of Naruko's breasts being swallowed by breasts almost twice their size. Naruko then left to go inside. When the door closed, Anko turned to Ino.

"Thank you for lifting that weight of her shoulders." She said, giving a surprised Ino a bow. Blushing, Ino then asked Anko a question.

 **Chapter 14**

Timeskip, 3 weeks later, near the Tenchi Bridge in Kusagakure

"Are you sure that this is the place?" Ino asked Naruko, who was looking at a map detailing the area around Kusagakure no Sato.

 _Flashback_

 _Anko was busy cooking breakfast (Menu: Mince Dango, Rice Dango and Vegetable Dango) for herself, the three kitsune sisters, the blond soon-to-be-Uzumaki and the 4 Uzumaki's when the ANBU arrived with summons from the Hokage. Unfortunately, Anko was wearing only a naked-apron at the time and she was turned at near 90° to him with her arms over the preparation table, giving him a full view of the side of her breasts. Anko looked at him just in time to see him rocketing back with a nose bleed shooting out from under his mask._

 _"You are going to clean that up." Anko deadpanned, then finished making the Dango, before asking "Why are you even here?"_

 _1 hour later, Hokage Office_

 _Tsunade eyebrows were twitching furiously. Not only had she sent the ANBU an hour and 8 minutes ago, she learned that said ANBU was KO'ed by Anko wearing nothing but a cooking apron. Tsunade mentally made a note to instill severe Anti-pervert training and discipline into the ANBU curriculum._

 _"You are late." She said in an even tone, though her dark aura spoke volumes about her emotions._

 _"We were having Breakfast." Umi shrugged._

 _"At 10:30 in the morning!" Tsunade deadpanned. The entirety of the Gonin shrank back as her aura grew in size._

 _"How were we to know that the ANBU carried a message from you when he was out cold?" Naruko asked. Tsunade felt a vein bulge on her forehead._

 _One broken table and a beating later…_

 _"Well, now that you are all here…" Tsunade said, looking at the Team in front of her, every one of them had grown 4 inches courtesy of a certain blonds' knuckles. "…Gonin, I am giving you a B-class mission. You are to aid the Grass in solving several abductions, mostly civilians, but also several of their Shinobi. You will begin your search at the Tenchi Bridge, where the most recent kidnapping took place. Unfortunately, the Grass won't be sending a team of their own as they are currently short on manpower. You are to leave as soon as you can. Dismissed." Tsunade finished. One minute later the Gonin barreled through the gate._

 _Flashback end_

"This is definitely the right area. The Tenchi Bridge must be just up ahead." Naruko answered. Soon, the group of five came up upon a bridge. What surprised them most however were the two people standing on the bridge. Naruko felt anger welling up inside of her. She recognized the two, not by sight, but the way they smelled was something she would never forget. Before they could hide, the snake Sannin turned in their direction and called out to them.

"Come on out. I know you are there." Naruko and her team walked out from the trees. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"You…" he hissed. Even his companion, Kabuto, recognized her.

"Well, long time no see, Naruko-kun." Kabuto said. Naruko felt a vein bulge on her head.

"Ah yes, the one with that bitch of a summon. I still owe you for making Manda end his Contract with me." Orochimaru hissed, licking his lips like a snake.

"Watch out girls. The Fucker has use of his arms back." Naruko muttered. Her teammates and her took a defensive position.

"Oh yeah, I heard Sasuke left his seed with you. Tell me, has that seed grown into a plant yet?" he gave a hissing laugh. Faster than the eye can see, Naruko appeared in front of him and delivered a powerful punch to his face. To everyone's surprise, a thin veil of red chakra appeared all over her, which began slowly destroying her clothes. In their place, the chakra formed some bone armor that exposed most of her cleavage and stomach. She wore some armored mini-pants **(A/N: think cross between pants and underwear)** as well as armor plates on the outside of her thighs. Her lower legs carried shin-guards and she was bare-foot. On her shoulders and for arms were armor plates similar to those on the thighs and shins respectively. The Kunai in her hair-braids also changed into wicked looking barbs **(A/N: Think about some of the Harpoons with numerous spikes pointing in the opposite direction)** and her tails were waving freely behind her.

 _Smash._ Before Kabuto could react, she sent him flying with a vicious backhand, leaving a trail of destruction in the direction he flew. An evil laugh brought her attention back to Orochimaru.

"You have indeed become powerful, Kyuubi no Jinchuriki." he laughed. Suddenly a hand grabbed his face and he went flying through the forest.

"Take care of Kabuto. I have a score to settle with this one." Naruko called out to her team as she drew her two swords, Himiko and Arashi, which began glowing red and blue-white respectively. Moments later she raced through the path of destruction she had made by throwing Orochimaru.

With Ino, Umi, Suzume and Kuroka

Before Ino could take off after her, she and the other three were beset upon by Kabuto and three creatures.

"Hey Kuroka, Umi, Suzume. You like monsters, don't you?" Ino joked, earning glares from the three. "How about you make yourself acquainted with those three while I take on Four-eyes here." She finished as she drew her own sword, Nenshō Ha (Burning Blade). As she focused her chakra into the blade, it began glowing red-white and was giving of smoke. Kabuto smirked, thinking this was going to be an easy fight, but soon ate those words when Ino unleashed a barrage of furious attacks at him.

Umi was flitting around the slow yet powerful attacks from a monster that looked like it was made from rock **(A/N: think about a golem from Warcraft 3 Reign of Chaos)**. Kuroka was defending herself from the quick attacks from a Human-Goat hybrid (Satyr) wielding a sword and Suzume was dealing with a naked female whose lower legs looked like those of an eagle and her fingers ending in razor sharp claws. From her back grew a pair of raven black wings that spanned at least 3 meters. The harpy was indifferent about exposing herself, but was infuriated when Suzume pointed out that she was smaller than her.

"FUCKING BITCH!" the harpy shrieked, tearing at Suzume.

With Umi

Umi was slowly getting bored of dodging the slow attacks from the Golem. Compares to Anko, the movements seemed to stand still.

"Lady, I have a request for you." The Golem said, pausing his attacks.

"And that would be?" Umi asked, taking a defensive stance.

"JUST STAND STILL AND LET ME FUCK YOU UP!" the Golem roared, beginning his attack anew. Umi yawned at the slow movement. Ducking under the throw, Umi took out some of the Uzumaki Kibaku Fuda she was carrying.

"And I have a request for you, since you won't surrender." Umi said.

"Oh, so you want me to fuck you?" the Golem rumbled. A large tick mark appeared on Umi's head.

"No, just die." She said in monotone, snapping her fingers. Moments later the surrounding area was showered by hundreds of rock fragments from an explosion.

Umi turned and looked around, seeing Kuroka in trouble.

With Kuroka

The Satyr was giving Kuroka a hard time. It was considerably faster than her, and she was barely managing to dodge or parry its attacks.

The satyr was laughing at its 'fine' work. Already Kuroka's clothes were torn. When the satyr was distracted by another explosion, she replaced herself with a log carrying explosive tags. As if on reflex, the Satyr kicked the log…in the direction of Kuroka. The resulting explosion threw the Uzumaki against a tree.

"Worthy effort, but futile." The satyr blared, reaching out its hands…and grabbed the fabrics covering her breasts **(A/N: Yep. Even here satyrs are the horny brutes they are depicted as in Myths)**. Forcing as much chakra into her arm as she could, Kuroka's arm shot forward, impaling her tanto in the satyr's head, through the eye-ball. As a result, a spasm shot through the satyr, whose rough fingernails cut Kuroka's skin right between her breasts. Just as the satyr dropped back dead, Umi arrived and started examining the wound. The cut was about 3 1/2 inches long and 1/4 inch deep at its deepest.

"Sorry, gotta stitch you up." Umi said, taking out her first aid kit. "No anesthetics though."

"Just get on with it." Kuroka gasped in pain as a loud shriek tore through the area.

With Suzume

"JUST DIE ALREADY." The harpy shrieked.

"Nope." Suzume deadpanned, landing yet another hit on the harpy, who was covered in wounds and bruises. A pair of explosions caught their attention, but not for long. Within moments the two were fighting again.

"JUST STAY STILL ALREADY." The harpy shrieked.

"Time to end this." Suzume said, getting tired of the Harpies voice. The next, and last, thing the harpy felt was herself being ripped open bottom to top by a kunai.

"Let's go see how the others are doing." Suzume said.

With Ino

Ino was having a hard time…No that was an understatement. She was being toyed with. Kabuto had been using his chakra scalpels the entire time and had cut numerous tendons in her body already, all of them painful. Still, Ino didn't give up. Once again they clashed, although this time the outcome was different. A massive explosion shook the landscape. The shockwave itself destroyed the bridge, forcing both contestants to jump to wither side of the gorge (They had been fighting on the bridge).

"Ino." Umi called out. "Wasn't Naruko-taicho over there?" she pointed to the large smoke cloud rising from the forest. Ino paled.

"Naruko." She called out, nearly falling over the edge of the gorge as the wounds in her legs started acting up.

"Got you." Umi said, catching her arm.

"We have to get over there." Ino said frantically. Another explosion shook the ground.

"Are you nuts? If we go there, we will be caught between two monsters." Kuroka shouted over the noise.

"Naruko isn't a monster." Ino snarled.

"No, she isn't. she just has power rivaling one." Suzume sweat-dropped as the ground shook violently. Suddenly the ground beneath them started giving way, making all four girls start falling into the gorge.

" _Mokuton: Mokusei no Te._ " Someone shouted. The four girls suddenly found themselves being lifted to safety by wooden hands. Once safe, Ino was embraced by a certain Pink haired banshee: one of her best friends, Sakura. Ino winced in pain as Sakura gave her a bear hug.

"Ouch. Forehead, go easy will you?" Ino muttered in pain, which soon receded when Sakur bagan using her _Mystic Palm_ Jutsu to heal her Injuries.

"Kino, where is Sai?" a man asked.

"Tenzō-senpai?" Kuroka asked, making the man look at her. He immediately ran through several hand-signs.

" _Mokuton: Kenkyona Anzen._ " He chanted. Kuroka suddenly felt something sliver up her legs and her back. Shortely afterwards it widened and completely encircled her upper torsoe. Looking down, she saw that she now had a wooden chest-plate that ran almost parallel to her curves.

"I go by Yamato now, Kuroka." The man said.

"And unlike his role-model, he is not a perv." Sakura said with a smile. "He is also pointedly on time."

"Good to know that he will provide us with some cover…" Suzume said.

"Yamato taicho. Sai has crossed the ravine." a frantic Kino called out. She and Kuromaru were running towards them.

"Who…" Suzume began when something came crashing into the ground near them. Once the smoke cleared, they saw a five-tailed Naruko being held to the ground by a ridiculously long blade that was trying to pierce her armor **(A/N: Similar to what happened in the Anime, minus the changes: 5 tails instead of 4, Armor instead of the blood-chakra mix)**. Her chakra sword, Himiko, was shattered upon impact and Arashi was sent flying into a nearby tree, embedding itself up to the hilt. Naruko herself coughed up blood from the impact.

"Naruko." Ino yelled out, trying to run to her (Note: Trying. Sakura wasn't done healing her…). Rather quickly, the sword retracted, leaving a mildly injured Naruko behind. They all now had a clear view on how Naruko looked. Her hair was frizzled, she was slightly burned, her armor was cracked somewhat and she was panting a bit.

"Naruko." She heard Ino call. Looking at her, Naruko disappeared, only to reappear in front of them, grabbing Ino from Sakura.

"Ino-koi. Are you alright?" Naruko asked, crying into her shoulders. Moments later she was sent into the ground via knuckle express.

"I am still healing here, Baka." Sakura shouted. Eveyone else sweat-dropped.

" _Mokuton: Mokusei no Hashi._ " Yamato said, slamming his hand onto the ground. Pillars of wood arched over the chasm, forming a bridge. Sakura meanwhile had finished with Ino, who was busy giving Naruko a wake up kiss (It works…[sweatdrop]). They all ran across the bridge and through the forest until they arrived at a massive crater.

"The Fuck?" most of them gasped. Naruko scratched the back of her head.

"I may have gone a bit overboard…" Naruko said sheepishly. Everyone not part of the Gonin sweat dropped.

"A bit?" they deadpanned. The other Gonin remembered the time when Naruko went overboard during their training trip: she nearly killed Jiraya and destroyed an entire mountain.

Whilst Sakura was healing Kuroka's cut (after ripping the chest plate off), Yamato, Naruko and Ino were in a discussion.

"After you left, We received word from Kusa that they had discovered the person behind the abductions." He said.

"Orochimaru." Naruko answered in monotone. Yamato nodded.

"Therefore she assigned me to act as a temporary replacement for Kakashi, who is currently on a solo operation." He said.

"What about this Sai, whoever the heck he is…" Ino asked. Yamato sighed.

"The council called for Danzo's release from Prison. Of course he had the Sharingan removed and a seal was placed over his right eyehole preventing anything to be implanted there ever again. Of course that didn't stop him from reforming his Root operation." Yamato muttered, remembering his days in Root.

"And Sai is one of Danzo's lackeys." Naruko said. Yamato nodded.

"He has been trained as an ANBU, same as the two of you and the other Gonin." Yamato continued. He then looked at the others of their group. Sakura had finished treating Kuroka's wound and was busy wrapping up her breasts to cover her modesty. Shortly afterwards, they left in pursuit of Orochimaru.

Time skip, 1/2 day later

The group from Konoha stood in front of a tunnel entrance that Yamato had created.

"Let's go." He said. They walked through the tunnel until they arrived at a wall. Using his wood release, Yamato used a fault in the wall to create an opening. Moments later they found themselves in a long corridor. Pointing in one direction, Yamato told them that Sai was there. When they came to a Fork, Naruko proposed that they split up and search the place. Team Yamato then took the left route, leaving the Gonin to take the right route. **(A/N: For the most part, the actions from Team 7 + Yamato take place as in the Anime, with Kino and Kuromaru taking Naruto's place.)**

2 minutes later…

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me…" the Gonin heard a girl scream. Naruko found the voice oddly familiar. Next they heard a roar. Following the noises, the 5 figures burst into what appeared to be an arena. Sitting against one wall was a girl with dark red hair and tanned skin. Her clothes were practically non-existent. Surrounding her were several monsters, with at least a hundred more on the terraces surrounding the arena itself. Most of them were cheering at the sport (read: slaughter). That changed however when the Gonin charged in, destroying the monsters surrounding the girl. Roaring in outrage, the spectator monsters jumped at them.

1 brutal, bloody and intense battle later

"Are you alright?" Kuroka asked the girl. She just starred at them, or more specifically, at Naruko.

"You!" she began, fear creeping into her voice. Naruko looked at her in confusion.

"What do…Wait. IT'S YOU." She screamed. "You were amongst those who kidnapped Sasuke."

 _'Ok. I am so royally fucked.'_ Thought the red-head. She closed her eyes, waiting for her end.

"So you are partially to blame for the death of the Sandaime as well as…" Ino began, but the girl interrupted.

"Yes and No. Yes, I was there at both events. Yes, I helped create and maintain the barrier preventing the Hokage and Kazekage from escaping. Yes, I was a member of the sound four. Yes, I fought against that lazy pineapple…"

Somewhere in Konoha

Shikamaru sneezed, shifting the shogi pieces in front of him, letting Asuma win…for once.

Back with the Gonin

"… and the blonde cactus head…"

Somewhere in Sunagakure

Temari sneezed, prompting Gaara and Kankuro to send her home and lie down.

Back with the Gonin…again…

"…and nearly fucking died. But No. I wasn't in control of my actions back then. Orochi-fucking-maru's fucking cursed seals have an obedience seal incorporated into them. After being brought back here by some Oto nin, that fucking snake bastard murdered my mother and younger sister in front of me for failing my mission. Of course that was before that fucking Uchiha walked in. He also removed the fucking seal, thank Kami, and threw me into this Hell Hole." The girl added some rather colorful swearwords to her ranting, most of them directed at Orochimaru and his goons.

"Just Yesterday one of those fuckers managed to knock me unconscious. When I came to, I found them using me as a fuck toy. I managed to get them to move away from me. That is when you lot appeared. I still have their shit flowing out of me…"

Suddenly the entire room was filled with KI. They all turned to see Naruko emitting a deadly aura, her barbed braids swinging like snakes while her tails were swinging around menacingly. But the KI wasn't directed at them, much to the girl's confusion. When she looked around, she saw several new monsters appear from the cages surrounding them. Ino grabbed the girl, who protested, and along with the others jumped to the top terrace. Once there, she set the girl down. Unfortunately the girl immediately collapsed when she put weight on one of her legs.

"Fuck. Those Bastards must have broken it." She said in pain. "Oi, Flame-brain. Don't hold back. Give…" she began, but stopped when she realized that the battle was already over. All she saw was 20 identical figures walking around the room, making sure that there were no survivors.

"What the fuck?" the girl asked.

"She didn't hold back." Suzume said. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Tayuya…wait, why do you care?" Tayuya spat.

"Because, Tayuya-kun, the fact that you were raped and went through hell makes us even." Ino said in a sickly sweet voice. Tayuya looked at her confused.

"Three years ago Sasuke raped and brutalized me." Naruko said, landing next to them. She had barely a scratch on her, though her armor seemed more cracked than usual. "…After putting me under a genjutsu that turned me into a ragdoll." She added. A sudden explosion caught their attention.

"We'll continue this conversation later. Ino. You and Umi get her out of here. Kuroka, Suzume. You are with me. Let's find out what that was." Naruko said.

Minutes later, outside

"I am feeling jealous…" Tayuya muttered. Ino and Umi looked at her. "How can she have such a perfect body? I mean, I am a girl, yet I feel like a boy compared to Flame-Brain." Teyuya continued, cupping her own mid B-cup breasts in her hands.

"Join the Club." Umi told her.

Near the point of the explosion, Naruko's team

Naruko sneezed. _"Must be the Dust…"_ she thought. Moments later, she burst through into the light, just in time to see Sasuke try and slash Sakura. Focusing Wind chakra into Arashi, Naruko parried his sword.

"Ah, the breeding sow is here. Tell me, how is my child?" Sasuke smirked. Naruko growled and kicked him, sending him flying into a wall.

"Fortunately I never carried your child. And secondly, I am not a breeding sow." She screamed. Sasuke flew out of the rubble.

"You what?" he roared. "You crazy bitch. I left you like that so you could feel my love and have the honor of fathering an Uchiha." He looked her up and down. "And I see you have come prepared for a second time." He chuckled evilly. With a roar Naruko attacked him, forcing him into his second released state. Slowly he began to overpower her, when Naruko began to grin.

"What are you grinning for? Finally accepting the fact that you will carry one of my children?" he sneered.

"Nope. Just that this time, I am not alone." She said. Sasuke cried out on pain as both of his wings were cut of his back, courtesy of Kuroka and Suzume. Sasuke roared in anger and jumped out of the pit, landing on its edge.

"Alright. Have it your way…and die." He growled, lifting his hand along which lightning arched. Suddenly Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared next to him.

"Sasuke. You will not use that jutsu here." The snake Sannin said. Sasuke glared at him, not lowering his arm. "If you attack them now, then Akatsuki will become a hindrance to your plans in the future. Let them live and they may be able to kill a few more of them." Orochimaru explained. Grumbling, Sasuke lowered his arm.

"At least let me seed her…" he started saying.

"No, Sasuke. We need to leave now. Don't push your luck." Orochimaru said. Sasuke growled, but nodded.

"When next we see each other again, breeding sow, I expect you to be ready to spread your legs. Might as well train your two companions as well…get them ready to be blessed by me." He sneered at Naruko. Then the three of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruko was about to roar a retort when a cracking and shattering sound drew everyone's attention to her. Looking down, Naruko saw that her armor had now completely shattered, the fragments disappearing as they fell to the floor, leaving her with all her glory exposed to the world.

"That feels much better, less restricting." Naruko mused, performing a few stretches. Next thing she knew she was sent flying by an embarrassed Sakura.

10 minutes later

"You think we can trust her?" Yamato asked as he watched Naruko complete a seal detection seal.

"She hasn't tried anything suspicious since we saved her. In fact, she tried to help on numerous occasions, only her leg is broken and we cannot find anything suitable for a splint." Ino told him, then watched as Naruko activated the seal. She was wearing an outfit identical to the one which was destroyed when her armor appeared. From one of her storage scrolls, Naruko had also given Tayuya something to wear, after the girls convinced Yamato to create a small rock pool where Tayuya could wash herself. After her wash, Naruko placed a anti-pregnancy seal on her, making Tayuya mentally sigh in relief.

"Well, she spoke the truth when she said the cursed seal is gone." Naruko said when she finished. Tayuya sighed in relief.

"But there are traces of several smaller seals on several parts of her body. I need to run a much more sophisticated diagnostics seal to make out what they are." She said. "Yamato-senpai, I need a flat square area 6 meters wide surrounded by high walls." She said. "Sai, how much Ink do you have?" the pale boy unsealed a large Ink jar. Naruko nodded her thanks, then had Ino carry Tayuya over to the flat area that Yamato had prepared.

"Yamato-senpai. You go on back to Konoha. This will take a while and my Team will be able to manage from here." She told Yamato, who shook his head.

"I'll need to make a splint later on for her. What we can do though is set up camp down in the valley." He said. "You won't be able to miss it."

Naruko nodded as he made walls rise on all four sides of the flat area, locking both Tayuya and Naruko in. Naruko didn't waste time and immediately made 4 clones and began to draw the matrix for the diagnostic seal. The sun was setting when she was finally done.

"What does this seal do?" Tayuya asked, eyeing the array suspiciously.

"It detects any seals that may be hidden on your body, as well as concentrations of foreign chakra." Naruko said, walking over to her. Tayuya tried moving away from her.

"What the fuck are you planning now?" she asked.

"For maximum efficiency you'd need to be naked." Naruko said bluntly. Tayuya snorted.

"Fine. But I'll undress only if you do as well." He growled. To her surprise, Naruko began undressing.

"Happy now?" Naruko asked. When Tayuya nodded, she helped the redhead out of her clothes, laying them neatly to the side. Naruko then laid her down in the middle of the sealing array and made several hand signs.

" _Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Fukai Shindan_." She said. The array instantly lit up and Tayuya began feeling like thousands of ants were crawling all over her body. After a while the feeling stopped. She heard Naruko swear under her breath.

"What is wrong, Flame-Brain?" Tayuya asked.

"You have a sterility seal." Came the answer. Tayuya's eyes widened.

"The FUCK?" she screamed. "Where?" Naruko pointed at her lower body.

"Inside your…" Naruko began.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." Tayuya snarled.

"…snatch, just past the folds. It looked like a simple seal, but with Fuinjutsu, looks are deceptive." Naruko finished.

"So...Y…you are…" Tayuya began stuttering. Naruko nodded.

"Yes. I am going to have to do just that." She said.

 **Chapter 15**

Outside of the wall

The other girls heard Tayuya moan loudly.

"Ino-senpai, you sure you are going to allow this?" Kuroka said. Ino sighed.

"You all know just how far Naruko will go to remove a seal from someone." The other three girls' faces lit up like a bonfire, remembering the time shortly after their first encounter with Akatsuki. They heard another moan, this one turning into a sigh of relief.

"I guess she is finished." Umi said.

20 minutes later, Team Yamato's camp

"H…he wasn't kidding when he said we'd recognize it instantly." Suzune muttered, eyebrow twitching. They were standing in front of a large wooden building with the leaf symbol above the main entrance. Next to her, the other girls also had their eyebrows twitching.

"Ah. You are finally here." called Sakura from the second story as they walked in. "Bring her up to my room. I will see if I can't fix her leg up a bit."

Naruko grumbled, but complied after she had taken her heeled sandals off. Sakura's room looked more like an infirmary than a bedroom. Sakura was preparing a bed for Tayuya to lie on. Once Naruko had placed her down on the bed, Tayuya turned to Sakura.

"Anything I need to do or you to work?" she asked.

"Just remain as still as possible." Sakura answered and began her healing jutsu. Tayuya gritted her teeth as she felt her bones moving back into their proper position.

"Fuck. This hurts almost as much as actually breaking them." She muttered.

"Suck it up. I must say though, you are healing much faster than normal people." Sakura complimented.

"Probably because of what that fucker did to me." Tayuya swore. She didn't really want to know what had happened.

"Anyway, if we stay here and I give you two more treatments, tomorrow in the morning and in the evening, you should be able to walk again in the following morning, and run 3 days later." Sakura said.

"Can you call that Bimbo and Blondie here, please." Tayuya asked. Sakura tensed up at the word 'Bimbo'.

"Naruko, Ino-buta. Tayuya-san wants to talk to you." Sakura called out. Tayuya winced at her voice.

"Did you have to fucking yell so loudly, you fucking Banshee?" she asked.

"That was her not even trying to be loud." Naruko walked in, twisting her finger inside her ear. Behind her walked Ino. Sakura finished her jutsu, then got up to leave.

"I'll let you three talk." With that, Sakura left the room. Once she closed the door, she felt a hand grabbing her collar and felt a pair of lips smash into hers. Opening her eyes wide in shock, Sakura recognized Kino.

"Just felt like doing that for some reason…" the Inuzuka said, smiling. Sakura just stood there, shocked and confused at what just had happened.

Back inside the room, Naruko, Ino and Tayuya were talking about what would happen next. They decided that the best choice was for her to remain at the Uzumaki estate until they could find a solution to her situation. As one who, unintentionally, aided in the death of 2 Kages, she would be instantly executed.

Timeskip, 2 weeks later, Konoha main Gate

"You are not permitted to enter." The two eternal chunin told the group of shinobi standing in front of them. The one leading them was wearing a massive butchers knife across his back.

"Can you at least then send a message to Uzumaki Naruko?" said the person beside the man. "We are friends of hers and…" a new voice interrupted the person.

"I never expected to see you guys here, Zabuza-san, Haku-san." The entire group of foreign Shinobi as well as the two leaf chunin turned their heads to the approaching blonde.

"Ino-nee-san. It is good to see you again." Haku greeted her with a bow, making Ino blush.

"Long time no see. How is the brat doing?" Zabuza asked. Ino giggled into her hand, remembering the days in Nami no Kuni after Gato's death. She then turned to the Chunin.

"It is alright. I'll take responsibility for them. I am heading back to the Uzumaki estate in any case, so they can just join me." She said, making the two Chunin relax. Ino turned back to the group of wave shinobi.

"Please follow me. The Uzumaki estate is outside of Konoha." She said. She could feel the eyes of some of the shinobi on her. Smiling, she remembered the day when Naruko managed to come up with an Idea that would enable her to undergo the _Uzumaki Fuin: Kettō Henkan no Saiyō_. For that, she had used Ino's own blood to draw the seals, thereby turning her into an Uzumaki-Yamanaka mix.

 _Flashback_

 _"How do you feel, Ino-koi?" Naruko asked, holding a now altered Ino against her naked chest. Both she and Ino had performed the Ritual naked and Naruko was waiting for Ino to answer._

 _"Better." Ino answered. Getting up, she took a moment to regain her balance. To her delight, she realized her chest was now a low D-cup size. Her Hips also felt a little fuller._

 _Flashback end_

"So, Ino-nee-san, how are things between you and Naruko-onee-san?" Haku asked. In response, Ino lifted her hand to show them the ring.

"Very well, thank you." Ino answered. Zabuza smiled under the bandages.

"And to think just how low you were during the battle. You did well, kid." He said. Ino laughed at that.

"Wait till you see what Naruko has managed." Ino said. Soon the group reached a gate behind which they saw…a grassy field. Ino walked up to the gate, bit her finger and wiped it along one of the bars. The lock gave an audible ' _click_ '.

"Blood seals." Ino explained. As she walked under the gate arch, she just disappeared. Moments later she reemerged.

"Forgot to mention, there is a powerful barrier surrounding the estate and another that hides it. Just follow me." She said and disappeared again. Skeptical at first, Zabuza walked forward right up to the point where Ino suddenly disappeared. Stretching out his arm, he was amazed when it also disappeared. Taking a breath, he stepped forward and immediately felt the bandages on his face strain to keep his jaw attached. One by one his companions joined him on the other side, all nearly losing their jaws due to the beautiful sight that greeted them. On either side of the path were gardens of flowers neatly arranged in various patterns, all of them well tended for. On one side, beyond the flower beds there was a well kept grass field with a few trees here and there. On the other side, much to the group's surprise, an army of blonds and redheads were running through different Taijutsu stances and styles. Beyond those there was another army, this time training dual-wielding two katanas. Zabuza and Haku didn't recognize any of the redheads, but they recognized the blonds as shadow clones from Ino.

"If Naruko were to see you now, she'd be rolling around the floor." Ino said with a giggle, getting their attention. "Please follow me. I have already sent a clone to tell Naruko about your arrival." Ino told them, but before they could take a step, both groups of clones started dispersing.

"Oh, boy. Follow me please." Ino face palmed and lead them to the side of the training field, where four figures were locked in an 3 on 1 spar.

"Is that…Naruko?" Zabuza asked as he finally recognized the one fending off the other three.

"Can't be. Naruko-nee-chan only has one tail." One of the nami shinobi said. Ino jerked her head around, eyes wide.

"Inari?" she half shouted. Neither of them noticed the three red haired figures flying through the air towards them.

"Yep. That is meUFFF…" Umi flew right into Inari. Kuroka and Suzume didn't get so lucky. They landed just short of the group.

"Note to self." The three redheads said together. "Never make jokes about her during a spar or battle." With that all three girls lost consciousness.

"Really now, you'd think they'd now better by now." Ino sighed.

"Zabuza-san, Haku-san. What a pleasant surprise." Naruko called out as she jogged over. Quickly giving Ino a peck on the cheeks and getting one in return, she greeted her old friends warmly. Most of the nami shinobi just stared at their idol. She was wearing an orange tight-fitting Kimono-top over a black bodysuit. Her fire like hair was braided into 9 separate braids, all of them ending with a Kunai, all of them hanging down to her knees. She was going barefoot currently.

"How is Inari-kun?" she asked. She followed the direction they were pointing. "Oops…" she said. Lifting Umi from the boy, she saw his eyes were spiraling. Naruko sweat dropped.

"Sorry about that." Naruko said.

"'Sorry' doesn't cover the cost of injuries you inflict whenever we tease you during our spars." Umi grumbled, then turned to the visitors. Quickly, the other two joined them.

"Man, what I wouldn't do to live here." One of the males muttered, a little bit of blood dripping from his nose. The girl standing next to him punched him in the side. Zabuza laughed at the antics.

"Forgive them, Naruko-san. They don't really have much experience in the way of respect." Zabuza said. Naruko and Ino giggled.

"Must have come from their teacher." Ino said, making Zabuza flinch.

"Ow, my head. Why did you hit me, Zaba-sensei?" Inari said, sitting up.

"Gaki, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Zabuza growled. The entire group laughed at that.

"Anyway, let's go inside where we can introduce ourselves. I'll have…" Naruko trailed of as a Seal on her arm began glowing.

"Great, more visitors." She half grumbled. She knew exactly who they were: the three senile old relics from the civilian council.

"We are from the Civilian council and we wish to speak with the clan head of the Uzumaki clan." They all heard an old woman shout.

Naruko pointed the middle finger at the gate. Umi, Kuroka and Suzume decided to go fetch Tayuya and head to one of the safe-rooms. Zabuza and the other nami shinobi meanwhile followed Ino into the main building. Taking a deep breath, Naruko made a shadow clone, which stepped through the Barrier.

"Forgive me, Councilors, but I currently have Visitors from Nami no Kuni. So please keep this discussion short." The shadow clone said in an even tone, though Naruko could hear the displeasure lying underneath.

"We demand that you hand over the secrets of the _Uzumaki Fuin: Kettō Henkan no Saiyō_ to us immediately." Homura said.

"As well as the secret for the Uzumaki Kibaku Fuda that you make." Utatane demanded.

"And finally the formulae for the removal of any and all Fuin- and Juinjutsu." Danzo added.

On the other side of the barrier Naruko growled.

"On what grounds do you place these demands?" the shadow clone asked.

"On the grounds that You are keeping vital information from your allies." Utatane shouted. Naruko hoped that Tsunade was watching all this. This is damning evidence that the Civilian Council was trying to force her into their pockets.

"I have not kept the fact that I possess the Blood Adoption Seal a secret, Elders. In fact, most of the Clan heads know about it, how it works and what it does. Therefore the basis of ground of your demand for that seal is voided. Also, the Uzumaki Kibaku Fuda are exactly that. They are UZUMAKI, meaning they belong to my clan. So you shove your demand for them down your throat. Next, the seal removal formulae is a S-class secret amongst the Uzumaki clan. Lastly, as the Uzumaki clan is not registered as a clan from Konohagakure, none of you have the right to make such demands from me. And besides, Danzo. Why are you trying to use a Genjutsu on me?" the shadow clone asked.

Hokage Office

"What the Fuck?" Tsunade and several clan heads shouted.

"Thankfully we now stand witness to the corruption within the civilian council." Fugaku said. Several others nodded at that.

Uzumaki clan estate, front gate

Danzo paled. He wasn't expecting Naruko to have been able to resist, let alone detect his Genjutsu.

"And on what ground do you place that accusation?" he asked.

"I have modified the barrier to resonate with my own chakra. When you tried to place me under that genjutsu, the different wave chakra wave-lengths caused a disturbance within my body, both warning me as well as dispelling it. And before you make any requests, there is no point in me handing it over as there are over 50 individual seals required for it to work for one person. Homura and Utatane here are far too proud in their status as civilians to resort to cheep tricks such as genjutsu. You on the other hand have a reputation of stabbing people in the back to get what you deserved." The shadow clone continued. "Now if you'd excuse me, I believe I have let my guests wait for long enough. Good day." With that the clone turned and walked through the barrier. Behind it, Homura was hitting the barrier, demanding access. Giving the unseeing people the middle finger again, Naruko dispelled the clone.

"I am seriously contemplating using the Uzumaki Proximity Mine seal on those three." Naruko grumbled as she walked into the living room where the others were. Tayuya and the three Uzumakis were there as well.

"Can't you just kill the f…" Ino clamped her hand over Tayuya's mouth.

"I wish I could, Tayuya." Naruko sighed. "There is nothing I can to to stop them from inter…fer…ing…" Naruko trailed of as her face was split be an evil smirk. "They have just signed their resignation papers." Everyone looked at Naruko in confusion. Quickly Naruko told them about the treaty between the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure and Konoha. As she did that, understanding dawned in most of their faces.

"They are fu…lly screwed." Tayuya corrected herself in time. She was sitting next to Haku and their auras seemed to resonate.

"Indeed, but for now, Naruko-san, there is a request that brings me here to you." Zabuza said. "Most of the fledglings in nami have primary wind natrue chakra. Now I know that Haku has as well, but unfortunately he doesn't have the experience or the knowledge to teach it. I myself only use water release. You are pretty much the only person outside of nami that would be able to help us with this."

Naruko looked at him sadly. "I am afraid that although I myself have wind nature chakra I cannot help you. The only Futon jutsu that I know revolve around gathering chakra and air in my lungs and then blowing it all out at once." Naruko thought a bit. "But there is a chance that one of the Jonin might know. Probably Kakashi or Yamato-san could help us." Zabuza grinned.

"Now there is a name to remember." He said. Just then the same seal as before started glowing on Naruko's arm. Naruko almost swore, but then smiled. She turned to the others.

"Want to come and watch?" she asked.

Front Gate, 1 minute later

"Ah, Hiashi-san, Fugaku-san, Inoichi-san, Shikaku-san, Choza-san,…" Naruko's clone greeted the various clan heads as they passed through the barrier. On the other side, the real one explained to the clan heads and their retinues about the presence of a former A-rank missing-nin. She also invited them to watch as she gave trouble to the civilian council members.

"Why do you allow them access onto your grounds and not us?" Homura said.

"Simple really." Naruko's clone said. Everyone was watching with baited breath. "I don't trust you and this is a meeting strictly for Clan heads concerning the task force that will be serving under the Hokage's direct command, not under the Council." The shadow clone said bluntely. "Additionally, there is something I would like to point out at tomorrow's council meeting. Until then I would like you to please stop bugging me." With that the clone turned and walked through the barrier, but not before Naruko saw Danzo's hand move slightly. As he clone walked by, Naruko picked of the bug that Danzo had planted on it.

"You are not as subtle as you used to be, Danzo." She spoke into the mic before she crushed it between her fingers.

"What was that about?" Inuzuka Tsume asked.

"Danzo tried planting a radio bug on my clone. There is one more thing I wish to discuss with you besides the Task Force." Naruko told them, and then lead them into the meeting room. With her in the room were Suzune and Kuroka. The other clan heads had already met Umi after her blood adoption.

"Before we begin, I'd like to introduce you to the other two members of the Uzumaki clan, Uzumaki Kuroka and Uzumaki Suzune." Naruko indicated the two, who bowed in turn. The clan heads and their retinues returned the greetings. "Also, there is something else I'd like to mention, but first, there is a certain seal I quickly need to release. I swear that none of you will come to harm." With that Naruko threw a paper tag that exploded in a cloud of electrified chakra, which filled the room. Suddenly several people in the room yelped as they heard something sizzle and pop on their clothes. They each held identical devices that seemed to have short circuited. Moments later the cloud disappeared.

"Sorry about that. I had to make sure that what I am about to show you is kept secret. Would the escorts please step outside of the room." Naruko said. All but hers left the room. When that fact was pointed out, Naruko said,

"They already know what I am going to show you and I'll need them to bring them all back in later. With that, Naruko stood up and let her 5 tails appear from beneath her Kimono.

"I am sure you know of my status as the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, correct?" she asked. They all nodded. "Well, that information was false. The truth is I **am** the kyuubi." It took a second for the message to sink in, but before they could roar in protest, Naruko held up her hand.

"Before you begin throwing accusations and the like at me, I'd like you to hear me out first. First of all, I am not the same Kyuubi that nearly destroyed Konoha 18 years ago. Second, I only have 5 tails, and the other 4 won't grow anytime soon. Thirdly, I am still loyal to Konoha, so you need not fear me." Naruko let them think about it. When several people refused to show any acceptance of her, he added,

"You don't have to trust me, only that you keep the secret. In return, I shall help get rid of those annoying old fools on the council." Now this got their heads nodding. Although several asked how she was planning to do it.

"The treaty." Naruko said. Before she could explain further, Shikaku broke in.

"You intend to call for a vote of No Confidence…" he said, impressed. The eyes of the members of the Shinobi council widened when they were reminded of that part of the treaty. They all knew about the exchange between Naruko and the three council members. Quickly Naruko read out the section of the agreement that allowed her to call for a vote of no confidence. By the time she was finished, every face in the room wore a smirk.

After that, they finalized the creation of Task Force Hashirama, in honor of the first Hokage, Senju Hashirama. Most of the clans had found one or two volunteers, though none more so than the Sarutobi and the Uchiha clan. Both clans had 6 volunteers each, becoming the backbone of the new task force. They all agreed that the Hokage should appoint a leader. After that, they ended the meeting. Several, if not all the Clan heads came to Naruko afterwards, each saying it differently, but all meaning: "Get rid of those three, and you will have our trust."

Next day, council chamber

"YOU WHAT?" Homura shouted in outrage at Naruko's call of no confidence in the three elders. "YOU NO RIGHT TO…" he was interrupted by Tsunade.

"Actually she does. I happen to recall a certain section in the treaty with the Uzumaki clan." Tsunade said. Most of the eyes on the civilian side widened at the realization.

"But we haven't done anything to warrant her invoking that part of the treaty." Utatane said. Tsunade and the Shinobi side of the council smiled. Naruko however…

"You tried to force me into handing over clan jutsu and secrets while I was having a conversation with visitors from Nami no Kuni. Then one of you tried to place me under a genjutsu to control my actions." Naruko roared at them. "SO DON'T FUCKING SAY YOU WEREN'T TRYING TO INTERFERE WITH MY LIFE."

Naruko took a deep breath. "I can forgive you for wanting the Uzumaki Kibaku Fuda, but the other two you demanded are clan secrets. While I don't deny their existence, the formula will not leave the Uzumaki clan."

"But what about the three that you have adopted into the Clan?" Utatane asked. "I am sure you changed them against…" At that moment the doors opened and three red-haired girls stepped in.

"While I did indeed use the _Uzumaki Fuin: Kettō Henkan no Saiyō_ on them, I have they all agreed to the possibilities that could have happened. Also they fulfilled the strict criteria I have placed in order for them to be allowed to undergo the adoption." Naruko said.

"And what are those Criteria?" Danzo said.

Naruko spoke: "The following.

1\. "They must have a mindset similar to the Uzumaki clan: Loyal to the end, short temper, Placing Family above all else, Friendly and Honest."

2\. "They must accept the possibility that they might undergo physical changes, possibly even a gender change."

3\. "They must choose for themselves whether or not they wish to join my clan and stick to their choice to the end."

4\. "If they were to be from a clan with a Bloodline Limit, they must be willing to give up on that power to keep it within the original clan."

5\. "If they have family, they must get the blessing of its members, or in the case of a clan, they must get the approval of the Clan Head. If they are Orphans, they will have an undisclosed period of time to think about the decision."

"Why must the Clan heads give their approval?" one of the civilian council asked.

"Because she'd be taking one of their clan members from the clan, even in blood." Inoichi said.

"When Uzumaki-san confided in us the details of the Blood Adoption seal, he told us that the effects are irreversible. Also, the _Kettō Henkan no Saiyō_ is a once of deal. Once it's been used on a person, it can never be used by said person again." Hiashi said.

Naruko nodded. "Now, let me formally introduce my newest clan members to you." She beckoned the three to step forward.

"My name is Uzumaki Umi, proud member of the Uzumaki Clan. I was born an orphan." Umi said, giving a bow.

"My name is Uzumaki Kuroka, proud member of the Uzumaki Clan. I too was born an orphan." Kuroka also bowed.

"My name is Uzumaki Suzune, proud member of the Uzumaki Clan. Like the others, I was born an orphan. I will be forever grateful to Naruko-sama for granting me a family." Suzune said, bowing.

"What about Yamanaka Ino?" Homura asked.

"She is still a Yamanaka. I cannot use the seal on her because it would change who she is. Also, when we marry, I want it to be a sign that the Uzumaki clan will remain friends to Konohagakure no Sato, even when we rebuild Uzushiogakure no Sato." Naruko said. Inoichi smiled at that.

"Now back to the matter at hand." Tsunade said. "All those who support the notion of no confidence in the elders membership, raise your hands." She and all the members of the shinobi council raised their hands. Even two or three of the Civilian members joined. Naruko didn't raise her hand.

"All those opposed." Everyone else, beside Naruko, raised their hands. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Uzumaki-san. Why didn't you call a vote?" she asked.

"While I may be a clan head, I am not a member of this council. If I had voted, I would have been exceeding the limits of my ambassadorial rights. If you would like me to cast my vote…" Naruko said.

"You are the one who called for the vote of no confidence, Uzumaki-san." The clan head of the Aburame clan, Aburame Shibi, said, breaking his usually silent behavior.

"Yes, that may be true, Aburame-san. However, the treaty only allows me to partake in the Konoha Council's voting sessions if it directly involves my clan, which it doesn't this time. Even if I added my vote, it wouldn't change the outcome." Naruko said.

Tsunade nodded, suppressing a smile. "By majority in favor, Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu and Shimura Danzo are hereby relieved of their status as Council members." Tsunade said. Naruko nodded, then turned to leave.

"A minute, Naruko." Tsunade said. Naruko signaled his escort to wait outside.

"In light of your recent actions in recent missions, the Shinobi council has voted for a change in your rank." Tsunade said. Naruko and the civilians looked at her.

"Tokubetsu Jonin Uzumaki, I am granting you the rank of Jonin." Tsunade said.

"And I accept the responsibilities that come with it…other than having to babysit brats. If you do, I must warn you that I will be sending them through the Uzumaki training regime." Naruko said. Tsunade shuddered. She remembered Kushina telling her about the Uzumaki training before.

"Please don't." Tsunade said.

 **A/N: Hey dear readers. I am sorry to inform you that I will be putting this story on temporary halt, meaning I won't be updating it for some time. The next Update will only be in 2 weeks** **TOPS.** **Those who really enjoy this story, I am truly sorry for possibly keeping one of your favorite stories on hold for that amount of time.**

 **But I would like to receive reviews or PM's with potential ideas for the continuation of the story.**

 **Regards, AreYouFrikkenSerious.**


	6. Chapter 16 - Chapter 18

**Reminder: I do not own Naruto**

 **As I have stated in my previous update, I am sorry that this update took so long.**

 **Please give reviews if you want to…be they good or bad, I won't hold it against you…unless you are a Guest on**

 **Chapter 16**

"What is the Uzumaki training regime like?" Fugaku asked.

"Hell." Tsunade deadpanned. Everyone looked at her, yet it was Naruko who explained.

"Gai-sensei's training would compare to the Taijutsu aspect of the Uzumaki training regime. There is still the Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu…" Fugaku perked up at that. "…Kenjutsu, Chakra conrtrol and lastely Team-building exercises. In short, what is considered heavy training here in konoha would be called a light warmup by the Uzumaki clan." Tsunade and the shinobi side looked pale. The civilians…well…

"In a language we can understand please." They asked. Naruko sighed.

"The Uzumaki training is around 10-20 times harder and more brutal then that of Konoha." Naruko said bluntly. Now it was the Civilians turn to go pale.

"How…" one asked.

"For the greater part of my journey I had Ero-sennin…"

Some place away from Konoha, near some Hot-Springs

A person with long white hair while he was peeking on the females…loud enough for the woman to hear him; farmers on the other side of town heard the man scream in pain.

Back with Naruko

"…send me through that training. At first it was hell, but after 3 months I got used to it."

"Well, it is designed specifically for an Uzumaki thanks to their abnormal large Chakra reserves as well as their accelerated healing. Anyone else would be lucky to survive the initial training, or at least become disabled. Only one person managed to survive the training without permanent damage." Tsunade said, remembering what was written in a diary belonging to…

"Who?" Fugaku asked.

"My grandfather, Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime Hokage." Tsunade answered, remembering the contents of her grandfather's diary. Even he had thought it difficult.

"Wait…You said that the Shodai Hokage was the only non-Uzumaki to complete the training without issues…what about the others?" Shikaku asked, making this one of the rare moments where the Nara was awake.

"The lucky ones died." Naruko said. Everyone stared at her. "The training includes the neck muscles." Naruko gave them the simple explanation for the training: the person got a special harness on the head which was tied to a large boulder. Then the person would turn the head to practice the muscles in the neck. The danger came when returning to the starting position.

"…Makes you almost pity the Uzumaki trainees…" Aburame Shibi said, breaking his usual quiet image.

"That is just the basic training all Uzumaki go through, Civilian and Shinobi alike. The shinobi go to the second stage when they become Genin, and the third stage when they become Jonin. Whilst they are Genin and Chunin they need to either learn or create suitable combat styles." Naruko explained.

"In comparison to us, how strong was the average Uzumaki?" Choza asked.

"I'd say the everyday civilian is about as strong as a Kumo Chunin." Naruko answered. "Now, if I am not needed anymore, I shall go return to training my Team." Naruko said politely. Tsunade nodded. Everyone else was too stunned at what had been said. After Naruko had left, Tsunade thought out loud.

"I think I have a new punishment for people…" A collective _"Gulp"_ came from all the other council and ex-council members, even Danzo.

10 minutes later, Ichiraku's Ramen

Teuchi looked up and smiled at his favorite customer.

"Ahh, Naruko-chan. Welcome." He greeted. Naruko was about to greet back when she found herself in the iron clamps (read: Ayame's arms), being hugged to death.

"Naruko-chan, where have you been? It has been a while since you last came here." Ayame clung to a now-blue Naruko. Eventually Naruko passed out from lack of air.

"Now, now, Ayame. Give your Imoto (translation: little sister) some air." Teuchi laughed, not realizing that Naruko had already passed out. Ayame, realizing Naruko was unconscious, quickly released her with a yelp. For a moment Naruko remained upright due to the powerful intake of air into her screaming lungs, and then fell over backwards once her lungs were satisfied. Luckily Ino was there to catch her before she hit her head. Ayame quickly made her way to the other side of the counter as Ino glared mock daggers at her.

Umi looked at them, then called out "Naruko-san. If you wake up, someone else is going to eat your rame…" she didn't finish the last word as Naruko shot up and was looking around.

"WHERE IS THE BASTARD?!" she shouted while everyone else, including the people already there, laughed loudly. Naruko looked at Ino for an explanation. Unfortunately the blond couldn't explain because she was laughing so hard.

10 minutes of hard laughing later

Naruko and several of her clones were carrying her unconscious group of Teammates home from Ichiraku's. Every time it seemed to calm down, Naruko asked for some ramen, making everyone remember to event and began laughing again. Eventually Ino, Umi, Suzume and Kuroka passed out from laughing, forcing an embarrassed Naruko to make some clones to carry them home.

10 minutes later, the Castle

" _Suiton: Mōningukōru_ (Water release: Wakeup call)" Naruko muttered, sending large amounts of water into their faces. To the side, the three Kitsune sisters stood, watching the spectacle unfurl.

Spluttering, the four girls looked around, disorientated momentarily.

"I was hoping to have some of Ichiraku's Ramen as my promotion celebration…" Naruko said, her tone of voice freezing the four girls. Slowly, as if on rusty hinges, the girls turned their heads…and immediately wished they hadn't. Naruko was wearing her usual smile, but was releasing an aura that seemed to suck all light in.

"Welcome to Uzumaki Naruko's "I didn't get to eat Ramen" Boot camp." From her position at one of the windows, Anko shivered, which Iruka noticed.

"What is it, An-chan?" he asked. He had also been watching the girls, but he didn't know what had her so worried.

"Just remembered the time when I prevented Naruko from eating Ramen, just to find out what she'd do to me…" she told him. Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"And?" he asked.

"Her boot camps make my sadism seem like child's play in comparison. Honestly, even Ibiki would be intimidated by her…" Anko shivered again. When Iruka touched her arm, he was shocked to feel the Goosebumps.

 _'Note to self: never deny Naruko her Ramen…'_ he thought.

6 hours later

"Ok, that is enough." Naruko called out smiling. _'…for now…'_ she thought. The 4 girls collapsed on the ground. They didn't know it then, but Naruko's boot camps were nothing more than the initial stage of the Uzumaki training regime (excluding the neck training).

"How can she smile like that even though she did everything we did and then some…" Kuroka asked Ino.

"Indeed, I am starting to feel sorry for you, Ino. You are engaged to a Demon." Umi added between wheezing breaths. Suzume didn't say anything, just nodded. Ino was too surprised she survived as long as the others. Normally since their adoption, they had left her in the dust. Naruko, having heard Umi, decided to have some more fun.

"Alright. That was enough of a break after our warm-up. Let's continue to the proper…" she didn't finish as the girls literally disappeared from where they sat, all except Ino, who had other ideas.

"Naru-koi." She said in a low tone, batting her eyelids. "If you let me of here, I will…" she whispered the rest into Naruko's ear. To Ino, it appeared that Naruko's aura completely disappeared **(A/N: Keyword(s) here: 'To Ino')** and she and Naruko shared a long loving kiss. From their vantage point in the building, Iruka turned to Anko teasingly.

"Want to share in the action?" he asked…and immediately regretted the topic of his joke as Anko jumped him and started having an intimate moment with him where they stood. Every time Iruka tried to complain, Anko would shut him up with a kiss or the occasional aphrodisiac coated senbon to the neck.

On the other side of the training field, the group from Wave was thanking Kami that Naruko wasn't their teacher, well everyone other than Zabuza and Haku did. Those two were having second thoughts about whether or not they should still let Naruko teach the kids anything.

After Supper

Ino and Naruko were standing in their bed-clothes (Read: birthday suits), facing each other.

"You ready?" Ino whispered. Naruko nodded.

 _Flashback_

 _"If you let me of here, I will help you prank the other three for running away from the training." Ino whispered into her ear._

 _Flashback end_

"The transmission seals are ready and their rooms are sound-proofed and the one way barrier seals are active." Naruko whispered. Both grinned, Naruko because she would enjoy the prank and Ino because it would be the first prank she had ever master minded. Slowly they approached each other and began making out with each other, moaning loudly as they did. In their rooms, the three red-heads were kept awake the entire night by the sounds of moans and screams of pleasure and ecstasy. Anko and Iruka were too busy in their own activities to care.

The next day

The three red-heads promptly apologized to Naruko for the previous day. Ino joined their shock when Naruko told them that would be their normal training from now on.

"What I sent you guys through yesterday was just the initial stage of the old Uzumaki training regime…well, except for one part, but who cares. Just be happy I didn't use the proper boot-camp on you." Naruko told them, but then silently asked, "How are you feeling by the way?"

"In need of a rest." The redheads spoke in unison, having hardly slept the previous night. Ino nodded, and yawned.

"And your muscles and chakra?" Naruko asked, not letting them go…yet.

"They looked like you after you were injured in Nami, nee-chan." Inari said. Almost everyone (the exceptions being Naruko, Ino and Anko) stared at him. "What? She looked like she had been through hell and back. Yes, maybe she didn't play with…" he was stopped by a low loud growl…and it wasn't from Anko (Who had been next to her).

"Gaki, choose your next words wisely." Naruko said in a low menacing voice. "Otherwise I'll send you though the same training as these guys." She indicated Ino and her clan-mates. Even Zabuza paled (from the thought of having to carry his moaning ass back to Nami).

By this time Inari was hidden under a thick layer of sweat. The other members of the Nami group looked at them, question marks floating visibly around their heads. Unfortunately Inari wasn't entirely wise. Naruko gave the rest of her team the day of as she gave Inari what soon became known as the Uzumaki Boot Camp of Hell Mk.1 (You can guess what Mk.2 and Mk.3 are). Only one raven haired girl from the Nami team watched as Naruko sent Inari though various training exercises…and she wasn't watching Naruko.

 _Flash_ _back_ _forward_

 _"Don't worry, kid." Zabuza told Inari when he awoke the next day. "She left the most dangerous parts out of her training." Suddenly Inari had the urge to fall asleep again; hoping that what he just heard was part of a nightmare…_

 _Flash_ _back_ _forward end_

1 Hour later

Naruko looked down at the unconscious form of the boy. He had done better than she had expected. As she knelt down to pick him up, the raven haired girl who had been watching them the entire time ran between them with her arms spread out.

"No, don't hurt Nari-kun." She half yelled at Naruko. Naruko's face darkened, making the girl tremble noticeably and sweat buckets, but she held her ground. After a few seconds, Naruko stopped releasing her KI at the girl and, to her team-mates' surprise, pulled the girl into a hug.

"Well done, little one. You will one day make an outstanding kunoichi." Naruko told her. The girl looked at her wide eyed and crying **(A/N: What do you expect? The girl just got the crap scared out of her by her Idol, then she got praised by said Idol shortly afterwards)**.

"Those who disobey orders are trash." Naruko said, gently stroking the girls head. "But those who abandon their comrades are even worse than trash." Naruko continued, pulling the girl into a hug so she could cry onto her shoulder. Meanwhile Ino was checking over Inari with Haku.

"Well, It seems the word has spread and some people wish to give me a party are here." Naruko spoke up, before giving the girl another bright smile.

She and Ino had nearly reached the Gate when they heard a very loud voice shout out.

"YOSH. IF I CANNOT COMPLETE 50 PUSHUPS BY THE TIME NARUKO-CHAN OPENS THIS GATE, I SHALL RUN AROUND KONO…" a sudden noise stopped the shouting. Everyone within hearing distance sweat-dropped with most of them thinking _'What the Hell?'_

"That sounded like a frying pan." Naruko said.

"Probably Tenten. She has learned to cook and now carries around enough utensils to outfit a 3 star hotel." Ino deadpanned.

"Poor Neji." Naruko sighed. On the other side of the Barrier, Neji and Tenten both sneezed at the same time.

"At least Tenten had found a way to reign Lee in." Ino said. Naruko nodded, then stepped forward, only for a certain seal to act up, setting of an alarm in Naruko's mind.

"Fuck. Someone breached the barrier. Ino let them in. Suzume, stay with Ino. Umi and Kuroka, with me." Naruko shouted as she raced into the building, heading straight for the library. The three of them barreled straight into a group of ANBU trying to break the seals on the library doors…not that they could have. Naruko had been sure to cover all of the library walls, floor and roof with seals preventing access from anywhere but the door, which in itself was sealed in an Uzumaki Seal.

"Root ANBU." Umi shouted, pointing at the 6 masked figures. Naruko on instinct summoned a group of swords from a scroll she carried, arming both herself and her companions.

"Continue breaking the seal. We'll hold them of…" the ANBU didn't finish as Naruko impaled him with one of her swords, killing him. The others held out for a short while but the results were still the same. Soon, only the one working on the seal was left.

"Give it up. You won't be able to break the seal I placed on that door." Naruko said as she strode forward. "Now tell me. Why did Danzo send you here?" she asked, only for a seal on the man's throat to light up. Naruko stepped back in time but was still splattered by head and Brain matter. To say Naruko was angry was an understatement.

"Umi, go fetch Inoichi. Tell him to bring an investigative Unit here ASAP. Kuroka, go inform Ba-chan about what happened here." Naruko said as she made her way down to the others.

"Suzume, you go and secure the top floors especially that room. Use lethal force if you have to. Ino, search the lower rooms. I'll make a sweep of the perimeter." Naruko said before storming out. Sure enough, some of the Barrier seals showed signs of tampering and another team of Root ANBU were standing at the location. Roaring, she charged into the group, chakra flowing into her swords. This group was different than the ones from before. They managed to make Naruko give ground…until Lee appeared with a bellowing " _Dynamic entry_ ", followed by the arrival of Neji and Tenten. The ensuing fight was short, with Naruko utilizing her shadow clones to overwhelm those not in conflict with Team Gai. Afterwards, Tenten told Naruko,

"You are fortunate that you sent your team to search the house. Suzume encountered another team of these guys on the 3rd level while Ino encountered one trying to enter your armory. Teams 7 and 8 went to backup Suzume-san while Team 10 went and helped Ino. Neji saw you fighting this group and well...you know the rest." She said. Naruko quickly made a group of clones, sending them to check up on the others. She meanwhile set about repairing the barrier, which didn't take long. She also made a group of clones and sent them to guard the library, and another group that went and inspected the rest of the Barrier Seals. Then she went to the main gate, where the inspection team and even the Hokage were waiting.

1 Hour later

"Definitely Root ANBU." Inoichi said, inspecting the masks. They just completed their preliminary inspection when one of Tsunade's ANBU arrived.

"Reporting in: Shimura Danzo has fled. We cannot find him. A team is being put together to storm the Root HQ." she said.

"What do you mean, you cannot find him?" Tsunade shouted. "He can't just have disappeared into thin air."

"Does Konoha have an underground? Something like a tunnel system?" Naruko asked.

"No. As far as I know there isn't one. Why do you ask?" Tsunade asked her.

"I have never trusted Danzo. He almost always did as he pleased. Has he ever talked to you about an underground?" Naruko asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"He never did to me at least." Tsunade answered. Then her eyes widened. "You don't think…" Naruko nodded.

"It would explain a lot of things, such as why he was able to have access to so much classified information on numerous clans. Most barriers of clan residences don't run underneath the ground, do they?" Naruko asked. Inoichi, who was listening in, gasped.

"Sonofa…" he swore.

"Hokage-sama. I suggest that all the Doton users perform a deep earth check for any tunnels under the Village." He asked.

"Meanwhile, I request Teams 7 through 11 as support. I have a feeling that one of their secret exits may be near this estate." Naruko whispered. Inoichi and Tsunade's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Even if they were ANBU, a group of 15 shinobi leaving Konoha would be reported, wouldn't it? Added to the fact that the Barrier Seals that were damaged were damaged over a extended period of time. If they left via the Gates, there would be a log on who it was. I bet if you go through the lists, you will not find a name that stands out." Naruko explained. "Danzo meanwhile has his cronies enter and leave the Village at will almost. If we can follow their scent from the point where they breached the barrier, we may be able to find something."

"Unfortunately, I cannot allow the teams you requested. I agree, they are a bunch of talented brats, but they are no match for a Root ANBU. I will however authorize Team Kitsune to go investigate. I'll send Team Neko as Backup." Tsunade said, then turned to speak to one of the other ANBU. By now, the other members of the Konoha 14 already had left. Gathering the other Gonin, Naruko went to the ANBU room. 5 minutes later they were in their ANBU gear with masks on.

15 minutes later, the forest near the Castle

"Neko to Kitsune. We have found an entrance." Kitsune heard from her earpiece.

"All units, meet up at Neko's position." Kitsune said into the mic. The others responded with numerous clicks.

"Many thanks, Neko-senpai." Kitsune told the purple haired ANBU.

"Thank Washi. He found it." Neko pointed to the eagle-masked ANBU next to her.

 _'He smells like a Hyuuga!'_ Naruko thought but thanked him.

Meanwhile, 25 kilometers away from Konoha

"Danzo-sama. The teams you sent to the Uzumaki estate have all disappeared from the register." A Root member reported. Danzo swore mentally. He had sent a quarter of his remaining Root members to raid the Uzumaki estate for their seals, amongst them the his Hyuuga members and his best Fuin specialist.

"Then they will undoubtedly send their Agents to Root HQ. It is doubtful they will find the Tunnels. They also won't be able to access the archives we left behind." Danzo told him, remembering the triple trap seal he had personally placed at the entrance to the archives. He hadn't bothered to place any security seals inside the archives, as that would destroy years of research as well as several jutsu scrolls that they hadn't been able to take with them. He had already decided to send his men back to empty the archives at a later date.

Unless they sent Team Kitsune, they won't be able to even notice half the seals and traps he had prepared. Internally he grinned to himself.

Back with Teams Kitsune and Neko

"This place is a bloody trap exhibition." Kitsune muttered into her comlink. She had lost count of how many traps she had dismantled by now. "What lies at the other end of this tunnel had better be worth it…" she added.

"Just don't use these traps as ideas for your pranks, you sly fox." Neko responded. Light laughter followed her words. To her credit, Kitsune joined in, though her laughter was empty…not that anyone noticed. She was still fuming on the inside for what Danzo had dared to do.

Many traps later

The ANBU finally emerged into a large circular chamber with numerous bridges spanning the diameter above them. Washi quickly checked the room with his Byakugan.

"All clear." He signaled. Slowly, Kitsune made her way around the room. There were several doors, most of them locked and one of them with a large seal on it. Naruko headed to the latter. When she was about two meters away, her danger sense blared at lit up like a spot light. Immediately she jumped back, drawing Arashi as she did.

"Kitsune, what is wrong?" Kuma asked, getting everyone's attention.

"This door is guarded by numerous trap seals. I cannot get a clear view of it. There is something there that feels dangerous." Kitsune turned to Washi. "Do you see anything on the floor or surrounding the door here?" she asked.

"Not that I…Hang on." He said. "Kami, you are right." He then swore. "Unfortunately I am unable to describe what I am seeing." Naruko nodded in understanding. People not trained in Fuinjutsu usually were like that.

"Tori." She spoke into her comlink.

"Yes, Taicho." Came the response.

"I need you over here." Naruko said, then waited for Tori to arrive. She arrived shortly later.

"Do you think you can connect me to Washi-sans visual network so I can have a look at the seals?" Kitsune asked. Tori nodded.

"Can do." she said. Washi muttered something about getting a Yamanaka to join his team, making Tori giggle under the mask. She quickly ran through some hand signs and placed her one over Naruko's eyes and the other on the back of Washi's head. Moments later she found herself in an alien world with different shades of grey and blue.

"This. Is. Cool." She said. Then she saw the seal on the floor. She instinctively knew what its purpose was: a double trap. If she removed the seal on the door, she would be incinerated by the trap on the floor. She then studied the seal around the door, and swore. Moments later, she returned to her own body.

"This is going to be difficult." She said.

"What is it?" Washi asked. He and the other members of their strike team were standing around her and she also saw several other teams entering the top of the chamber, working their way down slowly.

"Tell the other teams to stop searching. There are traps underneath the tiles and in the wall." Kitsune told him, making a small army of clones and sending them to remove the seals that the ANBU teams may have come accross. Moments later she heard her words being relayed via radio. "Have all Hyuuga search the area carefully. Search for the smallest chakra signatures you can find. If you find a seal, wait for either me or one of my clones to arrive. Don't try to remove them by yourselves. They may be booby-trapped." She added and turned to Neko.

"It is a triple layered trap. The first is laid over the locking seal on the door. The second is set to activate if the first is removed without the proper procedure. The third will activate if the second one is removed. It appears to be one that will release poison gas." Kitsune told her.

"Why don't you remove the third then?" Neko's Inu asked.

"Because of the sealing array that connects the three traps. Whoever made this seal was on par with Ero-sennin in Fuin-jutsu." Naruko told him.

"How do you know it wasn't Jiraya-sama himself who created this seal?" Kuma asked.

"Because he wouldn't ever create a seal for Danzo. Besides, I have seen this seal connection array before. It is an S-class array that can be found in the Library. It is difficult to create because it requires a steady hand, master calligraphy skill and you need to be able to write extremely small letters."

"Letters?" Neko asked. "I don't see any letters." In response kitunse asked if anyone carried a magnifying glass. Washi stepped forward.

"The Byakugan has a magnification vision." He said.

"Take a closer look at the lines." Naruko told him. Moments later he gasped.

"She isn't kidding. Who created this thing?" he wondered aloud.

"It is based on an Uzumaki design." Kitsune said, making a few shadow clones, formed a circle around the trap (Well…half the circle on the floor, the other half on the wall). In unison, she and her clones began making several hand signs, most of them unfamiliar to the other ANBU. As they continued, the seals within their circle began glowing, then began flowing like water towards one spot…before blowing up, dispelling the clones and sending Kitsune flying across the room.

"Damit." Naruko wheezed. "I didn't compress it fast enough."

"Someone remove her mask. She is struggling to breath." Came Tsunade's voice. Tori, who had run to her Fiancée, did as was said and placed Naruko's head in her lap. Slowly Naruko's breathing returned to normal. When she opened her eyes again she was still in pain, but could continue her work. As she was the most knowledgeable about seals and her danger sense was one of the best, she walked into the Root Archives first. After walking through the entire archive once, she signaled the other ANBU to enter.

"If there is one good thing that can be said about Danzo, it is that he sure liked to keep his stuff neat." One of the ANBU whistled. Even Tsunade nodded in agreement. Naruko meanwhile froze. When Tori walked up to her to see what was wrong, she gasped in surprise when she read the labels on one of the shelves.

"SCROLLS FROM UZUSHIOGEKURE"

"SCROLLS FROM THE UZUMAKI CLAN"

"We are lucky he couldn't open these scrolls." Naruko growled. Ino, having removed her mask, looked at her, as did everyone else. "Several of these scrolls contain Uzumaki clan secrets."

"It would explain why he constantly wanted to have the council put you under his wing." Tsunade said. "Team Kitsune, take them to the Uzumaki estate." Tsunade ordered. "Keep them safe."

"We intend to." They said in unison.

"Teams Neko and Tatsu, sort through this place. The rest, continue exploring the tunnels and this base. I want to know everything there is to know about it." Tsunade growled.

 **Chapter 17**

"I am going to kill that bastard." Naruko swore as she read the titles on the scroll. There had been more scrolls in the Root archives concerning the Uzumaki clan than even the third Hokage's personal library.

"Make sure to leave some for us." Umi muttered.

"How about you seal these away somewhere and we look at them tomorrow?" Ino asked. "I still want to get some training done before we go to sleep."

"Mind if we join you for training?" Someone asked. Everyone except for Naruko jumped with kunai in hand, ready to use them.

"How did you get in?" Naruko asked as she sealed the scrolls in a large scrolls.

"W…well, Hokage-sama g…gave us the b…blood key f…for your gate, N…Naruko-kun." A certain lavender eyed blushing Bluenette said.

"Forgive us if we are not comforted by that. We were just invaded by some people who were after clan secrets…" Ino snapped. "Forgive me. Everyone here is a little on edge." She added, bowing.

"About that, Naruko-gaki. I think it is time for me and my pupils to return to Nami. If you have time, why don't you come there to train them there?" a gruff voice said.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I must agree. I have quite enjoyed your Company, Zabuza-san. How about you ask Tazuna-san to send Ba-chan a mission regarding that?" Naruko told him, then turned to her friends (read: Konoha 14). "And you…" she growled, making them take a step back. "…get ready for hell." An evil laugh followed.

Ino laid a hand on Naruko's shoulder. "Naru-koi, why don't you leave them to train for themselves while you join us for the UTR?" she asked, trying to save the other Konoha shinobi from a world of hurt. Naruko grumbled at that, but nodded slowly.

"Screw that. I want some proper training." The outburst came from none other than Kiba. Akamaru meanwhile backed away, joining Kino and Kuromaru who were standing with Sakura. Lee began another outburst when Naruko shot towards him and placed a seal tag on his throat.

" _Fuin: Hikui koe_ (Seal: low voice)." She said. To everyone else's relief, Lee's voice became just louder than a whisper. Tenten immediately grabbed Naruko's collar.

"Teach me that seal." She asked. When Naruko seemed like she would deny it, Tenten formed the _Puppy eyes jutsu_. Much to everyone's shock, Neji joined her.

"Let me ask you this first: Tenten, how good is your Fuinjutsu?" Naruko asked.

"Low journeyman level. Why?" said girl asked.

"For this seal, you'd need to be at least advanced journeyman level." Naruko asked. "I'll have a clone tech you more in Fuinjutsu." Then Naruko turned to Kiba with an evil grin on her face.

"And you…get ready for the first circle of Hell." Kiba began to sweat, starting to regret his earlier outburst.

Somewhere in Konoha

Inuzuka Hana suddenly shuddered and had the feeling she needed to find her younger siblings, Kino and Kiba.

In the Inuzuka compound

Inuzuka Tsume suddenly got the feeling she was missing out on something good.

Uzumaki estate, training field

"Fuck me." Kiba roared. He was currently tied to a branch by his feet and had his hands tied to a rope connected to a boulder the size of his torso and was busy doing hanging sit-ups

"Shut up. You wanted real training. Now you must deal with it." Naruko, who was tied to another branch like the other Gonin, shouted at him. "I am letting you of easy here." Kiba looked at her. He paled when he saw the size of the boulder connected to her arms. It was at least 6 times larger than his. He looked at the other Gonin. Ino's boulder appeared to be about half the size of Naruko's, as did Umi's, Suzumi's and Kuroka's.

"Why are you slacking?" Kuroka asked. "You still have 185 to go." Kiba's moan could be heard from the other side of the estate, where Naruko's clone was training Tenten in Fuinjustu whilst simultaneously trying to ignore Lee's pleas for her to remove the seal on his voice. Akamaru did a good imitation of a face-palm, making Kino laugh.

After Kiba finally finished, the same boulder was strapped to his back, same with the others, and Naruko began chasing them around the estate

"Come-on, is this really all you have got?" Naruko asked as she chased Kiba around. The other group sweat-dropped.

"If this is her letting him of easy…" Sakura began.

"…what will happen if she decides to take the training seriously?" Shiro asked, his face as pale as his name. As Naruko ran Kiba through the rest of the 1st phase of the UTR, the sympathy that was held by the non-Uzumaki grew. When the training finally ended and Kiba was relieved of the boulder, he slumped to the ground, unable to continue.

"You Demon." He gasped before falling unconscious from exhaustion.

"And proud of it." Naruko said with a smirk. "But I will be an Angel for now and call it a day for you, unless you wish to continue…" In response Kiba just fainted…fast asleep if his snoring was anything to go by.

"…by joining us for supper." Naruko finished. "You guys are also invited." Those that were still awake looked at each other with wide eyes, not having expected Naruko to invite them…except for Lee.

"YOSH. I WILL GLADLY ACCEPT YOUR YOUTHFUL INVITATION, NARU…" he said (read: bellowed), embracing Naruko…and almost immediately found himself buried halfway upside down in the floor. Naruko meanwhile was shivering slightly whilst Ino looked concerned. This had been one of Naruko's most violent reactions…that she knew of…

"Naru-koi." She said softly, embracing her Fiancée warmly. Sai, being Sai, completely misinterpreted the situation.

"Could he have been struck by love?" he asked in his usual monotone. Those nearby stared at him like he has a death-wish before taking several steps back, confusing the painter. "What?" he asked. The answer came in the form of two girls who had tick marks covering their heads and each had glowing eyes **(A/N: let it be known that the others made space so they wouldn't be caught in the combined KI of those two)**.

"It was nice meeting you, Sai. We hope to meet you again in the next life." Sakura told him in a tone more appropriate to a funeral.

"It has been a short life for him…" Kino said in the same tone as her secret crush. This confused Sai.

"What do you mean? I am not dead yet." He stated. By the time Ino and Naruko were finished, he was wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

The Castle, communal living room

Instead of sitting at a table, Naruko opted for the more comfortable and less formal friendly supper around a hearth. She had sent her clones to the kitchen to prepare a 3 course meal, that everyone enjoyed, either not remembering what had happened last time Naruko cooked for them or not caring because the food was delicious. Unfortunately for some, Tenten was one of the former.

"This is great, Naruko. What did you put in this?" she asked. Before she answered, Naruko made a few cloned who started handing out ear-plugs. Ino, the Kitsune sisters, Umi, Kuroka and Suzume were already used to the ingredients, indeed, when they themselves prepared food they more often than not added some of the ingredients that Naruko listed to an ever growing paler Tenten. Naruko got to Item 14 when Tenten fainted, her head landing on Neji's shoulder (Who still didn't believe that said girl has a crush on him). Unsure of what to do, Neji slowly lifted his hand and gave her head a few pats (Think some of those head-pats one uses when one says: "There, there.").

"Here is to an…eventful day." Anko, who had joined them with Iruka, said, lifting her cup. "Kampai!"

"KAMPAI!" the rest shouted in response.

"And to her promotion to Jonin. Kampai!" Ino cheered, receiving the same reaction as before and a kiss from the fire-ette. To most of their surprise, Hinata didn't blush…at least not the way she is known to blush. Then they realized she was drunk.

"Never take a Hyuuga to a bar…" Anko began but was interrupted by both Hinata and Neji passing out from the alcohol. "…they cannot hold their liquor." Anko deadpanned.

"Compared to me, neither can you." Naruko teased her. Anko opened her mouth at that and promptly closed it when she remembered the time she invited her to a bar and tried to get her into a drinking competition. She learned her lesson the hard way.

"Meh. I doubt anyone can come anywhere close to your level of holding their liquor…Damn Kit." She muttered. Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped dramatically as Naruko held a certain grin…one that meant she had formulated a plan that was for an outright evil prank.

"Anyone wanna help me in prank the Hyuuga clan?" she asked.

All over Konoha

Every Hyuuga in Konoha suddenly felt the need to run like Hell.

Hokage Office

In her Office, Tsunade raised her hand to pinch her nose, trying to suppress the sudden migraine she was getting.

 _"Something tells me I am going to receive A LOT more paperwork soon…"_ she thought.

10 minutes later, The Castle

"That is outright evil…" Ino told her. "I'm in."

"Meh. It won't be as bad as the 'Pink underwear' prank. I…" Anko began but Iruka glared at her. "…I wish I could join, but WE have other plans." Anko finished.

"Make sure you activate the silence seals." Naruko deadpanned, making Iruka blush.

The three new Uzumaki also wished to join. As for the others, only Shiro opted to join.

After making the others swear they wouldn't warn the Hyuuga clan, Naruko outlined her plan. They would gather as much alcohol as they could and seal it into scrolls. Then Naruko would infiltrate the Hyuuga estate and mix it into their drinking reservoirs (Barrels, Bottles…). During the explanation, almost everyone else decided to join when they realized that their help would be in gathering the needed supplies. Only Tenten, Kiba and Kino decided not to join; the first because she didn't want to do that to Neji's family and the other two because if they returned to their clan compound smelling like a brewery, their mother and older sister would send them through hell.

The next morning, Inuzuka compound

Kino awoke with a yawn and a stretch. She, the two unconscious Hyuuga, Kiba and Tenten had spent the night in some of Naruko's spare rooms. Next to her Kuromaru also yawned and stretched. Naruko's prank had taken less than two hours to perform, so the group partied for quite a while still. She smiled at a particular memory during the night.

 _Flashback_

 _It was about an hour after Naruko and the others had returned from their prank. Kino and the Kitsune sisters welcomed them back with open arms…and hugs. When she hugged her secret crush, she slipped a folded piece of paper into said girl's pants, making the girl jump slightly…not that anyone noticed._

 _"Read it later in privacy." Kino whispered to her so only she could hear…and without moving her lips._

 _Flashback end_

A knock on the door brought her out of her memory. Opening the door, Kino was surprised to see Sakura standing there, looking uneasy.

"M…mind if I come in?" she stammered in a low voice. If Kino was surprised before, she was absolutely shocked now. Sakura and stammering and low voice were about as far apart as Hinata and NOT fainting or blushing when around Naruko…except when drunk.

"Sure." Kino answered after a while, stepping aside to allow the pinkette entry into the room.

"Your note said you wished to talk, and to be honest, so did I…" Sakura trailed off. Kino stood opposite her and waited for her to continue. She felt large unease coming from Sakura.

"I don't know how to say this…I feel…" Sakura continued.

"You feel conflicted about your feelings, don't you?" Sakura and Kino were surprised when Kuromaru said that. "You have a lingering attachment to someone you loved in the past and those feeling are in conflict with others, making them unreadable to you. Am I correct?" She asked. Sakura kept silent, but nodded.

"Wait, how am I understanding you?" Sakura asked. Kino sighed.

"A ninken jutsu usable only by our ninken. It revolves around the basis of mutual understanding. Just don't think you can understand all ninken now." She told the pinkette. Sakura turned back to Kuromaru.

"You are right. When Sasuke left, I felt my heart break. When I heard about what he had done, I felt both my hert and my feelings shatter. In order for me not to have a mental breakdown, I buried my feelings and my pain…" Sakura began sobbing as she said that. Kino felt realization dawn on her.

"And since my…confession, those feelings have been steadily digging their way up, making themselves known again." She finished for her. Sakura nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks. Once again Kino was glad that her clan mostly went with their instincts. She walked over and gave Sakura a hug. Kuromaru sighed and left the room, sliding the door closed behind her. Breaking the hug, Kino looked Sakura in the eyes. Sakura returned the look, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Slowly, Kino began bringing their faces together. When they were about 3 inches apart, Sakura leaned forward, closing the distance rapidly. Both girls closed their eyes, feeling their respective dams breaking. Not breaking the kiss, Kino and Sakura laid down on the bed, starting a long and passionate make out session…and stayed at hands over clothing.

Later that day, unknown training field

Anko, Ino, Kuroka, Umi and Suzume sweat dropped when they saw just how potent Naruko's Wind Nature was. Kakashi, Yamato, Guy, Asuma and Kurenai just stood there, wide eyed. The others from the Rookie 12 didn't know what it meant. Neji and Tenten just looked surprised and Lee was in his own world and was doing laps around the field on his arms.

 _Flashback_

 _"Naruko, do you know your Chakra Nature?" Kakashi asked. Naruko shook her head._

 _"I know I have Wind Chakra, but I don't know how to control it nor if I have any secondary natures." Naruko answered. Sighing, Kakashi took out a piece of paper. Naruko recognized it as chakra paper. After handing it to her, she held it in the palm of her hand and channeled a bit of her chakra into it. As expected, it split in two. What wasn't expected is for the one side to get slightly moist and the other side burst into flame._

 _"A strong Wind Nature with slightly weaker Fire secondary and a weak Water Nature mixed in. Didn't expect that." Kakashi said. "Let us start with your Wind Nature, shall we?" he asked. When Naruko nodded, he told her to make several shadow clones. The spectators ogled at him when he pointed at a tree._

 _"About that many." He said._

 _"Only?" Naruko asked, but made the familiar hand sign. Minutes later, Kakashi, Guy and Yamato were standing underneath a tree that was completely devoid of leafs and looked…well, dead. Standing infront of them were ranks upon ranks upon ranks of Narukos, each looking at them for instructions._

 _"Now hold the leaf between your hands and use you Chakra to cut it." Kakashi told the lone clone that didn't have a leaf. After the clone dispelled itself, the army did as he said, but first held off with the chakra until._

 _"OW. Fuck it." The original Naruko swore, holding her hands to her chest. She had used her chakra first…but didn't cut the leaf. Kakashi walked over and looked at her hands._

 _"Holy Crap." He said, ending every and all conversations the other Jonin and Chunin were having. They had never heard him swear before. Kakashi meanwhile was looking at a pair of badly cut hands with bits and pieces of the leaf Naruko was holding mixed in with her blood._

 _"Well, this is interesting." He heard Asuma say over his shoulder. "I she needs something sturdier to cut."_

 _Flashback end_

Sakura ran forward and began healing Naruko's injuries.

"Did you have to do that?" Sakura asked.

"Do what?" Naruko answered.

"Shred your hands like that." Sakura told her. Naruko looked at her injured hands. Before she could answer, Asuma stepped forward.

"What exactly did you do there?" he asked.

"Well, I have read up on the different chakra natures and remembered something about wind being a sharp nature. So I just imagined my chakra being as sharp as possible…and this happened. It felt like a ball of razor winds in my hand." She explained.

"Naruko, I think we can jump past this exercise then and move on to the next level." Kakashi said and gave Yamato a 'go ahead' thumbs up. Said man ran through hand signs and created a huge cliff, which he shortly afterwards turned into a waterfall.

"The next step: cut this waterfall." Kakashi told her. Naruko laughed.

"Haha. Nice joke. Now really, what is the next step?" Upon seeing the seriousness in his face, she swore. "Please tell me you are joking…" when she saw no change in his face, she muttered "Fuck. He's not joking. So I have to…" she began. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes. You have to cut the waterfall."

Timeskip, training field

It has been a week since Kakashi and Asuma started on Naruko's chakra nature training and her progress is nothing short of terrifying…at least to the Jonin-'Sensei's'.

"It has only been a week and she is already capable of this…" Yamato muttered. He, Asuma and Kakashi (and any visiting viewers) were staring at the line of Narukos cutting halfway through the waterfall using their chakra only. It was during one of these events that a messenger for Asuma.

"Sorry Naruko. Tsunade-sama has called me for a mission." He called out to her. Said girl waved him fare-well, then returned to her task.

"I feel bad about this…" Ino muttered. Sakura, Hinata and Kiba looked at her questioningly.

"I just feel happy that I have a fire affinity, with secondary lightning, and not wind…at least now that I am seeing the damn wind training and all…but seeing Naru-koi training her ass of, I feel like I am not doing enough." She clarified. The sound of dispelling clones brought their attention back to the subject of the conversation.

With Naruko

"I'm starving…" Naruko muttered, unsealing enough ramen to feed 20 normal people…or one hungry Uzumaki Naruko. She was busy on her 6th cup of ramen when she felt someone grabbing her breasts from behind.

"Seriously, does all that Ramen go here, or do you have a black hole in your stomach?" she heard her favorite blond say in mock anger. Naruko turned her head to face Ino, who leaned forward and kissed her…her hands still not having moved on from what they were doing.

"I seriously don't now, Ino-koi. However, could it be that I am growing…there because you always grope me?" Naruko asked with her usual foxy grin.

"In that case we should change rolls. However, I wanted to ask: could you help me with training?" Ino asked.

With Asuma

"Asuma, I am assigning you two teams of Chunin." Tsunade told Asuma, indicating the members of squad 10 as well as three other people. "The fire temple has been attacked." She watched his eyes widen.

"What about Chiriku?" he asked. In answer, a rather beat up priest stepped forward, a mix of anger, pain and sadness filling his facial expression.

"Chiriku-sensei-sama was…killed…defending the temple." The young man said, almost sobbing. Asuma's eyes widened to the max size.

"Who…" he began.

"An army of bandits equipped like mercenaries led by a pair of men wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them." The priest replied. Tsunade's eyes joined Asuma's in size.

"Akatsuki." She growled. "Asuma. You are not to hunt down those men…yet. First find out everything you can at the fire temple and report back to me." She told the smoking man, who grunted, but accepted.

Turning to to his group, he said "prepare to leave within half an hour." After they disappeared, Tsunade sent the priest back to the hospital and motioned Shizune to come forward.

"Have the available members of Team Kitsune brought here. I have a mission for them." Her facial expression told her mood: 'I hope I won't regret this.'

Back at the training field

"Once more." Naruko cried out. She and her clones were still trying to cut the waterfall and forced as much chakra into their next attempt as they could. To the surprise of everyone watching, the entire waterfall split.

"I win." Kakashi said to guy, who immediately had a dark mini-rain cloud over his head. "As punishment…" he said out loud, so everyone could hear him, but Guy interrupted him.

"I know. I will have to pay for one of her Ramen sessions. Might just compete against her…" Guy said in a normal volume (By his standards). Suddenly there was a commotion at the waterfall: Naruko had collapsed. Anko was a blur as she sped to her side. Quickly she did a full body check, but stopped when she noticed Naruko was saying something.

"St…ar…v…ing…" Naruko forced out. Anko smiled and shook her head.

"Oi, Dome head. Get your ass over to Ichiraku's Ramen. This one here is hungry." She called over with a evil grin.

Ichiraku's Ramen

Teuchi and Ayame's 'Naruko is coming' sense went haywire, tripling their activity as they hastened to prepare enough Ramen. They just wondered if a new record was going to be set…

30 minutes and 38 Bowls of Ramen later

Guy was feeling the total and complete opposite of his 'Youth' as he stared first at the mountain of empty Ramen bowls then at the bill he was holding. Naruko had just eaten through 2 months worth of A-rank mission's pay, and had only stopped when Shizune found them.

"Naruko-san. Ino-san. Tsunade wants to see you." She told them. "Please bring Umi-san, Suzume-san and Kuroka-san as well." She panted and left. Naruko heard her ranting under her breath.

"Is this how it felt like for the people hunting Naruko after her pranks?" Naruko had to suppress a giggle, remembering the good old times. Turning back, she saw Teuchi wide the record board's 1st place clean and writing down the new number.

"1. Uzumaki Naruko: 38 bowls"

"2. Akimichi Choji: 33 bowls"

"3. Akimichi Choza: 31 bowls"

"4. Yamato: 12 bowls"

…

"20. Hyuuga Hinata: 6 bowls"

Naruko and Ino blanched at the last name. They never expected to see Hinata's name on there.

"She and her Father came here little over a week ago. It turned into a bit of an eating competition." Teuchi told them.

"What?" even Guy was surprised. Teuchi laughed.

"He was drunk, but only lasted for 5 bowls. I later learned that almost the entire Hyuuga clan was drunk that day. The day after I heard that their drinks had been spiked with Sake." Ino blushed, remembering her part in the prank while Naruko grinned like a Cheshire Cat. The entire Village had a good laugh that day seeing the usually stoic Hyuuga clan acting merry. The next few days, Hinata and Neji were the only Hyuuga to be seen outside of the compound. Even when Tsunade called for a council meeting, Hiashi sent those two as representatives…well he sent Neji in case Naruko was there and Hinata pulled her famous stunt again.

"Well at least they didn't chase you down like they did after the 'pink thong incident'." Teuchi told Naruko…whose smile just widened.

Minutes later, Hokage Office

"Jo, Baa-chan. Shizune-nee-chan said you…" Naruko began before dodging a series of fast Juken strikes from none other than Hyuuga Hiashi…well, she dodged most of them. Eventually Tsunade stopped Hiashi from killing the young Kitsune. As she was recuperating, Naruko explained that she just couldn't resist when Anko told her about the Hyuuga and their lack of alcohol tolerance.

"Naruko. Aren't you supposed to be training?" Tsunade asked.

"I just finished the second stage." Naruko told her. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Then continue with creating your own unique jutsu. I have a scouting mission for your team." Tsunade said. Naruko nodded, understanding.

"There also is something I wish to talk to you about, baa-chan." Naruko told her. "Call me when you are done here." With that, Naruko gave Ino a fare-well kiss and a hug (which she returned) and left the room.

"I need to return to my compound." Hiashi grumbled.

Tsunade turned her attention the the 4 kunoichi standing in front of her desk.

"As I have said, this is a scouting mission." She told them and gave them their instructions.

With Naruko

After leaving the office, Naruko went back to the training field, where Yamato and Kakashi were waiting for her.

"Now Naruko, let us see you combine your chakra nature with the rasengan." Kakashi eye-smiled. Naruko looked at him perplexed. "The rasengan is an uncompleted jutsu. The Yondaime, the creator of the technique, tried to combine it with his own chakra nature, but failed due to the difficulty and the event 17 years ago." Kakashi sighed. Naruko gave a silent prayer to her deceased Father.

"Ok. Let's get this over with." She said finally. She formed a rasengan and, unconsciously, tried to add both of her primary natures. Kakashi stared wide eyed as the rasengan began glowing crimson red…and then blew up, leaving a relatively large crater where Naruko had been standing. Said girl had been sent flying.

"Naruko, do you realise just what you have tried to do there?" Kakashi asked.

"Applying my nature transformation to the rasengan…" Naruko muttered. Kakashi and Yamato sweat-dropped at her attempt at making a shakuton (scorch release) rasengan…unconsciously.

"You didn't keep your jutsu stable." Kakashi told her, deciding not to tell her about her potential for a, extremely rare, Kekkei Genkai. Grumbling, Naruko stood up and tried again…with another explosive result. Kakahi sighed whilst Yamato held the bridge of his nose.

Time skip, 4 days later

When Ino and her team-mates returned from their scouting mission to Konoha, they immediately went to report to Tsunade.

"Team 11 reporting in." Ino said. Tsunade looked up from the pile of paper in front of her.

"Finally. Something other than paperwork…" she muttered, making the girls giggle. "So, what is the news?" Tsunade asked them.

"A middle sized group of Bandits have taken up residence just inside the land of Vegetables. There was something different about them though." Ino said.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"It looked like they were on the run from something or someone." Umi answered for Ino. "Most of their equipment was barely in any form of useable condition and they looked as though they just returned from a battle."

"Also, the numbers don't add up." Suzume spoke up. "There were more tents than needed. They would have only needed half as many tents as they had there."

Tsunade looked at Kuroka next…

"I have nothing to add." Kuroka told her.

…having expected her to add something to the report. Sighing, Tsunade dismissed them.

"Ino." She called out. "Better check up on Naruko. She had been training non-stop while you were on your mission."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Came the reply, that rapidly grew quieter as Ino sped towards the exit. Tsunade smirked.

 _Flashback_

 _It was an hour since Ino left on her mission when Naruko returned to the Hokage office._

 _"So, Naruko, what did you want to talk to me about?" Tsunade asked her. Naruko clenched her fists, trying to overcome her embarrassment._

 _"You know that I…have proposed…to Ino?" she asked. Tsunade nodded, seeing where this was going._

 _"You want to ask me to plan your wedding?" she asked, part of her feeling joy at the news and part being horrified (more work…the paper kind). Naruko somehow managed to pull a Hinata stunt, and fainted from embarrassment. Tsunade starred at the unconscious girl. A minute or so later, Naruko woke up._

 _"Let me ask you something. Why should I plan your wedding when you could plan it yourself?" Tsunade asked, mischievous grin hidden behind her hands._ _ **(A/N: think of Tsunade's face in the anime when she holds her hands in front of her mouth)**_

 _"Because in return, I'll help you with the paperwork and I'll tell you the secret for handling paperwork." Naruko looked at her. "I have decided not to become a Hokage…" She continued._

 _With Ino's group_

 _Ino and her team were about an hour away from Konoha when they heard Tsunade's shout of "YOU WHAT?". Kuroka turned to Ino._

 _"The Hell?" she asked._

 _Back in Konoha_

 _Naruko was busy recovering from the loud outburst from Tsunade. Even her sound suppressing seals that she had placed over her ears didn't help with the sheer volume of the shout._

 _"You didn't let me finish." She shouted/complained. "When I adopted Umi, Suzume and Kuroka into my clan, my dreams began to change from becoming Hokage to becoming the Uzukage and rebuilding Uzushiogakure." She said. Tsunade stared at her. "I really don't know how to run a Village, so I thought about asking you to train me in that aspect. Also, I have been approached by several other shinobi and some civilians, all of them orphans and not from a clan…as far as I can tell. They wish to join my clan. I am…hesitant…to do so…as they are your subjects and your family. I have already already assessed about ten of them, but only 2 of them showed the trademark characteristics about from the Uzumaki clan."_

 _"And they are?" Tsunade asked._

 _"A married couple who specialize in masonry. Their names are Iwa (Rock) and Ishi (Stone)." Naruko told her._

 _"Finish your inspection first. I will make a decision afterwards. As for your offer to your marriage…I accept. I'll also teach you as much as I know about the Uzumaki clan leadership as I know." Tsunade said after thinking for a bit. "Now, about the secret…"_

 _Naruko grinned at her, then made 4 clones. "The Boss will be happy about this. When do we start?" they asked together. Realization hit Tsunade like a train:_

 _1\. The Naruko she had been talking to was a shadow clone._

 _2\. She had completely forgotten about the unique traits of the shadow clones._

 _Grumbling, Tsunade made 3 shadow clones of her own, then told the Naruko clones to follow her._

At the battle…training ground

Ino, Umi, Kuroka and Suzume's jaw hit the ground so hard they made small craters. They were looking at what could only be described as a battlefield. The entire area was choked full of craters varying from small 3 meter ones to large 10 meter ones. Kakashi was sitting on a bench located on the only remaining patch of green in the entire clearing, reading his book as always. A loud explosion brought their attention back to the present. Kakashi looked up from his book to see Naruko walking towards him, grinning victoriously.

"I have figured out the trick." She told him. Ino then felt a breeze sweep into the field from behind them. Naruko them sniffed, recognizing the smell of flowers. Kakashi didn't have time to prepare himself as Naruko momentarily reached the speed of sound, sending him flying with a sonic boom. In less than a heartbeat Ino and Naruko were in each other's arms (and on each other's lips). Kakashi called over to them.

"Naruko, why don't you go home and rest for today? I am sure that the two of you have a lot of catching up to do." Ino and Naruko looked each other in the eyes and promptly accepted.

30 minutes later, the castle master bedroom

Naruko barely managed to close the door and activate the seals when she and Ino began furiously making out with each other.

 **Mass Lemon Scene. Skip if you wish**

As Ino and Naruko were kissing, they began taking of each other's clothes, throwing them onto the floor. Once they were completely nude, the two of them came together again and hugged each other so their breasts pressed against each other.

Ino gave a gasp of surprise when she felt Naruko's leg moving up in-between her thighs. She moaned into the kiss as she felt the leg rub against her snatch. Soon Naruko felt her leg coated in Ino's juices. Breaking the kiss, Naruko licked her lips before pushing Ino up against the wall. Ino giggled slightly as Naruko knelt in front of her. Her giggle turned to a loud moan as Naruko began licking her folds. Soon Ino climaxed, covering Naruko's face with her love juices.

After she had recovered somewhat, Ino grabbed Naruko and pushed her onto her back. Spreading her legs, Naruko revealed her own wet snatch. Ino immediately dove in, licking the sweet wet folds whilst inserting a finger to play on the inside. Naruko lasted just longer than Ino had. Her climax covered Ino's face and hand in her love juices.

Moving up next to Naruko, Ino gave her a long and loving kiss, savoring the taste of both their love juices mixing.

"Anata, shall be try connecting again?" she whispered, reaching over to her pack and taking out a scroll. Naruko nodded, but winced when she saw Ino unsealing a 1 1/2 foot long flexible latex rod.

"I made this myself in secret." Ino whispered to her as she gently removed Naruko's hands that were covering her snatch. Gently placing the tip of the rod against her lovers snatch, Ino waited for Naruko's go ahead. Naruko forced herself not to react to the item that reminded her of painful events, and finally nodded. Her body arched as she felt the rod enter her, forcing a scream of both agony and pleasure from her mouth. She began thrashing around, but was stopped when Ino crouched over her, giving her a kiss.

"It is alright, anata." Ino whispered to her. She let out a scream of pleasure as the inserted the other end into her own snatch. Once she went as far as she could, Ino looked down at her lover and slowly began moving her hips. She felt Naruko tense underneath her and slowed down her movements, letting Naruko get used to the feeling. Suddenly she felt Naruko drawing a seal between her breasts.

"Naru-koi?" she asked, but then gasped as Naruko clamped her mouth on one of her tits and began sucking on it…after making a shadow clone. The clone clamped down on the other nipple and also began sucking. Ino's head fell back as she moaned in ecstasy. When she looked again, she saw that milk was running down in between her breasts and down to her snatch, which squelched when she moved.

"Naru-koi, what did you do?" she asked.

"Lactation seal. Anko-kaa-chan taught it to me." Naruko told her.

"You are mean. Why can't I have a drink as well?" Ino pouted, making Naruko laugh. Creating another clone, Naruko had it draw the same seal above her own breasts after she sat up, shifting their position to a scissoring one, whilst keeping the latex rod in place. Ino smiled as the clone then began sucking. After a while, the clone leaned over and kissed Ino, letting Naruko's milk flow into the blond's mouth. After breaking the kiss, the clone tried to move back to the origional, but was stopped by Ino, who made a few of her own shadow clones. The second Naruko clone began sucking on Ino's unoccupied breast, but suddenly looked back as she felt the original Naruko fingering her snatch.

"Boss, that is mean…" the clone said.

Naruko and Ino giggled, then made some more clones, who gently pushed the two originals onto their backs. One of Ino's clones sat down on her face, allowing Naruko to lick its snatch while two other clones took her hands and placed them on their breasts. As Naruko began playing with one of their breasts, each, they groped the other one and fingered themselves. Ino got the same treatment, except the two clones on her hands made her finger them. The clones themselves were groping each other's tits over the clones milking Ino.

Both clones that were face-sitting were playing with their own breasts and everywhere milk was spraying or leaking, soaking everyone in it. When Naruko and Ino finally climaxed (After 5 minutes), the spray of milk and love juices splattered the room. Both Ino and Naruko fell into additional ecstasy as their clones popped as well, returning their memories to the original. Mustering up enough strength, Naruko bent forward and fell onto Ino, slipping a bit as their wet bodies came together. Both girls moaned one final time as the movement affected the rod inside their snatched.

Giving Ino a milky kiss, Naruko whispered "I have asked Tsunade baa-chan to plan our wedding for us."

Ino kissed her. "Finally. Should we go wash up?" she asked. Naruko shook her head.

"Let's just soak in each other's presence, shall we." She replied and fell asleep on top of Ino, who gently pulled the rod out of their hurting snatched. Naruko gave an unconscious sigh of relief as it left her and relaxed even further. Ino smiled, then also fell asleep.

With the others

Umi, Kuroka and Suzume met Asatsuyu, Guren and Meigetsu in the living room. All 6 of them shedded their clothes and began making out with their significant other (Umi with Asatsuyu, Kuroka with Guren, Suzume with Meigetsu). This soon turned into a full-fledged orgy as they began playing with each other, licking snatched, sucking breasts or just fondling each other's bodies. The temperature in the room began to rise soon as the girls climaxed again and again, soaking the carpet with their juices and filling the room with their moans of pleasure. When they were done, they didn't even have the strength left to move out of their positions. Umi and Asatsuyu were in a scissoring position with Umi's head lying on Meigetsu's snatch, who was in turn lying over Suzume with their breasts in each other's faces. Asatsuyu was lying on her back with Kuroka's snatch on her mouth. Kuroka's face was lying on Guren's stomach and had her fingers still inside the crimson Kitsune. Guren meanwhile was hugging Suzume's thighs, her head just above Suzume's naval.

 **Lemon scene over**

 **Chapter 18**

Timeskip, the next day

Naruko was busy training while Ino was helping her parents at their flower shop. She was just sent flying after another failed attempt (Read: premature detonation) and made a sensible remark.

"Ahh, Naruko. Keep sporting words like that and I may actually come to like you." Kakashi said, looking up from his book and walking forward. He stretched out his hand to pet her head, although Naruko misinterpreted the action.

Everywhere in Konoha

"HAS YOUR BRAIN BECOME ROTTEN FROM READING ICHA ICHA THE ENTIRE TIME?" the shout was heard. Everyone recognized the voice as belonging to Naruko and they figured out who she was shouting at rather quickly. Only Kakashi read those books Day in Day out.

Back with Naruko

"Stay back. As a lesbian engaged to be married as well as a Jonin of Konoha and as the Ambassador of the Uzumaki clan, I order you to stay away from me." Naruko's voice had become a loud growl. Kakadhi didn't know what to do. Deciding it was better to explain later he stepped back.

"Good boy." Naruko said, making Kakashi grow a small tick mark. "Now, let's try this again."

Naruko just blew herself up again when Yamato arrived at the training ground bring saddening news. On the way back from the Fire temple Asuma and his team was attacked by Akatsuki. Shikamaru was the least injured, because he used his shadow to support the others. Only Asuma died though **(A/N: same way he did in the original series)**. After they killed Asuma, the two Akatsuki members retreated after being contacted telepathically, with the triple scythe wielder asking for more time so he can make more sacrifices to his God while the other one asked for more time so he could go and collect the ransom on Asuma's head. Whoever they were speaking to wouldn't hear of it.

1 hour later, Sarutobi clan graveyard

A large crowd gathered for Asuma's funeral. It had begun to rain shortly before the memorial service began. Naruko noticed that Ino's brother, Shiro, had his left arm and leg in a cast while Choji just had a bandaged up torso. Shikamaru only had a plaster on his cheek. None however was as distraught as Kurenai. She was on her knees crying her heart out. Hinata kneeled beside her, hugging her gently. Even Naruko had tears in her eyes. Next to her Konohamaru was crying into her black dress while his two team-mates, Moegi and Udon, put their hands on his shoulder in comfort and support. After the service, the crowd began to leave. Naruko stayed behind together with Ino, as well as the members of teams Asuma and Kurenai. Team guy was out on a mission so they couldn't attend the funeral. Sakura wanted to stay, but said she was needed at the hospital. Sai said that his remarks might be unwelcome to the crowd.

Eventually Naruko walked forward and placed her hand on the memorial stone. "Asuma sensei, I promise to uphold your teachings and to create a Futon jutsu that will make you proud." She said.

Early next morning

"Ino-koi. Where are you going?" Naruko asked the dressing blond.

"Shika and Choji are going after those two Akatsuki people. Since my brother is out of action for the time being, I will take his place." Naruko stood up from the bed and walked over to Ino.

"Don't try to stop me, Naru-koi. Please. I owe it to my brother and to Shika and to Choji. They are my friends and I will not abandon them." Ino said, determination clear in her eyes and voice. "Finish your jutsu as soon as you can and follow us." Ino told her as she continued gathering her equipment.

"I will." Naruko told her before giving her a long and tender kiss. Ino then had a mischievous thought and lifter her skirt. Removing her panties, Ino said.

"Return these to me when you catch up." She grinned and kissed Naruko again. Naruko nodded, then began dressing herself. She had decided to finish her jutsu within the week. Together the two of them left the estate, Ino meeting up with Shikamaru and Choji at the gate and Naruko heading to the training field **(A/N: or should I call it crater field?)**.

With Ino

"Are you ready?" Shikamaru asked her as Ino arrived. She nodded, revealing the extra kunai and senbon holsters strapped to her thighs as well as the additional bags on her belt. The pockets on her flak jacket were all full of storage scrolls and she had a deck of Uzumaki-class Kibaku Fuda.

"Ino, I hope those aren't…" Shikamaru began asking about her kibaku fuda.

"They aren't. These are just the normal Uzumaki-class tags. They haven't been charged yet, so they are completely safe." Ino told him. Choji, who wasn't stuffing his face with chips for once, stood next to them.

"I thought only the Emergency Response Force and the Special Task Force had access to them." He said.

"Hey, I live with the person who makes these." Ino bluntly told him.

"And where do you think you are going?" a new voice asked, making the three jump.

"Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru said in surprise, or rather as surprised as a Nara can be.

"I cannot let you leave the Village without authorization, and certainly not without a Jonin leader." The blond Hokage told them. Ino was about to complain when Tsunade spoke up.

"You are a Tokubetsu Jonin, miss Yamanaka, not a Jonin. There is a difference. And even if you were, I'd never let you go on your act of revenge _…at least not by yourselves._ ' Tsunade thought.

"Then we will go with them." Kakashi spoke up from the side. Team 10 plus Ino turned their heads to see Kakashi and Team 7. Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she saw Kakashi's wounded bandaged up arm.

"Kakashi, your arm…" she began.

 _Flashback, 1 hour earlier, crater field_

 _"This is about as far as I have gotten." Naruko said as she held up a rasengan that was light crimson in color and had 5 blades spinning around it, these ones white in color. Kakashi formed a rasengan of his own._

 _"Let's see how strong it is then." He said. Both people smashed their jutsu against the other's. The resulting explosion threw both of them back. Kakashi looked down at his arm, only to see his cut dry like paper where is wasn't burned or cut._

 _'She is beginning to merge her primary natures already?' he thought. "You have almost completed your technique, Naruko." He said. "Congratulations." He turned to Yamato._

 _"Tenzo, keep an eye on her." He said._

 _"Please don't call me that, Senpai." The man said._

 _Flashback end_

"It is nothing that I cannot handle, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said, flexing his Fingers to show he was ok.

"I hope you won't leave us behind. A new voice spoke up. They all turned to see the members of team Kurenai, minus the team's namesake, walking up to them. "With this many of us, you won't mind letting us go, will you?" Kiba continued. Next to him Akamaru barked in agreement. With Team Kakashi Kuromaru barked in agreement. The secret couple nodded their agreement.

"And besides," Ino began. "Naru-koi will follow with the rest of the Gonin as well as Team Kitsune as soon as she finishes her jutsu."

Tsunade sighed. "I am glad I am using Kage Bunshin to do the paperwork. You brats are almost as bad as Naruko." He looked at them, seeing their grinning smiles as they chose to see that as a compliment. "Very well. I am hereby authorizing part of the Rookie Division to leave Konoha." She said out loud. Everyone thought _'Rookie Division?'_ but chose not to ask about it. They would later learn that Tsunade had labeled Teams 7 through 11 as the Rookie Division, as they were a group of youngsters that were abnormally talented (Also sounds better than Rookie 12 or Konoha 15).

Timeskip, 2 days later, with the group

"You have got to be kidding me…" Kiba growled, as did Kino. Ino had just used her clans mind-transfer jutsu on an eagle to locate their target, only to find them together with a large group of mercenaries.

"I am not. There are at least 70 mercs with them." Ino told them.

"77 of them and 10 of us." Choji muttered.

"Sounds similar to the battle to rescue Gaara." Sakura muttered. "Except there we had ANBU's team Kitsune with us, as well as a few teams of Suna nin." She continued, not realizing that a member of the mentioned ANBU team was within 5 meters from her. Shikamaru and Kakashi knew who the members of Team Kitsune were, the former having figured it out and the latter due to him being an Ex-ANBU.

"Unfortunately they are on a mission elsewhere right now." Kakashi said, creating a cover story. Technically he wasn't lying. Whenever ANBU aren't physically on a mission, they are still labeled as such.

"At least we have these." Ino said, indicating the Kibaku Fuda. Those that were in Suna immediately recognized them…except for Shikamaru, Choji and Kakashi, the former two having been told by Ino and the latter having expected Naruko to have done something like that.

"Ino-pig…where did you get those?" Sakura asked.

"Who do you think makes these, Forehead?" Ino returned.

Anyway, as troublesome as it is, I have a plan." Shikamaru spoke up. Everyone leaned in and listened.

The next day

The next morning began with most of the camp going up in an explosion. Kakashi had summoned his dogs to distribute Ino's Kibaku Fuda wherever they could during the night. All Ino had to do was send a chakra signal. The explosion however didn't completely get rid of the mercs, only about half of them. One of the survivors happened to be a missing nin who was a sensor type. He was able to find the Konoha nin. Moments later, the two Akatsuki members led the survivors in a counter attack. Kakashi was impressed at the level of discipline the enemy showed.

The mercs were lured into a canyon, which was closed by a rockslide with the help of a few conventional Kibaku Fuda, burying several mercs and separating the Akatsuki agents from the surviving mercs. Teams 7 and 8, minus Kakashi, took on the mercs while Team 10, plus Ino and Kakashi, attacked Hidan and Kakuzo. **(A/N: the fight between Team 10 and Akatsuki is basically similar to that in the anime, minus the attempted ambush and the trees. Shikamaru managed to return before Naruko's arrival but he still defeated Hidan as he did in the anime)**.

Timeskip, 30 minutes of fighting later

Kakuzo had just released a massive Fire justu at the group when Naruko and Yamato used their collaboration justu to save their lives.

"Sorry we are late." Naruko told them. As the steam disappeared, 5 figures could be seen: three redheads, Naruko and Yamato. Naruko and the redheads were wearing some ancient looking armor **(A/N: similar to Senju Hashirama's armor)** adorned with the Uzumaki Spiral. They each wielded their preferred weapons with Naruko wielding only Arashi.

"It has been a while since I last saw you this beat up, Kakashi senpai." Yamato said.

"Well forgive me for that. Did she complete it?" Kakashi asked. Yamato looked grim.

"Yes and No. She did finish it, but I hope she doesn't need to use it today." Yamato barely finished speaking before Naruko sent a few of her clones on a suicide run and then creating a plan of action. She then began creating her jutsu, using her 5 tails as extra hands to help her.

" _Shakuton: Rasenshuriken_." She called out, holding

"I spoke to soon…" Yamato mumbled. "Alright everyone, get back." He called out. They had just gotten to a safe distance in time when Naruko's jutsu collided with Kakuzo, sending him flying with it, until it blew up. Only Yamato didn't have eyes the size of dinner plates at what they saw…at least not this time.

"Incoming…" he shouted and created a wooden dome to protect them. When the blast had passed, they went around the wooden shield to see Kakuzo falling into a massive crater…at least everyone other that Ino did. She was running towards a downed Naruko, but was stopped when Yamato used his wood release on her.

"Release me, you…" Ino began shouting.

"If you go any further, you will be affected by the secondary effects of Naruko's jutsu." Yamato explained, wincing as a cut on his arms began acting up.

"Secondary effects?" Kakashi asked.

Shikamaru just muttered "Troublesome."

"After the explosion, the area within 3 times the diameter of said explosion becomes a minefield. There are razor winds there that will cut anything that moves." Yamato said, showing the wound on his arm. He also created a wood clone and sent it into the area. When the clone was just 2 meters ahead of Ino, they saw as numerous deep cuts appeared all over the figure, turning the wooden clone into a badly cut up sculpture. Ino gulped at the display.

"Don't worry about Naruko. As long as she doesn't move, she will be fine." Yamato said. **(A/N: if only he knew…)**

"How long is this field like this?" Ino asked him.

"Last time it lasted for about 10 minutes. However, last time the explosion only had a radius of about 5 meters. This one is at least 10 times that." He said, concern evident in his voice.

 _'The Razor winds are also far more numerous and powerful than before…'_ he thought. Kakashi just stared at the fire-ette and the crater.

"What a jutsu. Even my Sharingan couldn't analyze it." He said.

"Naruko-kun." A certain bluenette shouted as she ran towards Naruko. She, along with the others who were fighting the mercs were suddenly stopped in their tracks just as she was about to enter the danger zone by Yamato's wood. Quickly Yamato explained the situation to them. Hinata activated her Byakugan and inhaled sharply.

"It is like a mechanical training dummy in there…" she said.

"Do you think you can get past it?" Sakura asked, taking a soldier pill in case she needed to heal her friend as well. Hinata shook her head.

"The traps are placed too close to one another and they extend all the way to the crater…" Hinata explained.

"Where did that crater and these traps come from?" Shino asked. Yamato sighed but explained in detail Naruko's new Jutsu.

"She has created a couple of S-class kinjustu." He said. "What you see here is the effects of the strongest of those. Naruko has used a newly born Kekkei Genkai, the Scorch release. The core and the blades of the Jutsu itself is made up of pure wind chakra while the rest is dense Shakuton chakra. She can throw it, but it doesn't last for very long. The distance is at most 75 meters. She doesn't have enough time to get to a safe zone."

"Why doesn't she use her clones then?" Choji asked.

"Because for some reason the clones are unable to throw the Jutsu." Suzume told him.

"That is right…" Yamato began but was interrupted by Hinata.

"The traps are disappearing. 1 minute until it is safe." She said.

1 minute. 1 agonizingly long minute is what Ino had to endure until Hinata gave the all clear. The words had barely left Hinata's mouth when Ino shot forwards in a purple and blond blurr.

"Naru-koi!" she called out, coming to a sliding stop next to the prone form of her Fiancée. 10 seconds later Sakura also arrived and immediately began treating her, shocked at the amount of damage she had sustained. Kakashi and Yamato meanwhile went into the crater only to find a mummified Kakuzo lying at the centre.

"What a jutsu." He said. "You were right when you said that it was a kinjutsu."

"The other two jutsu just use Fire and Wind respectively. The former would have superheated the air, crating plasma as well as melting the floor while the latter would have shredded anything caught in the explosion, cutting things apart at the molecular level and also blows it away" Yamato said.

They looked back at the corpse. "I see now why you were hoping Naruko wouldn't use the jutsu." Kakashi said.

Timeskip, 3 days later, Konoha Hospital

Yamato, Kakashi and Tsunade were standing around the dried out husk of Kakuzo.

"What a jutsu." Yamato said. Tsunade nodded.

"He had all of his Chakra coils cut at a cellular level and then had all the moisture sucked out of him." Kakashi muttered, reciting Tsunade's words from when she explained it to them. "What about Naruko?" he asked.

"As she didn't get away far enough, she was still hit by her own jutsu. Fortunately she received only 1% the damage this guy had." Tsunade said. Yamato and Kakashi's eyes widened at that.

"She is that heavily damaged, yet it is only 1%?" they asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"No. Just 1% of the Wind part part of the attack. She was safe from the Scorch part, so in total, she only received 0.5%." she told them. "Naruko must never use that jutsu again." She added. The two men nodded in agreement.

Timeskip, 3 days later

"Naruko. You and the Gonin are to go to Nami no Kuni. The Daimyo there has sent a request specifically mentioning your name." Tsunade told the 5 shinobi. They were gathered at the Gate of Konoha, waiting for the Hokage to dismiss them.

"See you later, Baa-chan." Naruko told her just before they started running towards Nami no Kuni. Naruko and Ino were excited to see how things were over there. Also, they wondered who the Daimyo could be and why they were needed.

"Wonder how Tazuna and Tsunami are doing." Naruko thought out loud.

"He is probably still drinking and she probably is still the same as before…probably with a few grey hairs because of Inari's teacher…" Ino laughed. Umi, Kuroka and Suzume looked at the two questioningly.

"You speak of them like you do of Iruka-sensei." Umi said.

"Well, Tsunami is a person who can get along with most people and Tazuna…well if he isn't drinking like Baa-chan he actually is a very nice person to be around." Naruko said with a smile.

"I'd rather be around him when he is drunk than with Kakashi-senpai when he had his nose in that smut your Godfather wrote…" Ino muttered.

"I wonder what will happen when he finds out that the latest edition he ordered has been…accidentally…replaced by an Yaoi version…" Naruko chuckled. The others joined her when they imagined what his face would be.

That moment, with Kakashi

Shizune walked into Kakashi's room with urgent summons from Tsunade. She called his name several times, then walked into the kitchen. She screamed when she looked at Kakashi as if she was looking at a ghost. Kakashi's entire body, clothes included, was as white as his hair. On the table in front of him was a book. Shizune, who had run over to Kakashi to see if she could help him, took a look at the Title and Author…and immediately turned white as well and fell over. Coincidentally she fell forward, her lips landing on the exact location his would have been had he not worn a mask. Not that the two of them noticed…they were both unconscious.

The Author was apparently "Maito Guy"…and the Title was "Guide to Youthful Manly Love".


	7. Chapter 19 - Chapter 21

**Forgive me for the long wait. I was at a location without any reception for 10 days, shortly after that I went on Holiday together with my Family for 2 weeks (Where we went we didn't have Internet, but I continued writing during the meantime). Also expect longer durations between updates…forgive me for that please, but I am finding it increasingly difficult to 'convert' the main storyline.**

 **Reminder: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 19**

"You realize that Guy sensei will kill you if he finds out about this…?" Umi giggled. Naruko had taken a Yaoi parody of the Icha Icha series and replaced the cover.

"That is if they find out who it was. Technically, I have an alibi." Naruko smirked.

"And that is?" Kuroka asked.

"I was… **entertaining** Ino-koi." She answered. Ino was glad she was up front as it hid her perverted semi-smile and her blush. "And besides, that green weirdo can for once get some credit for being…well, weird."

In Konoha

Guy was busy sparring with Tenten when he sneezed so strongly that he changed his position just enough for Tenten's kick to end up in his Family Jewels…not that she minded. Neji who was standing nearby, was shocked that the mid range weapon specialist was able to actually beat Guy-sensei.

Back with Team 11…Naruko

"You entertain her every day, you pair of horny rabbits." Umi muttered, knowing full well that Naruko could hear her.

"I take offence at that. I am a fox and I hunt rabbits, not flowers." Naruko told her with mock anger. The group giggled together as they joked.

2 kilometers ahead of them

"Boss. We have 5 beauties heading our way. It doesn't look like they know we are here." a person said.

"Good. The men were getting restless." the Boss said. "They could use some relief. YOU HEAR THAT BOYS?" he shouted. Roars and shouts of approval responded.

With Team Naruko

"Those idiots." Suzume muttered. "They think we aren't aware of their presence."

"I sence about 50 of them." Kuroka sighed, agreeing with Suzume, as did Umi, Ino and Naruko.

"I sense a trap." Umi muttered.

"Next move?" Ino asked. They all knew the answer.

"Spring the trap." Naruko grinned, her 5 tails swishing around in anticipation.

"Just leave some for us." Umi mock-moaned.

"Don't worry. I am sure some of them are feeling lonely and can keep you company…" Umi growled at the jab as everyone laughed.

2 minutes later

"Get 'em Boys." They heard a man shout as they walked past the location where they knew the ambush would take place.

Out of the tree line burst a rag-tag group of Bandits. The 5 girls feigned surprise. One of the front runners made a grab for Naruko's skirt and tore it off, revealing her womanhood and backside to the world for all to see. In response she just slapped him…hard.

"Oi, that wasn't very nice." she chastised him like a teacher would chastise a naughty pupil **(A/N: Naruko had plenty experience with that…)**. "But thank you. I can move more freely now." She gave the entire group a 50 Kilowatt seductive vulpine smile that sent most of the bandits flying backwards as if hit by a huge, dense burst of air…except it wasn't air that sent them flying, but massive nose-bleeds. The remaining bandits were taken out by the others.

5 minutes later

Naruko waited for those she KO'd to regain consciousness.

"Ok boys. Class is in session." She said, using her vulpine voice. She noticed that the Boss of the Bandits had joined them. Ino meanwhile had unsealed a video-camera after getting Naruko to put on a new skirt. For the next 45 minutes Naruko gave the "tamed" Bandits a lecture, calling them 'Bad Boys' and telling them about what they did wrong and what they should do instead…all while acting like a teacher who was punishing her students. Umi, Suzume and Kuroka were rolling around on the floor while Ino was having trouble keeping the Camera steady. Afterwards she let them go with a "Class dismissed" and all of them quietly disappeared back into the woods.

None of the Gonin knew this at the time, but those Bandits later formed a relatively successful mercenary group specializing in removing other Bandit factions and protecting small villages. They named themselves the "Followers of the Flame"…apparently in honor of the one who set them on the right path…

Back at the present

"You should really consider wearing some underwear…" Kuroka muttered.

"But that stuff feels like a restriction to my movements…" Naruko, and surprisingly Ino, mock-complained (The latter had fully converted to a commando state recently).

"Let's pick up the pace. We have 1 hour to catch up on…" Suzume said, mirth clear in her voice. The 5 of them noticeably increased their speed.

The next day, midday

"So this is the great Uzumaki Bridge?" Umi said impressed. They were standing at the entrance of the bridge, which was covered in a dense layer of fog, and had read the plaque. Naruko was filled with joy at being back here, as was Ino, although they both were also saddened because of what had happened. Normally they could laugh it off, but now they remembered the several days they were here on a mission as if it had happened just last week, including the pain.

Seeing their saddened looks, Kuroka asked, "Why the sad look?" Ino choked on the memory.

"We both nearly died because of our broken hearts." She said, half-cryptically. The three of them who hadn't been here before lifted their eyebrows, not understanding.

"We'll explain some other time." Naruko said in a sad voice as she and Ino felt tears flow down their cheeks.

They made their way across the bridge in silence, the three redheads walking behind the two lovers who were holding each other closely in comfort.

When they neared the end of the bridge, Naruko stopped. They could all sense the group of people waiting for them. "Let us surprise them." She whispered, then leapt over the side of the bridge and ran down the side. She was followed shortly by Ino and three redheads who were shaking their heads. They took a 'small' detour, coming from the other side. Quickly and quietly they set up a small camp, including a small fire and tents and even a make-shift hammock, in which Naruko and Ino lied down and cuddled. When they were finished, Kuroka made herself 'busy' by washing her clothes, Umi was cooking some food she had unsealed from a scroll and Suzume was slowly sharpening her Kunai. Naruko was watching the crowd when she saw Haku's head turning towards them. She lifted a finger to her mouth, telling him to remain silent. He subtly nodded, but leaned over towards Zabuza, who nodded.

Suddenly the fire gave a snap, drawing the attention of almost every person in the crowd. Ino faked being asleep while Naruko lazily called out.

"Jo. How have you been?" the three redheads waved in greeting, their smile hiding their mirth. Kissing Ino 'awake', Naruko got of the hammock, as did Ino whilst the redheads stood up from their various tasks. The five of them had just left the perimeter of their camp when a young brown-haired boy barreled into Naruko.

"Naruko-onee-chan." Inari cried in happiness. He was followed shortly by the raven haired kunoichi who had 'saved' Inari from Naruko's training during their stay in Konoha.

"Nozomi-chan." Ino greeted the girl. Just then a man was sent flying by none other than Naruko…after he had tried to flirt with her and had slapped her ass.

"I thought everyone here knew I am not into men and that I have a certain…condition…" Naruko muttered. She saw several people shaking their heads in understanding, while some other men…

"Oi, how dare you do that to Aniki." The group of 3 men charged at her.

"Close your eyes and cover your ears everyone. This is not going to be pretty." Haku called out.

"We are going to fuck you…" one of the men shouted. Unfortunately for them, Ino stepped in between them and Naruko.

"Don't you dare touch her." Ino growled. The men stopped their advance, their expressions changing from anger to leers.

"Are you saying you will take her place? Well then, open your legs…" they said together, stopping only when Ino began releasing an aura that literally screamed death.

" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ " Ino muttered, making the famous hand sign. Three clones appeared behind the men, all of them just as angry as the original. One of the men sealed their doom.

"Sweet. One for each of us." He said as he reached for his belt.

"Just die." The three clones said. " _Katon: Konoha Hiden Taijutsu Ougi._ " They shouted as they made the Tiger sign and ignited their fingertips with white hot fire. " _Sennin Goroshi_." The men went flying like a rocket, fire pouring out of their rectums. When they land, they are going to be walking oddly for weeks, if not months.

After the somewhat awkward greeting, Naruko asked Tsunami where Tazuna, her father, was.

"Probably complaining right now…" Tsunami said. Everyone except for the 4 men who were sent flying (literally) and the Konoha shinobi laughed.

20 minutes later, Tazuna's house

Naruko and her team sweat-dropped. They were looking at a plaque placed in front of Tazuna's house, which now looked like a small mansion that was half converted into a hotel of sorts, that read:

"Please come in. You are welcome as long as you bring Sake."

"The Hell?" all five of them deadpanned. Tsunami giggled seeing their faces.

"Since the bridge was completed, we have reconstructed our home into a hotel for all the merchants. It also the…" she was interrupted by a loud shout coming from within the building.

"Why in the name of Bridge building and alcohol did I agree to become Daimyo? I miss my old job. AND I MISS MY SAKE!" the voice shouted.

"Was that…" Naruko began. Tsunami nodded. "Is he…" Another nod. Naruko and Ino looked at each other.

"How much of this countries income goes to alcohol?" the deadpanned in perfect unison. This brought about another round of laughter, which didn't stop when the front door burst open.

"Oh be quiet you bunch of brats. Can't an old man get…" Tazuna's outburst stopped when his eyes fell upon the 5 beauties standing before him; the three redheads he didn't recognize, but the blonde and the fire-ette he did…albeit with a slight nose-bleed. It didn't help that Naruko and her team wore armor that followed the contours of their bodies perfectly.

"Oi, stop staring at my Fiancée, Ero-ossan." Naruko and Ino continued their duet. Half of the crowd behind them became quiet when their words clicked while the other half laughed even louder.

"And I am surprised that the two of you have grown up into such fine ladies…just as I said you would." Tazuna said, enveloping them both in a hug, which they returned.

"You did…when you weren't drunk and trying to touch my ass." They said.

"At least I was drunk when I tried it." Tazuna said, trying to suppress his blush.

"But you were only sober when you were working on the bridge or when you were asleep…" the duo deadpanned.

"OH FOR KAMI'S SAKE, JUST GET IN HERE. BRING OUT THE SAKI AND THE FOOD. LET'S GIVE OUR HEROES AND THEIR FRIENDS A PROPER NAMI WELCOME!" Tazuna roared. The crowd cheered and quickly dispersed to get everything ready. Tazuna, Inari, surprisingly Nozomi and Tsunami meanwhile dragged the Gonin into the building.

2 hours later, Tazuna's mansion 

The entire room was filled with people taking to one another. Nozomi and Inari were chatting with Naruko and Ino while the three redheads were beginning to feel uncomfortable because they were being peppered with questions, some of them on delicate subjects. Eventually the three of them snapped.

"Stop asking such questions." They roared, releasing a frightening aura. Their hair was waving around above their heads in multiple tails **(A/N: think Kushina's angry outburst in the Naruto Shippuuden: Road to Ninja Movie, when Naruko locked himself in his room and Kushina got angry…)**. Naruko and Ino sighed, but then smiled and told the two youngster with them to enjoy the show. What followed was a comedic show as the three Uzumaki went on a brawling spree. Soon the entire room was filled with groaning people, predominantly males. The ones still conscious were looking at Naruko, who was busy writing a notice sign. It read:

"Identification of an Uzumaki for Dummies.

1\. Uzumaki women are notorious for their short temper and violent behavior.

2\. The Uzumaki clan are experts in Kenjutsu. They could cut you in places you don't want to be cut before you would even realize it.

3\. Uzumaki clan members generally have red hair and immense chakra reserves.

Warning: don't fuck with us. What we call a light beating would be considered harsh torture by you."

She hung the notice above her on the wall. It didn't catch on entirely with one drunken young man, who walked up as Naruko had her back turned and grabbed her breasts from behind.

"I von't fuck wif you." He slurred drunkedly. "I vill just fuck you." Those that knew Naruko began chanting funeral prayers. The rest were either unconscious or were confused about what was going on. They got an explanation when Naruko grabbed the poor man's crotch, twisted it and tore it off, sack and member, all of it. The scream of the man would haunt those who weren't chanting to have nightmares for days to come.

Next day, Konoha front gate

Tsunade looked at the large group of shinobi before her. They had all heard about what had happened to Sasuke.

 _Flashback_

 _The day after Team Naruko left_

 _Izumo and Kotetsu were sitting at the main gate as always, taking note of the comings and goings of people, both shinobi and civilians, when the group of refugees appeared. Upon seeing them, the two Chunin immediately became aggressive: the group was wearing the Oto headbands._

 _One of the refugees, who was clearly the leader, jus muttered._

 _"I don't care if you throw us into prison. Just make sure that HE never finds us." Both Chunin recognized the woman for who she was, but didn't know her name. The next thing the two Chunin knew, the group was surrounded by numerous squads of ANBU, who immediately made demands. Before they were finished speaking, the Oto-nin began stripping to their underwear, removing everything else, including their Hitai-ate…well all except for the leader, who requested an audience with the Hokage. She even requested that the ANBU place various seals on her so as to ensure that she won't do anything._

 _20 minutes later_

 _"My name is Karin." The woman introduced herself to Tsunade, who had arrived to see what was going on…after making several shadow clones to do the paperwork. "I and my comrades are former Oto-nin. She said. Tsunade eyed her wearily._

 _"If you served under Orochimaru, how is it that you managed to get away from him?" she asked._

 _"We managed to escape when that snake fucker's experiment somehow managed to break out, creating a riot. Most of them used to be cursed seal bearers, but Karin-sama managed to remove the seals, saving their lives." A big man said. Tsunade looked at him questioningly._

 _"What do you mean, most of them?" she asked._

 _"There are still 3 whose seals I need to remove and HE doesn't have a cursed seal." Karin said. Tsunade stared at her, her mind screaming at her because of numerous things._

 _"You are an Uzumaki survivor, aren't you?" the blonde asked. The redhead flinched at that, but nodded._

 _"I used to be. Now I am the last member of the clan. But please, don't hurt any of my comrades here, well except for the Water bastard there." Karin pointed at Suigetsu, who shouted at her. "Jugo needs someone who can teach him to control his powers."_

 _Tsunade and Shizune smiled. Tonton the pig walked forward and put its hoof on Karin's foot, reassuringly._

 _"You are not the last." Tsunade told her. When she looked at the incredulous face that Karin held, she explained. "Here in Konoha lives the last member of the Uzumaki clan's main branch…and a few others from the branch families." Tsunade didn't mention the blood adoption that Naruko had performed. Karin meanwhile had collapsed onto her knees and was crying her heart out._

 _"Thank you." She managed. Jugo walked forward and laid a hand on her shoulder._

 _"She is like the polar opposite of Naruko when it comes to males." Shizune joked. All the people from Konoha laughed._

 _"If we are done here, there is something else we'd like to mention." Jugo spoke up. "Uchiha Sasuke has slain Orochimaru and has joined Akatsuki." Immediately the laughter stopped. Karin and most of the former Oto-nin nodded in agreement._

 _"Before we do anything, I will have to have you interrogated and have people check your memories." Tsunade said. Karin paled slightly._

 _"I agree to those terms, but I cannot speak for the others." Karin told them. If you don't mind, I'd like to skip the interrogation part and go straight to the other thing…what was it?" she asked. Sighing Tsunade told the ANBU to take her to Inoichi, then turned her attention to the rest._

 _ANBU T &I_

 _"Before we begin, I'd like to warn you…" Karin began, but Anko interrupted._

 _"We are going to look at every scrap of memory you have." She said._

 _"I was about to say that some of my memories might make not be good for his health." Karin murmured._

 _Inoichi began his jutsu. A few minutes later he stopped and blushed heavily._

 _"Which memory did you just see?" Karin asked. Inoichi's blush grew._

 _"The one in the river…" he said. Karin smirked._

 _"Oh that one. Did you enjoy the show?" she asked._

 _"Why didn't you warn us about it?" Ibiki asked._

 _"Because this overinflated Bimbo here interrupted me." Karin said, looking at Anko, who scowled._

 _"We may need some blood-packs…" Inoichi said._

 _3 hours, 20 pints worth of blood packs and 12 soldier pills later_

 _"And you thought I was bad…" Anko muttered. Ibiki agreed._

 _"I think she is more fitting to the title "Snake whore" than you are." Ibiki said._

 _"OI, I AM NOT A WHORE. I DID WHAT I HAD TO TO SURVIVE, YOU SEX CRAVING CUNT!" Karin shouted. Inoichi meanwhile was feeling lightheaded and was having another blood-pack attached to the needle in his arm._

 _The next day_

 _"Morning, Karin-san. How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked Karin._

 _"Please don't ask. That snake bimbo whore is just…a bitch." Karin answered as she walked oddly to the chair. "I asked her why she wasn't known as a snake slut and she sent her snakes at me." Karin shivered and placed her hands over certain…private areas. "I never thought something like that was possible." She grumbled. Tsunade lifted an eyebrow._

 _"You mean having several snakes squirm around inside of you?" Tsunade asked. Karin paled._

 _"How did you…?" she began, then sighed. "Never mind. As embarrassing as it may be, I actually kinda enjoyed it." She blushed._

 _Tsunade took out a file. "The report states that you used to be a Kunoichi of the hidden grass. After the Chunin exams 3 years ago you left and became a wanderer, making your living by selling your body. Inoichi was a bit unclear at the point where you joined Orochimaru."_

 _Karen sighed. Her eyes glazed over when she began retelling her first meeting with Orochimaru._

 _Timeskip, 2 days_

 _"Hokage-sama." an ANBU reported, urgency clear in his voice._

 _"Report." Tsunade said, putting down her pen._

 _"A large group of shinobi are causing trouble along the south eastern border." He handed Tsunade a scroll. While she read it, her eyebrows rose._

 _"Gather all available Teams. Tell them to meet at the main gate in one hour." Tsunade roared. Immediately the ANBU left. Shizune and Sakura looked at her nervously._

 _"Tsunade-sama…what is going on?" Shizune asked. Tsunade unconsciously began releasing KI, making both girls cringe in fear._

 _Flashback end_

"You are to go and protect the south western border. Hostile Shinobi have begun attacking the border villages. You are to go and protect our home and everyone in it. This enemy will show no mercy and has a no-prisoner doctrine. Note that their Jutsu will be a complete unknown to us, but they may very well know about our jutsu." Tsunade told them, then paused. "GET MOVING!" she roared. Immediately the assembled army began moving. Tsunade meanwhile turned to Shizune.

"Send out birds to all neighboring lands. Tell them that our mobilization is purely to protect our borders from a possible invasion. Tell them that if they want me to explain my actions, I shall come myself to explain." Tsunade told her aide.

"Tsunade-sama, what is going on? Do you know who is attacking us?" Shizune asked. Behind her stood the entire council, both shinobi and Civilian. Tsunade sighed.

"During the days of my Grandfather, there was a group of clans who just disappeared literally overnight. They were all small clans living along the coast of Hi no Kuni, near Nami no kuni and Kawa no Kuni **(translation: Land of Rivers)**. When Konoha was founded, my grandfather sent envoys to these clans, but couldn't find them. All in all, 23 clans just left their homes." She told them. She hoped that Naruko would end her mission in Nami soon.

Nami no Kuni

At that time Naruko was training Haku in wind release…at least the way she was trained…including cutting a waterfall, as well as the group of Genin that Zabuza had brought along when he and Haku visited them. She quickly found that their progress would increase significantly with determination. As there were as many boys as girls, Naruko, much to Ino's sympathy for the kids, came up with a great…determination drive.

"Alright kids. Form pairs of boy and girl." Naruko shouted after the light (By Naruko's standards) warm-up. Breathing heavily, they complied. Oh, how they wished to curse her, but after what happened on day one. They had called her a hag after the 'light' warm up…and she had sent them through hell, chasing them with braids flying around behind her head like tails…in addition to her tails.

"Inari-chan, do you want to pair up?" Nozomi asked. Inari looked at her for a moment, then nodded. She was surprised by the fact that she saw fear in his eyes for a moment, but then decided that with Naruko and her team here, it was to be expected.

"Does everyone here have a pair?" Naruko called out.

"No." Haku called out from his position at the waterfall.

"Then get Tayuya to keep you company." Naruko called back. Even from where they were standing they could see the blush that engulfed Haku's face.

"Good. Now I am going to teach you lot about how to use your wind chakra. Go and get a leaf." She told the Genin.

After they had done that, Inari asked, "Why did we have to pair up?" Nozomi nodded, as did the other Genin. Naruko's smirk sent shivers down their backs.

"I have thought about a great training drive for you. One that is sure to speed up your training." She said. The Genin didn't know whether to feel happy or scared. "You are going to compete with your partner." Naruko said. Realization dawned on the Genin as well as smiles…at least until Naruko told them the punishment for the loser.

"Between the two of you, the one who manages to make less progress in cutting the leaf has to kiss the other." Naruko smirked at that.

3…2…1…"WHAT?!" the Genin plus Haku shouted. Ino just sighed and Umi, Kuroka and Suzume face-palmed.

"Well, If you manage to cut the leaf entirely today, you won't have to go through with the punishment." Naruko told them. Wisely deciding not to argue, they immediately began the training. Zabuza, Tsunami and Tazuna, who were standing together with the parents of the Genin near the edge of the training field, just shook their heads…well except for Zabuza, who snickered.

2 hours later, one of the Genin pairs walked up to Naruko and asked for advice, which Naruko gave them.

Fortunately, Jiraya wasn't there. Unfortunately, none of the Genin managed to cut the leaf, although 2 of them had started cutting the leaves. They were the team who asked for advice; It was Inari and Nozomi. Both were glowing though, because their progress wasn't equal. Inari cut the leaf half a millimeter less than Nozomi. Fortunately he fell unconscious due to embarrassment before the two of them connected. Nozomi gave a sigh of relief, however…

 _'Why do I feel so disappointed?'_ she thought before images of what could have happened appeared in her mind, causing her blush to return with a vengeance…which didn't go unnoticed by a certain former missing-nin-turned-sensei…

 **Chapter 20**

That moment, near the border between Kawa no kuni and Hi no kuni

A group of young children were busy playing/swimming at the beach outside of a small fishing village. One of them decided to look out at the horizon, wondering what was on the other side.

His eyes widened slightly seeing the numerous boats on the ocean. It wasn't normal; while boats were an almost daily sight, the numbers usually remained relatively low, only about 2 or 3 per square mile. However, he was looking at an armada numbering at least 50 ocean faring vessels. The boy's eyes widened to their max when he recognized the type of ships that were approaching.

"Everyone! RUN!" he shouted, just as a small flash was seen on one of the leading ships. Moments later, a loud 'Boom' was heard, followed shortly by a large explosion directly in the middle of the group of children. All 5 were hit, receiving fatal injuries. All of them died before the first of the invading shinobi set foot on the sand.

Nearby Shinobi Outpost

"What the…" the shinobi on guard duty shouted. He turned his telescope towards the origin of the explosion.

"ALARM. WE ARE BEING INVADED!" he shouted down the ladder. Quickly he returned his attention to the invading fleet.

"Report." His team leader called up as he ascended the ladder.

"50 large scale ships approaching the shore. I count around 40 transport types and around 10 ships with some sort of heavy weapon mounted. It looks…" he was interrupted by another set of flashes and 'Booming' sounds. Seconds later, 10 explosions appeared in and around the nearby fishing village. Already the population was in a panic.

"In the name of the Sage of the six paths. What is this?" the team leader asked. "Send word to Konoha immediately. They need to know…" he didn't finish as one of the whatever-it-is-that-causes-the-explosion **(A/N: calling them explosive shells sounds far too modern…I'll think of a different name later)** landed right on top of them, leaving only one survivor. The female Genin was badly hurt, but not fatally. Forcing herself to move past the pain, she started running/limping towards the nearest place she could think of that would definitively help her as well as send a message to Konoha: Nami no Kuni.

2 1/2 days later

Suzume, Umi and Kuroka were busy running on the water between the Island and the mainland when they heard the cry for help from somewhere nearby.

"Over there." Umi shouted, pointing at a figure leaning against a mangrove tree. They approached quickly, yet cautiously, at least until they recognized the Leaf Symbol on the female's forehead protector.

"Suzume. Go get a medic." Umi said. Suzume nodded and sprinted away at great speed.

"You are from Konoha…" 'gasp' "Thank Kami…" the female said.

"We are the Gonin of Konoha, otherwise known as Team Naruko. What happened to you?" Kuroka told her. The female's eye widened in recognition of the name.

"Sarutobi Yuuki." The female grimaced as pain shot through her. "My Team and I was stationed at a lookout post on the shore near the Kawa border." Another grimace. "Please. Send word to Konoha and Hokage-sama. We are under attack from an unknown enemy using unknown…" Yuuki coughed up a glob of blood.

"Just relax. Help will come soon." Umi told her. Yuuki shook her head.

"I am beyond help. But I will serve Konoha to my last breath." Quickly she told them the rest of what had happened.

Unfortunately, the medic, aka Haku, didn't make it in time to save her.

3 days later, Hi no Kuni force main encampment

Kakashi, Shikaku and several other high class shinobi were standing around a table holding a 3D map (Made using a complex Doton jutsu) of the enemy foot hold.

"This will be problematic…" Kakashi said. The minority of the attending Jonin nodded.

"Why? The defenses are easy to overcome. We could just overwhelm them with sheer numbers…" one of those not understanding asked.

"How unyouthful of you not to realize it." This came from none other than Guy. "The Area they are building is far too large for the number of people they have there. It is clear they are expecting reinforcements. Also the weaponry they have placed in each of their forts…"

"Yeah. It is some sort of artillery…though I have never seen anything like it before…" Kakashi spoke up.

"Troublesome. Though the defenses themselves are weak, they are placed in such a way that they provide cover for each other. Also, we know nothing about this artillery…" Shikaku said. Now every person was nodding in understanding.

Just then a Chunin walked into the tent. "Reporting, Team Naruko has sent word that she and her team are heading out together with Task Force Hashirama. They are heading towards another possible landing zone." The Man paused and took out a scroll. "Uzumaki-dono also sent this scroll with the message that it must remain in the hands of…" He paused, unsure on how to continue. Finally he took out a small page. "…I quote: 'The contents of this scroll are to remain in the hands of one perverted silver haired Cyclopes.' End quote." Kakashi felt as though someone had thrown a kunai at him. The others gave murmurs of "Ouch" and "That hurt" whilst suppressing a chuckle. Slowly, Kakashi reached out and took the scroll from the Chunin. When he opened it, his eyes became dinner plates.

"Is she being fucking serious?" he all but shouted. The others looked at him questioningly. In response Kakashi rolled out the scroll in front of him and unsealed the contents. A large pile of items appeared before him. Kakashi read out the note that was lying on top.

"10 decks Uzumaki explosive tags, 5 decks of Uzumaki High Explosive Tags, 2 decks of Uzumaki Land Mines, 40 Flashbang balls, 20 Smoke Balls, 4 scrolls with multi layered storage seals, 300 meters worth of chakra wire for remote detonations,…" several other items followed, including numerous barrier tags. As he read out the items on the list, the expressions of most present went from surprised to shocked to scared to horrified. Before them was enough explosives to completely level Konoha.

"Anyone want to piss her off?" a dazed Jonin asked rhetorically.

With Naruko

The Gonin and Task Force Hashirama were hiding in the trees surrounding the enemy encampment. They had been doing that for a while now, waiting for night to fall. From what they saw, there were about 1000 enemy troops...and from what they had seen, they didn't use chakra, heck, the Hyuuga members of the task force even stated that the chakra coils of the people before them looked like those of the civilians from Konoha.

 _Flashback_

 _"What on earth?" a Hyuuga almost shouted out. "They haven't trained their chakra…" Everyone in the group looked at him surprised. The two other Hyuugas confirmed it when they activated their Byakugans._

 _"So they rely on Quantity rather than quality." Naruko mused. She had been made the temporary commander of Task Force Hashirama (_ _ **A/N: I'll just shorten it to TFH)**_ _, much to some members' (primarily Uchiha) Ire. The only reason those members accepted her is because a) the Hokage is the one who promoted her to the position and b) her service record as a team leader is way above average. Even the Uchiha had to admit that she was more powerful than they were…which hurt their ego. They did brighten up slightly when Naruko told them it would be only temporarily._

 _"If they can spare that amount of manpower, then it is no wonder they don't use Chakra." The only Uchiha to accept her from the beginning, Uchiha Raiga, said, looking back at the 50 or so Shinobi in their group._

 _"Our first priority is to take out their artillery. After that come the ships and supplies." Naruko said. "If we can take care of those, we can prevent them from calling for reinforcements as well as starve them out without having to worry about whatever-the-hell-that-artillery is." The others looked at her now._

 _"Umm, Taicho, do you have any idea just how many Kibaku Fuda we need to accomplish something like that?" one of them asked."We have only a limited supply of…" Naruko quickly unsealed the contents of one of her scrolls._

 _"You were saying?" she deadpanned, holding a large number of explosive tag decks in her arms. Her eyes were half closed and she had an utterly bored expression on her face. She made sure not to tell them that she also packed 25 inert Shinkū Kibaku Fuda…certain members (*couch* Uchiha *cough*) would go crazy._

 _"What are you? Tenten the second?" Sakura asked. Next to her Kino and Kuromaru were nodding in agreement, wide eyed though._

 _"Nope. Tenten is just an armory."_

 _With the main force_

 _A girl whose brown hair was tied up in several buns sneezed loudly, making the tall Hyuuga next to her jump in fright._

 _Back with the TFH_

 _"I am an arsenal. I carry almost everything with me: tags, sealing supplies, food, tools, weapons…and the means to create more of them if I need to." Naruko deadpanned._

 _"Arsenal my ass. You are more of a walking Warehouse with an attached factory…" came the deadpanned and sweat dropped response. Naruko just shrugged._

 _Flashback end_

Timeskip the next morning

There is no such thing as a flawless plan…they always have a way in which they can go wrong. The destruction of the artillery (regards to certain previously inert Kibaku Fuda), ships and supplies was a complete success. What none of the TFH expected was for the enemy commander to call for an all out assault against them. It also didn't help that the style of fighting and language of the enemy was completely unknown to them. **(A/N: If I were to explain it in other words, It would be like China invading Japan)**

Naruko was forced to use one of her trump cards: her most famous jutsu.

" _Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ " she roared, creating an army of clones to attack the enemy. Meanwhile the other Gonin began preparing for a large scale collaboration ninjutsu, while the TFH held of anyone who tried to attack the 4 girls.

"Be careful. They can fight even without weapons." The original Naruko called out, having received the memories of numerous clones who were dispelled after letting their guard down after disarming their opponents. What surprised her even more was the fact that the enemy, whilst not having chakra, individually were a match for a standard Chunin in terms of physical non-chakra-augmented prowess.

"No shit." Came the roared response. Clearly they also had found that out the hard way.

The fight continued on for a while with the Konoha shinobi being slowly pushed back towards the 4 Gonin busy on the Jutsu.

" _Collaboration Ninjutsu: Kyōdo Zōkyō no Jutsu_ " (Collaboration Ninjutsu: strength augmentation jutsu) the 4 girls chanted as a enormous amount of chakra was released. Said chakra branched out and attached itself to every Konoha shinobi, both healing their wounds and replenishing their diminished chakra reserves.

"Now let's get out of here." Naruko shouted out. Quickly the TFH fought their way out of the fight and retreated. Along the way Naruko sent out clones to slow down the pursuers.

15 minutes later

"We will need some more help if we are going to stop this invasion…" Raiga said. They had finally managed to shake of the enemies' pursuit.

"No-Shit-Shika **(A/N: AKA No-Shit-Sherlock…had to keep it in the Naruto-verse :P)**. We had better send someone to the main camp and get the needed help." Another person said.

"Nara-san." Naruko turned to the only member of the Nara-clan (The others just thought it was to troublesome or were too lazy). "What would you suggest we do?" she asked him.

Yawning, the man replied "Watch the clouds…", prompting everyone to face plant.

"Why did I even ask?" Naruko asked into the ground.

Timeskip 1/2 day later, Main encampment

"Naruko, this had better not be another one of your pranks…" Kakashi (and for that matter every other Jonin in the Tent) was keeping the scroll at arms' length, remembering the sheer amount of explosives contained in Naruko's previous scroll…not that it wasn't helpful.

"As much as I wish it were, this time it is not filled with additional…supplies…for you." Naruko told them as she took the scroll from them and opened it up so they could see that it contained only writing…from numerous people. "This scroll contains reports from myself and all the senior Shinobi in Task Force Hashirama." The tone she used made everyone break out in a cold sweat. Her voice was as cold and hard as chakra metal.

Kakashi quickly skimmed the messages...then read them with his sharingan revealed to be sure he had read correctly.

"The main points in the reports are that the unknown enemy has landed a flanking force and they are more powerful than anticipated. Due to the versatility of their fighting style, they can easily be ranked as Chunin. Added to that, they are very well trained in Taijutsu, the likes of which none of us have ever seen before. We were fortunate that they don't use chakra." Naruko suddenly noticed the deadpanning expressions some of the Jonin had. "What?" she asked

"Please tell me you didn't say that…" Gai asked. What Naruko didn't know is that the enemy did actually use Chakra.

 _Flashback, 1st assault on beachhead_

 _A loud explosion rocked the night as the explosive tags that the ANBU squads placed went off, destroying the artillery and other defensive structures. It was the signal for the Konoha Forces to begin their assault: 1300 Leaf Shinobi attacked the barricades and defensive lines, quickly overwhelming the disorderly defenders. When they reached the third to last line of enemy defense, they were stopped in their tracks when they were met with an unexpected surprise: A group of monks fighting them with nothing but their fists. Nearly 50 Shinobi met a painful death when they attacked without caution, arrogant about their earlier success. Every one of them died from a single punch to the chest. The Hyuuga that were nearby activated their Byakugan and froze._

 _Flashback end_

"You are telling me that those monks used chakra to enhance their Taijutsu?" Naruko half shouted, half asked. Guy nodded, as did every other Jonin there.

"They used a style that seems to have some elements of Juken mixed in: their attacks deal internal damage as well as external. Added to the fact they don't say anything while attacking, they are a pain to deal with." Kakashi said. Naruko thought for a moment, then spoke up.

"Are there any prisoners?" she asked, completely changing the subject. Dumbfounded, the Jonin nodded.

"Would it be possible to dive into their minds and gain access to their language?" she asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"We already tried that. Unfortunately they're willpower is so powerful that none of the Yamanaka can successfully perform a mind-walk on them." Uchiha Fugaku said. Naruko thought again.

"What if we…do the opposite?" Naruko asked. The others stared at her dumbfounded. "If we cannot take from them what we need to communicate with them, why don't we give them that opportunity?"

"…You sure you are not part Nara?" Shikamaru asked her. Naruko shrugged.

"Meh. I was thinking like a prankster, always doing the unexpected." She then turned serious. "I am willing to risk myself in negotiating with them if this works. Also, I will go alone and mostly unarmed and unarmored, to show that I mean no harm…" she was interrupted by a certain blonde Fiancée of hers who grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Don't…you…dare…" Ino growled, making everyone else sweat drop. "Have you forgotten that you always go commando?" she screamed, making the more perverted Jonin blow back with a nose bleed while every other Jonin blushed. "Also, if you go like that, do you think the enemy will see you as an envoy or will they try to take advantage of your…'dress code'?"

Naruko trembled a bit, seeing her Fiancée angry like this. "I said unarmored, not naked. Also, I have my Hair Kunai still. I won't be streaking nor will I be defenseless here." Ino let go at that, though her mood didn't change much.

"Fine, but I am going with you." She growled, leaving no room for discussion. Three other growls agreed, making every head turn to look at three certain red-heads.

"Yooosh. If I…" an overenthusiastic Lee began shouting placing his hand on Naruko's shoulder.

3.5 miles away, enemy encampment

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" came a loud scream, sending shivers down the spines of the invading Forces. Immediately the activity increased as men raced to get their gear and prepare for an assault, thinking that the scream was a native warcry.

Back with Naruko

Lee was lying at the bottom of a deep hole shaped just like his body. He had forgotten about what happens when most males touch the Fire-ette, who had moved faster than even Guy thought possible. Fugaku turned to Ino and whispered into her ear.

"You sure you will be happy with her?" he asked, fear evident in his voice.

Ino whispered back "I sure am. It means that males will stay away from me as well and I get to keep her." She smirked.

"Just try to keep the males away from her. If this continues, Konoha may just become a Village whose entire shinobi force consists of Kunoichi…" came the reply. Ino pouted at that, though internally she agreed.

Timeskip, 2 days later

 **(A/N: I am going to differentiate between the two languages with normal script and Italics for the shinobi and the invaders respectively for this next part)**

The Leader looked at the group of 5 smoking hot girls approaching them together with one of his own men, who seemed to be leading them.

" _My Lord._ " The man greeted when they were within calling distance, about 30m from the front lines. " _I bring a messenger from the native populace. She has agreed to leave her weapons behind in order to speak to you._ " The Leader thought a bit, then signaled for them to approach. He saw the female who had hair that resembled a flame (Red turning to blond) remove her weapons, including some hidden ones from some…awkward…places, making several men standing in the front ranks get nose bleed. She then followed the man as they approached the assembled men, who opened their ranks to allow access. They then heard her say a few words to him.

" _Do not touch her, for she will retaliate any form of physical contact from a male in a violent manner. I know this because I saw it happen._ " The guide called out. They then heard the female speak a few words to the man. " _She wants to apologize in advance if anything happens. She will try to keep the damage done to a minimum, however she requests that she'd be given at least a 3 meter distance from her at all times._ " He added. One of the men ignored the warning and made to grab her. His hands barely touched her breasts before she grabbed his arms and hurled him several meters over the heads of his comrades, landing heavily amongst them.

After that, they did give her some extra space, although the innuendos and leering did continue. She stopped walking when she was 10 meters from the Leader, who looked at the Guide questioningly.

" _She wishes to keep a respectful distance from you so to enforce the idea that she isn't here to harm you in any way._ " The Guide told him. The girl then kneeled on the ground in front of him. The guide took up position between them and off to the side a bit. He then said out loud that he would do his best to translate.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruko, Jonin of Konohagakure. I come in peace." The girl spoke.

" _Her name is Uzumaki Naruko, Jonin of the hidden Leaf Village. She comes in peace._ " The Guide said.

" _I greet you Whore. State the reason you are here._ " The leader spoke up. The Guide thought for a moment, appearing to gather his words. In reality he was beginning to regret allowing Naruko's lover to take his knowledge of his native language and give it to Naruko.

"He greets you, Uzumaki-san. He wishes for you to state the reason you are here." Internally he was sweating. She was managing to keep a straight face, but he knew she was reaching a boiling point.

"I bring questions from my Leaders. Who are you people? Why are you attacking us? Where do you come from?" Naruko managed to keep her tone completely neutral. _'That Bastard…'_ she thought.

After the Guide had translated the Leader began chuckling. " _If you and your escort out there were to offer your bodies…_ " a sudden surge of KI floored him and everyone nearby, except for the Guide.

" _My Friends and I are not people who will accept that. I came in peace, but you are spitting on the very motion. Choose your words very carefully. They will determine whether or not I will let you live._ " Naruko had reached her breaking point, her tails were swishing around behind her in a menacing manner. Her Azure eyes had turned a blood red with vertical slits. The reason the Guide wasn't affected by her KI is because she was keeping her KI away from him.

The Leader's eyes widened when he noticed that it was the girl before him who had spoken. Upon seeing her tails and her eyes, he did that which kept him alive…for now.

" _I am Sorry._ " He cried out in fear. Immediately the pressure disappeared, allowing for those nearby to breathe again.

" _Now, answer my questions, or you will experience me being more than just annoyed_." Naruko said, smiling with a happy face…and a pure black aura around her kneeling body.

Timeskip, 6 hours later

"So they came from across the ocean and were sent by their emperor?" Kakashi asked. Naruko nodded.

"How come they are still alive?" Raiga asked, half in wonder.

"As a messenger, I couldn't do anything to them consciously. I also promised them not to kill anyone, although I did throw someone." Naruko told him.

"Because he touched your Fiancée's cushions?" A rather playful Shinobi asked. Naruko growled while Ino just smiled.

"Luckily for me she only allows me to use them as cushions." She said, then immediately became depressed. "However, she begins strangling me thinking I am a teddy bear." The others laughed at that. Kakashi had assigned them around 20 Teams, around 80 Shinobi, as backup to deal with the flanking maneuver. That still left them outnumbered by 9 to 1 however.

Timeskip early next day, TFH base camp

"Has anything odd happened while we were away?" Naruko asked the members of the Task Force who remained behind to watch over the enemies movements.

"Sure did. They began sending out raiding and foraging parties. We attacked when we could, however they still managed to get some supplies back to their camp. During the night we place traps around their camp, primarily at the main entrances. In total we caused an additional 40 casualties to their numbers." A Sarutobi Jonin said.

"We also kinda ran out of Kunai and Shuriken." A Chunin said. The members' of the reinforcement groups eyes turned to dinner plates while their jaws hit the ground when Naruko unsealed a complete blacksmith set: Katon powered furnace, several anvils, hundreds of Iron and steel bars, at least 40 Hammers groups in different types from heavy large ones (for metal folding and hammering) to small hammers (for very fine details), a complete set of grinding stones of various grits, Gloves, Vests, Tongs, Charcoal and even a dousing pit. Of on one side she even had a Tatara **(A/N: Search up "Traditional Japanese Smelting Furnace")** and a large mound of Iron Sand All this was ontop of a large slab of stone with numerous seals all over the floor.

" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ " Naruko said, creating a dozen clones. Soon, the make-shift smithy was up and running, but to the spectators great surprise, no sound or heat could be felt.

"Heat and Sound Barrier Seals." Naruko explained. Half an hour later one of the sweating clones brought out a crate full of Kunai whilst another brought out a crate of Shuriken.

"I kinda feel disappointed by the quality of these. Yes, they are above average quality, but compared to your seals…" Kuroka shut the speaker up.

"She is still learning the Uzumaki Forging techniques. This is the best she can do at the moment at such short notice." She told her. "Besides, the normal forging process should take twice as long. So shut up and distribute these amongst those who need them."

Naruko considered unsealing her mobile armory, but decided against it when she remembered the numerous Chakra swords she kept in there.

"Still, Uzumaki-onee-sama. Is there anything you are not carrying around with you?" one of the youngest Shinobi (one of the graduates the year after Naruko) there asked her.

"An Academy." Naruko muttered, making the boy go pale. Everyone else laughed at his expense.

Timeskip

That night they assaulted the beachhead again. Naruko used her Shinkū Kibaku Fuda to silently create openings in the defenses through which the leaf shinobi entered. Their plan was to turn the entire camp into a minefield by placing explosive tags all over the place. Unlike their last attempt this time they were successful. Before withdrawing, Naruko gathered a large bundle of tags and connected them to a slow fuse that released little to no smoke…and hid it near one of the still smoldering camp fires. While she was withdrawing, she failed to notice a white snake watching her from the tree line.

 **Chapter 21**

 **Boom.** The shockwave from the delayed explosion threw the running Naruko from her feet and sent her flying…right into a tent. The occupants were still stunned from the explosion which gave Naruko precious moments to turn her tails into deadly weapons and end their lives swiftly. Unfortunately for her, one of them managed to give a shout which was cut short by the weaponised tail. Swearing, Naruko rushed out of the tent and right into a active camp with men running around and blowing up when they stepped on one of the land mines. Several of them saw her and immediately gave a war cry. Within moments Naruko found herself fighting for her life, Himiko being a wall of steel between her and the weapons of her enemies. For 5 minutes she fought, leaving a trail of corpses in her fighting retreat, before the enemy lost heart. Looking around, Naruko saw that over 3/4 of the enemy force was either dead or dying, mostly from the explosions. She then noticed that another fight was going on off to the side. Fighting like a woman possessed, Ino was turning the enemy before her into mincemeat in order to get to her Fiancée. For the first time since she began fighting that day, Naruko fought on the offensive, trying to link up with Ino. When they came together, Ino was sweating slightly. She had however created a corridor through which, to Naruko's surprise, the rest of her small force fought their way to reach her as well. Realizing they were losing the fight, the surviving enemy began surrendering.

Otogakure, Orochimaru's quarters

"Kukuku. How interesting." The pale snake Sannin said. "Have the bingo books updated." Next to him a tall silver haired shinobi stood.

"What for?" the man, Kabuto, asked. Standing in the doorway stood Sasuke, boredom oozing from him. He wanted Orochimaru to teach him new Jutsu.

"Have a Bounty placed for the live capture of Uzumaki Naruko. Make sure that the message says she is to be turned in alive." This caught both Kabuto's and Sasuke's attentions.

"Sasuke. You still want her to carry your child?" Orochimaru asked.

Timeskip, 2 weeks later

The Shinobi returned to Konoha in triumph, but the most celebrated person was Naruko, much to her, and only her, surprise…but not only as a war-hero.

After defeating the enemy flanking maneuver, Naruko and the Gonin returned to the main camp only to find out that the leader was demanding her head on a plate. He began executing prisoners when his demand didn't happen. Needless to say, Naruko was not happy.

 _Flashback_

 _Hearing about the executions, Naruko's personality took a hefty 180 degree turn. All those standing nearby took several steps back, often running into people behind them._

 _"If they want my head, they can try taking it from me…" she growled, red chakra beginning to cover her body, compressing and solidifying into a rather…revealing…armor while her normal clothes burned away, leaving only Himiko strapped to her back. If the situation were different, most if not all the males would have been sent flying with a nosebleed, as the armor didn't cover the gap between Naruko's large breasts. With a shockwave Naruko raced towards the enemy lines._

 _Back with the main force_

 _"Shouldn't we aid her?" Kakashi asked._

 _"Only if you have a deathwish." Umi, Kuroka, Suzume and Ino deadpanned._

 _"Nani?" Kakashi said. The response came in the form of numerous explosions. Looking in the direction of the camp, his visible eyes widened…as did the eyes of everyone witnessing the fight…slaughter. Naruko had created a huge army of shadow clones and was bombarding the enemy encampment with volley after volley of large scale Jutsu. The resulting Inferno incinerated any unfortunate enough to be caught in it. After the fires bombardment had ended, Naruko and her army rushed forward, the earth shaking from their steps. Needless to say it was a rather short fight as most of the enemy surrendered when they breached the defenses. When she found their leader, who was trying to flee, she turned his last few moments into a living hell._

 _Upon returning to the shinobi encampment, she failed to notice the condition of her armor, which was beginning to crack. Fortunately, Ino did notice. She had run forward with a cloak to wrap her up in, but didn't make it in time. Once again Naruko found herself realizing her situation._

 _"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as she tried to cover herself up. Most of the males and even some of the females were blown back with nose bleeds. The rest, including Ino and the other Gonin, had a small bit of blood running out of her nose._

 _Flashback end_

As Naruko walked through Konoha at the head of her small division of Shinobi she was greeted with great enthusiasm about her victory…but the greatest enthusiasm came from the men (mainly civilians) giving shouts of "Long live Flaming **Bust** er"…with emphasis of the 'Bust' part…which was in turn greeted by a large amount of KI from a certain Blond female walking beside her, holding her hand. This didn't bother the Males in any bit: They had gotten over the fact that Naruko was taken, although they were also scared about what the 'Flaming Explosive Sword' and the 'Blond Death' (Recently acquired Titles by Naruko and Ino respectively from the recent war) would do to them if they tried to do anything. Naruko got her new title from her flaming hair and chakra and her seemingly endless supply of Kibaku Fuda as well as her skill with the sword. Ino was named after her brutal assault on the enemy to get to Naruko's side as well as her platinum blond hair.

The Celebration was short lived, however, when Shizune came running towards her.

"Kakashi-san. Naruko-san. The Hokage requests your immediate presence." She called out as she approached at high speed. The cheering and shouting stopped when they heard the urgency in her voice and a chill crawled up Naruko's spine.

Minutes later, Hokage Office

Tsunade was looking out of the window, chewing her fingernails, when both Naruko and Kakashi arrived through the door. Moments later, Naruko's adoptive Mother, Anko, arrived in her usual manner, which included a broken window (which Tsunade closed just moments before…on purpose…).

"Naruko. Have you seen the newest Bingo Book?" the Blond Hokage asked her. Naruko shook her head. Tsunade sighed.

"Tell Kitsune and her team to head over to ANBU HQ for an updated version. I also have a mission for Team Kitsune." Tsunade told them as she turned to face them. Naruko groaned. She was looking forward to a 'peaceful' night alone with Ino. "The other thing is your marriage, Civilian council is heavily against you marrying anyone…" A loud growl from Naruko prevented her from finishing the sentence.

"Do any of the Civs have bounties?" she growled. The other three looked at her, then began laughing.

"I am afraid not." Tsunade turned serious. "What is worse, they have reinstated Homura and Utatane, not as elders, but as official council members." Naruko began releasing KI, as did a certain purple haired sadist.

"Naruko, Anko. Calm down." Tsunade said. Grudgingly, the two did. Feeling relieved, she dismissed the two of them. She then turned to Kakashi.

"What exactly is going on?" he asked. Tsunade opened one of her drawers and pulled out a small black book. Opening it to a certain page she handed it to Kakashi, whose visible eye opened wide as he read the entry.

Name: Uzumaki Naruko K.

Clan and Status: Uzumaki Clan, Clan Head

Alternate Titles: Demon Bitch of Konoha, Konoha's Prankster Queen, Flaming Demon of Konoha

Affiliation: Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni

Rank: Jonin

Specialization: Kenjutsu, Ninjustu, Taijustu, Fuinjutsu

Rank: High A-rank

Bounty:

Otogakure: 500,000 ryo (Alive only)

Amegakure: 600,000 ryo (Alive only)

Iwagakure: 1,000,000 ryo (Dead or Alive)

Additional Info: Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, possesses ridiculously huge chakra reserves (Biju chakra not included), has a severe case of Androphobia, has absolutely no talent in Genjutsu, has a huge healing factor. Confirmed daughter of Uzumaki Kushina, Konoha's Red Hot Habanero, and Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash.

"When did this get released?" Kakashi asked.

"2 days before you returned." Tsunade said.

"And her mission?" he asked.

"I'll tell her then." She answered.

Timeskip, 30 minutes later, ANBU HQ

"Team Kitsune, reporting in." Kitsune told Tatsu, who almost immediately chucked her a pack of Bingo books, telling them to read them…and barely managed to close a door between him and the girls when he heard ALL 5 of them shout out in surprise and shock.

"What the hell is this?" Kitsune shouted.

"We believe that Orochimaru was the first to place the bounty on your head. Ame has been confirmed to support Akatsuki and Iwa still bears a grudge against your Father for what he did to them during the third Shinobi War." Neko told her, rubbing her ears. "And how many times do I have to tell you to stop putting chakra into your voice?" Kitsune shrugged.

"Occasional Habit." she said.

"Try Occasional Hazzard." Neko countered.

"Oi!" Kitsune returned, offended.

"Anyway, why would that pale bastard want to get his hands on her? I could understand it if he wanted her dead, but alive?" Kuma asked. Hebi and Saru nodded in agreement. Tori was holding onto Kitsune's arm.

"Probably that fucker Sasuke's doing." A new voice spoke up.

"Itachi-senpai!" Saru said. **(A/N: 'Itachi' as in Weasel, not Uchiha Itachi [Although they are one and the same])** A tall black haired, weasel-masked ANBU stepped into the light.

"My…former brother…probably still has his eyes on having you carry his first child. I also think that Orochimaru will then keep you to use in his experiments, seeing as you are the last Uzumaki alive, at least the last original Uzumaki that we know of…" Itachi said. "How is Kakashi-senpai?"

"Lazy as always and still is nose deep in his Smut novels that my perverted Godfather keeps writing." Kitsune muttered. "AND THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY THAT I AM GOING TO CARRY THAT FUCKERS CHILDREN OR LETTING MYSELF BECOME A TOY OF THAT SNAKE FUCKER!" she screamed…audible until Itachi slapped a silence seal on her throat…which turned her chakra enhanced yell into a low whisper.

"I agree. Kitsune belongs to me and me alone." Tori growled.

"If anyone wants to mess around with her body…other than Tori…they will have to get past us." Saru, Kuma and Hebi chanted. Suddenly Naruko heard the faint sound of scribbling and a heavily muffeld chuckling. The hairs on the back of her neck began standing on edge. Seeing her reaction, Itachi motioned them forward into a room filled with screens.

"There are hundreds of hidden Cameras around Konoha…a necessary precaution whenever we were on a Naruko-hunt." Itachi told them.

"What is the record for fastest time catching her?" Tori asked. Itachi pointed at a old dusty scoreboard.

Iruka: 6 hours 59 minutes 40 seconds

Team Inu: 2 days 11 hours 35 minutes 13 seconds

Team Neko: 2 days 11 hours 35 minutes 14 seconds

Team Hebi: 2 days 11 hours 35 minutes 15 seconds

"So Iruka-sensei is a far better shinobi than you ANBU were?" Tori asked, making Kitsune, and every ANBU within hearing distance minus the redhead trio, stiffen.

"Tori, Iruka-sensei grew up as the second person besides the Hokage whom Naruko truly trusted. He was also the only one who managed to discover how Naruko thought when she was on the run…or at least came the closest to understanding her. And before you ask why the scores between places two and four are so damn close, let me show you the rest." Itachi showed them the rest of the list. Out of all the teams in Konoha's ANBU, only Team Hebi, Inu and Neko have managed to capture her on their own. The rest either gave up after 3 days or called in extra support.

"He forgot to mention that Iruka-sensei has to deal with little kids on a daily basis…" Kitsune said. It was then that a certain set of monitors caught her eye…at least the person shown in it caught his eye.

"Bring Camera #O98E onto the big screen please." She called out. Moments later the large screen lit up with that particular screen. It showed a well known white haired pervert holding a small telescope.

"Why that little…Where is this?" Neko growled, slowly reaching for her sword.

"Konoha's Hot spring." One of the ANBU spoke up. Minutes later the main screen showed a comedic sight of a pissed of Group of Kunoichi chasing down a fleeing-for-his-manhood Jiraya swinging swords and throwing Kunai and Shuriken at him.

That Evening, Hokage Office

Tsunade had just finished a days' worth of a Kage's nemesis, Paperwork, when Team Kitsune arrived.

"Team Kitsune, I have a mission for you." She said.

 **And done…finally. Once again, I am sorry for the long time it took to Update.**

 **I am going to request a vote here: What should I make Naruko's upcoming Mission?**

 **My ideas so far:**

 **\- Send her and her Team as normal shinobi on the Anime's 3-tails mission (Have the Anime-only character Guren and Yukimaru make an appearance)**

 **\- Send her and her Team on a Joint Mission together with a Team of Suna ANBU and Hunt down some more Akatsuki Mercs**

 **\- Send her on an Assassination mission in some random country, which goes awry when Danzo gets involved (Not likely choice)**

 **Feel Free to offer your own ideas as reviews or send me a PM If you want to go into details about your idea(s).**


	8. Chapter 22 - Chapter 24

**Reminder: I do not own Naruto.**

 **In my last update I asked people for their ideas on what Naruko & Co's mission should be. Only two people have replied, and both of them chose the same mission.**

"Greetings…" Normal/Human Talk

 _'Brute…'_ Normal/Human thinking

" _Greetings…_ " Radio talk

" **Rasengan** " Jutsu name

 **Chapter 22**

Tsunade looked at the 5 female ANBU standing in front of her, waiting for her to give them the mission.

"The Kazekage has asked for our help in dealing with another Akatsuki Mercenary stronghold, this one located well within their territory, but not in the desert." Tsunade told them. Kitsune tilted her head slightly.

"As far as I know, the only places in Kaze no Kuni that aren't a desert biome are along the coast **(A/N: Yes, I gave them a beach…I mean, look at any of the maps in the Naruto wiki…all of them end at the southern most point of Kawa no Kuni (Land of Rivers), which just so happens to be along the border between Kawa and Kaze as well as at the coast)** to the South, the areas along the northern and north-eastern borders and the mostely uninhabited mountain range one their western border **(A/N: they never specified what lies to the west…)**." She said. Tsunade nodded.

"The messenger hawk didn't mention exactly where the stronghold is only that it lies within Kaze no Kuni and it isn't in the desert. Also, Gaara will be sending a platoon of experienced shinobi as their contribution…" Tsunade was interrupted by Hebi.

"Uhm…Hokage-sama. There will be nearly 40 of them and only 5 of us? Isn't that a bit cheap from our side?" she asked.

Tsunade smirked. "I never said I was sending just the 5 of you…" the words had hardly left her mouth before the door burst open and an enthusiastic Team Guy (well, half of team Guy was enthusiastic, the other half were getting a migraine) walked in, followed by Team lazy…Ahem…Asuma, Team Kurenai and the remaining members of Team Perv…Kakashi. The Air between Kino and Sakura, it seemed to Kitsune, was shimmering not from tension, but from something she couldn't place. Kiba and Hinata seemed to have gotten closer over the past few weeks, while Neji had proposed to Tenten. Everyone remembered the day when he proposed, mainly due to the fact that his face was so red one could see he was related to Hinata (For certain reasons…) and when Tenten happily accepted, he fainted due to the overdose of joy and embarrassment. Hinata was glad that her fainting wasn't just her.

"Ahem, Hokage-sama…are we early or did we interrupt an ANBU briefing?" Gai asked, to which the others gave their acknowledgements. Kitsune lived up to her namesake…and pulled a prank.

"I can understand the Jonin coming along for the ride, as well as the two infamous fainting Hyuugas and the Aburame clan heir, but the green I-Am-Gay spandex guy? The Panda bear? The two Canine brats? The bubblegum banshee? The walking boulder? Mr. Girly?" Tori, Hebi, Inu, Saru and Tsunade could barely maintain a straight face…well Tsunade did, the other 4 barely managed to maintain their laughter beneath their masks. The members Kitune mentioned however…

"…" Lee didn't quite understand what Kitsune said about him as he was ranting about "Youth" with Guy.

"What did you call me?" Neji quickly took a looooooooong step away from the enraged female before adding his own KI, which added to hers…not that it made much difference…at the obvious insult to his Fiancée.

"At least we can use our teeth!" Kino growled with Kiba nodding in agreement. Akamaru and Kuromaru shook their heads having recognized Kitsune almost immediately by smell.

Choji continued eating his chips.

Shiro's face went crimson in anger.

Sakura merely had a smile plastered on her face…until she sent Kitune to the basement via knuckle express V.2. This of course caused Kitsune's mask to shatter upon hitting the ground, leaving the fragments scattered around Tsunade's Office.

Sakura was snapped out of her anger, as was everyone else who was dissed by Kitsune, now Naruko, by the massive amount of KI that Tori was releasing, making Tenten's feel like a childs Tantrum in comparison.

"Sakura, you shouldn't have done that…" Tsunade said, failing to hide her mirth.

"Why Tsuna…" Sakura began before an enraged Naruko burst through the hole, still wearing her ANBU Uniform, minus the mask.

"You…" came the growl. Sakura was sweating buckets seeing nothing but a glowing-red-eyed female with 9 Hair-braids floating above her head in a menacing manner.

In the roof above them

"…You think we should go in there and help?" Neko asked her fellow ANBU.

"I don't think that Kitsune needs our help." Came the reply.

"I wasn't talking about Kitsune…" Neko deadpanned.

Back in the room

Before anyone could recognize her, Naruko quickly unsealed a backup mask and placed it over her face. When she stopped releasing KI, Sakura fell to her knees, feeling as though she had soiled herself.

"You are lucky that I am not arresting you." Tsunade said. "Not that I would be able to…" This got Shikamaru's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. "Where is Team Naruko by the way? I thought they would be joining us on this mission…" Tsunade sighed.

"Team Naruko is currently on another mission in Nami no Kuni, aiding in the Training of the new shinobi there." She told them using the cover story. "Instead I am sending Team Kitsune in their place."

"Too bad." Kakashi said, adding to the cover. "We could have used her tags…" a puff of smoke appeared above him as she was buried in a heap of explosive tags.

"I probably should have mentioned that Naruko is Team Kitsune's supplier of explosive tags and seals." Tsunade told them without worry. "Besides, she just covered you in fake tags." Tsunade took out a bottle of Sake as she said this.

3 days later, at the entrance to Sunagakure

"When do you think the group from Konoha will arrive?" one of the gate guards asked.

"I don't know." The other said, taking out a cigarette. A lighter was held up for him.

"Thanks." He said, before jumping out of his shoes. Standing between the two Suna shinobi was a leaf ANBU with a Kitsune mask.

"You are welcome. Just wanted to inform you that the others from Konoha will arrive in about 10 minutes." Kitsune told them casually. The two Suna-nin didn't know whether or not she was friend or foe, due to the shock. Finally they recovered.

"Who the hell are you?" the first asked.

"Her name is Kitsune and from what I heard she is one of the strongest ANBU since the last great war." A new voice spoke up. Everyone turned to look at Baki who was walking towards them. "She also completely contradicts the term 'Kibaku Fuda comes in small packages' **(A/N: to us it is 'Dynamite comes in small packages'…)**."

"It has been a while, Baki-san." Kitsune said, bowing slightly.

"Bullshit. Everyone knows that Kibaku Fuda can only be…" the second Sand Gate guard was interrupted by a small burst of smoke as Kitsune unsealed one of her storage seals, unsealing a deck of tags, which, unknown to the others present, were duds.

"I just remembered this. Naruko-chan wanted me to pass these on to you, Baki-san. They are harmless, but then again, no-one except your seal-masters will realize the difference at first. She told me to tell you to have fun pranking the pranksters." She turned to the guards. "That deck is small in comparison compared to what Uzumaki Naruko hands out every month." She unsealed a handful of tags, lighting them as she chucked them towards the guards. "Have fun." She giggled before she jumped back. After a short metaphorical game of hot potato, the cracker tags went off, leaving a grumbling Baki and two unconscious gate guards behind.

"I could have you arrested for that." Baki told her as she approached.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." She giggled. The looks on their faces were to die for.

"Just be thankful that Kazekage-sama knows of your real identity and warned me of your…habit." Baki grumbled. Soon afterwards the rest of the Konoha group arrived. Baki looked surprised.

"Hokage-sama sent you brats? I am kind of feeling sorry for the mercs now." He turned to Kakashi. "You sure you will need our help or will we need to come along just for the show?" The lazy Cyclops looked at him.

"Well you have a better understanding about what we will be facing. Also, The way I understand it none of the Sand Shinobi will be able to live under the fact that we did their work without them, seeing as this is supposed to be a joint-op." he told Baki.

"Anyway, let's get you into your rooms. We leave tomorrow." Baki said, not denying the fact that Kakashi was right.

That evening, Kazekage meeting room

"The enemy stronghold is located in this region." Gaara said, indicating an area near the north eastern border of Kaze no Kuni. From the details of the map, it is a relatively unexplored area.

"Any idea what the opposition is like?" Kakashi asked. Gaara nodded.

"Our recon teams said that there is are at least a small Battalion, several mounted weapons such as catapults and lance-throwers **(A/N: I don't know what the Japanese name for Ballistae is…)** as well as a possible minefield. We don't know whether or not there are any Akatsuki agents there however." Kankuro told them. For once he didn't have his warpaint on.

"And which Teams are you sending with us?" Kitsune asked. Gaara looked at her.

"Temari and Kankuro will join you with their Teams, as well as 2 squads of our ANBU. I will also send 4 more Teams when they return. I have also sent a message to Konoha with the updated news." Gaara told them, before his mood became serious.

"We also have unconfirmed reports of Oto-nin in the area. Be extra careful." He finished.

Later, with the elder Konoha Jonin plus Kitsune/Naruko

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Kitsune said.

"We are all Jonin here. You can remove that mask." Kakashi told her lazily. Kitsune reached up t remove her mask.

"There are 20 of us and about 40 Suna-nin. That makes about 60. The enemy has around 500 mercs. Not to mention the defenses of their stronghold…added to the possible operations of Orochimaru and the fact that there may be Akatsuki Agents…there are just too many unknown Variables to this Operation. Also, we don't know if the mercs have training in chakra or if there are any ronin Samurai in their ranks." Naruko told them.

"Surprisingly thoughtful of you." Kakashi told her, making Guy grin.

"I am merely thinking about this like a prankster would. When we rescued Gaara, the stronghold was much smaller and weaker than this one. Also, I want to keep as many of us alive as possible." Naruko said, before replacing her mask. "I have got to go, fetch my team and meet the Suna ANBU teams. I am going to distribute some toys amongst them." For some reason Kakashi felt a shiver run up his spine.

Suna ANBU HQ

"This place is amazing." Inu whistled. They were standing in the main hall of the building, looking at the various items: training dummies, planning tables, maintenance areas…all arranged for ease of access easy movement.

"I know right. I never got to see your HQ, but I bet it isn't as practical as ours." A Blue Oni-masked ANBU approached them. "I am Blue Oni, Team leader of the Blue Team that will be joining you." He introduced himself. A second figure, a female, walked up.

"I am red Oni, leader of Red Team. Pleasure to make your aquaintance." She said.

"I am Orange Kitsune, Leader of Team Kitsune. Likewise." Kitsune greeted them. "This is Tori, Hebi, Inu and Kuma." She indicated each in turn.

"So you are the famous Team Kitsune." Blue Oni said. "We never got to thank you for saving the Kazekage back then."

"We heard you wish to distribute something amongst us." Red Oni said. Kitsune nodded, before moving over to a table. Meanwhile the rest of Teams Blue and Red had arrived.

"I know you have explosive tags of your own, as well as sealing scrolls, but as fellow ANBU from an allied Village, I found it adequate to give you some better material." Kitsune told them, unsealing 4 stacks of explosive tag decks as well as 16 Uzumaki grade sealing scrolls.

"…You sure you are not here to blow up the entire hidden village?" an ANBU from Team Red asked. Kitsune shook her head.

"These tags are currently inert. They need to be first charged with chakra before they can become usable. The more chakra, the bigger the explosion. But be careful. If you put in too much, the seals will become unstable, resulting in a premature detonation." She warned them, before handing each Member a pair of decks and a sealing scroll.

"These scrolls can hold far greater amounts of things than the standard sealing scrolls. If you want to copy the seals, by all means, try. Unless you have an Uzumaki grade sealing master you won't be able to replicate them." She told them.

The next morning

Team Kitsune was waiting for the rest of their assault group at the main entrance. The first to arrive were the Sand ANBU, followed by the Sand-nin.

"You know Kankuro, If you ever were to become an ANBU, Gaara could name you Make-Up-Oni." Kitsune joked, getting an angry growl from Kankuro and laughter from everyone else.

"Anyway, I see the Leaf ANBU are still punctual as always, but where are the others of the…" Temari began before a series of loud 'Bangs' erupted from the Hotel where the Leaf Shinobi were resident…followed by numerous shouts of surprise.

"Kitsune-chan…did you forget to disarm your backup alarm-clock…again?" Tori giggled, as did Inu, Hebi and Kuma. The Sand shinobi and ANBU sweat-dropped.

"I may have…accidentally…placed one in each of their rooms as we left the Hotel…after possibly placing silence seals on their walls…" Kitsune scratched the back of her head. "I usually use them when pulling pranks on our civilian council. They are a pain in the ass for Hokage-sama."

Red-Oni giggled at that. "I could use some of those alarm clocks…"

"I don't think your crush is going to like you for that…" Hebi told her, getting a loud "Hey" from her as well as more laughter.

5 minutes later

"You didn't have to go that far to wake us, Kitsune." Kakashi muttered. Kitsune shrugged.

"True, but this way was more fun." She smiled under her mask. Sakura was about to clonk her when she froze.

"Much appreciated, Nara-san." Kitsune told the lazy Jonin. Temari suppressed a giggle at Sakura's face, knowing all too well what she felt like…having been in the same situation several times.

Guy and Lee were mumbling things about "Unyouthful wake-ups" while Tenten was leaning against Neji.

One of Temari's team members, a black-haired girl named Yukata, said, "Nice catch, pineapple head."

Choji looked at her. "A black haired, female Shiro?" of course, Shiro wasn't amused by that, earning more laughter.

"Kitsune-chan. Did you bring some of your special tags or are we safe?" Kiba asked the female who smelled familiar to him and Kino. Akamaru and Kuromaru both said, "She helped us out on several missions, such as when we rescued the Kazekage." The siblings nodded in acceptance. Sakura, once released, walked back to her team.

"Let's get going then." Temari said.

6 hours later, allied base camp

The strike Teams were waiting for the Anbu teams to return from their recon. They had arrived at their current location an hour before and had quickly set up camp and some defences. The ANBU meanwhile had gone to recon the enemy.

Shikamaru and Temari were lying together in the shade of one of the trees the former snoozing with the latter using the former as a pillow. The others knew about their relationship as well as the fact that they had very little time together due to the fact that they are from different villages, therefore they basically ordered the two to spend time together while the rest sorts out the camp…not that Shikamaru minded. Matsuri was busy training with Yukata. Lee and Guy had found some huge rocks which they strapped to their backs and were doing pushups. Choji was having a conversation with one of the cooks. Kino and Sakura had found a small secluded pond that the entire team designated the bathing area and were currently using it to 'wash' themselves…with lots of giggling and moaning. Kiba and Hinata were idly chatting with some of the Sand shinobi. Shiro was discretely eyeing a certain raven haired girl. Shino was busy doing what he does best: hiding in plain sight. **(A/N: Correct me if I am wrong, but when do the anime characters notice that members of the Aburame clan are there if they aren't moving?)**

The peace was interrupted by the arrival of the ANBU teams.

"Things have become a lot more complicated." Blue Oni said. Kakashi and Kankuro tilted their heads at that, not understanding.

"The stronghold is surrounded by a barrier and there are prisoners in there as well." Red Oni said.

"Meaning I cannot simply blow the place into bits and pieces." Kitsune said.

"And the methods we used last time wouldn't work, due to the Barrier. But we have another problem." Tori said. The Jonin looked at her.

"We stumbled upon one of Orochimaru's bases. The place reeks of death, blood and monsters." Inu told them. "We may need more Teams from Suna and Konoha."

Kakashi nodded and summoned two of his dogs.

"I know you try to keep us healthy, but why don't you try the running for once?" Pakkun muttered, making Kakashi flinch.

"Firstly we need to find a way to bring the barrier down…" Guy said.

"The Barrier is already down, but it created an alarm putting the entire place on lockdown." Kitsune told them. "Hey, it wasn't me that destroyed it." She added, seeing the glares from the other people there.

"While we were watching, a group of Oto-nin assaulted the place. It was actually thanks to Kitsune that we found the entrance to the base." Red Oni told them.

Short time later, Hokage Office

Tsunade had just finished a days' worth of paperwork with her shadow clones and had it all stacked neatly on her desk when Pakkun arrived in a puff of smoke, sending the stack of papers flying.

"Jo. I bring KAMI HELP ME…" the dog screamed as Tsunade went on a rampage seeing the carefully sorted pages flying around.

10 minutes later

"So…why are you here?" Tsunade growled at the bruised dog, who was being healed by Shizune.

"They found one of Orochimaru's bases near the enemy stronghold. Some of the Snake's subordinates attacked the mercs, making them go on high alert. Kakashi requests additional support." Pakkun said, then winced as Shizune mended a fractured bone in his leg.

"Is the Cyclops going after him?" Tsunade asked. Pakkun shook his head.

"I don't know what he is planning. But if his lackeys are interfering…"

"…then there must be something inside the stronghold that he really wants." Tsunade finished. She immediately got out a list of available shinobi. Skimming through it, she bit her lower lip when she realized that most of the powerful shinobi were out on missions. At most she could send 2 teams. She couldn't send any more ANBU as most of them were busy as of late and she needed them to protect Konoha. There was only one other option.

"This will be problematic." She growled. Pakkun meanwhile had returned to his home while Shizune stood to the side.

"Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

"Have all available Jonin and high Chunin rank shinobi assemble at the main Gate in 1 hour equipped for an extended time and combat." Tsunade called out. Immediately the ANBU appeared in her room, only to disappear after saying 'Hai'.

"Shizune, gather a team of med nin and go with them. They will need all the help they can get." Tsunade told her aide, who nodded and left the room.

Looking around the room, Tsunade groaned, before making a few shadow clones and getting back to work sorting the scattered pages.

1 hour later, Main Gate

Tsunade was standing before roughly 50 Shinobi, not including the 10 med-nin and the 6 dogs.

"You are to head out and reinforce the Strike Force that has been sent to support Suna. Teams Kakashi and Guy, Formerly Teams Kurenai and Asuma as well as Team Kitsune from our ANBU corpse are already there. Unfortunately they have had confirmed sightings of Orochimaru's shinobi in the area, so be careful. Never head out alone." She looked at them all. "Mitarashi Anko." She called. The sadistic mother of Naruko stepped forward.

"Give this scroll to Kitsune. She and her Team need to go and switch places with Naruko's Team in Nami. We need Naruko's expertise in seals and…her slips of paper…" Tsunade said, making most of the assembled shinobi cower in fear or laugh in humor. Both cases originate from the fact that Naruko's supply of Kibaku Fuda was near limitless…and legendary.

"Will do, Tsunade-baachan." Anko told her, before realizing what she just said. "My Kit must be rubbing off on me." Tsunade somehow managed to smirk and scowl at the same time.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" the blond shouted. Almost immediately the group began moving.

5 days later, Sand-Leaf Camp

"…and that time when Inari had to kiss Nozomi." Naruko was holding a 'conversation' with her team as they 'arrived' at the camp. Feigning ignorance about the recent events (in which they took part as Team Kitsune), they greeted the others of the Konoha 14 in the usual manner with an overenthusiastic Lee ending up in a human shaped Hole…again…

"Jo guys. Been a while." Naruko called out. For once she had her hair in a single long ponytail that by now reached her lower legs. **(A/N: forgot to mention earlier but when posing as Kitsune Naruko uses the Hair-manipulation techniques to shorten her hair to half its actual length and forgoes adding the kunai endings, but still keeps it in 9 separate braids. Reason: Kitsune is a big Fan of Naruko due to her prowess in Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu…at least that it the cover story I made for her…)**

"Does she always do that to him?" Yukata asked out loud.

"She has a severe case of Androphobia…with a slightly physical unconscious reaction." Ino told her with a smile.

"Bullshit. There is no scale that would lable sending someone into the ground like that as 'slightly physical'! It is more like 'brutal'." One of the Sand shinobi shouted. Almost everyone from the Konoha 14, minus Naruko and Lee, plus their Jonin senseis sighed at that.

"If Lee were much older and didn't approach her with friendly intent, he would be unmanned, beaten black and blue and have most of his bones fractured, if not broken. The Hospital in Konoha have created a call-sign just for males who come in after actively touching Naruko when not in a spar of fight. Only a few males exist who don't affect Naruko." Anko told Yukata. "The third Hokage was one of them. My boyfriend, Umino Iruka, is another. Naruko sees him as an older brother as he is the only person during her time in the academy who didn't try to prevent her from becoming a shinobi. Bakashi here is also one, as he was the leader of the ANBU squad who was charged with keeping her alive. She sees him as a father figure. There are a few others, but due to the nature of their situation, I won't name them." Anko finished.

"After being…raped…by that Ex-Uchiha fucker…" Ino spat at the name with venom as dense as Naruko's chakra in her voice, "…she fell into a state of mind where it took the combined effort of 5 people to revive her. After being revived…well that was when she started her very brutal reactions."

In order for Naruko not to start crying at the memory she shut herself away from the world. Seeing this, Ino hugged her, thereby breaking the dam.

"Sorry, but what is androphobia?" Yukata asked, making many face plant at how dumb she was.

"How can you not know after having it basically explained to you just now?" Shikamaru asked.

Finding it too 'troublesome' to explain it himself, Shikamaru somehow managed to get Temari to explain it to the dumb girl. Meanwhile Naruko had been led away by Ino and were sitting under a tree until Naruko had calmed down.

Timeskip, the next day

Naruko was looking at the stronghold from a safe distance, studying the layout, defences, patrol routine and other things. she already had plans to place some vortex tags during the night. Just as she was about to leave, the Stronghold was attacked by Orochimaru's lackeys.

Back at camp

"YOU WHAT?" shouted several Jonin.

"For our assault to be successful, we need to stop the Otonin from interfring. In order to do that we need to take out Orochimaru's outpost." Naruko explained.

"Do you have a plan for that?" Kakashi asked. Naruko nodded.

"Yeah. We get the mercs to attack the outpost." Naruko immediately answered.

"We WHAT?" came the shout.

A few days later

When the Oto-nin attacked again, Naruko and several other shinobi attacked the attackers. They weren't in their standard Uniforms but had put on some different clothes.

After the Battle, during which they managed to 'capture' one of the Oto-nin, a team of mercs came out of the stronghold.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" they demanded. Kankuro, having swapped his warpaint color and form for black paint and Black stripes, which were adopted by all the others answered.

"We are the last members of the Kurosakura clan." He told them.

"Never heard of them before." The merc said.

"Not surprising. We tended to stay out of the affairs of other clans and shinobi. At least until that Snake Bastard and his Music note marked assholes came…" Kankuro put as much hatred into his words as he could. "We have vowed to take him down…"

"Not so fast. Those symbol you described…we have been constantly plagued by them for a while, but we never found their…" a scream interrupted the merc as the 'captured' Oto-nin was 'killed'. In reality it was already a corps but was just being controlled by Kankuro's puppet jutsu. The scream was a genjutsu placed by Sakura.

"Sir, we found the location of their base. Should we go there now?" Anko, in desguise, told him.

"Screw that. We were in this area first. We get to choose who gets to attack that Son of a Bitch." The merc roared.

Kankuro was about to retort when Temari placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Nii-san. This is not getting us anywhere. They are right. We are in their territory. Unless you wish to fight them and then go after Orochimaru, you will do so with fewer clansmen. We are so few already." She told him.

"Fine." Kankuro relented. "But if you find any scrolls that contain any clan jutsu, bring them to us first. Our clan scrolls were stolen by him and they may be in this base." He got the 'interrogator' to give the mercs the location of the entrance.

"You are welcome to stay in our stronghold while you wait for us to return." The merc said.

 _'All according to plan.'_ Naruko mentally smirked.

That night

The majority of the mercenaries left the stronghold to move against Orochimaru. Of course they had sent a scout ahead, who found the entrance near the location he had been told. That left only 100 mercs in the Stronghold…plus 20 sand and leaf shinobi. Shortly after midnight, Naruko went out of their room and crept through the hallways, quickly discovering the location of the stronghold commander, as well as the way to the dungeon. Luckily there was nobody in the CO's office, so Naruko quickly and quietly placed Seals on the walls, floor and roof before sealing the entire lot in one of her scrolls, before returning to the others.

Currently they were quietly making their way towards the main gate, taking out sentries and henge-ing into them to avoid suspicion. Once at the gate they let the rest of the sand and leaf shinobi in, who quietly spread out. It didn't take long until a loud scream was heard, making the alarm go off. By then however, 1/3 of the mercs in the stronghold had been killed already.

"Foxy Group. Head down to the Dungeon. See if you can save any of the prisoners." Kakashi called out.

 _"This is Fox leader. Kakashi, if you call us that one more time, I will change your name to old man."_ Naruko answered over the radio. For the rest of the night, the shinobi from Konoha and Suna fought for possession of the stronghold.

 **Chapter 23**

Timeskip, the next morning

Naruko was walking along the inner wall of the stronghold when the sun rose. Below her were the women and children who were held captive by Akatsuki. The med-nin were already working on healing them.

"Uzumaki-san. Congratulations on a well thought out plan." Baki walked up to her, keeping a safe distance from her.

"We mostly owe it to Mr. Make-up. Who knew he was such a good actor?" Naruko told him. Baki chuckled.

"I am just glad that we managed to save so many. Who knows what happened to the rest." He told her.

"What do you intend to do now?" he asked.

"Take a shot at Orochimaru's base." She answered much to his surprise. She looked at him with a serious expression. "That bastard placed a Cursed Seal on my mother. She's already getting together some of the Leaf shinobi, volunteers only, to attack that base." It took Baki all his years of experience not to have his jaw hanging.

"And why not any from Suna?" he finally asked, slightly angry.

"Your Suna shinobi will have your hands full at the moment with keeping this fort…and I also have a personal problem with one of his more powerful lackeys." She told him.

"I see your point. At least let me ask the ANBU if they wish to assist you. Pity team Kitsune isn't here." He sighed…before widening his eyes when Naruko rolled up her sleeve.

"I trust you to keep this a secret from the others." She told him as she showed him her ANBU tattoo. "I am Kitsune." She whispered. Realization dawned on Baki, but he decided to keep quiet.

"Good Hunting. And If Orochimaru is there, let us have a go…you leaf shinobi aren't the only ones who have a bone to pick with him." He said. She smiled and held up her fist.

"Deal." She said as they fist bumped.

Next Morning

15\. That is how many Leaf shinobi volunteered to assist Team Naruko plus Anko in attacking Orochimaru's Outpost. Of the other Konoha 14, only Shikamaru, Lee, Neji and Tenten volunteered. The others were either injured or too tired. Kakashi and Guy also decided to take part, as did Shizune. The other 8 were basically all the Jonin that were part of the Konoha group. The Chunin decided to stay behind and help Suna protect the fort until their reinforcements arrived and to heal the wounded, then head back to Konoha.

"We may need more help…" Shikamaru said, before noticing Ino and Naruko biting their thumbs and running through some hand seals.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** " they shouted. With puffs of smoke Shirayuri and Kōsa appeared. Both were using their tails to cover themselves…much to the relief of the females and the disappointment of the males…who saw their cleavages…

"Naruko-sama/Ino-chan. You called us?" they said together. The Platinum Blond and the White Kitsunes were bowing to their respective summoners.

"We are going to assault one of Orochimaru's bases. Feel like letting loose?" Naruko asked them with a sly grin. Which was soon mirrored by both summons.

Shirayuri looked at Naruko. "I see you have grown a tail since we last saw each other. Congratulations." She told her, making Naruko blush. Unconsciously the 5 tails were wagging behind her. Sakura, who was watching, growled.

"Naruko. I accuse you of having a forbidden jutsu. Those Tails are just too cute. You could start a frikken war because of it…" she said…in her usual voice…which bellowed across the countryside. Indeed, most of the females from Konoha and Suna were finding it hard not to approach and pet the soft furry tails.

It was Shirayuri who answered, "Are you feeling jealous, Cutting-board-Banshee?"…and before Naruko could stop her, she let the tails covering her breasts slip a bit, revealing more of her assets…which had grown to a low E-cup size.

1 pink tantrum, numerous nosebleeds and 30 minutes later

"This is Fox. Entrance secured. Dog, Snake, you can bring in your teams." Naruko spoke into her mic.

" _Roger_ " came the relpy from both of the Team leaders.

Soon everyone was inside.

"Move out." Kakashi silently commanded.

20 minutes later, Dog Team

" _This is Fox 0-1. We have encountered a room full of Orochimaru's pet monsters…place looks like a dungeon. I think I found the mercs that went in…_ " Naruko spoke over the Radio.

" _This is Snake 0-1. We came across the Armory. Naruko, some of these weapons carry the Uzumaki sign…_ " Anko spoke over the Radio.

" _Gather them all. I will sort them later when we are back home._ " Naruko said, anger clear in her voice. " _Some of these monsters found us._ "

"This is Dog 0-1. We have just arrived at a large Hall. Bodies are scattered all over the damn place." Kakashi said into his mic. He kneeled down to inspect one of the corpses.

"Less than a day old. Definitely from when the mercs attacked." He muttered. A cough caught his attention. To the side was a man sitting against a pillar.

"You have to leave now. There are monsters in there." He gasped, before closing his eyes for the final time.

"Snake Team, Fox Team. Beware of Monsters as you move from the Armoury. Apparently there are some moving around the base."

" _Finally, some fun._ " Came the response from Anko.

" _No Shit Shika. What else are we currently fighting? Oh Fuck…_ " Naruko snarled over the sounds of battle.

" _Fox 0-1, what happened?_ " Anko called over the Radio, concern clear in her voice.

" _This is Fox 1-1. Watch out for possible presence of Orochimaru._ " Ino said over the radio.

" _This is Snake 0-1. What do you mean?_ "

" _…Sasuke is here…_ " came the reply…before a rumbling sound started.

With Snake Team

" _Fox 0-1. Clear out._ " Dog 0-1 (Kakashi) shouted.

" _Fox 0-2 here. A cave-in has separated us from Naruko-sama._ " Shirayuri spoke.

"Naruko." Anko shouted into her mic.

" _…io…ged…epea…dio…dam…_ " came the relpy before static.

"Fox 2-1. Get her out of there." Anko called.

" _Easier said than done. The roof id coming down and the monsters are attacking us. We managed to get to one of the adjacent tunnels…_ " the rest was barely audible over the static.

" _…we are cut off. Will try for alternate route to reach Fox 0-1._ "

15 minutes later, with Naruko

Naruko and Sasuke were figthing furiously, both giving and taking hits. Naruko had moments earlier donned her Chakra armor when Sasuke unveiled his Sharingan. Sasuke was furious because his sword couldn't cut, let alone scratch, Naruko's armor while Naruko was finding it difficult to land hits on Sasuke.

"You should just have become a breeding sow. It is the only thing you are good at." Sasuke said.

"And you should just die." Naruko spat back. She then watched Sasuke use his chidori senbon. But he didn't shoot them at her, but to the side. A scream was heard making Naruko turn her head. Her heart stopped when she saw Ino being hit by the lightning needles. Faster than even Sasuke's Sharingan could keep up with, Naruko sped to her side.

"Ino…Ino…INO…" she screamed, shaking the blond, trying to wake her up.

"Weak." Sasuke muttered. "She is not worthy to live…"

 _'He is dead.'_ Both Kōsa and Shirayuri thought. Naruko suddenly let out a loud scream of pain as her sixth tail grew. Her armor changed also, growing to cover most of her body in a rib-cage like pattern…though the private bits were barely covered this time. Her breasts also grew again, reaching high C-cup size.

Sasuke was wondering what was going on when he was suddenly sent flying via a flying kick from Naruko. This time, Sasuke found it hard to be on the offensive as Naruko left no openings in her furious assault…he was forced to use his last resort: his cursed mark.

" **Chidori** " he growled, enveloping his left arm in black lightning chakra.

" **Rasengan** " Naruko said, forming her signature move. She didn't notice that instead of the usual clear blue, it had become opaque dark purple.

"Kōsa. Shirayuri. Get Ino to a safe distance and keep her safe." Naruko yelled as she charged at the Bat-like Sasuke who was also charging at her. The resulting explosion started bringing the entire area down.

1 hour later, back above ground

The rest of the assault group was returning from the base, their mood was anything but happy. Temari was the first to see them.

"Welcome back." She shouted as she ran to greet them. "What happened?" she asked when she saw their expressions.

"Were are Naruko-san and Ino-san?" Baki asked.

"…" was all that Kakashi managed, while Anko was crying.

"No. No that cannot be." Some of the members of the Konoha 14 said.

Konoha, 2 days later, messenger bird room

A hawk came flying in at great speed, crashing into one of the Chunin on duty.

Moments later, Tsunade's Office

Tsunade was busy speaking to Inoichi about Naruko's wedding to Ino which was to be held in a few months when a messenger burst into the room.

"Tsunade-sama." The messenger called. From the look on her face Tsunade and Inoichi knew that the news wasn't good.

"While on an operation to take out one of Orochimaru's bases…" the messenger gulped "Jonin Uzumaki Naruko and Tokubetsu Jonin Yamanaka Ino…have gone missing."

Inoichi felt as though his life had just about ended.

Yamanaka Flower shop

Yamanaka Izumi suddenly felt her heart begin to ache.

Meanwhile, at the end of a very long tunnel

A now nude Naruko was busy carrying a wounded (and also nude) Ino towards the end of the tunnel. Glad to finally be out of this hell-hole, she looked down as Ino began to stir again.

"So Hungry…" Ino murmured.

"Join the club." Naruko murmured back before kissing her. "We are almost out of here."

When the two of them exited the tunnel, they found themselves in an unfamiliar area.

"I still cannot believe I had to offer my clothes to you in order to carry all our stuff." Ino pouted, but grinned before raising her head to suckle on Naruko's nipple, making Naruko yelp in surprise. Before she set out on getting 'payback', she created a shadow clone who took all of their things and began setting up camp. Fortunately Naruko had created scrolls that can withstand the corrosive nature of her Biju chakra, and into those scrollsshe placed the most important items. Unfortunately, clothes weren't on that list. The rest of their clothes they had left at the stronghold.

 **Beware short Lime scene. Skip if you wish**

Ino giggled as Naruko placed her on the ground, but didn't relinquish her hold on Naruko's breast. Her smile grew when she felt Naruko begin playing with her own breasts.

Soon they were lying on top of each other, playing and fondling their breasts whilst moaning into their kisses. Their legs coming up to grind on their lower lips. Soon both of them were covered in sweat and juices while they were being filled with ecstasy.

Their lips were salty and their eyes were closed due to the sweat that ran into them. Neither of them noticed that they had started lactating…yet.

The clone, however, did. With a weak water jutsu she washed the sweat of their faces, allowing them to see…glare at her.

"If you look down, you'll see food is ready." The clone said slyly before dispelling itself. Looking down, both lovers smiled when they saw the milk.

"Itadakimasu." Ino shouted before taking one of Naruko's nipples into her mouth and began sucking, relishing the taste of Naruko's milk. Naruko meanwhile continued to grind her leg against Ino's lower lips, waiting for her turn to eat.

When Ino finally finished with the nipple, Naruko immediately took one of Ino's into her mouth and began feasting.

They alternated again for the other nipples. For 10 minutes they sucked each others' breasts dry, moaning en pleasure all the while.

 **Lime scene over**

1 hour later

Naruko woke up still lying on top of Ino, who was also busy stirring.

"Sleep well?" the blond asked. Naruko nodded.

"We need to go hunting soon…unless you want to return to Konoha like this…" Naruko told her.

Meanwhile in Konoha

The Crowd that was cheering at first at the return of the large group of Shinobi had become quiet when they saw the sad looks on their faces. They also saw the reason why: lying on two stretchers were the personal items of the two MIA shinobi, as well as pictures of the two.

"People of Konoha. During the recent events in Kaze no Kuni, two of our Shinobi, Uzumaki Naruko and Yamanaka Ino, went missing while fighting to remove a threat to Konoha." Tsunade called out.

"We should never have trusted Suna…" a man called out, who was immediately beset upon by an enraged Umi, Kuroka and Suzume.

"Suna is the one leading the search for them, you bastard!" the three crying kunoichi were beating him up without enhancing their strength with chakra.

The other shinobi glared at the civilians who were agreeing with the man.

"Those two have done more for the village than you would know." Ichiraku shouted. He was one of the few civilians who truly understood the true nature behind the civilians.

"You support her now, but what about 4 years ago? What about when she was 5? How many of you stood up for her? How many of you didn't make her life miserable?" Ayame shouted at them.

"Yet even now Naruko rarely held a grudge against any of you. 3 years ago during the Chunin Exams she went above and beyond the call of duty to save as many of you as she could." Kakashi called out, having, with Guy's help, gotten the three redheads off the poor man.

"Let me ask you this." Uchiha Fugaku began, to the surprise of many. "How many of you remember the Uzumaki Clan and what they have done for Konoha? Now I know that due to the actions of my Clan many years ago I don't really have a right to say this, but I am ashamed of many of you. Her dream, other than rebuilding Uzushiogakure and the entire Uzumaki Clan, was to create a world of peace. Yet you just tried creating a War." Next to him his wife, Uchiha Mikoto, then spoke.

"Many of you have called her a demon. Yet ask yourselves this: Who is the real demon? Her, or the ones who made her life a living Hell? Have any of you ever thought about why she never retaliated against you for the abuse she had suffered at your hands?" she asked.

Somewhere in a room overlooking the crowd

"True words, but still doesn't deny the fact that Naruko could become the monster that is sealed inside of her." Utatane muttered to Homura.

"True, but still, since their destruction, I have all but forgotten the dept we owe the Uzumaki clan." He said. Utatane nodded, agreeing.

2 days later, with Naruko and Ino

"These things are still gross." Ino whined as the two of them travelled. They had killed two small boars, from whos' hides they made crude but effective clothing…If a thick strip covering the entire chest as well as a leather miniskirt counts as clothing. Both clothing items were held in place by leather cord they made from the remaining hide. They were walking east, towards the rising sun, hoping to either find the coast or a village where they could find help.

Of course, the leather of their clothes hadn't dried yet.

The fact that they were climbing a mountain hadn't helped, as the one below had a clear view up the others skirt and the wind made them a bit…chilly. When they were finally at the summit, they managed to find their location. Whilst underground, Naruko had carried Ino for around 48 hours before coming to the exit. Now that they were standing on the peak of the mountain, they could see the vast desert before them.

"How far did we travel?" Ino asked. Naruko couldn't believe it.

"We are on the western side of Kaze no Kuni." She muttered, before noticing a relatively large building in the distance.

"Ino-koi. We may be home sooner than you think." She said, adjusting the sword on her back.

5 hours later, western Outpost of Kaze no Kuni

"Ahh this is so boring. Nothing ever happens out here to the west…" a sand Chunin cried out when the outlook cried out.

"Sir. 2 Figures approaching. Distance 2 clicks." The current leader of the Patrol size group of shinobi stood up from the table where he was busy playing Shogi with another Jonin.

"Defensive positions." He shouted.

2 Kilometers away

"You think there is anyone there?" Ino asked. She was at first skeptical about finding an Outpost this far west, but she trusted her Fiancée.

"Well we are walking out in the open. If there is anyone there, they'd have seen us by now. Whether or not they recognize us…" Naruko indicated their attire. "If we are lucky we will find someone who has seen us before and will hopefully recognize us." They kept on moving, keeping an eye on the surrounding area.

1.5km later, at the outpost

The Sand shinobi were having a discussion.

"The one with the tails is hot. I place first dibs on her." One of them said.

"Clean your eyes. The pure blond one is way more pretty." A second one said.

"How about keeping your pants on and letting us find out whether or not you are worthy of them?" one of the two females told them, while the other giggled.

"Or we just leave them alone and find out what they want." The leader said. The others pouted at that.

Meanwhile with Naruko and Ino

"There are definitely people there." Ino said. "Let's hurry." Naruko nodded.

At the Outpost

"Sir. They have accelerated and are approaching at high speed." One of the Chunin cried seeing two clouds of dust approaching at truly high speed, only to stop 50m shy of the wall.

"Anybody there?" one of them, the one with tails, called over.

"Identify yourselves." The Outlook shouted back at the command of the leader.

"We are from Konoha. A recent mission trapped us underground in a tunnel which led us into the mountains to the west. We request entrance." The tailed girl answered.

"Approach but keep your arms where they can be seen." The leader called over. The two girls did as ordered. When they reached the entrance, the leader called out

"Names."

"Uzumaki Naruko. Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato." The tailed female said.

"Yamanaka Ino. Tokubetsu Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato." The blonde girl said.

"Bullshit. There is no way that the two of you can be them." The leader shouted.

"Very well. When we meet him next, we shall tell the Kazekage about your behaviour…especially the fact that several of you were planning on using us to relieve themselves." Naruko shouted. She and Ino then turned towards the east and sped away before the Sand leader could say anything.

"Damnit. Send a hawk to the Village. Tell them that there are two unknown people who claim to be Uzumaki Naruko and Yamanaka Ino heading their way. They entered Suna without permit. NOW."

2 Days later, entrance of Sunagakura no Sato

There was only one man standing at the entrance of his village. He had short red hair and pale skin. On his back was a large gourd, filled with Sand…and he was waiting for the arrival of his first true friend.

 _Flashback, 2 days earlier_

 _"Kazekage-sama. A message from the western outpost." The shinobi from the sand messenger division called out. This got everyone in the council room's attention, as the western outpost was the most remote outpost in Kaze no Kuni, a place where very little ever happened._

 _"What does it say?" Gaara asked._

 _"A…aparently…2 females managed to…get past the outpost." The messenger stuttered. "The message said that the female claimed to be Uzumaki Naruko…" A loud bang made him flinch as Kankuro slammed his fist on the table. Gaara meanwhile felt his eyes widen._

 _"Send out Recon Teams. Have the long range communication division begin their devices. I want every Team that goes out to carry one. Also, send a message that all teams currently on the search are to return to Suna ASAP. Send a hawk to Konoha. Tell them we may have a new lead on their MIA shinobi." Gaara began dishing out orders. He then noticed that the messenger was still there._

 _"Was there anything else?" Gaara asked. The messenger nodded._

 _"They were dressed like Amazons…"_

 _Flashback end_

Gaara would never forget the look on some of the council's faces. Many had doubts about the two females now, as they didn't know anyone who was stupid enough to walk in the sand basically naked.

Just 20 minutes ago one of the recon teams called in: they had encountered the two females and were escorting them back to Suna as ordered…only to call in less than a minute later that they needed backup as half of them had been KO'd.

 _Flashback, 19 minutes earlier_

 _Gaara spoke into the microphone._

 _"What happened? Were you attacked?" what he didn't expect was for a familiar female voice to answer._

 _"Gaara? Finally, someone who can really help us. Listen. Ino and I are in a bit of a problem here. During my fight with Sasuke our clothes were destroyed and we had to improvise with what we had. The two guys who guarded the rear fell over with a nosebleed. Could you send a Team here with some extra clothes please…" Temari and Kankuro gave cheers of joy at the fact that their friends were alive…at least the former was cheering until Ino spoke._

 _"And please send Temari-san. We could use that huge fan of hers for some shade…It is so damn hot here…" The growl the Temari released could be heard through the radio._

 _Falshback end_

Gaara looked to the Horizon where he saw a group of Figures appear. He smiled, knowing that he would be able to see his friend's face again…without a mask this time…

20 minutes later

"THEY WHAT?" Kankuro roared as Naruko placed her complaints about the western Outpost.

"Firstly, tell us what happened." Gaara asked the two seriously tanned girls.

15 minutes later **(A/N: I am NOT writing a frikken review on my last 4000 odd words…)**

"…After I said those words, Ino and I left the Outpost and headed east. The rest you should know already." Naruko finished her story. Ino had long since fallen asleep on her shoulder and Naruko herself was feeling tired.

"Let's keep the questions for later, shall we?" Gaara said. "One of you is already assleep and the other is basically sleep-walking and sleep-talking. Have a bed made ready for them."

"Shouldn't we make two ready for them?" an aide asked. Kankuro laughed.

"Do you think you can separate those two?" he asked, pointing at Naruko and Ino, the latter hugging the former like a teddy bear.

"Also, send word to Konoha. We have found their two missing morons." Temari growled, still not having forgiven the two for daring to think that she would use her fan to give them shade or a nice cold breeze.

Konoha, the next day, early morning (As in very early morning)

Izumo and Kotetsu were sitting at the entrance counter as usual when they heard a glass shattering 'WHAT' from the Hokage office.

"Think it has anything to do with the Prank Misstress?" Kotetsu asked.

"I'll bet you a bottle of Sake that it has everything to do with it." Izumo answered. The two shook hands.

8 minutes and 1 second later

"YOU ARE LATE!" came the shout, followed within a minute later by "GET MOVING!"

Izumo and Kotetsu saw the remnants of Team Naruko, plus three extra figures, as well as Teams Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai race out of the Village, only for a clone of Kakashi's to return moments later and deliver a scroll before immediately dispelling itself.

Kotetsu opened the scroll and scowled. "I owe you a bottle of Sake." He growled.

 **Chapter 24**

1 1/2 days later, Sunagakure

A Unique occurrence happened in the Village hidden in the Sand. It involved two punches, two human shaped holes and one pink haired girl screaming 'Shanaro'.

"1 1/2 Weeks. For one and a half weeks we hear nothing from you. And here we find you, tanned as though you are on the beach." Sakura growled at them. Secretly she was happy because she now had an excuse to beat them up as she was still jealous of certain…growth spurts…the two lovers had…mainly around the upper body…

Shikamaru was muttering his favorite word whilst holding Temari around the waist, Choji was eating chips, Shiro was 'chatting' with Yukata, Umi, Kuroka and Suzume were giggling, Kakashi was reading his book, Kino and Kiba were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe while their canine companions werely gave canine sighs, Shino leaned against a house, Hinata was debating helping her former crush or not, and the three Kitsune lovers of the three redheads were chuckling into their hands.

Sakura was about to send them onto knuckle express V2 again when a rope of sand grabbed her arm, which slowly began to envelope her body.

" **Sabaku no** …" Sakura and everyone nearby froze hearing those words and voice…except for Temari. Sakura turned whiter than paper, thinking that this was her end, while Kino mirrored the color, thinking she would lose her beloved.

"… **Kusuguri** " the voice finished and Sakura immediately began laughing as the sand began tickling her. **(A/N: Sabaku no Kusuguri means desert tickle)**. Gaara walked around the corner from where he had been watching.

"What are you doing? They were missing and the first thing you do is try to kill them?" he asked in his usual monotone. He kept Sakura in the tickling jutsu for another few minutes before releasing her unconscious form into the arms of a worried Kino. Naruko and Ino meanwhile were being carried to the nearest Hospital with possible blunt force trauma.

1 hour later

"So mind explaining yourself?" Gaara asked Sakura, who was blushing from embarrassment.

"T…They were away so long and didn't send word that they were alright…" she stammered, looking at the patched up (literally) Naruko and Ino.

"Does that warrant beating them up?" Gaara asked. Sakura's blush went atomic from embarrassment.

"Then why?" Gaara asked. It was here where Naruko spoke.

"We couldn't send word because our summons were out of action." Naruko told them.

"…And the wardrobe malfunction the two of you had?" Kino asked, making almost everyone turn their eyes onto the two.

"I had to use my chakra armor to fight Sasuke." Naruko said.

"And when her 6th Tail grew, the chakra she released destroyed my clothes." Ino mock-growled, giving Naruko a playful punch.

"Ah…That is go…Wait…6th TAIL?" Sakura shouted. Her face was priceless when Naruko revealed her new status.

 _'Those look so warm and comfortable…'_ thought the pinkette.

"Hey Forehead. Don't even think about it." Ino said. "I have already called dibs on them including the next three." Sakura piped in at that.

"You cannot call dibs on something that isn't there yet."

"I gave her allowance for it…so shut up, cutting board." Naruko told her. Most everyone retreated from Tsunade's pupil as a deadly aura was released.

"STOP CALLING ME FLAT, YOU BASTARDS. SHANARO!" Sakura screamed. Her next punch caused the entire building to collapse.

1 week later, Konoha, Hokage Office

"Let me get this straight…Sakura destroyed the entire building with one punch?" Tsunade asked, a hint of pride in her voice at the strength of her pupil.

"You really didn't have to teach her to have a practically non-existent fuse…like yourself, Obaa-chan." Naruko answered. "Gaara almost reverted to his former self." A Tick mark of massive scale appeared on Tsunade's forehead at the jab, but it disappeared at the second bit.

"By the way, where is Sakura?" she asked.

"Still in Suna, together with Kino and Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru muttered, half asleep.

"Sakura has to help rebuild the building she destroyed. Kino didn't wantto leave her alone…for certain reasons that I will not mention…" Naruko began.

"Why not?" asked Kiba.

"She is your sister. You should know." Naruko answered, before turning back to Tsunade. "Kakashi, being her official Sensei, had to remain behind as well and help…something about those who abandon their comrades…" the evil grin on her face unsettled the others in the room. "…are worse than trash and deserve to have their books burned." Naruko finished off with a evil laugh.

"…That wouldn't have been enough to keep him there." Tsunade told her.

"I told him I'd make a deal with Guy: If he didn't help with the rebuilding, I'd tie Kakashi up to a training pole, with those eye-hooks **(A/N: I don't know what those hooks that keep eyes open during eye-operations are called)** , and let Guy and Lee use their collaboration Genjutsu on him…with the Sharingan open mind you… Guy in return will be able to see this as a challenge towards Kakashi to see which is stronger: Kakashi's ability to dispell Genjutsu or Guy and Lee's genjutsu." Naruko told her. Everyone, including the hidden ANBU, felt a massive shiver run through their bodies…well almost everyone…

"You, my love, have a very mean streak." Ino chuckled.

"That's why you love me, Ino-koi." Naruko answered, moving her head closer.

"GET A ROOM, YOU TWO…" Tsunade shouted, before throwing the two lovers out of the window…literally.

Konoha would experience a peaceful quiet for some time…due to the absence of a certain 'Brutal pink Banshee'…

Timeskip 2 weeks later (Actually 12 days and 4 hours later…)

The peace and quiet in Konoha was shattered by the arrival of a certain…banshee.

"We are finally back. Why did it take so long?" Sakura shou…asked.

"We would have been finished earlier if you hadn't destroyed the nearly finished structure. You really need to work on that temper of yours." Kino told her (girl)friend. It was true. They would have been finished earlier had Sakura not thrown another one of her tantrums when the building was almost completed…as in it only needed a coat of paint and furniture and people could move in…

"It wasn't my fault…the idiot called me a guy." Sakura tried to protect herself.

"Is that still a reason for destroying a building? At this rate you will end up without a house." Kino told her.

"Now, now…" Kakashi began…before realizing that his two pupils were ignoring him. To cheer himself up, he took out his favorite hobby: Icha Icha Tactics…at least until he noticed the activity of the village.

"Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san. What is going on?" he asked. The two Chunin looked at him.

"You mean you haven't heard whilst in Suna?" Izumo asked. Team Kakashi looked at him with question marks over their heads.

"Everyone is preparing for Naruko-chan's wedding." Izumo told them.

"I thought it was supposed to be next month." Kakashi said. Sakura and Kino had ended their conversation already and were staring wide-eyed at the two chunin…and Kakashi.

"It is, but Tsunade-sama wants to make sure it meets the Uzumaki standards, seeing as it is a Uzumaki marriage and all…" Kotetsu told them.

"So in other words the festivities will be way over our heads…" Kino said, remembering Naruko telling her about Uzumaki traditions. Unfortunately for Sakura, it meant that a silence seal would be placed on her, as loud voices at inappropriate times, i.e. when not cheering, are a sign of disrespect and will mean that the ceremony will end there and then. **(A/N: extreme, I know, but then again, what does the anime and manga tell us about Uzumaki traditions…other than that they were strict, formal and very complicated, at least the seals are. I took a guess here and just made some of their traditions sound just as complicated…)**

This, of course, would not be good for Sakura's health…for many reasons…including a pair of currently engaged woman.

Somewhere else

"What do you plan on doing now?" asked the man wearing a orange mask.

"I am going after the Kyuubi Jinchuriki with the broken Seal." Said the orange haired man. His face was covered in piercings and he had purple eyes with rings in it. "Konan, prepare to move out. We are going to Konoha." He said as 5 other figures stepped forward out of the shadows, all with piercings and purple eyes and only one of them without orange hair.

"We will show Konoha and the world the true meaning of Pain." The first one spoke. Nearby was a deep lake, at the bottom of which lay the body of the worlds' biggest pervert with a big smile on his face: the Sannin, Jiraya.

In heaven

"Let's see here, uncountable incidents of peeping at the onsen, all but one of his literature is smut…Kami-sama, are you sure we should let him in?" the angle at the front Gate asked.

"If he promises to begin work on a seal that will calm Kushina down…" Kami was interrupted by Jiraya.

"With all due respect, if Kushina is angry, there is nothing I can do to calm her down. If I am allowed to enter, may I ask for a place as far away as possible from her?" he asked. Kami thought for a moment, before a very Naruko-like grin appeared.

"I agree with most of your terms..." Kami told him holding out a key. Jiraya grabbed the key in joy and made his way to the house listed on the tag.

"Kami-sama, which house did you give him?" the guard angel asked. A loud scream of fright and surprise could suddenly be heard.

"Let's just say his neighbors are a certain redhead and her husband." Both Kami and the nearby angels laughed.

"Take that, you perverted old man." One of the female angels giggled.

 **Finally finished. I know that Chapter 24 is very short, but I wanted to start the Pain arc soon. The fight between Jiraya and Pain is Canon, but the fight between Pain and Konoha won't be…Wait and see. Also, Naruko will learn Senjutsu way more quickly than Canon, I mean aren't Biju basically just masses of Natural Chakra…normally? Also, I'll add a little twist on how Naruko managed to beat the crap out of Pain.**

 **Omake**

A small town somewhere in Hi no Kuni

A large group of people were having a stand-off against another group. The tension between the groups was so high that one could almost see the atmosphere being affected by it.

"You damn traitor. How dare you show your face here after turning your back on our Bandit alliance?" The one leader asked.

"We have seen the wrong in our previous actions and have seen the light of the will of fire. We now stand for what is right." The other man said.

"The only thing that would make you do that is if something scared you…and in all the years you have been a bandit, nothing had ever scared you, Kenjitsuna the (formerly) unscareable." The first shouted. **(A/N: Kenjitsuna translates into 'Rock Solid')**

 _'That is because I have never before met someone like that Vulpine beauty with the beautiful flaming hair and tails.'_ Kenjitsuna thought to himself.

Elsewhere

Naruko was busy drinking Ino's love juices when she suddenly sneezed, sending Ino into yet another state of extreme bliss with a cry that could be heard for a hundred yards in all directions…needless to say, even the animals sweatdropped.

 _'A Sneezegasm?'_ was the collective thought of every living being who heard the cry.

Back with the confrontation

"Well no matter. Stand aside and we will let you leave this place." The other man said, then gave the order to attack.

"You will enter this village over our dead bodies." Kenjitsuna shouted and also ordered his side to attack. "Remember the last words of the Flaming Saint."

 _Flashback_

 _Naruko was busy reaching the end of her lecture. By now most of the ex-Bandits were scared shitless…except for the leader who was just scared._

 _"If I find that any innocent people have gotten hurt because of you…" a deadly aura formed around her, making the meaning…what was that saying…LOUD AND CLEAR, "However if you are good people and help them…" the aura disappeared "…I may just give you boys another peek." Naruko finished in her vulpine voice, sending most of her 'students' flying with nosebleeds._

 _Flashback end_

The ensuing Battle was quick and fierce, with the Followers of the Flame getting their first victory.

"How…did…this…happen?" the leader of the Bandits asked.

"We have met the one who is probably the scariest person in the five elemental nations." Kenjitsune told him.

In Konoha

Tsunade coughed as she was drinking her sake.

In heaven

Kushina sneezed before going into fury mode in order to find out who has been talking crap about her, making Kami begin frantically working on a way to calm down the angry redhead…finally deciding to talk with the Shinigami about releasing the soul of the 4th Hokage…

With Naruko

Naruko and Ino were lying on their back panting heavily when the former sneezed.

"Getting a cold?" Ino asked "Need me to warm you up?" Before Naruko could answer, Ino began round 2, continuing their earlier…activities…

Back at the slaughterhouse…battlefield

"But if we made sure that the innocent people stay away from harm's way, she will reward us…" Kenjitsune's perverted smile, nosebleed and blush spoke volumes about what he was talking about.

"…is the reward really that high?" the downed bandit leader asked. At Kenjutsune's nod, he asked "…can I join?"


	9. Notice from Author

Dear Readers

My next two uploads ("Chapter 25 - Chapter 27" and "Chapter 28 - Chapter 30") will be my last uploads for this story.

Reason: I have made Sasuke completely irredeemable and personally I think converting the entire 4th Shinobi War from the canon into my Story is far to much effort.

Do not worry, there will still be a war.

For those who supported me for my story, many thanks for your support and may you all have a awesome 2017.

On a side note, could you send me suggestions for my next fanfiction story, preferably from the Fairy Tail, Naruto, Girls und Panzer and Claymore Animes/Mangas. These are the only anime's which I am comfortable writing about at the moment.

You can suggest possible crossovers as well as how the story could work out.

Kind Regards

AreYouFrikkenSerious

P.S. can anyone give me a template on how to structure my Profile? I am kindof helpless with those. :(


	10. Chapter 25 - Chapter 27

**Reminder: I do not own Naruto**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was trying to find a way to incorporate my ideas into the story in a way that chronologically would make sense. I just feel that a story must make sense, otherwise people just get the WTH (What the Hell) or WTF (Need I explain?) reactions. Also this will be my second to last update for this story, but I am going to start on either a Dog Days/Naruto fanfic, Fairy Tail/Naruto fanfic or a Akame ga Kill/Naruto fanfic…Still have to choose, so if you like my sories, don't worry, there is more stuff coming.** **:)**

"Greetings…" Normal speaking

 _'Moron…'_ Normal thinking

" _Kage Bunshin no jutsu_ " Jutsu

 **Chapter 25**

Konoha Outskirts

A patrol of Leaf shinobi was gathering around a small building in the trees, preparing to go on another circuit.

"Man, I wish we were in the Village now." One of them said. Several others nodded in agreement.

"You mean you want to go and be reminded on how lonely your life is." another one teased, making the first growl while the others laughed.

"No. It is just that Uzumaki-sama is getting married and theoretically the entire Village is invited." The first growled.

"I also heard that Naruko complained this morning about the sheer scale of the event." A third person said.

"Well, I heard Ino-chan fainted when she heard about how big the event will be…right in the middle of the Hokage's office." The sole female in the group of 4 said.

"That would explain why one could hear Naruko-sama scream her name this morning…I was at the Main Gate and I heard it." The first said.

"And they call that Haruno girl a Banshee…" the female muttered. The group enjoyed a laugh at that, before they were beset upon by men wearing black cloaks with red clouds. They didn't last long against Pain.

Out of the forest emerged a army of mercs, numbering easily in the tens of thousands. The lead Pain raised his arm and spoke.

"Today, Konoha will know the true meaning of Pain." His arm flew down, sending the mercs charging towards Konoha

Konoha Radar room

A man in white clothes was sitting before a large orb of Water.

"Intruders. We are under attack." He called out, giving the shinobi nearby a set of coordinates. Said Shinobi quickly dispersed, some heading for the Barracks to warn the shinobi stationed there while the others heading over to the Hokage office to warn Tsunade. The man sitting before the orb channeled chakra into a seal on the floor to his right.

The seal sent a signal through the shinobi wire to various locations in Konoha, setting of the alarm sirens. Soon Civilians were in a state of panic while Shinobi were rushing across the rooftops to their designated defensive positions. The place where most of the Civilians and shinobi were surrently gathered: the wedding venue, where the ceremony had been nearing its end. **(A/N: Think about when the pastor says "You may kiss the bride"…the ceremony had just reached this point. Karma is a Bitch, isn't it?)**

"WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES?" an enraged Naruko and Ino screamed, making their way to the small building where they had placed all their gear…you know, for a change in clothes…

By now the mercs had reached the gates which were being closed. The sheer momentum of hundreds of men and women stopped the heavy Gates from closing completely, allowing some of the mercs to enter the village…and right into the blades of the two eternal Chunin who were stationed there.

"I think they wanted to join the party." Kotetsu joked.

"More like they brought the party to us." Izumo answered.

Both of them managed to stem the advancing mercs for a while, but were eventually forced back due to the sheer numbers.

On the outside the mercs were shooting arrows and crossbow bolts at the top of the walls, giving cover to the mercs who were scaling them with grappling hooks and lines.

35 seconds after the main gate was breached…

" _Double Dynamic Entry_ " Two green spandex clad figures barreled into the advancing group of mercenaries, having raced there after the alarm had gone off. The mercs were sent flying in all directions as the two Taijutsu training-obsessed shinobi proceeded to wreck havoc amongst their lines. Unfortunately they didn't stop the tide. Soon, other Shinobi joined the fight, a few at first then gradually becoming more and more as Konoha began responding to the attack. Unfortunately the Mercs had gained access to a large part of Konoha that the fighting almost became a free for all **(A/N: think there are opponents and allies spread out across an area, effectively preventing help from others as they themselves are busy fighting…)**. It was to such a display that the Gonin arrived (plus three Kitsune's)…two of whom weren't angry at all. They really weren't angry…they were Fury incarnate.

"YOU…SON'S…OF…BITCHES…" Naruko roared, sending her KI hurtling into the Melee….followed shortly by Naruko herself…alongside Ino…followed shortly by the rest of their Team…who kept a safe distance…just to be safe.

The Leaf Shinobi heard her and immediately way way, forming a trench of sorts along the centre of the road. The unfortunate mercs who were trapped inside the 'trench'…well, they were truly unfortunate as they were hacked to pieces by two certain Females.

" _Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu_ " Naruko growled, forming her own army of clones, sending them into the fray.

" _Katon,…_ " Naruko shouted.

" _Futon,…_ " Ino shouted.

" _Kistune-ebi/Bōryoku_ " they shouted in unison as Naruko spat out a large torrent of blue fox fire while Ino created a massive surge of wind, which empowered the fox fire to new heights. The mercs…and buildings…that were caught in the torrent of flames were reduced to dust by the intensity of the flames. The mercs who had managed to dodge to attack soon wished they hadn't as Naruko and Ino charged in again, their aura's literally screaming 'Death'.

A another location with fighting

Kakashi and Shizune were currently fighting back to back, the former taking out enemies with Taijutsu and small scale ninjutsu while the latter supported him mostly with her senbon launchers and poison ninjutsu.

A different location

The Mercs who ran towards the clan residential district found themselves faced with the majority of the Hyuuga Clan and the Uchiha clan.

"Hey Hyuugas." Fugaku Uchiha called out. "Friendly competition on who comes out of here with the highest count. Losers pay for Naruko-san's Wedding." He said. Muttering arose from both clans.

Hiashi called back. "You Uchiha think you can survive having to pay the bills?...especially the Ramen bills…" Before the situation could escalate, Fugaku shouted out in agreement, as both he and Hiashi charged into the enemy, followed closely by their respective clans. The mayhem was comparable to the aftermath of Naruko's Prank on their clans.

Yet another location

The original Ino-Shika-Cho trio were actually managing to force the enemy back, with Inoichi using his mind-messing jutsus to make several mercs attack their own allies while Shikaku caught other mers, before impaling them with his _Kagenui no jutsu_. Choza was keeping the mercs away from his two friends, having increased his size to several times that of normal. Nearby, their son's were using their own variant of the Ino-Shiko-Cho…rather Shiro-Shika-Cho in this case…Shiro was using his sensing abilities to sense all the enemies in the area while Choji used his _Hari sensha_ , attached to Shikamaru's shadow. This formation was aptly called their Yo-yo formation: Shiro was the eyes, Shiakamaru was the hand and string that controlled the Yo-yo, in this case Choji, around. Numerous mercs were flattened by the…chubby…Akamichi.

In some of the alleyways

Some of the mercs who were trying to flank the defending shinobi suddenly found themselves being overrun by swarms of beetles, curtesy of the Aburame clan. Some of the mercs, particularily the female ones, didn't need to be attacked: they first turned blue by the sight of the bugs, then fainted when they saw their allies running around covered in said bugs.

"Good thing they are unconscious." Shino said as he sent his bugs to remove any and all weapons from the females…that meant searching underneath the clothes as well. Let's just say that Shino was glad that most of his face was covered and hid the nosebleed when his bugs reported back on what the females were wearing underneath…

On the far right flank

The mercs here found themselves hitting a rock wall…literally…before being shredded by fast moving tornado's. the Inuzuka clan with the Aid of several Doton users had devised an ambush: the Doton users would create a wall, stopping the mercs from advancing while the Inuzukas and their ninken partners would attack from the side. One particular Inuzuka stood out.

Inuzuka Tsume was bark…laughing with glee as she and Kuromaru (Her partner, not Kino's) fought side by side against the mercs. Kiba and Kino, who were standing in as backup, both sweat dropped before saying in unison,

"And people wonder why Dad ran away…"

On the Walls

The mercs who had scaled the walls had finally managed to kill the shinobi stationed there at great cost. 7 out of 8 of them died at the hands of the Leaf shinobi.

"Get those gates open." One of them shouted, before falling over the edge and plummeting down towards the fighting below, kunai sticking out of the back of his skull. Leaf ANBU began swarming the mercs, working in perfect teamwork to recapture the walls and destroying the grappling hooks, preventing more mercs from scaling the walls. A loud groan caught their attention and underneath their masks their eyes widened in horror as the gates began opening.

With Guy and Lee

The scene was a complete mess. Numerous dead mercs were lying scattered, but even more mercs were lying unconscious on top of them, looks of extreme horror on their faces.

 _Flashback, 30 seconds earlier_

 _"Lee, let's get many of them with our ultimate technique." Guy told his pupil as he sent a merc flying with a punch._

 _"Hai, Guy-sensei." Lee answered. All around them, the mercs who had heard them took a few steps back, preparing themselves for the physical onslaught they thought would come._

 _"Lee!"_

 _"Guy-sensei!"_

 _"Lee!"_

 _"Guy-sensei!"_

 _…_

 _The two carried on for a moment before embracing each other, a sunset appearing behind them._

 _The watching mercs were so horrified that their minds shut down literally._

 _Flashback end_

A pale Iruka appeared behind them. His will was considerably stronger than most shinobi's due to him having to live with a) Anko and b) small children in his classroom.

"Please don't use that technique when friendlies are nearby." He asked the two, indicating the bunch of unconscious leaf shinobi behind him.

Guy and Lee were about to appologize when a new wave of mercs charged in…and right into a storm of kunai and shuriken courtesy of Tenten and a new Taijutsu barrage, courtesy of Neji.

With Naruko and co.

The fighting at Naruko's location was the fiercest. Lee and Guy, who had been fighting closer to the gate had gone to fight on one of the major roads connecting to the main road, where the 8 figures fought in a line.

"They are just 8 females…" a male merc shouted out. A female merc shouted back.

"Those 8 females are kicking our ass." She shouted, a hint of pride in her voice at the fact that FEMALES were doing all the damage.

"Why are the two beauties in the centre so angry?" another male asked, having been sent plying by one of Naruko's rasengan.

"Did you insult them?" another one asked. The answer came in the form of a sonic blast.

"You interrupted our wedding." Naruko and Ino roared in unison, flooding their voices with chakra.

Mercs, earth and debris were sent flying as the shockwave passed.

Meanwhile, at the centre of Konoha

Tsunade was sitting at the centre of a sealing matrix with a large slug…ahem…mini Katsuya…on her shoulder. The old woman had summoned her Slug partner to help defend Konoha i.e. heal all the wounded during Battle. It was then that the lead Pain arrived. **(A/N: the conversation between the two is basically the same as in the anime minus the parts where Pain asks for Naruto's location, Naruko in this case. Here he knows where his 'prey' is)**

1 conversation later

"It was nice seeing you again. Do not worry. You will see Jiraya-sensei soon enough." The Pain said as he began floating upwards.

"Hold on, Pain. What are you planning to do?" Tsunade shouted, only to be ignored. Suddenly a horn blared from outside of Konoha and the mercs that were still able to move made haste to get out of the village, or at least to a safe area.

3 minutes later, with the floating Pain

"This Village will be the first of many to fall in the name of peace. They will now know the true meaning of Pain." He said. On the ground, those shinobi who were skilled in sensing chakra buildups suddenly looked towards felt an enormous amount of chakra being gathered.

" _Shinra Tensei_ " the Pain called before a massive crater began forming in the centre of Konoha, increasing in size until it covered almost the entire village. From high up, Pain could see the survivors crawling out of the debris, although he could see that there were far fewer alive now than there were earlier.

With Team Guy

A dome of metal retracted, revealing all members of Team Guy.

"Guy-sensei, what the hell happened?" Lee asked.

"No idea Lee. Neji, what do you see?" Guy asked. The Hyuuga prodigy activated his Byakugan, before gaining an expression of Horror.

"Konoha…it's…destroyed…" he forced out.

"What?" Tenten asked, feeling faint.

"Konoha…It has become a crater…" Neji said, tears forming at his eyes.

With Shino

In a small cavern underneath the rubble large bundles of bugs dispersed, revealing the members of the Aburame clan, who immediately sent their bugs to create an exit or sent to see what the damage is. Shino found he had a broken arm and a bruised leg, coming out at the top of the "most hurt Aburame" list…not that it exists…

With the Inuzuka clan and co

The group had been lucky. When Pain began accumulating chakra, the Doton users created a thick strong dome of Granite, although most of the Doton users collapsed after removing the dome due to lack of chakra.

Kiba and Kino were trying to remove a concrete pillar out of the way so survivors could get out. Tsume was cursing so loud her voice could be heard from 30 yards away, where the wounded were being gathered.

With the Ino/Shiro-Shika-Cho trios

Shikamaru, to the great surprise of everyone in hearing distance, was muttering a mixture of his favorite word with some colorful swearwords…albeit 50% swearwords and 50% troublesome…

Choji and Choza and used their large and durable bodies to form a protective shield around their friends. Unfortunately some debris managed to get through the shield, hitting Shikamaru in the leg and breaking it. Shikaku was tending to his son while Inoichi, Shiro and Choji were treating Choza, who took the brunt of the attack.

"Who…who could have done this?" Shikamaru asked, his face showing that his brain was working at full capacity.

"My guess would be Akatsuki. No other group could amass such a large army on its own." Shikaku said. Both Father and Son came to the same conclusion microseconds later.

"They are here for Naruko…" they said.

With the Hyuuga and Uchiha

The two great clans of Konoha suffered great casualties as neither knew any defensive large scale ninjutsu. This caused great chaos amongst them. In the end, they lost over half their groups.

With Naruko and the Gonin

A large ball of red/blonde fur shriveled as Naruko shortened her tails which she had wrapped around herself and Ino. Nearby the three Kitsune girls were crying over the unmoving bodies of their lovers. Shaken at the loss, Naruko felt a great rage build up inside of her as her Uzumaki blood began to boil.

"Those bastards." she screamed. Before Ino could grab a hold on her Naruko jumped away, in the direction of the crater. What Ino saw and Naruko didn't was that Naruko's 7th tail had grown.

In the crater

As the Lead Pain landed, he was greeted with the utterly worn out figure of Tsunade and her equally worn out ANBU guards.

"How dare you trample on the pride and joy of my forefathers?!" she said, breathing heavily.

"It seems you understand a little bit of pain now." Pain said. Moments later the other 5 Pains arrived.

"Last chance. Hand over Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko. Do so and we will leave this Village." Pain said. One of Tsunade's guards, Neko, growled.

"Go to Hell." She stepped between Tsunade and the group of Pains, followed shortly by the other three ANBU.

"So be it. Unfortunately I don't have business with you…" the bald Pain shot forwards faster than the ANBU could react. "My business is…"

A figure swooped in at immense speed, faster than even Pain could register with his Rinnegan, delivering a completely devastating blow to the cyborg, destroying him utterly.

"…with me." Naruko finished of Pain's sentence. Tsunade and her ANBU stared at the now 7 tailed Biju heiress.

"Naruko, you…" Tsunade began but was interrupted by Naruko.

"Go sip some Tea, have a cracker and play shogi with Shikamaru or something. You are worn out as it is and need to rest." Naruko told her. She then summoned Shirayuri, who came in a…decent…state, her tails covering all the needed bits…mostly.

"Shirayuri, take Baa-chan and get to a safe distance. Keep her safe please." Naruko told the White Kitsune, who nodded before disapearing with Tsunade in her arms. The ANBU followed her. Naruko meanwhile turned her attention back to the group of Pains.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko. Have you come to surrender yourself?" the lead Pain asked. Naruko told him to shut up. In her hand she began forming a rasengan, which began changing shape and color, taking on a pink-white hue and resembling a giant shuriken.

At the tip of the crater

One of the Hyuuga who weren't with their clan looked on through his byakugan.

"What is that Jutsu?" he asked out loud. Ino, who was nearby, looked at him and asked him to describe it.

"Naruko's chakra…its forming something like a shuriken…" the Hyuuga said.

" _Shakuton: Rasenshuriken_ " Ino cried out in horror, immediately turning her attention back to the fight before her.

All over at the edge of the crater, people were gathering to watch the spectacle. Only a few recognized one of Naruko's most powerful jutsu.

With Naruko

Pain was busy giving Naruko the 'Fellow pupil of Jiraya' speech when Naruko shouted at them.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" with that she threw the mass of chakra. Most of the Pains managed to dodge the shuriken, but two of them were caught in the ensuing explosion…which was several times larger than the one she had used on Kakuzo months earlier.

With Ino the moment Naruko threw the Rasenshuriken

"She threw it?" Ino screamed in disbelief, remembering the time when Naruko first used the move. If the fact that Naruko threw it shocked her, the resulting explosion floored her.

"You have got to be joking…" Ino shouted. The Hyuuga and those near her looked at her questioningly.

"That Jutsu has been labeled a Kinjutsu because of its destructive nature. A few months ago it left a 40 meter crater…this one…" everyone looked at the battlefield, eyes widening when they saw the crater Naruko had left behind.

"I think Kinjutsu is not a suitable description for this jutsu…" one of the newcomers said. Nobody could disagree as they stared at the 150 meter diameter crater left behind by the explosion.

With Pain

 _'I couldn't absorb it all in time…'_ Pain thought, irritated at the fact that his Ningen path and his Preta path **(A/N: the one who got destroyed by Naruto's rasenshuriken in the anime and the one who can absorb chakra respectively)** were both destroyed by the jutsu, though he was surprised that the Preta path couldn't absorb the jutsu fast enough. _'What was that Jutsu?'_ Pain thought.

Unfortunately for Naruko, the destruction of two Pains reduced the cooldown time of Deva path (The one who used Shinra Tensei). Suddenly Naruko found herself being pulled forward as though by Gravity. Before she could react, she was grabbed by the neck and slammed into the ground, followed closely by having black rods thrust through her hands, legs, body and tails. Screaming out in pain, Naruko felt foreign chakra enter her body, trying to immobilize her.

At the edge of the crater

"What the heck just happened?" one of the spectators asked. Nobody knew what to say.

"Wait, where it Ino-sama?" the Hyuuga from earlier called out, realizing that the blonde wasn't with him anymore. "She couldn't have…"

On the Battlefield

Pain's Animal path (animal summoning one) and the Naraka path (the one who summons the giant odd-looking head that revives the other pains) suddenly felt their falling of their bodies. Through their eyes Pain saw the person who 'killed' them.

"Ino-koi. No. Run." Naruko screamed at her Fiancée **(A/N: technically the marriage ceremony wasn't finished, so they are not yet married…officially)**.

"No." Ino retorted. "We made a vow: we will stay together till the end." With that she sprung her sword at the last Pain, who materialized a black rod and parried her. "You will not take her away from me!" she snarled at Pain.

"This is to bring about real peace…" Pain said, before having to block another strike from Ino, only to suddenly find himself being struck in the stomach by Ino's knee, sending him sliding backwards.

"Commendable. You are the first in a long time to be able to land a strike on me." He praised her. "However this is as far as you go." Ino charged at him again.

"INOOOO!" Naruko called out to her.

" _Shinra Tensei_ " Pain said with raised hand.

Ino suddenly felt herself being lifted several meters into the air, then be dropped heavily onto her back, no more than 2 feet away from Naruko. The Impact cracked the floor beneath her and making her cough blood.

"INO!" Naruko screamed, trying to break free from her restraints. The foreign chakra has been completely purged from her body, but she couldn't break the black rods that held her to the ground.

Coughing and spluttering, Ino forced herself onto her knees and began crawling towards Naruko, inch by painful inch. All the while Pain walked closer.

"Naru-koi." Ino said when they were close enough to kiss. "I l…" she was interrupted by Pain wh drove his black rod through her body, shocking Naruko to the core.

"INO" she screamed as orange/red chakra began leaking out of her entire body, the corrosive nature of the chakra having an almost immediate effect on the black rods holding her down: the chakra dissolved the rods like strong acid eats through metal.

"INOO" Naruko screamed again as her body was racked by intense pain. Again she screamed her Fiancée's name, before feeling a new Tail. Flicking the tail unconsciously, Naruko shattered the weakened rods pinning her other tails, freeing them in the process. Next she shattered the rods holding her legs and hands, followed shortly by those in her torso. All this in the time it took Pain to materialize a new black rod.

Said man was sent flying by a Sonic roar from Naruko, who pulled the black rod from Ino's body and began one of her healing techniques.

"Ino, wake up. Please don't die on me." Naruko pleaded, forcing as much chakra as she could into the technique. "Come on, please wake up."

"It is no use. She won't wake up." Pain said as he got up. "And it is because of you…" he was interrupted by Naruko punching him in the face.

"NO. YOU KILLED HER." Naruko screamed. "WORLD PEACE MY ASS. YOU JUST MURDER ANYONE WHO STANDS IN YOUR WAY TO BECOMING A TYRANT. WELL I HAVE GOT NEWS FOR YOU. AS LONG AS I LIVE, I WILL CONTINUE FIGHTING YOU." Naruko could be heard by every living man, woman and child in Konoha and surrounding areas.

With the mercs

"I am not going in there now. It feels like two massive monsters are fighting…" one of the mercs said when Konan told them they would resume their assault. He was promptly peppered by numerous paper shuriken.

Gulping, the highest ranking mercenary there gave the command. "Forward."

With the Shinobi of Konoha

Naruko's speech had a positive effect on the Leaf Shinobi, who felt their courage and strength returning. As quickly as they could, they made their way to the remains of the main gate, where they saw the approaching army.

At the forefront stood those of the Konoha 14 who could still stand: Sakura, who was battered and scratched, but otherwise ok; Kino, who along with (her) Kuromaru and Kiba and Akamaru was relatively unharmed; Shiro, who had a vertical cut across one eye that had been patched up by his father; Choji, who seems to have found a packet of chips somewhere; Hinata, who was bleeding from a wound on her arm; Neji, Tenten and Lee, exhausted as they were, stood there, determined to fight to the bitter end. The three redheads, Suzume, Kuroka and Umi had lost their lives protecting the three Kitsune siblings and Ino…well…no need to explain.

The mercs clearly didn't expect the Leaf Shinobi to have rallied that fast. Their advance slowed a bit, but didn't stop.

All the while more and more Shinobi arrived and stood alongside their brethren.

Back in the crater

A surprised Pain stared at Naruko, whose chakra and condensing into a new form of chakra armor. **(A/N: I cannot really describe it, but the armor is similar in appearance to Erza from the Fairy Tail anime: Take the silver armor (the Knight I think it is called) that enables Erza to manifest hundreds of swords and send them attacking her enemy…just take away the wings and you get the general idea of what Naruko's new armor looks like…)**

"Where?" Naruko asked out of the blue. Pain's eyes narrowed.

"Where is the real you?" Naruko asked him. Pain's eyes widened at the question.

"No point in telling you." He said, materializing another rod. "Because you cannot defy the will of God."

"I already am." Naruko said as she charged, channeling chakra into her sword. Pain sent her flying with his Shinra Tensei, only for it to have a far lesser effect on her than he had expected. "That push of yours isn't going to work anymore." She screamed as she launched herself at Pain again. This time Pain blocked Naruko's strike with his rod, but due to the chakra in the sword, it cut through the rod. A Splinter flew into Naruko's hand and she suddenly felt herself drawn to a certain location in the forest.

With Nagato

"She found me by reverse tracking my chakra?" the sickly man said, before coughing. Konan, who was standing beside him, asked him if he was ok, only to find him stunned. "She defeated him…" he murmured, making her eyes go wide. "She is on her way."

15 minutes later

Naruko was standing before the two of them showing none of the fatigue she was beginning to feel.

"So this is the real you…I never expected you to be an Uzumaki." Naruko told him, making both Konan and Nagato widen their eyes.

"Why are you here?" Nagato asked.

 **(A/N: Those who have watched the Pain arc from the anime will know what happens next. Those who didn't, It is advised to watch it. The discussion between the two Uzumaki's is the same…except for one of their voices…which is female.)**

Timeskip, evening

Naruko was staggering back towards Konoha. The Fatigue she was feeling had started in earnest after she built the memorial to her godfather, Jiraya. Now she was finding herself increasingly difficult to move her limbs. Her armor was also beginning to fall apart. She was about to fall over when she found herself lying on the shoulder of her adopted mother, Anko.

"Hi, mom…" Naruko managed before drifting into unconsciousness. She didn't hear Anko calling out to her.

10 minutes later, ruins of Konoha

A large crowd of people have gathered, awaiting the return of their hero. What they got instead was Anko carrying said hero, screaming for help.

"Medic. I need a…" Anko was interrupted by a loud snapping and tearing sound, one she immediately recognized. Faster than most could see, she wrapped her cloak around her daughter while Iruka was glad he had gotten her to start wearing T-shirts.

The fact that their Hero was now only wearing a oversized cloak didn't get picked up by the crowd as they realized that something was terribly wrong with Naruko…and no one was more terrified than Ino, who had to be forcefully held back in order for the medics to begin their checkup on Naruko. All thoughts of the Battle earlier were forgotten as everyone looked down at the unmoving form of their hero.

 _Flashback, the final battle_

 _The advancing army had reached the gate when the counter attack began. Many Shinobi were hurling whatever Kunai and Shuriken they had left or could find into the approaching masses. Tenten, with compliments of Naruko, was sending hers deep into their ranks with a little extra joy in it. She had managed to purchase a deck of Naruko's Kibaku Fuda, only to begin internally sweating when she saw the complexity of the sealing array on it._

 _'Yeah, there goes the idea of copying them…' she had thought. Now however, she was tearing large holes in the enemy ranks as she sent her tagged Kunai flying into them, smoke from the ignition fuses leaving trails behind the Kunai. When the Kunai and Shuriken ran out, some shinobi began throwing Rocks and debris at the approaching mercs. Although the defending Shinobi caused great casualties amongst the mercs, there were still too many to win against in a straight out fight._

 _"To the bitter end?" Kino asked Sakura, who gave her a kiss, not caring the looks they were receiving._

 _"To the bitter end." Sakura said. The spectacle only further encouraged the shinobi, while Kiba growled into Sakura's ear._

 _"Break her heart and there will be no place far enough away for you to be safe." Sakura merely smiled at his threat, before taking Kino's hand in hers. Suddenly, out of the trees behind the mercs, 50 figures emerged and ran straight towards the mercs at high speed. Each one of them wore ancient shinobi armor and was wielding a sword of some type. With a warcry, the 50 figures crashed into the mercs, carving bloody paths right through their ranks, all the way to the other side, where they leapt and bound across the rubble, reforming into a straight line facing the mercs. None of the shinobi recognized the armor, but most of them recognized the symbol that was on their backs._

 _That last assault broke the moral of the mercs. They began routing. No one followed them._

 _5 minutes later_

 _When it was clear that the mercs wouldn't be returning, the newly arrived shinobi came together, revealing their features. Each and every one of them had crimson Hair of different shades._

 _One of them, a man with white hair and beard, stepped forward._

 _"My name if Uzumaki Kongō, Leader of the survivors of Uzushiogakure, head of the Uzumaki Branch Family. We come to ask Konoha for allowance to join their clans." The old man said. No one from Konoha dared reply._

 _"You will have to wait for a while about that and speak to the last member of the main family, the current head of the Uzumaki Family, about that…" Sakura told him. "And she is currently…" a loud explosion interrupted her. "…fighting the one who killed her Fiancée." Sakura finished._

 _Kongō looked astonished. "A member of the main family? Who? Where?" he asked, joy and doubt evident in his voice. Sakura pointed towards the crater._

 _"She is fighting for all of us right now." Sakura told him as they made their way over to the edge of the crater._

 _At the bottom they saw Naruko trading blows with the last Pain, until Pain's weapon was suddenly shattered._

 _"That Hair, that skill with the sword, that amount of chakra…you sure she is an Uzumaki?" Kongō asked._

 _"She has a few perks that are not normal for Uzumaki, but she definitely is one. She can use Fuinjutsu like no one's business." Kino said, remembering the times Sakura was shut up by the silence seals._

 _"Here is an example of her seals." Tenten came forward, showing him both the Uzumaki storage seal and the explosive tags._

 _"…I am convinced." One of the Uzumaki said, seeing the seals._

 _"So, who the hell is she anyway?" Kongō asked._

 _Flashback end_

 **Chapter 26**

"She definitely has hair that would make her fit in…even though it has two colors." Kongō said, before he noticed 4 females approaching them…he thought he heard a wolf whistle from behind him.

"I thought that we had gathered all the remaining Uzumaki left in the world, yet here we find not one but four more Uzumaki…" he was interrupted by Ino who held up 5 fingers.

"I am Yamanaka Ino, and I am hopefully soon to be married into the Uzumaki Clan…fucking akatsuki…" Ino whispered the last part. Umi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Who could have known that Konoha would be attacked today?" she tried to comfort her friend.

"Ok, what is going on?" one of the Uzumaki females stepped forward.

"Naruko and Ino's wedding was today, but Akatsuki clearly strongly objected, seeing as they attacked Konoha just before they were to seal the deal…" Kuroka said.

"Holy shit…" one of the medics shouted. She had begun using the mystic palm jutsu to scan Naruko. Her shout focused all attention on her.

"She needs to be moved into ICU. She has got…" **(A/N: the medic mentions a long list of medical terms that I don't know or cannot spell. Putting it short, almost every muscle in Naruko's body was heavily damaged, minus the heart, her chakra network show signs of being forced beyond their limits, her bones were fracture and/or splintered and her internal organs show signs of fatigue)**

"We don't have one…" another medic said before a large puff of smoke interrupted them. Kongo had unsealed a small hospital from one of his scrolls.

"Will this work? It has three rooms: reception, resting and Operation room…" he was interrupted when the medics and doctors placed Naruko on a stretcher and rushed her into the mini hospital.

"Is it just me, or do Uzumaki clan members always carry entire buildings around with them?" Uchiha Raiga asked. The members of TFH laughed at that as they nodded in agreement.

"What does Naaruko carry with her?" Tenten asked. Suzume got out a scroll and began writing…a lot.

"If memory serves me correctly, she has:

'A fully equipped smithy, including metal ingots.'

'A 2 story building which acts as her mobile sealing centre.'

'A armory the size of her old apartment.'

Is there anything I forgot?" Suzume asked.

"Yes. A 4 bedroom, 2 bathroom, 1 kitchen, 1 storeroom house." Ino told her.

Kongō shook his head. _'Definitely Uzumaki main family.'_ He thought

3 days later, tent near the Castle

Ino and the rest of the Konoha 14 were sitting around the unconscious form of their friend. The medics had forbidden her being taken to the Castle and Ino ended up housing 300 of the Civilian population in there…after having Kongō seal the restricted areas and the master bedroom, where she and the other Gonin slept.

Ino looked like she hadn't slept in days…all of them looked like that. The recently arrived Uzumaki weren't much better. They kept a persistent watch over the immediate area, rotating shifts only once every 24 hours. They also had pretty much announced that Naruko and Ino were married. Not a single soul in Konoha disagreed. There were several moans from the Uzumaki, which got the guilty members glares until the reasons became clear. All their complaints could be interpreted as:

"Why are to pretty ones always taken?"

Thus the marriage between Ino and Naruko was made Official, needing only Ino and Naruko's signatures in the register.

"Sakura, I think the 13 of us will need some KO meds…" Kino whispered into Sakura's ear, who shook her head.

"We have none. Our entire stockpile of medicine was destroyed during the attack." She whispered back. She knew that Tsunade had already sent requests for Aid to several countries…but it would still be several days before anything arrived.

"Halt, state your business." Came the shout from outside. Everyone but Ino, who was too focused on Naruko, looked up at the commotion.

"There is a group from Nami no Kuni with some evil looking character here to visit Naruko-sama." One of the self-proclaimed guards told them. At the mention of Nami no Kuni Ino lifter her head.

"Does the evil looking guy have a massive sword on his back that looks like a butchers cleaver? And is half his face covered in bandages?" she asked. Sakura and Kino brightened somewhat when they heard the guard saying yes to both the questions.

"Let them in." They said in unison and looked at each other.

"They are friends of ours. I can vouch for them." Ino said.

"Of course, Ino-sama." the guard said and left. Moments later a person stepped through the entrance.

"Oh beautiful lady, would you please go out with me." Was the first thing Lee said, making Teams & and 11 laugh while the rest just stared at him.

"Lee, not to burst your bubble, but Haku is a guy." Kuroka giggled. Lee immediately entered a depressed state.

"And he is already taken…so fucking get lost." Tayuya pushed her way through and stood next to Haku. Next to enter was Mr. Evil looking.

"It has been a while, Zabuza." Umi greeted him. Seconds later the conscious members of the Gonin and Team 7 were swarmed by the Genin from Nami no Kuni.

Plenty greetings, inumerous hugs, some chatting and 2 hours later

"…and since then Naruko has been in a comatose state. Growing two tails within minutes of another has put a severe strain on her body. The medics are unsure if she will ever wake up." Suzume finished while Ino choked on the last bit. Zabuza, Haku and Tayuya had genuine looks of sympathy on their faces. At that moment a groan came from Naruko. Ino almost broke the sound barrier, disappearing from where she was talking to Zabuza and Haku and reappearing net to Naruko.

"Naru-koi?" she asked. Naruko looked at her blankly.

"Who are you?" she asked, making Ino's heart stop. What Ino didn't see, but the others did, was that Naruko had her fingers crossed indicating that she was playing with Ino. When Ino couldn't find any words, Naruko and everyone else began laughing.

"Yamanaka Ino at a loss for words. Your face was to die for, Ino-koi." Naruko chuckled, before being glomped by the Blonde.

"Baka. You had me so worried and the first thing you do after being in a Coma for 3 days is nearly give me a heart attack?" she cried into Naruko's shoulder. Naruko reached up and patted her shoulder.

"3 days? Did you remove the resistance seals?" Naruko asked. Everyone's heads turned to her so fast that she could have sworn she heard something snap.

"You still have them on you?" Haku looked at her incredulously.

"Not the ones you remember…but yeah, I have still got 'em." Naruko said, moving to scratch the back of her head only to be met with bare skin. Feeling her head all over, just to be sure, she paled slightly when she realized her hair had been shaved of completely. Putting on an all-too-sweet smile that unsurprisingly made the Genin from Nami wet themselves and everyone else take a few steps back, minus Lee, who was still sulking, Ino who knew what was going to happen and knew she was safe, and Zabuza, who just smiled under his mask.

"And they called him Mr. Scary…" he heard Inari whisper to Nozomi.

"You realize that only now?" she whispered back. "Remember what happened during the time she was training us to use our chakra natures?"

"What do you mean? She wasn't sending us through the Uzumaki Boot Camp Mk. 1. The only problems there was…the…puniSHIT…I getting out of here!" Inari screamed. "I AM NOT STAYING HERE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED NEXT…"He paused at the entrance. "Who cut her hair anyway?"

With that he was gone. Before anyone else managed to move, Naruko had run through some handsigns.

" _Ninpo: Hari Jizo_ " she said, making her Hair grow back at high speed, only this time it went all the way to the floor, not just below her knees.

Outside the tent

Uzumaki Kongo was currently heading towards the tent when Inari stormed past him, pure terror on his face. Seconds later he heard a fearful scream as well as a jutsu being called in a voice that made even him take a step back.

" _Ninpo: Harijigoku_ "

…followed by the sides of the tent becoming massive pincushions as long, sharp needles pierced them.

"I think she noticed that someone gave her a haircut." He told the pale clanswoman standing next to him.

"That brown haired brat, Kiba I think it was, is in for a day in hell once she finds out." She said.

In the tent

Kiba, who was standing closest to the entrance, heard the two Uzumaki speaking and unfortunately for him so too did Naruko…who pointed her all-too-sweet smile at the guy.

" _Ninpo: Hari_ " she said. **(A/N: This time Hari means acupuncture)**

…even Zabuza covered his eyes at the punishment Naruko installed on the poor boy.

…needless to say Kiba would keep a looooooooong distance from woman with long hair except for Hinata.

On the plus side, all the muscles that were tensed up without him knowing had calmed down…that included the muscles that prevent the bladder continuously emptying.

Fortunately for Naruko, the last bit only took effect AFTER Kiba had returned home.

Outside the tent…

"I am beginning to regret having accepted her as a clan head…I mean, yes she has our short temper and all…BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Kongo shouted…having entered the tent AFTER Kiba got his…*ahem*…acupuncture session.

"Wait, so it is easier to identify an Uzumaki by his/her temper than it is by their insane chakra reserves or their red hair?" Kino asked. Kiba had by then almost reached the area designated as the new Inuzuka compound.

"If that is true, why wasn't Konoha destroyed before 3 days ago?" Sakura asked, taking Kino's hand in her own.

"Point taken."

"I am just glad I wasn't like my predecessor." Zabuza said. Everyone turned towards him. "He fought the person who was for a long time believed to have been the last Uzumaki…actually more like he wanted to defeat her."

"That doesn't explain much." Ino deadpanned.

"I am like him in that he wanted a challenge in kenjutsu…but I was there when they fought…and I know what mistake he made." Zabuza shook his head. "He told her that he was going to defeat her and turn her into his personal breeding bitch."

"How long did he last?" Kongo asked.

"If my memory serves me correctly, about 5 seconds before his sword was shattered and 3 seconds before she decapitated him." Zabuza answered.

"8 seconds, not bad. The average swordsman lasts about 7 seconds against an Uzumaki." Kongo said, praise evident in his voice.

"Are you saying that my master was an average swordsman?" Zabuza growled.

"Oh, I forgot to say add something. The average JONIN swordsman lasts about 7 seconds against an average Uzumaki swordsman, give or take half a second. Kushina was a prodigy at kenjutsu and fuinjutsu." Kongo informed them.

"How would you know?" Zabuza asked, having overcome his previous anger.

"I taught her." Came the simple answer.

Timeskip, a few days later

Naruko and Ino were now officially Wife and…Wife. Tsunade and several members of the council had come to her tent the day after she woke up in order for them to sign the register…after the "You may kiss" stuff and all. Present were Kongo and some of the eldest Uzumaki, who gave the two rings with seals of various types on them…including a homing seal that allowed them to find each other again if seperated.

Now they were sitting at Tsunade's desk…well her new one…in her "Office" tent.

"So, where are the two of you going for your honeymoon?" Tsunade smirked behind her hands. Naruko and Ino looked at each other.

"Not telling. We don't want you interrupting it." Naruko said.

"In other words, you will be out causing trouble…" Tsunade guessed.

"For you maybe. Now that Naruko has mastered her new jutsu, collateral damage may be unavoidable." Ino grinned. Tsunade felt like killing herself. It was true, now that Naruko could throw the _Futon: Rasenshuriken_ , she was forced to remove her ban on the technique, although it was now officially a S-rank jutsu in the scroll of Seals.

"Don't worry. We will know if Konoha is in trouble." Naruko told her as she rose from her chair followed shortly by Ino. "We will be gone for a few weeks, but with more of my clan here at the Uzumaki estate, you should be able to manage most issues."

Tsunade bit her lower lip, but relented as what she had said was true.

"Just don't let the council try to make my clan a part of Konoha…" Naruko warned her, knowing about the plans the Civilian council had. Due to recent events the civilian council had been granted limited control over shinobi affairs and vica versa in helping rebuild Konoha. It was clear they wanted the Uzumaki clan to join Konoha. Naruko decided to prank them when she returns.

"See you soon, Baa-chan." Naruko said as she and Ino left.

"I hope I can stop the council from assimilating the Uzumaki clan." Tsunade said after the two had left. Shizune brought enlightenment.

"But doesn't the Clan head have the final word whether or not his/her clan will join the village?" she asked…and became scared when Tsunade got a this-is-going-to-be-fun expression.

4 days later

Naruko and Ino had been travelling west for the last 4 days with Naruko having removed her restriction seals and carrying Ino most of the way. Her new power-up had granted her even more chakra as well as greatly enhancing her physical abilities. They had reached the border of Kaze no Kuni on the first day travelling and reached the mountains on the far side two days later, travelling mostly at night. Stories would remain about a wall of sand that arose from the desert floor and reached high into the sky.

"Shall we begin our honeymoon?" Naruko asked her wife, who nodded. The two began undressing and sealed their clothes in storage scrolls that Naruko carried.

Their Honeymoon lasted for 2 weeks and hunter and explorers would return to their homes with stories about naked Amazonians hunting and mating deep in the western mountains. When these stories reached Konoha, Tsunade felt a migraine starting. They had indeed gone and caused trouble.

2 weeks…and another 4 days…later

A certain pair of eternal Chunin were on Gate duty…as usual…when the two Uzumakis returned.

"Uzumaki Naruko and Uzumaki-Yamanaka Ino returning from vacation." Ino told them.

"It is about time the two of you returned. Report to the Hokage ASAP. Ther…" Kotetsu didn't finish before he realized that the two were already gone. Izumo sighed.

"I think it is better not to tell them about what the council has been trying to do. We may not be able to find anything of them after she is done with them." He said. Kotetsu just nodded.

"I was actually becoming bored of the quiet. I hope she will pull a prank soon."

"I doubt it." Oh how wrong could those two have been.

In the Hokage office

"About time you two got back." Tsunade sighed almost in relief. "How was your honeymoon?"

"You mean you haven't heard the stories?" Naruko smirked while Ino got a light blush remembering their…activities.

"Apparently there were some Amazonians in the mountains west of Kaze no Kuni…they wouldn't have been you right?" Tsunade asked, before smirking when she saw Ino blushing more deeply than before. She had got their answer.

"Anyhow, the council has been pushing hard to have your clan join Konoha. I have managed to stop the proceedings due to the fact that it will be your choice whether or not to join the village…" Tsunade was interrupted by Naruko.

"Request permission to know where the responsible ones live." She said with a smile that spoke of causing trouble.

"I am afraid I cannot speak to you about that." Tsunade said as she took out a scroll and began writing. "I however need you to go back to your estate. There have been some issues amongst the refugees there. Some of them have tried to access restricted areas." With that she handed the scroll to Naruko who read it.

Naruko smiled at what she read there. The first part was indeed a mission writing, but the second part listed the addresses.

30 minutes later, the Castle

"For the last time you are not allowed to enter this room." Umi told the Civilians who were trying to enter the "Blood Adoption Room".

"I am the Son of one of the Council members. I can have you arrested if you so much as touch me. You Uzumaki are already part of Konoha. You…" the man suddenly found himself flung down the stairs followed shortly by his goons.

"How dare you…" he began only to end up with a sword pointing at his face.

"I dare, because MY clan isn't a clan of Konoha. The civilian council may have some control over Shinobi, but that doesn't give them the right to forcefully integrate anyone." Naruko told him from the other end of Himiko. "I have offered my estate to house those who don't have a home in good faith, and you are repaying it by trying to force yourself into a room containing one of my clans' greatest secrets." Actually the room they were guarding was a dummy room. The real room was moved to the top of the castle where the recent arrivals of the Uzumaki Clan took up residence. What was in the room now was a stasis trap.

Ino was watching the ordeal from the far corner. The look on her Wife's face told her that she was going to show no mercy. She began feeling pity on Naruko's victims tonight.

The next day

The Son had already risen and Konoha was bustling with activity when the blood curdling screams of 5 civilian council members broke the peace and quiet. Several ANBU appeared at each of their homes, only to find the council members tied to their beds with their spouces. Their blanket was removed and it looked like they had been disemboweled. To make matters worse for the council members, the ANBU found torture equipment in their homes, some of which had unconscious animals strapped to them. A Tora look alike was even found in one of the councilors homes'. Upon closer inspection however, the ANBU found that the Council members were safe and not hurt…someone had just glued sausage strings to their stomachs and covered them with tomato-paste.

Of course the first suspect was Naruko, but almost everyone at the Castle confirmed that she was there, having a communal dinner with the temporary and permanent residents. For that reason, she was removed from the suspect list, especially when she moaned that someone got to them before she could. Well, she was speaking the truth. She was the real Naruko. She just sent her shadow clones to pull the stunts. The animals were ones she had killed while on their honeymoon because they either attacked them or interrupted them. **(A/N: So there you have it dear readers. I did not torture any animal. I forgot to mention that each of the councilors' homes had a boar roasting on a spit. Hey, Breakfast at home…)** In fact, the only ones who knew that it was Naruko who pulled the prank were the members of the Uzumaki Clan, her mother Anko, Iruka, Tsunade and the three Kitsune sisters. The investigation reached a dead end on everything they tried.

Later that morning

Ino smiled humorously at the scene in front of her while idly chatting with, and feeling jealous of, a blond kunoichi from Kumogakure no Sato **(A/N: Village hidden in the clouds)**. Well the jealousy was from the fact that she had breasts that rivaled Hinata's, who was larger in that area than Naruko.

"I am sorry for destroying your village…" Karui, the girl clinging at Naruko, apologized for the uncountableth time. "…Omoi shouldn't have dodges that rock…" Naruko just didn't know how to handle this situation…until Karui made a big mistake.

"Why don't you marry Omoi and teach him not to anger a female…" Karui stopped when she felt KI from somewhere. Samui even took a few steps away from Ino who was glaring at Karui with glowing eyes and floating hair. This caused Karui to hug Naruko as a small child would hug its mother when scared. Realization dawned upon the three from Kumo when Naruko showed them her ring. She was already married. When they saw the symbol on the ring however, both Karui and Omoi turned as pale as Samui. They had read about the very clan that symbol belonged to…and how their village had taken part in its destruction.

"Ahem, y-yo-you a-are n-n-not an…" Omoi began, before Ino stopped her releasing KI and walked up next to Naruko, showing them her own ring.

"We are both Uzumaki." They said in unison.

"However, no-one can change the past and I wasn't there at Uzushiogakure. I am however the clan head, so…do you want to continue using me as an eye-cloth?" Naruko said. Karui turned even whiter before trying to make a run for it, only to run into none other than Uzumaki Kongo. She had a split second to see an Uzumaki spiral before crashing into the man.

"And now you run right into one of my elders." Naruko mock complained. By this time Ino had told Samui that Naruko didn't mind actually, but was a prankster. Both blonds were giggling at the sight of Karui being lectured by two members of what is definitely the scariest clan in the history of the five elemental nations.

10 minutes of hilarious lecturing later

Karui excused herself in order to change her soiled undergarments while Samui told them the reason they were here: Sasuke had attacked and kidnapped a member of their village.

"We are here to request access to his personal files. We understand that he already has a bounty on his head, but the bingo book didn't go into details." She told them.

"Let's see. Desertion, Rape, Brutalization and Murder are the main accusations." Naruko said.

"How would you know?" Omoi asked. Naruko's mood turned dark.

"After leaving Konoha, the two of us fought at the valley of the end. He placed a powerful Genjutsu on me, then raped me whilst cutting into me with a kunai." She growled. Samui felt a some of sympathy: she had a friend who went through similar eperiences.

"If you want to see Sasuke's files, you will have to go to the Hokage first." Ino told them. "I have to go and calm Naruko down before the situation becomes out of hand."

Timeskip, Noon, Council chamber

The discussion of the day was about the Uzumaki clan joining Konoha.

"The nerve." Ino whispered to Kongo, who nodded.

"Let me get this straight," they heard Naruko say. "You try to go behind my back and control a clan that does not fall under your jurisdiction, then you act as though the Uzumaki clan has been part of Konoha all along, sending people to try and steal our clan secrets and then threaten my clan-mates. And now you try to impose your will upon me…have any of you read the treaty between the Uzumaki clan and Konoha?" Tsunade had to forcefully suppress a giggle seeing the council members being verbally thrashed by Naruko…as did several of the shinobi council. To make things even more hilarious, the ones responsible were still recovering from the events that morning. Word about what had been found had spread like wildfire through Konoha and when the news that it wasn't Naruko (apparently) who pulled the prank, the people began fearing that a second prank master was in the village.

"And when I return from my honeymoon, I hear news that you lot have been committing acts of…" Naruko was interrupted by the arrival of a messenger.

"Hokage-sama. You are summoned to a Kage-summit concerning the recent mercenary attacks. The Summit will be held in Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron)." The messenger said.

Tsunade turned to Naruko.

"When did you want to rebuild your village?" she asked.

1 week later, bridge connecting Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpools)

Naruko was standing at the entrance to a large bridge that was built by her ancestors, and it lead right into the heart of her soon to be new home. Next to her stood Ino. Behind them stood the 70 odd other Uzumaki (Naruko had performed the Blood Adoption Ritual on some civilians who wished to join her clan), as well as an army of artisans who would help rebuilding the village. Amongst them was Tsunami who had recently gotten into a relationship with Zabuza.

"Asking her out on a date was more difficult than having to live on the run." He had said. Tsunami had decided to take that as a compliment.

Tazuna also decided to help, planning to use his expertise at building large structures to good use. There were also a group of orphans from all over the land of fire that were given the choice of joining the Uzumaki clan, and these were the only ones who accepted. Behind them came three carts filled with scrolls containing supplies and tools. Several Daimyos and lesser Kage have sent word that they would send people to help with the reconstruction as well in return for trade agreements. Naruko answered that they set up a trading district on the mainland near the bridge for the time being as well as having 20 of their merchants, each, receive licenses that exempt them from any trading tax that they may have at Uzushio. She also sent requests for masonry and timber needed for the repairs. Tools were relatively easy to come by, seeing as she carried a smithy almost everywhere she went…

Taking in a deep breath, Naruko began walking towards the ruins of her new home. Ino came with her. Behind them they heard the rest of their convoy begin walking as well. Naruko was overwhelmed by a feeling of homecoming as she took her first steps of the bridge and onto the Island that help the once famous village of the Uzumaki clan.

 **Chapter 27**

12 days later

Tsunade had called for the entire council as well as every clan head in Konoha for an important meeting. While she was at the Kage Summit, she had learnt that Akatsuki had managed to gain possession of 7 1/2 of the 9 Biju (well they didn't extract Shukaku fully, which is why Gaara survived) **(A/N: Yes, I am leaving Killer Bee out of this story. If you don't understand why, remember that in this story there are already 2 biju that havn't been fully captured by Akatsuki)** and were gathering their full might for an all out attack against a yet unknown target. Naruko had sent Umi, Kuroka and Suzume with Tsunade to ensure the Tsuchikage, Raikage and Mizukage that the Uzumaki clan didn't hold any grudge against them for past events. Towards the end of the Summit, where Danzo made an appearance with only two of his followers **(A/N: he was later killed on a certain bridge during his fight with Sasuke…watch the anime or read the manga how that went)**. He offered to help them, saying that while his methods to them might have been questionable, he was doing what he believed to be the best course of action. Surprisingly it was the Raikage, A, who spoke up for him, saying that although he didn't trust the old man, he did respect him for his will to fight for his beliefs. Due to this, Danzo was allowed to help in the war on the condition that his men stay away from the hidden villages as much as possible.

Konoha

Tsunade explained the results of the Summit and called for the mobilization of Konoha's armed forces. She did, as expected, meet some opposition from the narrow minded councilors, but they were soon convinced. The Leaf Task Forces, of which there were four now (Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato), were on constant alert in case word of an Akatsuki attack reached Konoha and the targets required Aid. The blacksmiths were working overtime to provide the arming forces with the needed tools and equipment while the training fields saw more activity than they had for a very long time.

Meanwhile, with Naruko

Naruko was watching the workers clear the rubble from the ruins in the western sectors. Behind her she could hear the 2000 or so shadow clones working to clear out the rubble on that side (They were halfway finished with their area already). The reason for this distribution was that the eastern side held the most rubble as that is where the majority of the Uzumaki had made their last stand. The western side was also more of a civilian complex. The other shinobi were either out on patrol duty or were helping the workers when the three redheads returned from the Kage Summit. Upon hearing the news, Naruko created an additional 500 shadow clones to help the workers whilst also spreading the news amongst the shinobi.

"Kongo-san, see if you can fortify the bridge. I'll start up my smithy and workshop for weapon and defense production. Also see if you can get someone to make a list of everything we need." She told the elder Uzumaki. She then turned and looked towards the west, wondering when and where the attack will land.

Timeskip, 2 days later, Amegakure

The Village hidden in the Rain was currently in mourning as their Leader's, Nagato, funeral was underway. The procession was being led by Konan, as she was sort of forced into the position of Village leader (Practically everyone wanted her to lead them). The procession continued through the entire village until it reached the tomb that had been created for the two of them, a tomb where every leader of the village was interred.

"He had a dream, that of peace." Konan began her memorial speech. "For the first few years of his life Nagato lived the life of an orphan on the street. He then met a man who taught him, Yahiko and myself how to survive, how to defend ourselves, what it means to be strong." Konan paused, letting her words sink in. "After leaving him, we began working towards our dream of bringing peace to this war-torn continent. Unfortunately, whilst fighting to fulfill his dream, he encountered someone who shared his dream. After battling him, both Nagato and Yahiko realized that what they were doing was wrong, as they recognized that they had been blinded by the pain of the loss of several of our friends. When this person approached them during their last confrontation, instead of attacking them, she chose to speak with them, asking us for our story." Konan paused again. "She tried to understand us, our point of view. Sadly she also saw something in Nagato that few knew about. Nagato was suffering from a fatal disease. Therefore as an act of reconciliation, Nagato, with the help of Yahiko, gave their lives in order to resurrect everyone who had died during the recent battle with Konoha. Afterwards, this female promised me that she didn't believe that our village had anything to do with the attack as Nagato and Yahiko attacked with our mercenaries, not shinobi, therefore she hold no grudge against us. I know that many of you will wish for revenge, but ask yourself this: will revenge bring peace?" both coffins were lowered into the tomb. "Revenge will bring forth pain, which will bring forth anger, which will bring forth death which will bring forth revenge again. If peace is to be fulfilled, that cycle must be broken." A loud murmur of approval echoed through the village.

"I know that our village has suffered much at the hands of Konoha's shinobi during the last great war, but the past cannot be changed. My first step to creating peace for us is to begin trade negotiations with the neighboring nations." There were mutters of disproval, mainly because of the mentality of the resident shinobi. Amegakure has been isolating itself ever since Nagato took over leadership from Hanzo the Salamander.

At that moment, 20 miles away from Amegakure

 **(A/N: I am going to reveal the true force behind the Akatsuki in this AU soon. As the key driving forces behind the Akatsuki in the original timeline are not present, I decided to add a different item to the storyline in their place.)**

Unknown to both Konan and the residents of Amegakure, a massive army of foreign soldiers was slowly marching towards the village. Most of them were armed in near identical equipment: heavy chainmail hauberk; a riveted bucket helmet with a 'T' cut in so the person can see and breath; a long white coat over their armor; metal gauntlets and shin guards and thick leather boots. They were in groups, with each group carrying a different Logo/Symbol. Most of them carried a straight, 1m long two sided sword made from forged steel, though some carried maces or axes. **(A/N: for those who haven't noticed, I am describing an army during the crusades, specifically one of the early european armies, just without the knights, templars, horsemen, monks, cross's,…just the general Men-at-Arms and/or swordsmen.)**

Behind that army came another army equipped with much lighter leather armor, leather helmet, leather gauntlets and boots. They were armed with a long spear, a round shield 0.5m in diameter and a short sword strapped to their sides. **(A/N: continuing from earlier, these are basically conscripts or cannon fodder as they were sometimes called. They received minimal training and acted like a buffer when a fight broke out…poor chaps…)**

Lastly came the baggage train… **(A/N: Shikamaru, If you please…(Shikamaru):** ** _Troublesome. This will take to long. Just google it… (Temari): How did I fall in love with such a Lazy man? (Author): His cloud watching hobby? (Temari): I guess…it is rather relaxing…_** **)**

At the Head of this large army was a man in a dark brown cloak with a grey falcon on it.

"Furutaka-sama. We are roughly 20 miles away from the Village hidden in the rain." A black and white (literally) being said as it rose from the ground.

"Zetsu, what is the situation in the village?" Furutaka (Old Falcon) asked.

"Konan has taken over the mantle of leadership and is planning on opening up the village to the outside world. She has the full support of most of the shinobi and civilians." Zetsu said.

"Then we will just have to purge them, won't we?" Furutaka said, grinning evilly. He ordered his army to resume the march towards the Village.

Although there were numerous symbols adorning the shields of the soldiers, the battle standard all were the same: a red cloud on a black background.

The next day, evening, Uzushiogakure

The ruins of Uzushiogakure had changed considerably. The bridge was covered in defensive structures meaning material and supplies had to be brought into the village itself via scroll-mail: on the mainland the supplies are sealed into scrolls which are then taken by one of the Uzumaki shinobi (Naruko also took turns at this) across the water whilst dodging the whirlpools that formed a natural impenetrable defense against ships. Once on land the contents were unsealed and distributed to their destinations. The system was more effort, but at the same time more efficient as large amounts of material could be sealed inside the scrolls and each shinobi could carry numerous scrolls at any given time. The only issue was when more people came to help with the reconstruction. They had to climb ladders over the defensive structures with ladders and the occasional staircase. The Village itself has been nearly flattened as the ruins of the previous buildings were starting to crumble, meaning they had to be torn down anyway. The rubble was turned to dust with a few ninjutsu and used to make new bricks for the new houses. Whilst clearing the areas the workers came across several hidden supply caches buried in the ground. Inside each cache was, to most peoples' surprise, not things like food or hunting equipment, neat stacks of metal ingots of different types: Silver ingots, Iron Ingots divided into various types (Soft, Mild, Forged…), Several types of Steel, Copper, Brass, Magnesium **(A/N: why not? The Uzumaki are a mysterious clan, so why not add more stuff into the mixture?)** , several types of Alloy and, now this surprised the people who had some training in blacksmithing, a large pile of Tamahagane blocks. **(A/N: For those of you who don't know what Tamahagane is let me give the general background to it. Tamahagane is best known as the metal that Japanese swords are made of. It requires a large furnace, called a Tatara (For those who know that word is written, please forgive me) where Iron sand and Charcoal are fed into for three days and nights. The Iron Sand doesn't melt entirely, but instead bonds with the other iron sand particles while most of the impurities sink to the bottom of the furnace. This already makes it considerably stronger than smelted steel (Don't ask me for the reasons…I am not a metallurgist). The Art of making Tamahagane in the traditional way is still practiced today in at least one location in Japan, but essentially it is a lost art as these days most people go for the cheaper mass produced stuff. Only the traditional Japanese swordsmiths use Tamahagane, and there are few of them left.)**

"There is enough metal here to make weapons for an army." One of the workers muttered. Kongo shok his head.

"We only use the Tamahagane for weapons. The rest we used for other things." The workers looked at him oddly.

"What do you use them for?" they asked.

"Almost everything that isn't a weapon." Came the simple reply.

10 minutes later, inside the cache

Some of the workers who had entered the rather spacious room stared in wonder at the complex seals on the walls while the rest were trying to move one of the steel ingots. Between 6 of them they barely managed to lift it of the pile.

"What were the Uzumaki thinking, forging their metal into ingots of this size?" one of them asked. The Ingots were about 1.5m long, about a foot wide at the base and 2/3 foot at the top. Naruko was the one who answered the question.

"We made them that big so they wouldn't be stolen that easily." She pulled out a storage scroll. "Let me handle the ingots. Please take the Tamahagane block over to the workshops." She told them and began sealing the ingots one at a time in sealing matrices in the scroll, leaving the bewildered workers to look at the 2m high pyramid of metal blocks. Thankfully for them, these blocks were the size of normal bricks and dispite being still heavy, they managed to create a chain to move the blocks towards the workshops which had been set up outside the village. Naruko meanwhile had just finished with the first stack of Ingots and was moving over to the next before realizing that she was out of empty storage scrolls.

"I'll be back…" she grumbled and went to the workshops where she unsealed the ingots in a neat stack, then went to her temporary residence and took as many scrolls as she had pockets on her vest and belt.

Meanwhile with Ino 

Ino was busy training with some of the younger Uzumaki, practicing her Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu, the latter with an enthusiastic Uzumaki kid who was slightly arrogant and made the horrifying mistake of annoying Ino whilst she had her sword drawn. **(A/N: I am NOT putting up a poll as to whether or not the guy learned the famous lesson about truly angering a woman who has something in her hand, be it a rolling pin, frying pan…)** The boy was later found hanging by his privates from a tree near the training ground. Fortunately he was unconscious and Ino didn't use ninja wire to suspend him (She didn't have any on her at that time).

That night, Naruko and Ino's bedroom

The two lov…the married couple were lying in their bed holding each other close.

"Ne, Ino-koi, do you think I am ready?" the fire-ette asked. The blond turned her head to look at her wife.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked. They had left the curtains open so the moonlight shone into the room. By this light Ino could see the uncertainty in Naruko's eyes.

"Am I ready to truly take up the mantle of leadership?" Naruko asked. Ino got up on all fours and looked down at Naruko.

"I am sure that you would make an excellent Leader. I mean, you already have the support of every person in the Uzumaki clan. Why wouldn't they follow you?" Ino told her.

"Because I am not Human." Naruko answered, tears welling up in her eyes. "I am a Biju, a monster capable of great destruction. I am only one tail away from unleashing my full power. Who is to say that I won't lose control? I…" Naruko was interrupted by Ino pulling her into a loving kiss.

"Does it matter whether or not you are human? You are still the Naruko that everyone here knows and accepts, and also the Person Whom I have given more than my heart." She told the fire-ette. She kissed her again as she lowered herself onto Naruko. Soon both of them drifted into a deep sleep…well one fo them did. The other could still be woken up by throwing a balloon into the room…

Timeskip, 3 days later, shortly before dawn, Konoha

Tsunade was taking a shower when the message arrived in the form of an ANBU kneeling outside her bathroom door.

"Hokage-sama. Dire news." The ANBU said.

"Is that you Tori?" Tsunade asked. "What is the message?" inside her head Tsunade was visualizing her making Tori live up to his Name's sake.

"The remnants of Danzo's Root have sent a message stating that Amegakure has fallen to an invading force of unknown origin." Tori reported, unaware about Tsunade's thoughts. Tsunade nearly burst through the door at the news. Instead she forced herself back into the shower, turned it off, wrapped herself in a towel and then left the bathroom.

30 minutes later, Hokage Office

"So…" Tsunade said, speaking to Tori. "Report everything that the message said."

"Hai. The agent reported the army to number roughly 100,000 strong…" Tsunade paled at the news.

"About 2/5 of the army carried heavy chainmail armor and wielded a shield and sword. Another 2/5 wore leather armor and spears with shorter swords as their side arm. The rest carried long bows with which they sent arrows over great distances. Those arrows cut through the armor of the ame-nin like paper. The battle was nothing short of a slaughter. The invading army spared no-one, be it man, woman or child. Those few who managed to escape have gone into hiding." He reported. He handed the original message to Tsunade.

After reading the message, Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Kunai and Shuriken, unless imbued with either wind or lightning chakra, are incapable of piercing the armor and shields of this enemy? Swords find it difficult to cut through the armor?" she gasped. She had never heard of such armor before. **(A/N: please remember that shinobi are trained to be silent and swift. Thus they wore very light chain mail under their vests. These pseudo crusaders wore armor that can stop an arrow from an arabian bow at 30 yards…well, those wearing chainmail at least.)**

Tori nodded. "The agent himself barely managed to escape undetected."

"Send this to every hidden village. Tell them that the threat this army poses if far greater than anticipated. Also send word to Uzushiogakure. They need to know as well." Tsunade shouted. Meanwhile she sent for every Jonin in Konoha…one of whom she threatened to burn his smutty books if he didn't report in immediately…

10 minutes later

"I want our forces to mobilize as soon as possible. Gather every available shinobi and have them prepare for War. There is a foreign army bearing the Akatsuki standard threatening our lands wearing armor that is superior to ours…" Tsunade spent the next 10 minutes explaining the situation.

"I want you all to assemble at training ground 22 at first light tomorrow. Dismissed." With that the Jonin dispersed, leaving Tsunade and Shizune alone on the roof of the recently finished new Hokage Tower. "Shizune, we are going as well. See if you can find any shinobi gear that fits you." The busty blond told her aide.

Uzushiogakure, that evening

Naruko was currently checking the defenses on the bridge when the messenger from Konoha arrived.

"Naruko-san. Akatsuki has made their move." The ANBU said.

"Hebi, what do you mean?" the fire-ette asked. Hebi told her about the army and it's equipment. After listening to the ANBU, Naruko thanked her and told her to tell Tsunade that she would come by with some of her 'toys'.

15 minutes later 10,000 of Naruko's clones were sitting all over Uzushio, creating explosive tags in vast numbers.

Another 10 minutes later the original Naruko sorted 10,000 Uzumaki grade explosive tags into packs of 50…with the help of some clones, while another set of 10,000 made more tags.

1 hour later

It was one of those rare cases where Naruko was actually tired. She has made close to 800 decks of explosive tags and had sealed them into special scrolls that would keep them inert, meaning they needed to be charged when unsealed. Once she had everything sealed and ready, she turned to Kongo.

"Take care of things here until I return. I am just going to deliver these to Konoha's army. They are going to need them." She told him. Soon she was speeding towards Konoha with Ino, Suzume, Kuroka and Umi as 'Bodyguards'. Kongo had been very adamant about that. **(A/N: does she even need any?)**

The next day, Konoha, Training field 22

Tsunade had finished briefing the Shinobi about what was going on and was about to give the order to move out when Naruko arrived.

"Before you go…" Naruko said between gasps of breath, "I have something that will help you in the upcoming battles." She turned to her 'bodyguards'. "Hand these out will you. I am a bit low on chakra at the moment." She told them handing each of them 4 scrolls, each containing 50 decks of explosive tags. The 4 kunoichi went to each team and handed over one of the decks. When they were finished, Naruko spoke up.

"Currently those tags won't explode. They first need to be charged with chakra until the green symbol at the bottom disappears. After that you can treat them like normal explosives. Just make sure you are at least 30 feet away from where they will explode…or you may not be able to see the next day." The looks of horror made her mentally giggle. "If what I heard is true, you will need them. Unfortunately I cannot leave my Village as there are too few of us to spare anyone. May the Will of Fire guide you!"

1 hour later, the Castle

Naruko had decided to rest at the Castle and return to Uzushiogakure the next day. Right now they were resting in the shade of the trees…well the redheads were snoozing, wondering how Ino could sleep with Naruko using her chest as a pillow whilst at the same time snoring like a saw. It was to this sight that Iruka arrived. He smiled when he saw the 5 girls, sleeping as though there wasn't a war going on.

"Ahh, Iruka-san." Kuroka spoke up when she opened her eyes. Suzume, Umi and even Ino woke up, though the blond was immediately pushed back to the ground with Naruko cuddling closer, hugging Ino like a large stuffed toy. Iruka took pity on the blond and signaled her and the redheads to be quiet for a while as he quickly went and got a thermos flask and a cup of instant ramen. Minutes later Naruko had been woken by the method that had a 100% success rate, the "Naruko, your Ramen is getting Cold" method. **(A/N: I think I explained this method back in my first upload. The third Hokage used it to wake her up)**

While she ate, Naruko got an idea on who to ask in order to help in the war against these new invaders.

 **This chapter-package is finally done. Once again, I am sorry for the long time it took. Those of you who write AUs would probably understand when I say this, but the closer you get to the ending, the more difficult it gets to write your story. Some of you may wonder why Naruko, who usually doesn't hand out her 'toys' to just anyone, had created such a vast amount of tags for Konoha, everything will be made clear in my next, and last, upload of this story.**

 **Add on, additional** **comedy** **…information about who Naruko was thinking about**

Northern part of Hi no Kuni, Main stronghold of the Followers of the Flame

Kenjustune looked out over the fortifications that were being built around the small village. This was his home, the place where he was born and grew up in. It was situated at the foot of a small mountain, making it easily defendable.

He smiled. The Followers of the Flame, or simply Flamers as the men started calling themselves, had grown into a vast organization that even received the support of the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni. Their campaign against Bandits and Marauders had brought them to the point where the entire country was nearly devoid of them. Their ranks had also swelled and they have unofficially become Hi no Kuni's standing army, numbering close to 20,000. Most citizens and even many shinobi saw their name and thought they fought for their country…which was somewhat true. They did fight for their country, but they didn't name themselves after their country.

"It had been a while, hasn't it?" a voice snapped Kenjutsune out of his thoughts. He turned around to see the ones who had changed his life together with a scary looking, purple haired woman.

"My lady." Kenjutsune said in surprise, falling to one knee and bowing to Naruko.

"I see you have been busy. Well done." Naruko told him. Nearby several soldiers saw the scene. Most didn't know what was going on and who the hot chicks were, while a few recognized the one standing before their leader. They hit the ground in a bow so fast that whatever they were carrying remained in the air for a heartbeat before falling to the ground. This of course bewildered the others to no end.

"Honō no Joō." The bowing figures spoke in unison. Naruko blushed slightly at being called "Flame Queen". Those not bowing just got more confused.

1 hour, uncountable nosebleeds from flipping skirts, 3 'lectures' and a army of bowing men later

"Followers of the Flame, I, no, the elemental Nations have need of your help…" Naruko began but a person in the ranks before her interrupted her.

"You need not request our help. We are your followers in the first place." The man said.

As Naruko continued her speech, Kenjutsune was approached by his second in command **(A/N: the Bandit leader from the previous Omake)**.

"You were right. She definitely is worth it. She is scarier than my mother…" the man said. Naruko, having heard him, decided to prank him for speaking behind her back. Channeling wind chakra into her legs, she made it seem like a breeze was lifting up her skirt. The result could only be described as a bloodbath as EVERYONE fell unconscious from blood-loss due to nose-bleeding.

Kenjutsune was the only one not to get a nose-bleed as he had his eyes closed while thinking about a course of action at the time. He only opened them when he heard the girls speak amongst themselves.

"You have got to teach me how you did that." Anko smirked.

"Watch and learn." Naruko told her, turning to Kenjutsune. The poor man never knew what hit him as he saw Naruko lift her skirt all the way up, revealing her lower lips, sending him flying.

"It only works on those without a strong mind. Nor does it work on those who aren't perverts or are super perverts…like Ero-Sennin was.

Somewhere in Heaven

A white haired man was peek…doing research…when he sneezed. Unfortunately for him he didn't realize that Konoha's 'Red Hot Habanero' was in the hot spring behind a boulder, so he didn't see her.

With the ruler of Heaven

Kami was busy finishing up his own paperwork when he heard a loud scream of pain. He immediately sent his angles to investigate. 10 minutes later they returned.

"THE Pervert has been caught by Kushina-sama peeking on the hot spring, though the man claims he was there for his "research"." They said, trying not to laugh.

Kami meanwhile was bemoaning the fact that there wasn't a higher entity than him whom he could ask why things were so problematic.


	11. Chapter 28 - Epilog

**This will be my last Update for this Story. I will start on a new story however: I am doing a crossover between Naruto and Dog Days, specifically a NarutoxLeo fic. (There are only three of those on ).**

 **I have a request for those who are actively writing their own stories. I have been looking for good crossovers between Naruto x Claymore, Naruto x Certain mystical Index (I think that is the english name, don't know what the Japanese name is, Toaru something) and Naruto x Akame ga Kill.**

 **I am not saying that these need to be done…It is just a request.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Narut(k)o…Ino does.**

"Greetings…" Normal speak

 _'Moron…'_ Normal thinking

 _"Rasengan"_ Jutsu name

 **Chapter 28**

Invading army camp

2 weeks have passed since Amegakure fell to the invaders. Since then the army has been steadily moving east, avoiding the lands of Fire to the south and lightning to the north. In their wake they left a path of destruction and death the likes of which had never been seen before.

As always, Furutaka was at the head and he was busy talking to one of his subordinates.

"Master Furutaka. May I ask why we are heading to these specific ruins and not attacking the enemy forces?" the subordinate asked.

"Because I want the world to know that my revenge against that accursed clan will be fulfilled. I will wipe their name from history itself and destroy anything that remains of them." Furutaka answered. "I will never forget what they did to my clan, nor will I forgive them."

The subordinate nodded before jumping back in surprise when Zetsu rose from the ground.

"Attacking that place will not be easy. People have resettled on the Island and have built mighty defences. The fight for that place will be brutal." The white half said.

"We have confirmed that the remnants of that clan are there as well. From what we have seen, they are all survivors of the great purge long ago." The black half said.

The news actually made Furutaka widen his eyes. He hadn't expected that.

"Describe the defences." He told Zetsu.

After that was done, Furutaka thought for a while, before coming up with a plan of action.

"The plan remains unchanged. We continue our march." He said. "Uzushiogakure will be ours by the end of the month."

In the Forest nearby

As the Army continued marching, none of them noticed the group of figures hiding within the trees.

"We need to warn the others." One of the figures motioned with his hand. The leader of the group, a man with gravity defying white hair and a dog mask, answered.

"Hebi, Saru, Taka. The three of you go to the main encampment and report this news. Tell Tsunade-sama that the invaders are heading for Uzushiogakure." The three mentioned ANBU nodded and disappeared. Kakashi motioned for the other ANBU in the Area to ready explosive Kunai. "Hit and Run" he motioned. As one the figures threw the kunai right into the middle of the enemy marching lines, the kunai landing reasonable distances away from each other…had the explosive tags not been been the work of one Uzumaki Naruko. The ANBU were surprised when the resulting explosions were easily three to four times the size of their standard explosive tags. Each explosion had a radius of around 10m. By the time that the soldiers came to the location where the ANBU had been, said ANBU were already long gone.

At the head of the column

Furutaka heard the explosions from where he was, half a mile ahead.

"Find out what that was and report back to me. NOW!" he shouted.

10 minutes later he learned what happened. 78 men died in the explosions. Another 132 were critically injured while 63 had minor wounds.

"Reform ranks. Loose marching formation." One of his subordinates bellowed, earning the man a glare from Furutaka.

"Sir, the loose marching formation will mineralize casualties from such an attack, yet still enable the men to form a defensive line rapidly." The man said, sweating from the intensity of the glare.

"That may be true, but it will spread out our men even further than what they already are." Furutaka said. "However, you spoke the truth. Reform columns. Loose marching formation, add six more columns, three on each side. Separate into companies." He roared. Almost immediately the soldiers started spreading out, forming up into a broad checkerboard formation with approximately one meter between each person. All along the line groups formed in the same formation.

Once he received confirmation that the orders had reached the end of the line, he gave the ordr to resume marching. As for the young man who gave the order to spread out, Furutaka promoted him to company leader for his rapid thinking during an ambush…at least that was what he said…the real reason was because a few of his company leaders were caught in the ambush.

Timeskip, 2 hours later, Konoha F.O.B (Forward Operating Base)

Tsunade was having a very bad day. She and the Konoha shinobi had set up their camp in anticipation of being attacked only to find out that the enemy army is avoiding Hi no Kuni and heading straight for Uzushiogakure…according to the ANBU that returned just 6 minutes ago. Already the camp was in a state of high activity as the Leaf shinobi were mobilizing…again. What Tsunade really wished here was for a bottle of Sake.

The two task forces had already been dispatched to Uzushiogakure while three companies were nearly ready to be sent as well.

"Send a hawk to Suna." Tsunade murmured to the ANBU, who nodded and disappeared.

Uzushiogakure, around that time

Naruko had been on a roll. Since she had returned from Konoha she had nearly doubled the output of her workshops as well as having finished construction of the defences.

Kongo and some of the other Uzumaki were out on the mainland laying massive numbers of Uzumaki grade Land mine tags on the ground. **(A/N: If you are conservationists, please note that this is a fictional Universe and the Trees will grow back. So please don't complain.)** They also laid down numerous traps and several deep pitfalls.

Back on the island, Naruko was finishing of the prototype for her new weapon. She had created a smaller version of those massive and odd weapons that were used during the battles at the coast months earlier. During her test-fire she was surprised when she managed to propel a stone ball the size of an orange well onto the mainland. However it's accuracy was horrible, and when she test fired it a second time the wooden tube exploded. She decided that since she still had a f*** ton of steel left, she was going to use that. Finally, after lots of swearing, some hammering, a ridiculous amount of chakra and some tinkering Naruko managed to build a working prototype that fired further and more accurately **(A/N: she bade the barrel using a rasengan which left the barrel rifled…but she didn't know about this)**. Next she began a) creating several of these new weapons as well as stone balls, but she also began working on a way that enables her to shoot a ball of explosive tags that won't explode inside the barrel itself. Her solution: Compressed Air Seals. The final result: A massive amount of firepower in a small package. **(A/N: Now you know why they say dynamite comes in small packages in our world…)**

Naruko also began building a large caliber version of her new toys and when she revealed it, she gave the classic greeting.

"Say hello to my little friend."

Ino chuckled. "Tenten would go berserk when she sees this."

With the second group of Leaf Shinobi heading towards Uzushio

Tenten sneezed loudly, causing her to misplace her feet as she was about to land on a branch, resulting in her falling onto the branch with her legs on either side. The males around her saw that and couldn't help but feel pain…

Because Neji, seeing Tenten land like that was distracted enough that her ended up in the same situation…only his was much more painful…

Back in Uzushio

"If she tries anything, I'll place a forced Henge seal on her that makes her look like Lee." Naruko said.

Ino could have sworn she heard someone sneeze.

4 days later

Naruko was walking around the large campsite of the Combined forces of Leaf, Sand and surprisingly Stone shinobi. Kiri had sent word that they had sent a fleet that would arrive in a few days while the Raikage sent word that he and his shinobi would delay the enemy for as long as possible.

As Ino had said, when Tenten saw the new weapons she went completely berserk, even going as far as pulling out some sealing scrolls. Ultimately she was banned from coming within 100m of the workshops and warehouses. To keep Tenten happy though, Naruko gave her tips on how to increase her skills in weapon smithing…after having nagged Naruko for hours about it. Later Neji had went to Naruko and thanked her for giving Tenten something to do. Lee and Guy had found several new 'sparing partners' (more like partners that kick their asses without breaking a sweat) amongst the younger generation of the 'old' Uzumaki. Guy had to open the 6th gate just to stand a chance against them while Lee was used to mop the floor whilst having the 5th gate opened…at least that is what it looked like to everyone else. The truth was that the Uzumaki were barely holding their own against the two taijutsu nuts and it was their massive amounts of chakra and stamina that gave them the deciding factor during their spars.

Kakashi, as always, was reading a book while walking around the camp. Anko, together with Iruka, were spending time with Naruko, who was using her clones in the workshops. Tazuna was at the makeshift bar complaining about Zabuza having a relationship with Tsunami. Haku and Tayuya were visiting one of the more secluded beaches on the island. They thought the reasons were secret (They forgot that Naruko had clones all over the island…). Inari and Nozomi were sleeping in each others' arms underneath a tree, curtesy of being tired from another of Naruko's training sessions…

Konohamaru and Hanabi were sitting on one of the cliffs on the island, with Udon and Moegi sitting a small distance away, not wanting to be caught in an awkward situation. Hinata and Kiba were training with Shino at one of the training firelds. Shikamaru for once wasn't lazy and was inspecting the defences on the bridge (He hadn't been told about the minefield…only the Uzumaki knew about that) and was pointing out weakpoints along the barriers. Shino was meditating, still trying to get his head around the fact that there is another war on the way while Choji was having an argument because he was banned from the BBQ stand as well as the Snack Bar…For obvious reasons. Sakura and Kino had approached Naruko with atomic blushes and asked for silence seals that work within a tent. Being the prankster she is, Naruko gave them silence seals…just not the ones they wanted because of some changes.

Yes they prevented sound from passing through the tent canvas, but only from the outside, meaning that everyone walking by could hear them. To make the prank even better, Naruko tweaked the seals so that the canvas was translucent…at least it appeared that way from the outside…Let's just say there was a large amount of screaming, blushing, moaning…(You get the picture)…involved on the inside while on the outside the ground was littered with blood from nose-bleeds and the unconscious bodies of several men who had watched the spectacle. They had been at it for quite a while when Naruko walked in.

"Sakura, Kino, I…" she stopped, faking surprise when she saw them. "…gave you the wrong seals." Naruko squeaked, faking an attempt to hide a blush. Sakura and Kino's eyes went wide at the news and as Naruko explained the effects they got blushes that went beyond atomic. Sakura, being Sakura, tried to vent her embarrassment on Naruko, but stopped when Naruko told them she was distracted on her sealing arts…which was true, the two girls had come to her while she as working on one of the more complicated seals. What they didn't know was that they were being played. **(A/N: I forgot to mention that Naruko had also added a camera seal to the collection that displayed the event all over the Campsite, sound and all. That was how Naruko 'found out' about her mistake…*Bullshit*)**

Ino meanwhile was actually turned on somewhat by the display and began making preparations for that night.

Meanwhile with the approaching army

Furutaka's army was continuing its march towards Uzushiogakure when they met up with some surprising support. Sasuke had survived his last battle with Naruko and had gathered supporters. **(A/N: FYI they are not the canon characters…except maybe for Jugo…)** Now he was leading a group of 22 powerful former Oto-nin with Various abilities: 12 of them were had offensive abilities, 7 were defensive and the last three were support. He had tried to recruit Karen from one of the northern bases, but she was nowhere to be found.

Sasuke told Furutaka that he would put up with the man as long as he got the chance to fight against Naruko. The smirk on Furutaka's face told Sasuke that he accepted, but Susuke had a sense of Déjà vu as the smirk reminded him of Gato.

In Kumogakure no Sato

The Village hidden in the clouds was emptier than it normally was due to the lack of Shinobi. Since the Kage summit A had been mobilizing whatever forces he could to the defense of his country. When he heard that Uzushiogakure was the target of the enemy, he couldn't help but feel pity. In the short time he had getting to know the uncrowned Uzukage, Naruko, he had come to respect the girl. He felt bad not aiding her in her fight, but he had to see to the defenses of his home first. What he could do is…

"Darui." He shouted. His right hand man appeared almost instantly. "Gather 6 Teams of our shinobi and head over to Uzushiogakure. The Brat is the target of the enemy."

"Forgive me, Raikage-sama, but which Teams whould I take?" Darui asked.

"Anyone!" came the roaring answer. A's secretary was just happy that he hadn't broken anything this time.

Somewhere north east of Konohagakure

A large army of roughly 20,000 were marching towards Uzushiogakure, although they knew that they wouldn't arrive in time to join the defenders. They marched none the less, because their "Queen" was in danger and had asked for their help. All the time they were chanting their marching song **(A/N: I am not writing that down as I have no clue as to what it should be or how the lyrics go…except for some parts…)**. For miles around people heard them sings songs about Hot woman with flaming hair and the wonders they have shown them…Let's just say the songs were about how Naruko KO's them all the time…

Naruko had known that even with reinforcements she and her clan wouldn't be able to defeat the army and had asked the Followers of the Flame for help.

Meanwhile, on a far distant land across the ocean

A large group of old men were sitting in a circle in a deep discussion.

"The Landings on the South Eastern area of the Island has been an utter failure. Our spies told us that the different people there were fighting amongst each other." One of the old men said.

"We have confirmation that the second invasion force led by Furutaka has successfully landed and is preparing to invade them." Another said.

"Furutaka was supposed to have had his aka…akas…aka-whatever-you-call-it turn the people there against each other." A third said. This continued for a short while until a messenger arrived.

"Our agents in Furutaka's army have sent word that he is not abiding by his orders. He is heading towards a deserted island on the far side of where they landed only to destroy some ruins." The messenger said.

The resulting roars of disproval could be heard by the guards 500m away.

"What do we know about this Furutaka?" an elderly voice spoke, immediately shutting the shouting people up. The latter looked at each other before one of them spoke.

"From what his rooster said, he was born and raised in one of the rural areas of your kingdom, your majesty. He joined the army at the age of 12 and worked his way through the ranks."

"So he is a true general?" the king asked.

"At first glance yes, until you look at the background of his family, who were part of the refugees from roughly 100 years ago…"

"So he is one of those traitors." The king said, thinking back to the events of 30 years previously. A group of Shinobi tried to stage a coup, but failed. As a result every person who had shinobi blood in them were put to the sword. "Send word to his army. He is to be stripped of his command and executed at once."

"As you command, your highness." One of the Generals said. "However, it may be a while until the command reaches his armies."

"That is true. Maybe we should form a truce with the people on that island until this problem has been dealt with." Another man said. His suggestion was met with nods of approval as well as disagreement…the latter from those who had lost sons during the failed invasion.

 _"This is going to continue for a long time…"_ the king thought.

Few days later, Uzushiogakure

The cooking shinobi were busy dishing out lunch when the first explosions came from the forest. The Shinobi on the island immediately sprang into action, though some shinobi took their food with them. The various ANBU units from the different hidden villages rushed over the walls and into the trees as the explosions came closer. They would act like commandos as well as scouts. Meanwhile on the bridge the other shinobi manned the ramparts and barricades, crates of Kunai and Shuriken providing them all with a decent amount of ammunition.

For 30 minutes the explosions continued. The front line shinobi were getting anxious when the first enemy soldiers arrived.

 **Chapter 29**

At first all the shinobi could see was a group of men in bloody and torn leather armor forming ranks at the foot of the bridge. Soon they saw men wearing undamaged leather armor forming up behind the first group. Suddenly a horn blared from within the smoking forest and the soldiers formed up 25 shoulder to shoulder and began charging onto the bridge. Almost immediately the shinobi at the barricades began hurling kunai and shuriken at the approaching soldiers. Within seconds the first three ranks were either dead or dying on the bridge. It didn't stop the enemy though. The shinobi managed to down 9 more ranks before the first barricade had to be evacuated. The soldiers began destroying the first barricade when the sound of thunder could be heard firing in rapid succession. Seconds later several explosions appeared from within the ranks of the soldiers still on the mainland, sending may of them flying, some missing limbs or even heads.

With the cannons…

Several shinobi were busy reloading the cannons when Naruko called out,

"Say hello to my little friend…" and fired the large cannon. The resulting explosion cleared a large area of enemy troops…from within the forest (The shell landed within the ranks of the heavy infantry.

"Yippee Kay Yay, Motherfuckers…" came the call of the crews of the smaller cannons as they sent a second volley. Unfortunately by now the second barrier had been breached and the enemy troops began approaching the first rampart (the first of 6). Besides suffering heavy casualties, the troops just advanced. When they reached the rampart, the first ranks leaned against the vertical wall while the second rank climbed onto their shoulders, followed by the third who reached the top of the rampart. This time, the shinobi didn't retreat, but instead struck out at any enemy that climbed over. At first they were held of successfully…at least until the soldiers began using the corpses of their fallen comrades to build a ramp. After that the defenders began fighting for their lives as soldiers began pouring over the battlements. Were it not for the timely "Double Dynamic entry" by two certain green spandex clad shinobi, the defenders would have been overrun. Following the two taijutsu freaks came Naruko and the 54 Uzumaki shinobi that made her clan…except that they didn't stop on the rampart, but jumped right into the masses below, forming a tripple line which the enemy soldiers were unable to breach, let along approach.

" _Katon: Karyu Endan_ " Naruko shouted as she breathed a massive flaming dragon.

" _Futon: Daitoppa_ " Ino called, empowering the fire dragon to no end.

The resulting infernal was so intense that the only parts left of the enemy soldiers were the glowing white short sword blades they wore as a secondary weapon.

This collaboration technique broke the moral of the soldiers and they pulled back into the forest. Roughly 400 lived were lost on the bridge that day, not counting the deaths caused by the exploding shells from the cannons. The large gun only fired once while the smaller ones had sent out at least 6 volleys.

After the bridge had been cleared of bodies

Ino found Naruko standing on the first rampart looking towards the mainland.

"What is the matter?" she asked when she saw the sad expression on Naruko's face.

"Is it worth it?" Naruko asked.

"Huh?"

"All this loss of life…Is it worth it?" Naruko clarified.

In truth, Ino couldn't find an answer to that. She knew better than to lie to her wife, therefore just put her arm around her shoulders.

"Killing is a necessary part of survival." A voice behind them spoke. They turned around to see Zabuza. "All life on this planet is governed by the need to evolve…the need to survive and adapt. Before the foundation of the hidden villages, it was called 'Survival of the Fittest'."

"That is a short way of saying that there will never be an end to the fighting." Naruko muttered.

Zabuza nodded. "Humans by nature are ironic, both peaceful and aggressive. Both loving and hateful."

"Was that what they taught you in the blood mist?" Ino asked. Zabuza nodded. Naruko nearly began crying into Ino's shoulder.

3 miles away from Furutaka's army

An army of roughly 20,000 was setting up camp for the night. The next day they planned to attack the invading army.

 **Chapter 29**

The next day brought surprises for both sides. For the shinobi it was that the invaders had built mobile ramps with which they managed to scale the first wall…before destroying it with a battering ram. The second wall also was taken, but a vicious counterattack led by Naruko forced the invaders off the bridge. The battering ram didn't last long.

The surprise for the invaders came in the form of an army attacking them in the rear. Naruko, hearing the sound of the battle, immediately began a counter offensive, bringing the fight to the enemy and catching them in a battle on two sides. The surprise attack didn't last however, as the enemies heavy infantry literally marched into the new army, nearly impervious to their weapons. The shinobi on the other hand were sweeping through the lightly armored infantry in style…and lots of fire-power. Where there wasn't any hand to hand fighting, the cannons bombarded the enemy. The fight continued on for about an hour before all parties broke of their attacks. The casualties were staggering. The followers of the flame had lost about 1000 men, mostly raw recruits. Furutaka's army had lost most of its medium infantry **(A/N: I refuse to call them light infantry because in my mind, that class belongs to conscripts and archers)** and a few of its heavies. The shinobi had lost relatively few people in comparison, only about 200, but they had fewer people to spare in the first place, so the battle was a draw.

That evening, Uzushiogakure shinobi HQ tent

"Things are just going to get more difficult from now on." The leader of the Iwa shinobi said. Naruko nodded.

"We have taken out most of their lightly armored men, so now we will be facing their heavily armored ones…" she said. "The ANBU communication line reported that my 'followers' managed to kill a few of them, but it required them to be knocked onto the floor and stabbed in the back of the neck. Added to that, the enemy heavies fight as a group. If one gets knocked over, another is almost always there to prevent the killing blow from happening."

"Followers?" Shikaku and Shikamaru asked in unison. Naruko smirked.

"I encountered a group of Bandits several months ago and inadvertently and unknowingly made them form the Followers of the Flame." She explained. "I only found out about them several weeks ago."

"The Followers of the Flame…isn't that the group that our Daimyo turned into…" Inoichi began.

"Exactly those. Most people believe they serve Hi no Kuni, but in reality they are named after me, more specifically my hair." Naruko told them.

"They are actually more devoted to Naruko than to their home country. If she ordered them to attack the capital, they would do it without question." Ino muttered, not jealous at all… **(A/N: Yeah…right…)**

"And now they fight to 'protect their motherland'." Shikamaru shook his head. "Troublesome."

"I don't see what is so troublesome about that, Shi-ka-chan." A new voice spoke up…mischievously.

Everyone turned to see Temari standing at the entrance of the tent.

"Having a military is something that most countries should have. It will increase the security in the country and it will give civilians the chance to defend themselves for once."

"Troublesome." This time it was Shikaku who said that.

"Isn't it troublesome to constantly having to say that word?" Temari asked making the shinobi from Konoha laugh. The rest didn't know what was going on…

Later that night…

Naruko woke up feeling uneasy. There was something in the air that she couldn't place. Getting out of her tent, not caring that she was still in her PJ's (Or complete lack thereof…). Even though there was mist, her sharp eyes were caught by movement on the bridge. It took her mere moments to realize that a night attack was going on.

"Alarm!" she roared, rushing into her tent to get Himiko as well as her recently forged sword, Kazehime. Kazehime was a sword that Naruko forged from Tamahagane and the elder Uzumaki judged it to be of Meito quality…even by Uzumaki standards, but not on Himiko's level. However when Naruko put her chakra into it, it glowed white blue and released chakra that looked like a flame (Just like Himiko reacts to her fire nature, Kazehime reacts to her wind nature).

"We are under attack!" she added as she ran outside…only to be stopped by Ino who told her to at least put on her torso armor.

By the time she finally reached the bridge, the enemy had managed to breach 2 of the 6 remaining ramparts. They were moving the ram into position on the next one when Naruko literally barreled into them.

On the rampart that was just saved

"You think she needs help?" an Iwa nin asked a Kumo nin. They and an ever growing number of shinobi were looking at the slaughter below them. Naruko was a blur as she and her clones massacred their way across the bridge.

"Nope." The Kumo nin grumbled. "Now we just need to clean the bridge once more."

"Besides, if we join in now, we may just be caught in the crossfire." Ino told them.

"Crossfire?" the two and several others asked. As if in answer Naruko and her released a massive amount of wind chakra enhanced Hair needles at the enemy. Even the heavies that joined in on the attack were downed as the needles went between the links of their chainmail.

"I feel sorry for those poor bastards. She is shredding them to…" the speaker stopped talking when Naruko stopped her jutsu and sheathed her swords. She then unsealed something none of the shinobi, minus the Gonin, expected. Loud clangs and gongs resonated across the water.

"FRYING PANS?" the males screamed. The females on the other hand were having nostalgic feelings.

"The best." Some of them said. "Nothing reduces moral more than being hit by a frying pan."

"Huh?" Temari asked, confused.

"You need to be able to cook to understand." Ino told her. "Unless Shikamaru cooks for you…" she added teasingly. Temari's face lit up like a red lightbulb, remembering the times that she and Shikamaru had cooked together…more like he did all the cooking…after she managed to burn water.

Meanwhile down at the 'battle' things were getting a little heated as Naruko began putting fire chakra into the pans…Let's just say that those men who survived got a strong phobia for woman with frying pans.

The next day gave the shinobi a break as the followers of the flame began a new assault, this time aided by shinobi reinforcements from Kumo and Iwa, who had realized that they could send help. The Battle was vicious. 10,000 men and woman died during that battle, leaving the enemy army at roughly 50,000, the FoF at 10,000 and the 5,000 reinforcements at 4,000. The shinobi on the island used the time to rebuild one of the ramparts and went about setting up new defences as well. Unfortunately none of them knew about the fleet that was approaching.

With the mentioned fleet

A man in an ornate dress was standing at the stern of his ship, a massive 5 mast ship carrying close to 1000 sailors and 5000 soldiers **(A/N: think of the Chinese treasure fleet…a smaller version of those massive ships)**. Behind his ship came at least 20 more of similar design as well as numerous smaller ships.

"Admiral, we are approximately one week from the island where the traitor was headed." A man told him. The Admiral turned to look at the man.

"Thank you. Carry on, Captain." He replied. He kind of felt bad for what he would have to do, but he had gotten orders from the emperor personally…together with his new rank.

 _Flashback_

 _The(then) rear admiral was walking down the huge hall towards the raised throne._

 _"You called for me, your majesty?" he said, kneeling._

 _"Indeed I have, Rear Admiral Um Lei Tung_ **(A/N: Those who can understand German will understand what that means. I will post the origin of my using this name at the end of this upload)** _. I want you to lead the Imperial fleet." The emperor said. Admiral Tung snapped his head up._

 _"The Imperial Fleet? I thought…"_

 _"…that only those of admiral rank or higher may command one." The emperor finished. "I know, but we lost one of our admirals during the recent failed invasion. Of all the candidates, you have gotten the most votes. Your tactical mind as well as the respect you get from the sailors is well known to me. Consider this assignment a test if you will."_

 _The old man stood up and held out a scroll._

 _"Admiral Um Lei Tung, you are to take the 5th Imperial Navy of the Imperial Naval forces and set sail to the recently discovered continent. You are to hunt down the traitor Furutaka and all those who support him. Any means to do so are accepted, including forming a temporary alliance with the natives. Afterwards you are to attempt to conquer the land for the Empire." He read out._

 _Flashback end_

The second part of the mission went against Um Lei Tung's personal code of ethics. He had a tacticians mind, but an honorable warriors' heart. He greatly disliked back stabbing, even if it was only a temporary alliance.

Back with the emperor

"I hope Um Lei Tung passes this test." The emperor said.

"He is known for keeping a strong personal code. He will definitely be unable to form an alliance and then stab then stab them in the back." One of his councilors said. "If he does manage it…"

"Let's just hope that he doesn't." the emperor said. "If he does, he may turn on this city and show us personally why he is known as the 'Fox of the Sea'."

 _Flashback, shortly after the failed shinobi coup_

 _The empire had hunted the shinobi down to a heavily fortified island. Numerous landing attempts have failed because there was only a small beach on the island and the rest was sheer cliffs. The shinobi had seized numerous cannons during their failed coup and had brought them to the island, placing them in such a way that the entire beach was covered. The boats sent to land troops were blown out of the water and those troops that managed to reach the shore were faced with a barrage of arrows. About a week later a man named Um Lei Tung came up with a unconventional and daring proposal. One of the largest ships was needed._

 _Under cover of darkness Um Lei Tung had the ship sail up as close to the cliff behind the island as possible. Then they would shoot hooks and lines up onto the top of the cliff, up which numerous sailors climbed. Once up top, the sailors would drive stakes into the ground (the stakes had been connected to one of the lines) and pulled up rope ladders, which they then connected to the stakes. By morning most of the soldiers on the ship had managed to climb up the ladders and were preparing for battle at the top. Um Lei Tung personally led the charge for the final battle of the island, after sending up a flare signaling the rest of the fleet to attempt another invasion landing. Caught between the two sides, the shinobi fought to the last, but were ultimately defeated._

 _Um Lei Tung explained that his plan came from the fact that Foxes have more than one entrance. If one was blocked, they usually had at least another one where they could enter or exit. His tactic was the other way around. If you cannot get through one entrance, either find a second one or make one._

 _As he was a man of the sea, he was given the title 'Fox of the Sea' afterwards together with a promotion to Captain and was given the island as his base of operations._

 _Flashback end_

In the Elemental Nations, Land of Toads, Land of Crows, Land of Monkeys and Land of Foxes (All three are the land where the summons live)

For the first time in hundreds of years four of the greatest animal Sages in existence had the same vision:

The Lands will suffer from destruction if Unity is not acquired. The Human who isn't Human will either lead the nations to ruin or to prosperity. One of the descendents will go on a journey after a life changing event, never to return but happy with the fate.

 **(A/N: I am not very good with prophesies, so don't complain.)**

At the time none of them knew what it meant…or whom it meant.

Time skip, on the bridge to Uzushiogakure

It has been 2 days since the night attack, and 1 day since the disastrous assault by the FoF, and the attackers had stepped up their assault, the defenders were down to their last rampart. It was here that the fighting was bitter indeed. Within 20 minutes the body count was so great that a corpse ramp had been built spanning the entire rampart. Through sheer weight of numbers (and armor) the shinobi were gradually being pushed back. Fortunately before the last line could be overrun, the fleet from Kiri arrived and began assaulting the troops on the bridge with ballistae and giant slings…and a lot of mist. What surprised everyone was the appearance of several lava dragons, curtsey of Terumi Mei, the fifth Mizukage. It turned out that she had sent her entire army (more like every shinobi who could find space on a boat) to aid Uzushiogakure. Many of her shinobi later stated that she wanted to truly open Kiri's borders to the other nations and forge peace and trade agreements.

Together with the new reinforcements Naruko decided to counter-attack. The resulting battle was fierce and long, but the Shinobi eventually won, destroying the enemy army utterly. Furutaka personally engaged Naruko in a one on one combat…during which he called her things like: Breeding Bitch, Slut, Whore…(Basically anything that would piss her off). Half of the onlookers (actually every shinobi that was watching, the rest were soldiers of Furutaka's army) decided to turn around and close their ears, for Furutaka had just pushed most of Naruko's berserk buttons. They also braced themselves…and were not disappointed when Naruko caught Furutaka in her " _Shakuton: Rasenshuriken_ ", obliterating him on a molecular level.

"Alright, who is next?" Naruko asked after the explosion. Her answer came in the form of weapons being thrown at her feet and enemy soldiers begging her to accept their surrender. **(A/N: I don't think there is a fanfiction in existence that has something like this…at least to my knowledge whilst writing this story)**

Days later

Naruko and the leaders of the Hidden Villages, both major and minor, as well as the daimyos of all the elemental nations were sitting in the recently constructed gathering hall on Uzushiogakure, including the Samurai Nations.

They were busy discussing the future of the Elemental Nations and the Shinobi System. Yes, Shinobi were still needed, but the existence of the Followers of the Flame proved that the individual nations didn't have to completely rely on the Shinobi system any longer. This unfortunately caused a rift to form between Shinobi and Civilian.

The discussions continued, eventually turning its attention to the remaining rogue Shinobi, such as Sasuke. All trace of him had disappeared during the invasion and ANBU were searching far and wide for any trace of him, but so far have come up with nothing.

Towards the end of the summit, It was agreed on that the shinobi system would not be discontinued, but instead some of the shinobi were required to help train the United Elemental Army, an army based on the principles of the Followers of the Flame (well most of them).

Another thing that was approved was that Uzushiogakure effectively became a Village State (City State doesn't quite apply here) with Naruko at its head, even after she revealed the truth about her. It was still not known what would happen if she manifested her 9th tail, but many agreed that it would likely never happen.

What surprised everyone, though, was Naruko's proposal of creating a new capital for the Elemental Nations. What surprised them even more was when she mentioned the location: Amegakure.

At first stunned silence greeted her, followed by shouts of many opinions. It took Naruko a while to calm them down and explain her reasoning.

"If we do found a capital it should be in a location that is easily accessible to all communities. Also, which nation and hidden village has suffered to most during the previous great wars?" Naruko asked. "Amegakure has been a battleground due to its strategic location. It also boasts the greatest number of peace-seekers on this continent." Naruko listed several people who were working for peace, including Hanzo the Salamander and Nagato.

In the end it fell to the Daimyos whether or not to accept the idea. **(A/N: and them being bureaucrats, the discussion will last for another few years…)**

Meanwhile the fleet was nearing the shores…

 **This ends the story. Many thanks for reading and many thanks for those who waited patiently for my Updates…**

 **Many thanks to the writers who made me consider writing this story with stories of their own:**

 **Author: Story:**

 **Seerking Uzumaki Naruko, To The Victor, The Spoils V2 (For the inspiration of an Naruto story)**

 **Hayaki Dimensional Ruler's Etude Vol 1 (One of my first fav's)**

 **FirstStory Ancestral Power (Taught me that not all stories with an OP main are boring)**

 **There are others, but these three were my main motivation.**

 **If you are saddened by the fact that my story is finished, well good luck keeping sad because I am beginning a new story that basically act as a sequel to this one, finally featuring everyones' favorite hyperactive, knuckleheaded, powerful, clueless, funny,…DEEP INHALE…, unpredictable blonde ninja of all time, the one and only Naruto. However this time he won't be holding Kurama but still, he will have some quirks due to his…lineage…**

 **Please stay tuned for the beginning of my next story: 'Fox days'. A crossover between Dog days and Naruto.**

 **Many Regards,**

 **AreYouFrikkenSerious**

 **Me: Please Leave reviews if you like.**

 **Pain: Or you will know Pain.**

 **Me: YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD…**

 **Orochimaru: The edo tensei sure is interesting…**

 **Adolf Hitler: I wood haf don shings differently…**

 **Me: Great, another relic. (Forming Handseals[sortof]: Fingers, Keyboard, CTRL, A-key, DEL)** ** _Ninpo: Writers style: all-dead-people-just-stay-dead no jutsu_** **.**

 **Ahh Crap, I forgot to add an Epilog…give me 402 words…**

 **Epilog**

 _13 years later_

 _A blond haired boy was running through the Battlefield, dodging swords, spears and arrows. He had clear blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. His hair was spiky and messy and on his head was a forehead protector bearing a spiral. His clothes were bright orange and black and he was wielding a pair of swords that had been passed down from his mother…one of them at least…_

 _The battle he is in could be considered a skirmish in comparison to the those fought at the beginning of the war 13 years ago when the Hunn Dynasty invaded the Elemental Union._

 _Even though the boy was only 13 years old, he was already a high chunin…by his clans standards that is. His name is Uzumaki Yamanaka Naruto, though he doesn't like using his second surname due to its length. He also is unable to utilize any of the Yamanaka techniques due to his horrible chakra control, which had been estimated at being half that of the Ichibi, Shukaku._

 _Flashback, three years post war begin_

 _For the first three years of the war the elemental forces were constantly on the defensive…that was until the return of the Biju, who had escaped their captivity recently. With the help of Uzumaki Naruko they managed to come to an agreement with the Shinobi: they would never be sealed again. In return they avoid attacking anyone of the Elemental Union and if are unable to prevent attacking, they should try to keep the destruction levels to a minimum._

 _Most of the Biju agreed to that, though they later began helping the Shinobi and the Elemental Army in their battles._

 _Flashback end_

 _Now, ten years later, the war had come to a turning point. The Hunn Dynasty had somehow managed to recruit Naruko's arch enemy, ex-Uchiha Sasuke, and sent him with a army to crush them._

 _"MOTHER!" Naruto called out when Naruko and Sasuke smashed their strongest melee jutsu together._

 _The earth, seen from space…_

 _A shockwave began form one small point and spread out across most of the globe. Moments later the earth began to crack as two enormous powers collided. The cracks spread all over the world._

 _At the epicenter the land was reduced to rubble and began sinking into the magma below. No-one noticed the brief blue glow around a young blond boy that drew him into a black space._

 **Earlier I mentioned writing down a joke to explain a name:**

 **Disclaimer: If you are of Chinese decent, This is a joke which I read in a news letter and not of my own creation.**

 **What is the name of the Chinese minister of Transport? Um Lei Tung. (Direct translation: Umleitung - Bypass; rerouting)**

 **What is the name of the Chinese minister of Agriculture? You Flun Dun. (read with g's behind the two n's)**

 **What is the name of the Chinese minister of Food? CHow Chow. (I know it doesn't exist, but this proves that it is only a joke)**


End file.
